Life Thereafter
by ReadingWhiz89
Summary: [Post series with manga references.] An unreformed Knives and Meryl seek a cure to Vash's mysterious ailment while Meryl and Vash try to sort out their feelings for each other. However, sometimes there is no such thing as happily ever after... [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Well, I was struck by inspiration one day to write this. I had to write it, or the idea would have tormented me so I couldn't write my other story _Cowboy Bebop Meets Trigun_. So, I wrote it. I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic. After you read it, tell me if you think I should continue or leave it where it is. Thank you!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Meryl Stryfe opened her eyes sluggishly. She could feel the hard earth beneath her as she tried to sit up. Dust clung to her clothes and made her sneeze a little.

_That's strange. Why am I lying in the dirt?_

Then, she saw the others.

Meryl saw townspeople from L.R. lying on the ground with an assortment of guns, pitchforks, and other sharp garden tools on the ground beside them, unconscious. Millie was down there with them.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to Meryl. Wolfwood's death. Vash's departure. Millie's insistence that they follow him. And then, the man they found in the desert who tricked them and dragged them up the mountain, only to find Vash in a no-win situation.

_But, if we're alive, that means he won, right? He's okay, isn't he? I'm sure he is. Of course he is._

Meryl stood up, brushing the dust off herself. Then, she saw him.

Vash the Stampede, his own body bleeding from wounds he had received, was standing over the body of a man in a white coat with blue hair. His name was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't seem to remember it. Despite that, it was clear that he was the one responsible for this mess. Meryl couldn't see Vash's face in the shadow of the mountain, but he seemed to be staring down at the man's body.

_What is he doing? Why is he staring at that man like that?_

Meryl began to walk over Vash, fully intending to smack him and give him a lecture for waiting until the last minute to save them. But then, as she stepped into the shadows, the words caught in her throat. Her gaze locked on the object Vash was holding in his right hand. As her gaze shifted all the way down his right arm, covered in scars with no material to cover it, her eyes widened at the sight of his gun.

The end of it was smoking.

Then, Meryl looked down at the body of the man on the ground. Blood was seeping out of the man's skull and pooling on the ground, mingling with the dusty earth. The most disturbing thing about this man, which Meryl now understood to be a corpse, was that he seemed to be grinning, even in death.

Meryl's eyes widened with horror as she remembered the last thing she had heard before she lost consciousness: a gunshot.

Vash had killed someone. He had done that which he had sworn he would never do. And, Meryl realized, it was her fault. Vash would never have been put in this awful position if she had not followed him. She couldn't stand it!

"V-vash?" Meryl's voice shook as she tried to speak with him.

The words caught in Meryl's throat as violet met aqua eyes. Meryl knew Vash's eyes. She had studied them often, trying to find out how this bizarre man operated. She had seen him happy, serious, and even sad. At each of these moments, his blue-green eyes would shimmer in a different way. But...

Now, as she studied his eyes once more, she almost drew back from him in fear. Vash's eyes were wide open, yet there was no vitality there. His eyes were listless and dull. The pain there, the anguish, was almost more than Meryl could take.

Meryl heard a thump on the ground. She looked down to see Vash's silver handgun in the dirt, gleaming wickedly. Then, she felt something clutch her forearm. Meryl winced in pain as the grip around her arm tightened. She looked up at Vash, who was cluthing her arm as if his life depended on it.

"R-rem..."

Meryl looked back into his torture-filled eyes. They seemed to look right past her, or rather, through her, as if Vash was seeing something in her that wasn't there. There was a glazed look them them as his eyes stared off into space.

The look in Vash's eyes nearly broke her heart. Then, they changed again. They held the countenance of a child. They begged and pleaded with Meryl. Meryl shrank away from him and tried to tug her arm from his grasp.

"Rem...I...I...I did a bad thing! I did a bad thing!"

Vash's voice lifted to a wail. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed like a child. Meryl tried to yank her arm away from him, but his grip only tighted, causing Meryl to grit her teeth from the pain.

"Vash...let me go," Meryl whispered.

Vash looked up at her, eyes glistening. "Rem, please stay with me. Please Rem?" He looked at her hopefully, a child seeking approval.

Meryl's throat knotted uncomfortably. He thought she was Rem, the woman who had raised him and shaped him as a person. Vash had not described her before when he shared the entirety of his sad past with her, but judging by his behavior, Meryl resembled Rem.

In that moment, as Meryl remembered everything Vash had told her about his life and the devastation in it, her body shook at each individual sob. Tears rolled down Meryl's cheeks. She barely noticed when her arm was released. Then, Meryl felt a gloved hand lift her chin up.

Vash the Stampede held her chin up. He looked at her, aqua eyes questioning. With his right hand, he wiped her tears away, leaving a trail of warmth across her face. Meryl hiccupped a little.

"Rem...are you sad?"

After a few moments, Meryl managed to choke out, "Just a little."

Vash's hand dropped away. Meryl saw his eyes shift a little more, pleading again.

"Rem, I did a bad thing! I did a bad thing, and I made you sad!"

Meryl's heart ached as she watched this poor man, who had suffered through so much, wail like a child. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, sharing in his warmth. She rubbed his back with her hand, cooing softly in an attempt to calm him.

In a few minutes, his wails had stopped. The only sound to be heard was the wind as it blew, carrying her cooing noises and his quiet sobs away.

Finally, when his body stopped shaking from occasional sobs, Meryl pulled away. She looked up at Vash's face. His lower lip was trembling, and it looked like he was about to cry again. He didn't, though. Then, he spoke.

"Rem, do you hate me?"

Meryl blinked in surprise. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

Vash's voice shook. "I...I killed, Rem. I shot him dead, I did, I took his life!"

Meryl stared up at him. She didn't know what to say to this child-like Vash. It was almost like the Vash she knew had gone away and hidden himself from this great trauma. Instead, this child-version of Vash had appeared to take the heat. Meryl wondered why Vash felt that his child-like self could handle this where he could not.

"Vash..."

"There's always another way! There had to be one! You told me that! I just didn't see it in time to do anything about it!"

Meryl put a finger on Vash's lips. "Stop it, Vash."

Vash's eyes widened.

"Listen to me, Vash. Everyone makes mistakes. But, it's possible to make them right again."

Vash looked at Meryl hopefully. "Really?"

"Of course, Vash. Now, come on. We should leave." She held out her hand to him.

Vash took it.

Then, Vash's eyes shifted again. Meryl watching as the child in this century-old man disappeared, only to be replaced by the actual man. Meryl smiled sadly. It was time for him to deal with this on his own.

Vash the Stampede blinked. He seemed disoriented, to say the least. Then, he looked down at Meryl's and his hand, locked together. Vash stared at it before pulling his hand away slowly. He looked at it, then at her.

Slowly, he turned around. He stared down at the corpse. Vash began to shake uncontrollably. He turned back around and looked at Meryl, his eyes wide with anguish and disbelief.

"...I...I did that...didn't I?" Vash whispered tremulously.

Meryl nodded solemnly and closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

"I...I'm sorry...Vash..."

Meryl opened her eyes in time to see Vash's eyes roll to the back of his head as he collapsed in a heap at her feet. Meryl rushed to his side and began to shake him while calling his name. The only response she received was Vash moaning and curling into a fetal position.

Meryl sighed and stood up. She should have expected as much. It wrenched at her heart that Vash was feeling such pain and anguish. Also, Meryl couldn't help but feel the sharp sting of guilt over the situation. Vash wouldn't have been forced into such a terrible position had she not followed him.

Meryl felt the tears begin to come again. With a fury, she clamped down on those emotions. This was no time to be getting all mushy. Vash needed help, both physically and mentally. She, Millie, and Vash had to leave immediately. The townspeople of L.R. wouldn't appreciate Vash the Stampede staying in their town after everything that had happened.

Meryl walked over to Millie and shook her friend gently. Millie mumbled something about pudding before opening her eyes. Millie blinked a few times and yawned before she suddenly sat up straight, hitting Meryl in the forehead by accident.

"Ow." Meryl clutched her head.

"Oh, Sempai, I'm sorry! It's just that, I suddenly remembered what happened. Where's Mr. Vash?"

Meryl sighed. "Over there."

Millie gasped. "Oh, poor Mr. Vash! What happened, Sempai?"

Meryl let Millie help her to her feet. "He was forced into a position where he had no other alternative but to...to..."

"To what, Meryl?"

Meryl couldn't say it. However, it was clear from the look on Millie's face that she understood.

"Oh, Sempai! We have to get Mr. Vash some help! Come on!"

Millie ran over to Vash's prone form, carefully avoiding the blood that had seeped all over the ground. Then, apparently without much effort, Millie carefully picked Vash up and draped him gently over her shoulder.

"Millie, it's time to leave."

"Sure thing, Sempai, but," Millie hesitated, "what should we do about him?" Millie indicated the corpse.

Meryl's face wrinkled in disgust. "Leave him."

"But, Sempai, don't you think we should bury him?"

Meryl glared at the body of Legato Bluesummers. "He doesn't deserve it, Millie. Leave him to rot."

"Sempai, what about Mr. Vash's gun? Should we bring it?"

Meryl stared at the silver handgun in Millie's hand, the setting sun reflecting off its side. As much as Meryl couldn't stand the sight of it, she nodded.

"Are you sure, Sempai?"

"Yes. Bring it. If Vash ever recovers from this, he'll need it."

Without another word, Meryl began to make her way down the mountain, with Millie, Vash slung over her shoulder, close behind.

* * *

It had been a few days since Vash had awakened. Much to Meryl's dismay, he had begun screaming in anguish a few seconds after she left the room. Since then, however, his attitude had seemed to be improving somewhat. He had even begun to eat some of the soup she made for him. 

Yet, he seemed so sad. Meryl still felt guilty even though Millie had insisted that what had happened might have occurred anyway. Meryl vividly remembered his screams and what he had said on the day he first woke up when she and Millie had found him on a cliff near town. He was such a tortured soul, and he didn't deserve it. Any of it. It made Meryl burn with rage at Millions Knives, Vash's brother. If anyone deserved to suffer, it was him.

Meryl looked up at the stars. The night was so clear. The wind was blowing gently, causing her hair to rustle a little. As Meryl walked aimlessly through the town, she hardly noticed that she was heading up the hill. Suddenly, she heard a voice singing.

"So...on the first evening a pebble from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world. So..."

"On the second selestial evening, all the children of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz," Meryl finished softly.

Meryl walked up to Vash and sat down next to him. "That's a nice song."

Neither spoke for a while. Then, Meryl got up her courage to say, "You can...you can stay here as long as you like."

She was looking down at her feet when she heard his reply. "That sounds good. Might not be such a bad idea."

Meryl looked at him. His voice seemed far away as he gazed at the night sky. She wondered what he was thinking about. Sometime, it was so hard to figure him out. Meryl had spent a lot of time recently thinking about him. When she had first know him, he had seemed so goofy, so idiotic, and so ridiculous she had hardly believed it was possible for him to be the Humanoid Typhoon she had heard so much about. Yet, on their travels together, Meryl had seen so many different sides to him, so many different aspects to his personality. He confused her and probably always would.

_Especially now..._

That incident back at L.R. had been one of the most bizarre experiences of her entire life. Vash had clung to her and called her Rem. Why that was, she didn't know. It made him all the more perplexing.

"What are you thinking about?"

Meryl jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, nothing in particular."

"You're a terrible liar."

Meryl blinked. "Huh?"

Vash looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, no it's ok. I just..."

"You just what?"

Meryl looked at him solemnly. "I'm confused."

Vash blinked. "About what?"

"'About what?' You're asking me 'about what?'"

"Um...yeah."

Meryl sighed. "You."

Vash stared. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

Vash stared some more.

"I don't understand you at all, Vash. I've seen you smile, laugh, cry, and scream, but I just don't understand how all all those completely different traits combine to form one person. I really don't."

Vash was quiet for a long time. "I guess I don't really have the answers to those questions," he said solemnly.

"I didn't think you did."

Vash looked at her, surprise evident in his eyes. Meryl smiled slightly. "If you had the answers, would you be sitting up here looking up at the stars, searching?"

"...I guess not."

Meryl looked at him for a moment before standing up and brushing herself off. "Well, I have work in the morning so I better get to bed."

As she began to walk away, she felt his hand grasp her arm. She stiffened slightly, expecting the same hard grip that she had experience back at L.R. However, his hand held her arm loosely, almost as if he was afraid to hold her more tightly.

"Wait."

Meryl turned and met his gaze squarely. His eyes were uncertain, and they wavered. "I just want to know, what happened to me that day?"

Meryl froze. She knew which day he meant. The day he had killed. But, why was he asking about this now? He hadn't seemed to remember anything about it when he came to so Meryl hadn't mentioned it for fear of awkward questions. Yet, he was asking her.

"What do you mean?" she asked uncomfortably.

"For some reason, I feel like something happened after I...you know and before I fainted. What was it?"

Meryl's throat constricted. How could she possibly explain this to him? There was no way. It wasn't possible for her to explain it to him as he was now. It would only make him feel worse.

Meryl took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not now."

Vash looked fearful. "Did I do something...I shouldn't have?"

Meryl shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I just...I just don't think I can tell you right now. Maybe, when all this is over, I can."

Vash looked at her sadly. "I understand."

He released her slowly. Meryl rubbed her wrist a little. It was still sore after the last time. "I'm sorry."

Vash nodded, his eyes downcast. Then, suddenly, without thinking, Meryl reached down and embraced him. She hugged Vash tightly, trying to let him know that he wasn't alone. A few moments later, he reciprocated. The two stayed like that, sharing in each other's warmth.

Meryl pulled away. When she did, she saw Vash's eyes. They were full of wonder, and for the first time, they seemed to have some life in them again.

Meryl laughed nervously. "Well, I better go. It's really late."

Meryl walked away quickly, thankful it was dark outside so Vash couldn't see her blush. She had no idea what had possessed her to do that. She shook the thoughts furiously from her mind. She couldn't have her head in the clouds now. There were things to be done!

Still, the memory of the embrace lingered as she lay awake in bed.

* * *

Meryl looked up at the clear blue sky as water fell down from the heavens. Millie and the other workers digging the well had hit water just a few minutes ago. Millie was currently pulling herself out of the well, waving her arms happily. 

"We hit water, Sempai! We hit water!"

Meryl smiled. It truly was a great day for the town. She allowed herself to feel the joy that permeated throughout the place. Yet, there was something missing, something that would make the moment truly perfect...

"Sempai, do you think Mr. Vash will come back?"

"Of course he will, Millie. He wouldn't dare leave a good woman like me waiting!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

Vash had left a few days ago with Cross Punisher slung over his shoulder, justone day after the townspeople had tried to kill him upon dicovering who he was. He had gone to face his brother Knives. Meryl didn't know if she would ever see him again, but much to her own surprise, she was willing to wait for him as long as it took for him to return.

Meryl looked out towards the empty desert. The wind blew dust randomly through the desert in random directions. Sometimes it seemed like she could see random shapes form in the blowing dust. The blaring sun made the desert appear to shimmer. Luckily, the water that was currently gushing from the ground shielded her from the heat as she became soaking wet.

Then, she saw a figure behind the whirling sands. She was sure it was another trick of the light, but she squinted at it nonetheless. Soon, she could make out the torso of a man with something slung over his shoulder. She blinked when the figure emerged from the desert.

It was Vash the Stampede, his face wreathed by a true smile for the first time in ages, with the body of what appeared to be another man (probably his brother Knives) slung over his shoulder.

"Look, Sempai! It's Mr. Vash!" Millie shouted happily.

Millie ran over to Vash and immediately greeted him. She chatted for a few moments with him before relieving Vash of his burden. Millie carried Knives off to the house to tend to his wounds. Vash watched her go, a silly grin on his face. Then, he looked back in Meryl's direction. He strode over to her and stopped not far from her.

Meryl smiled. "Welcome back."

Vash grinned. "It's good to be back."

"I take it you were successful?"

Vash's expression clouded over a little. "Yes, I won the fight. However, the battle won't be won until I can reform my brother."

Meryl's eyes narrowed slightly. _I have my doubts about _that_ particular venture_. "So, what happened to the red coat?"

Vash smiled again. "I didn't need it anymore."

"Oh."

"Hey, Meryl."

Meryl's eyes widened. _That's the first time he's called me by my name..._ "Yes, Vash?"

"Remember that thing you said you couldn't tell me before? Will you tell me now?"

Meryl blinked. Then, without any warning, she smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he whined.

"What is the matter with you?" Meryl lectured. "You're bleeding! And you've been wandering around in the desert for hours, maybe even days! Those gunshot wounds are probably dirty AND infected! Get in the house and let me treat those now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Vash squeaked.

Meryl grinned. "Get going, will ya!"

As Meryl began to push a protesting Humanoid Typhoon towards the house, she couldn't help but chuckle internally to herself.

_Even though he's brought me nothing but trouble and will probably continue to do so as long as I live, I'm glad he's back. And no matter how this reform business goes with his brother, I'll stay by his side through it all._

_Heh, I must be an idiot._

_

* * *

_

To remain a one-shot, or to NOT remain a one-shot. THAT is the question. Now, review for me please!


	2. Musings

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Well, after some VERY positive feedback, I decided to continue this fic. I know, I know! It's been a month since I posted it, but I've been busy with my crossover. This chapter is VERY short compared to the other one. I think most of the chapters will be this length. But, I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

_**Musings**_

Meryl Stryfe inhaled the aroma of her freshly made soup. It was a family recipe, supposedly good for healing. It was simple to make, and Meryl liked to cook it. It always seemed to last a long time.

As she stirred it absentmindedly, Meryl's mind began to drift. It had been three days since Vash had returned. Upon forcing him into the house, Meryl had insisted upon looking at his wounds. There were several from bullets, but they were easily dealt with. He had tried to bandage them himself, of course, but he had done a very sloppy job. Meryl had reprimanded him, all the time wondering how he could not know how to properly wrap his bandages after living for over a century. When Meryl had asked, Vash merely mumbled something about being worried about more important things.

Meryl sighed. Yes, Vash's definition of "more important things" was his older twin Knives. Millie had set Knives in what had been Vash's room. After that, Meryl told Vash to get some rest. Vash wouldn't hear of it, however. He refused to get some sleep until Knives's bandages were changed.

Meryl had helped Vash bandage his brother's prone form. The interesting thing was that, as sloppy as Vash's own bandages had been, Knives's were impeccable. Yet, Meryl still wondered if they would all be better off with putting a bullet straight through Knives's head. After all, he had earned it. But, Meryl knew Vash would be devastated if he lost the only family he had, so she would just have to respect his wishes.

Since that day, Vash had been fast asleep on the couch. Meryl supposed that it was only natural, considering what he had been through. Being able to relax was a luxury Vash didn't often have.

_Of course_, Meryl thought darkly, _once Knives wakes up, none of us will be able to relax._

"Ouch!"

Meryl yanked her hand away from the pot, which she had accidentally touched. She sucked on her burnt finger for a moment before stirring a little more. Then, she cautiously sipped it.

Meryl smiled. _Perfect..._

As she removed the pot from the stove carefully, she heard a muffled noise from the living room. After setting the soup down, she brushed her hands on her apron and left the kitchen.

As she entered, Meryl smiled to see her friend Millie's beaming face at the door. Millie had been working a lot with the townspeople digging the well. Now though, she had to carry the load of paying the bills mostly by herself since Meryl had to stay behind and look after Vash and Knives.

Meryl's smile faltered somewhat as she opened the door. It was true that Millie seemed to be handling the loss of Wolfwood rather well on the outside, but Meryl knew she still cried at night. Sometimes, she could here Millie's muffled sobs from her room when Meryl was about to go to bed.

Meryl fixed her smile back in place. "How was work today, Millie?"

Millie smiled. "Really good, Sempai! It turns out that the water underneath the town will last a long time!"

"That's great, Millie!"

"Uh huh! How was your day, Sempai?"

"Well, it was a bit dull, actually."

Millie blinked. "Hasn't Mr. Vash woken up yet?"

Meryl sighed. "No. He's still lying on the couch, sleeping like he hasn't got a care in the world!" Without realizing it, her voice had become rather irate.

Millie patted her friend on the shoulder. "Oh, Sempai, don't let it get to you! I'm sure Mr. Vash will be really happy to see you once he wakes up."

"Millie, what makes you think that's what I was thinking about?" Meryl asked, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Oh, nothing! Say, is that your special soup I smell?"

"Yes, I made some for you," Meryl said, a little puzzled by the sudden subject change.

"Yay! Do you mind if I have some?"

Meryl chuckled. "Millie, I made it for you. You work so hard, and it's only fair that I at least cook some food for you."

"Thanks, Sempai! I'll go help myself."

Meryl shook her head with amusement as her friend went to get some soup. One thing was certain, Millie certainly tried to look on the bright side of things. Meryl knew how lucky she was to have a friend like Millie.

A small sound broke Meryl's reverie. As she glanced over at the couch, she saw him: Vash the Stampede. Dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants, he was snoring softly. His prosthetic arm rested lightly on his stomach while his other dangled over the side of the couch. His golden blonde hair, usually spiked, had fallen rather limply over his face.

Meryl smiled wistfully. She wandered over to his side, drew up a chair quietly, and sat down, staring at the rise and fall of his chest.

He looked so...peaceful. There was no other word to describe it. Maybe it was because no one was chasing him anymore. Maybe it was because his brother Knives had been found and Vash was now in a position to help him. Or, maybe, it was because he was here. With Meryl...

_AND Millie_, she corrected herself silently. _I'm not the only one here._

_But you're the one who's been taking care of him, aren't you?_ another part of herself argued.

_Millie helps..._

_Oh, stop it! You know you're the one who's always been there for him!_

_But I've only known him for a few years..._

_So? That doesn't change the fact that you care about him, does it?_

_N-no, but..._

_No but's! Admit it! You care!_

_But what if he..._

_What if he doesn't feel the same? What kind of question is THAT? Of course, he cares about you!_

_How doYOU know he does?_

_And how do YOU know he doesn't?_

Well, that was the problem, wasn't it? Meryl had had many conversations like this with herself, always ending the same way: Meryl didn't know whether Vash had feelings for her or not, and she didn't want to ask. If she did ask, she might drive him away and destroy the friendly relationship they already had. Meryl wasn't willing to risk it. And or course, there was still the matter of what had happened back at L.R...

How could she possibly EVER explain to THAT to him. It was true that the circumstances now were different from the first time he asked, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him. In fact, Meryl hadn't told anyone, not even Millie, about it. And when Vash had asked her the second time three days ago, she STILL couldn't answer him.

"Rem..."

Meryl blinked. Vash was mumbling that woman's name again. He had loved her. He still loved her. Meryl knew that. So, how could she hope to compare with someone Vash had clung to for over a century?

Vash shifted positions a little, causing a few strands of hair to stray across his face. Meryl gently brushed them away. The strands were soft and silky, making her wonder how his hair stayed like that.

_It must be because he's a plant._

She lifted her small, delicate fingers away...

...only to have her hand caught in another.

Meryl blinked. Vash's eyes flickered open, and aqua met violet, his hand warm and soft.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Then...

SMACK!

"Ow! What was that for?" Vash whined, rubbing the red handprint on his face.

Meryl was blushing furiously. "You startled me! Don't do that!"

Vash gaped at her. "What'd I do?"

Meryl made several incoherent, angry noises before marching out of the room, leaving Vash staring after her, quite confused and completely nonplussed.

_Why does he make me react like that? He wasn't doing anything wrong, but I smacked him. I actually enjoyed that, so why...?_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, yeah, it's short. But, I think most chapters will be this length. I'll try to post more often to make up for it. I should warn you, though, I have no idea where this is going. Anyways, review for me now, please!

**GoldAngel2:** Thank you very much for the compliments! Here's the next chapter. It's short, I know, but I hope it was good anyway.

**mangaqueen13:** More compliments! Thankee! I hope this chapter wasn't too short. I have yet to find my direction with this fic so bear with me here...

**Aine of Knockaine:** And so it has been continued!

**igbogal:** My style is that good? Well, since I haven't worked on this fic for a while, I hope it's still good. Sorry about the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. I'll lengthen them if I can.

**Cyllwen:** And so it continues into the wild blue yonder! Hehe...


	3. Fake Smiles

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Hurray! I'm posting again! Plus, this chapter is a little longer than the last! Slowly but surely, they are lengthening!

* * *

**_Fake Smiles_**

Meryl stomped into the kitchen where Millie was eating her bowl of soup. As she sat down in a huff, Millie glanced up from her bowl of soup, not looking the least bit perturbed at Meryl's sudden and somewhat violent appearance.

Meryl glowered at the table. It wasn't so much that she was mad at Vash (although he DID sometimes deserve a smacking). It was more that she was mad at herself. Whenever she was around him, her emotions came rushing to the surface, and she couldn't control them.

It was so irritating! She was always able to keep her cool in difficult situations! The nature of her job often required it. Yet, here she was, Meryl Stryfe, representative of the Bernardelli Insurance Society, also known as Derringer Meryl, getting all flustered over some idealist, idiotic, pacifistic, upside-down-haired, woman-chasing, broomheaded lunatic who was nuts for donuts and gorged them like a starved hog in heat!

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Sempai?"

Meryl jerked her head up, plastering a stiff smile of her face. "Yes, Millie?"

"Did something happen?"

"Oh no!" Meryl replied, her teeth grinding. "Everything's just fine!"

Millie smiled. "Ok, then!" And she went back to eating her soup.

Meryl blinked. Why did it sound like Millie had expected that answer? And why did Meryl have the feeling that Millie knew she wasn't being completely honest about the situation?

_Millie's perceptiveness is unnerving. She would be a very formidable woman if she knew that_, Meryl mused.

"Sempai, shouldn't you eat something?"

"Oh! Well, I suppose."

Meryl stood up and poured some soup into her own bowl. As she sat down, she breathed in the heavenly aroma. Only one scent was better than this: coffee.

_Perhaps I should make some later..._

As Meryl sipped at her soup absent-mindedly, she thought about what had just occurred between her and Vash. What had ever possessed her to brush her fingers against his hair like that? She hadn't even contemplated doing it in her mind. She had just done it, without thinking.

_His hair was so soft..._

Meryl blinked and smacked herself mentally. _Stop thinking thoughts like that! He's your ASSIGNMENT!_

_Tcch,_ another part of her muttered. _If that were true, you would have stopped following him a long time ago._

_I couldn't stop following him! It was-_

_Your JOB! Yes, keep telling yourself that._

_I'm not TELLING myself anything. It's the truth._

_Whatever..._

Meryl sighed. Yet another argument with herself. If this kept up, someone would have to put her in a straight jacket and cart her off to the loony bin. Of course, it wasn't like she didn't already need it. After all, since travelling with Vash the Stampede, she has been shot at, held hostage, watched a town blow up, seen a bunch of psychotic and super-powered villains, had a good friend die, and taken care of the two most dangerous individuals alive: Vash and Knives, immortal, autonomous plant angels.

_Yeah, sign me up for the loony bin right now_, Meryl thought wryly. _If they ever came for me, I do believe I'd go willingly. Who could blame them?_

"Sempai, you've barely touched your soup. Is something wrong?"

Meryl blinked. "No, no, no!" Meryl said in her best fake, cheerful voice. "Everything's fine!"

"Hey, if you don't want it, I'll eat it," a familiar voice said.

Meryl squawked and hit the offending individual. "VASH! I told you not to startle me like that!"

"Ow!" Vash whined. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Meryl rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't."

"Mr. Vash! You're awake!" Millie said happily, giving him a bear hug.

"Yes...I...am..." Vash managed.

"We were worried about you, weren't we, Sempai?"

"Hmph."

"Uh...big...girl..."

"Yes, Mr. Vash?"

"Can't...breathe..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Millie exclaimed, abashed, as she released him.

"S'ok," Vash panted.

"Mr. Vash, would you like some soup?" Meryl asked, her voice dangerously kind and spoken through her teeth.

"S-sure," Vash stuttered, seeming to realize he was in trouble.

Meryl got up and fetched the soup, nearly slamming it down in front of Vash, who had sat down at the table.

"Th-thanks..."

"Oh," Meryl gave him a toothy grin, "don't mention it."

Vash timidly began to eat as Meryl watched him like a hawk. The silence at the table was deafening.

"Sempai, I think I'll go check on Mr. Knives."

Meryl was momentarily destracted from glaring at Vash. "Oh, are you sure you want to? I could go with you, if you want."

Meryl didn't want Millie to have to deal with Knives. After all, it was Knives who had ordered the death of Wolfwood. When Vash had brought him here, he had tried to explain, but Millie had merely smiled, saying that Wolfwood had already shared his past with her and that she knew about Knives. However, she had said, family was more important than anything so she would help Vash with his brother. Vash had been so touched that he got all choked up and tears leaked out of his eyes while he solemnly thanked her for her understanding and kindness.

_Still, she shouldn't have to deal with him after everything he's done._

"Yeah, big girl, you don't have to," Vash agreed solemnly.

Millie smiled. "No, I'll be fine. You two finish your soup!"

As she trotted up the stairs to Knives's room, Meryl stared after her. Millie was so caring, so giving. She had always been that way, and she continued to be that way, even after having lost the man who meant more to her than anything. Millie had insisted upon following Vash after Wolfwood's death. Without her, Meryl probably never would have seen Vash again, since she had not be at all inclined to follow him after he had confided in her.

_I'm lucky to have a friend like her..._

"Uh, Meryl?"

Meryl blinked. "Yes, Mr. Vash?"

"Thank you...for everything."

Meryl stared. "What do you mean?"

Vash looked at her, his eyes solemn. "I mean, thank you for letting us stay. I know you don't like Knives around, but-"

"You're right. I don't."

"BUT, Vash continued, "you let him, and me, stay here anyway. You haven't thrown us out, and for that," he took a deep breathe, "I'm grateful."

Meryl looked down at her hands, clasped together tightly on the table. "It's no trouble," she muttered.

Vash smiled sadly. "Yes, it is. I'm a burden on you, Meryl. I have been since the moment you met me, no matter how much I try not to be."

Meryl shook her head. _How could he possibly think that?_

"I seriously considered not coming back you know."

Meryl stared, almost unable to believe what she was hearing.

"But, I told you I'd come back. And, I knew you'd wait for me. So," his face broke into a true smile, "how could I NOT come back?"

Meryl felt her cheeks beginning to grow warm and a burning in her eyes.

_You see_! the other part of her said triumphantly. _He wanted to come back to see you!_

_No, no... He came back for both of us. Me AND Millie..._

_You're so stupid. Didn't you just hear him? He said YOU. He didn't even mention Millie!_

_It's not possible..._

_Sure it's possible! You care about him, even after you called him an "idealist, idiotic, pacifistic, upside-down-haired, woman-chasing, broomheaded lunatic who was nuts for donuts and gorged them like a starved hog in heat."_

"Meryl?"

Meryl blinked, suddenly aware that she was blushing furiously and looking angry at the same time.

"OH! Nevermind me! I'm just really off today!" Meryl laughed nervously.

Vash grinned. "You're off everyday."

A vein pulsed in Meryl's temple. "WHAT did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Vash said innocently.

_God! He is so exasperating!_

_Ah_, her other side said slyly, _but that's something endearing about him, no?_

_Shut up, you..._

"Hey! Mr. Vash! Sempai!" Millie's voice echoed down the stairs. "I think Mr. Knives is waking up!"

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

Meryl knocked her chair over as she got up, and Vash fell flat on his face as he tried to do so. Vash got to his feet slowly, sputtering.

"Vash! You tripped over Kuroneko!" Meryl reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I was so shocked to hear about Knives that...who's Kuroneko?"

"He's-"

Vash gasped. "You have a BOYFRIEND?"

Vash cut Meryl off before she could say anything. "That's it, isn't it? You don't like me anymore so you got a boyfriend!"

To Meryl's shock, Vash looked murderous. "Where is he? Show him to me!"

Vash was ranting now. Meryl grabbed his face and directed it towards the floor. "THAT, Vash, is Kuroneko," Meryl said pointedly.

"Nyah!" a black cat with wide yellow eyes said, scratching its head with its foot.

"WHA?" Vash screeched.

"As you can see, Vash, he's NOT my boyfriend. He wandered into this house not long before you returned. He hasn't left, and I must admit I'm growing rather attached to the fellow."

Vash blinked. "Awww! He's so cute!"

Meryl sighed exasperatedly and shook her head.

"Mr. Vash! Sempai!" Millie called.

Both Meryl and Vash looked at each other before racing up the stairs together.

* * *

Knives is waking up! Everyone, take cover! 

Knives: That's right! Cower before me, pathetic humans!

Oh, hush!

Knives: Don't hush me, filthy spider!

O.O How DARE you! That's it, I'm sicking Kuroneko on you.

Kuroneko: -latches onto Knives's face with sharp claws- NYAH!

Knives: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

-gleeful grin- Never! Muahahahaha! In the meantime, how about I chat with the lovely reviewers!

**GoldAngel2:** Thanks for coming back to review! I'm so glad you think I'm doing well keeping everyone IC. It makes me feel so happy!

**Sunsilver:** I am most definitely continuing this story, and I intend to finish it! And as for where it's going, I have some general ideas, but at the moment, I'm in the dark as much as you are. Still, I shall continue to work hard!

**Celesma:** I'm glad you like all the Meryl POV in this story. I think most, if not all, of the story will be from Meryl's POV. She really is a fascinating character. And the REM FACTOR! Yes, I like that, too! I'm hoping to have more of it!


	4. Strength to Hope

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Three chapters in one week? I'm so nice to you guys. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

_**Strength to Hope**_

Meryl's mind raced as both she and Vash ran up the steps to Knives's room, leaving Kuroneko behind. Her mind was almost numb at what had just occurred. Vash had thought she had a _boyfriend_? Had he completely lost it? She was far too work-oriented to have such attachments. But, his _reaction_ to that leap in logic (if one could call it that) was so utterly bizarre.

There was no other way to describe it. Sure, he had said that he had come back for Meryl (although she herself still didn't believe that was the case), but to actually look read to _kill_ someone because they were her _boyfriend_... That was insane. Meryl's mind was still whirling.

_I can't believe he did that!_

_Yes, you can._

_No, I can't!_

_Idiot! He was jealous!_

_Jealous? No, no, he's just..._

_Just what?_

_Overprotective..._

_Riiiight_, her other side said sarcastically.

As Vash slammed the door open, Meryl walked in behind him apprehensively. If Knives really was awake, life was going to go to hell _very_ quickly. Self-proclaimed protector of plants and destroyer of the human race, he was indeed someone to be feared. Of course, he was injured, but who knew how long that would last? Judging by how fast Vash could heal, Knives would probably be back to full health in just a few weeks. Vash still thought that he could reform his brother, but Meryl had her doubts about _that_ particular venture.

_Hopefully, Vash's optimism won't end up with us all murdered in our beds_, she thought darkly.

"Vash, you idiotic broomhead!" Meryl whispered fiercely. "Do you WANT him to wake up with all that noise you're making?"

Vash looked down at her from his height, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry..."

Meryl huffed a bit before the two of them went over to observe Knives.

"Sempai, I just came in to check on his bandages, but before I could do anything, he started to move a little and make some strange noises," Millie told Meryl.

Meryl blinked. She stared down at the prone form on the bed. Knives was currently bandaged in several places where Vash had shot him in his arms and legs. Nothing fatal for a plant. Meryl felt a strange urge to pull out a derringer and place it against his skull. She sighed, knowing that wasn't an option.

Still, her eyes looked him up and down, searching for any indications of his killer nature. He looked very much like Vash, actually, the same height, the same build, the same facial features (although he was missing the beauty mark that made Vash distinctive). However, his skin tone was slightly darker, and his face was twisted in a frown, starkly contrasted to Vash's characteristic goofball grin. His eyes, though, she didn't know about his eyes.

Meryl glared down at him. She almost wished he would wake up. She wanted to hear his superior, egotistical blather so she could hate him. He deserved it, didn't he? After everything he had put Vash through, as well as herself and Millie, surely he deserved _some_ sort of punishment. Of course, death wasn't a punishment to some.

_On the other hand_, Meryl thought wryly, _being beaten by your pacifistic brother and being forced to live with the creatures you abhor the most _might_ qualify as a punishment..._

"Uh, Gunsmoke to Meryl? Come in, Meryl?"

Meryl blinked, greeted by the sight of Vash waving his arm in front of her face. She smiled a little at his antics and pushed the arm down to his side slowly. He looked at her quizzically before bending down over his brother and placing his fingers on Knives's brow.

Vash closed his eyes and grew completely still as Meryl watched. She figured Vash was testing his brother's mind for any indications of when Knives might awaken. Meryl hoped never but doubted she'd get her wish. Vash frowned, slightly marring his smooth features. As Meryl watched Knives suspiciously, she saw a corner of his mouth lift into a smirk.

Meryl's eyes widened slightly, but before she could say anything, Vash sighed and lifted his fingers away.

She stared. He was doing it again. Acting like a completely different person. It confused her to no end. This wasn't the man she had spent most of her time travelling with. That man was a complete and utter goofball. He wasn't the man who had told her to "Stay back!" before the destruction of Augusta. That man was frightening, a devil with glowing blue eyes. No, this was more the man she had talked to up on the hill outside of town. This man was serious, yet almost...mournful. It was so hard to decide if you liked a person who seemed to be several different people at once, she groused.

_There I go again_, Meryl muttered to herself. _Thinking about how much I'd like to tell him...that "thing." But, there's so many reasons why it could never work..._

_You're an idiot_, her other side pointed out cheerfully.

_Oh?_ She shot back. _What about the danger? Knives is still around you know! He could use me as leverage against Vash!_

_Yes, yes. But, just by staying here you are endangering yourself. Being with Vash wouldn't change that, for better or worse._

_Yes, it would! Things could get MUCH worse if Knives knew we were a couple. Not that I'm saying Vash is interested_, she added hastily.

_You really are determined to believe that, are you? Coward._

_I am not a coward!_

_Yes, you are. You're afraid of being rejected! You couldn't care less about Knives. You'd be just as happy if he never woke up again._

_I am not afraid..._

_Don't bother to deny it! You're afraid that Vash will reject you, not because of Knives (although it might be a factor). What you ARE afraid of is rejection for a different reason entirely._

_I-_

_Rem. You're worried that Vash is still infatuated with Rem._

_Well..._

_Idiot! She's been dead for over a century!_

_Still..._

_If you're referring to what happened back at L.R., get over it! Things have changed!_

_What do you-_

"Sempai?"

Meryl blinked. "Huh?"

"You were spacing out again."

"Oh. Right."

Meryl shifted her gaze to Vash. "So, Vash, do you know when he'll wake up?"

Vash sighed but refused to speak until they were all seated in the living room. "No. Even though he's unconscious, he's still blocking me. He always was better at that sort of thing, though. All I know is that it'll be soon."

Meryl recalled the grin on Knives's face. "I agree. But, we have to decide what we should do until and when he does."

"Well, Sempai, we still have to work. The well still needs some work so I'll be busy there."

"Well, I still have my job at the bar," Meryl said.

"I should get a job, too."

Both Meryl and Millie stared at Vash.

He smiled. "I should help out around here, too."

"But, Vash, have you ever even HAD a job?" Meryl asked.

"Well, uh, no. But it can't be that hard, right?" he asked brightly.

"Well, we can't ALL have jobs!" Meryl pointed out. "Someone has to look after Knives. Besides, Vash, he's your brother and your responsibility."

Vash looked at his feet. "I know. But, Meryl, I really think that the one who should take care of him," he paused, "is you."

Meryl stared, unable to believe her ears. "WHAT?" she screeched.

"I know it sounds crazy, Meryl, but-"

"You want me to take care of that maniac? Have you lost it?" Meryl raged.

"Sempai, remember your blood pressure," Millie said serenely.

"Look," Vash said hastily, "Knives needs to see the good side of humanity, and I honestly believe you would be the best one to show him!"

Meryl stared. What Vash was suggesting was unbelieveable! Why did he think she could reform his crazed brother when he couldn't? There was no way! Knives hated humans! He had almost killed her and Millie! Meryl was willing to do much for Vash, almost anything. But that was the key word, wasn't it?

Almost.

"Vash, you do realize that Knives would sooner kill a human than look at them, right?" she demanded. "What makes you think I can make a difference where you can't?"

Vash shook his head. "I just... I just feel it."

Meryl narrowed her eyes. "This wouldn't have anything to do with me resembling Rem, would it?"

Vash gaped. "Who told you that?"

Meryl suddenly realized what she had let slip. "Uh..."

"Meryl, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No. Nothing," she said, hoping he wouldn't call her bluff.

Vash looked at her funny for a moment before changing the subject rather hastily. "So, what're we going to do?"

"Well, I'm NOT going to look after Knives!" Meryl insisted stubbornly.

"But, Meryl-"

"I have an idea, Sempai."

Both Vash and Meryl stopped, willing to listen to what Millie had to say.

"How about if Mr. Vash looks after Mr. Knives for a while, and if Mr. Knives gets a little better, Sempai can look after him."

Meryl thought about it. She supposed if Knives got a little less...what was the word..."genocidal", THEN she consider helping Vash with his brother. At the moment, her presence would probably just make Knives more irritable and dangerous.

"I think it's a good idea," Meryl said. "Vash?"

He sighed. "Well, I guess that works..."

"Good!" Millie said, looking cheerful. "Well, I think I'll go feed Kuroneko, now. He probably wants his food," she announced, before leaving the room.

Meryl watched Millie go, suddenly noticeing how awkward it was sitting in a room alone with Vash. She stared at her hands, folded in her lap. The silence seemed to stretch on until...

"Meryl, I really do appreciate this."

She huffed. "It's fine."

Vash stood up and walked over to her. Meryl felt the blood rushing to her face as he cupped her hand in his.

"I swear to you that no one will hurt you. Ever. Not Knives. Not anyone."

Meryl saw the determination in his aqua eyes, so strong, so determined, even after the living hell he had been though. He still had the strength.

The strength to hope.

The moment seemed to last forever. Then...

"Sempai! Kuroneko is out of food!"

Millie arrived in the room just in time to see the two of them, hands intertwined. Meryl blushed furiously as she yanked her hand out of Vash's grasp and rushed from the room, muttering hastily she needed to use the bathroom.

* * *

HAHA! You guys thought Knives was going to wake up didn't you? Hehe... 

Knives: Human, I demand to wake up!

Yes, Knives survived the wrath of Kuroneko. Hey, you are in no position to demand anything.

Knives: Why not?

Because I am the omnipotent authoress. My word is law. Besides, you signed the dotted line. –holds up very official looking piece of paper-

Knives: I hate you.

Awww, cry me a river.

Knives: ...

Muahahahaha! Now, let's give a shout out to all the wonderful reviewers!

**Aine of Knockaine:** I have THREE kitties. They all go out. And yes, Vash DOES like short girl. WOO!

**GoldAngel2:** I still think you should write a long Trigun story sometime. Your one-shots were excellent! A long fic by you would be really good! And thanks for all the compliments on Meryl. I'm trying very hard to keep her IC. I'm glad you think I'm doing a ood job!

**Celesma:** HAHA! A Meryl/Kuroneko pairing? That'd be kinda funny. But, Legato/Kuroneko? Whoa...

**mangaqueen13:** Yay! I'm glad you like loved the chapter. I thought the Kuroneko thing would be a funny little thing to insert. I plan to do more with Kuroneko in this fic, too. Hehe...


	5. Arctic Blue

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: I'm spoiling you guys. I actually got a little over 2000 words with this! Go me!

* * *

_**Arctic Blue**_

"Hey, baby!" a slurred voice said. Upon feeling an invasive touch near her backside, there was only one reasonable response...

WHAM!

Meryl Stryfe brought down the tray she was holding directly over the drunk's head. The man collapsed on the floor, moaning incoherently. Luckily (for him), no plates or glasses had been resting on the tray when he had attempted that little stunt.

Meryl stepped over the man's prone form, nostrils flaring, murder in her eyes. Her small form radiated such a "do-no-mess-with-me-or-I-WILL-hurt-you" attitude that men made way for her. As she looked down at the tray she had been carrying, she noted the huge dent in its metal. Her only regret was she had wasted a perfectly good tray on a scumbag like that.

She groused a bit to herself silently. That hadn't even been the first time this week that that had happened. If memory served, that was the third time in two days that she had been groped. Men never learned. For some reason, they seemed to have some bizarre idea that the end result would eventually be different from getting knocked unconscious. Of course, even a few weeks ago there had been more groping. Some of the smarter men appeared to be taking the hint.

"Bent another one out of shape, huh?"

Meryl set her now-useless tray on the bar before turning to face the one addressing her.

"Yeah," Meryl sighed. "They just can't seem to get it through their thick heads that groping a woman is not the way to her heart." She grimaced. "Sorry about the tray, Mr. Johnson."

A short, portly man with short brown hair and twinkling blue eyes laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Sam?

"Sorry."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, Meryl! You're the hardest worker here that I have. I'm not going to get bent out of shape just because you messed up a tray, although you do go through a lot. Nice shot, by the way."

Meryl chuckled. It was true enough that she went through a lot of trays. "Thanks."

Sam rubbed his chin. "You'd think they'd be more careful around you since you're Vash the Stampede's woman."

Meryl gaped at him. She was Vash's WHAT?

Seeing the expression on her face, Sam looked at her quizically. "What? Is that not true?"

"NO!" Meryl spluttered. "He's just...we're just..."

"Ah, I see..."

"We're just friends!"

"Close friends?" he asked mischeviously.

"Yes! I mean, no!" Meryl spluttered again. "I mean... Ugh! I don't know what I mean!"

Sam began to laugh heartily, his pot belly shaking a little. "Hahaha! Meryl, I think you better stop before I have a heart attack from laughing!"

Meryl's face reddened a little. Why did her emotions always have to go haywire whenever Vash was mentioned? It was so aggravating!

Sam wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, still chuckling a little. "Well, young lady, you can't deny that when Vash first returned to this town, no man would lay a finger on you. But, since no one has seen the Humanoid Typhoon much at all, with you or even alone, in the past month, men think they can grope you all they want. The number has only been decreasing because you've been knocking them all silly!"

Meryl blinked. Was that why men had groped her very little when Vash returned? She had noticed afterwards that the number of gropers increased about a week later, then decreased in this past week. Did people really think she was Vash's woman? Why her? They could have just as easily picked Millie to be Vash's woman!

_No, they couldn't_, her other side said confidently.

_And why is that?_

_You really are dumb if you need me to spell it out for you all the time._

_Hmph. Fine, keep your secrets._

_Oh, I will. In the meantime, you should concentrate on seeing what's right in front of your nose._

_I can see just fine!_

_I'm not talking about physically seeing._

_What?_

"Meryl? Are you alright?"

She blinked. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine!" she said, a smile plastered on her face.

Sam scrutinized her for a moment before nodding, a knowing look on his face. "Well, it's just about 10 PM. Why don't you head home, Meryl?"

"Are you sure, sir? My shift doesn't end for another hour."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I think it's the least I can do for my hardest worker. Now, shoo!"

Meryl smiled as she untied her apron and hung it from her hook on the wall. "Goodnight, Mr. Johnson! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight!" he called back from the bar. "And call me, Sam!"

Meryl stepped out into the cool night air, savoring it. The day's heat had melted into the night's refreshing cold. She pulled her jacket a little closer about her, feeling a slight chill.

As she walked, she pondered what her boss had told her. He wasn't the type to lie or deceive. He had been kind enough to let her keep her job, even after discovering who Vash was. He was kind to her in almost a fatherly manner. She appreciated his kindness greatly.

Sam Johnson was an understanding man, to be sure. He didn't even deduct it from her pay when she damaged his trays hitting men over the head with them. He merely laughed, saying they deserved it. He often complimented her on how good a hit she made. He liked to tease her, too. Still...

The cool breeze slipped through her black hair. It had grown in the month since Vash had returned. She ran her fingers through it absently. Since settling down in this town, there had been no need to cut it regularly. Of course, she still reported to the Bernardelli Insurance Society, but they were content to let her stay and watch over Vash the Stampede, even though he seemed to have turned over a new leaf.

"Better safe than sorry," they had told her.

Meryl sighed, her feet silently marking the dusty road to the house. Vash's return seemed so long ago. A month wasn't such a long time, though. Things had changed somewhat, too. Millie wasn't working at the well anymore, though. She now worked in the fields with other men. It saddened Meryl that several men had asked Millie out, but she had politely declined each one. It would seem that her friend still dwelled on her lost priest.

Vash, of course, was the same old Vash. He still scarfed donuts, whined, and made a general racket around the house. Yet, he was spending an increasing amount of time in the bedroom with his brother. He slept there, spent most of his day there, and even took his meals in there. And each time he DID come out of the room, he seemed so solemn. Naturally, he tried to cover it up with his goofy nature, but Meryl was convinced that was just a cover.

_He doesn't want us to know he's worried_, Meryl thought.

It was true. Vash seemed to be preoccupied with something whenever he ventured out of the room. It didn't take much imagination to guess what was wrong.

_Knives_, Meryl thought darkly.

It was true. Knives had not woken yet. A month since his defeat, and still no response. His wounds had nearly healed (after much dedicated care from Vash, of course). The wounds in his arms had all but disappeared. His leg wounds, however, were healing at a much slower pace. At this point, even if he woke up, he would not be able to stand.

Plus, despite her refusal to sit in the room with Knives, Meryl had helped Vash with the bandages on occasion. It made her uncomfortable, though, because each time she entered the room, Knives would smirk. Not a large smirk, but he would still smile in a way that made her feel uneasy. If Vash noticed, he didn't say, but he did try to make sure that she left the room as soon as possible.

Meryl unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside. The lights were off, casting the room in shadow. Meryl jumped a little when she felt something brush up against her leg. She smiled slightly as she saw Kuroneko rubbing up against her. The cat seemed to be the only non-moody one in the house.

Meryl tiptoed up the stairs towards her room. Millie's door was closed so she assumed her friend was asleep. The only light came from underneath the crack underneath the door to Vash and Knives's room. Meryl frowned slightly, wondering what Vash was doing up.

She cracked the door open slightly to get a better view. Vash was slumped over Knives's bed, asleep and snoring softly. As she pushed the door open, she did so as slowly as possibly to prevent it from creaking.

As Meryl edged her way through the slightly open door, her eyes took in the room. It was a mess. Clothing (probably Vash's) was strewn all about, making it difficult to find a place for her to walk on the wooden floor. Also, first aid items such as bandages were also draped all over the place. The only non-cluttered space was the bed itself.

Meryl shook her head. Vash really could be quite a slob. Then, she began to tidy the room as best she could. It took her about half an hour, but she did manage to make the place look more presentable. Putting all the first aid items and Vash's clothes away had certainly improved the place. Yet, as she scrutinized the floor and furniture, it was clear that someone would have to sweep, mop, and dust.

She straightened, brushing herself off. From his seat, Vash stirred a little. Meryl looked at him, feeling a slight nudge to her heart for him. He looked so haggard. Well, maybe haggard was too strong a word, but he still looked a little worn. His hair, usually spikey, hung limply in his face. His face was a bit pale and drawn, and he had bags underneath his eyes. Clearly, watching over Knives and awaiting his awakening had cost Vash some sleep.

Meryl felt a twinge of sadness for him. He showed such devotion to his brother. He really did. Yet all his brother seemed to do was cause Vash grief. First by causing the Great Fall and killing Rem Saverem, then by causing the destruction of July and Augusta, chasing after him with the Gung-Ho Guns, and then, finally, by forcing Vash to break his vow to never kill by giving him no other choice but to pull the trigger on Legato Bluesummers. And now Knives was causing Vash grief by refusing to wake up!

It made Meryl's blood boil. This monster, this evil monster was the one who deserved to suffer! Not Vash! Still, Vash continued to cling to his hope that Knives would reform. And honestly, Meryl knew that it wasn't her place to tell Vash otherwise.

Meryl sighed. Looking at Vash, she made a decision.

She shook his shoulder gently. "Vash?"

"Nnngh..." he said.

"Vash," she said again, this time a little more forcefully.

"Huh?" He looked up at her with sleep-blurred eyes. "What is it, Meryl?"

"Listen, why don't you go get some rest? I'll...I'll watch Knives tonight."

Vash blink. "Are you sure you want to do that, Meryl?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes, Vash. Now go to bed."

Vash yawned and stood, stretching his tall frame. "Alright then, Meryl. But if you need me," he intoned, a dangerous glint in his eye, "you call me. Ok?"

_That wasn't a request..._ "Of course, I will, Vash."

Vash nodded before exiting the room.

Meryl pulled the hard, wooden chair back a bit from the bed and sat down, watching Knives warily. He wasn't smirking. In fact, he looked quite serene. It was sometimes difficult to keep in mind that this man...no, PLANT was capable of destroying civilization. When he was like this, it was hard to hate him, especially because of his resemblence to Vash.

A frown marred Meryl's smooth features as she sat back in her chair, arms folded over her chest. She disliked him. She disliked Knives. That went without saying, despite his looks. She couldn't explain it, but he just seemed to radiate malice. Even his handsome features couldn't mask it.

She yawned. It was getting late. Still, she had to stay awake. She had to watch him.

She yawned again. _I'll just rest my eyes for a minute..._

Meryl's head jerked up. Sunshine was beaming through the window. She rubbed her eyes. Then, she realized what had happened.

She had fallen asleep in Knives's room! Was she insane? Did she have a death wish? Who cared if he hadn't woken once in a month? Who cared if he was still injured? She had to be out of her mind!

Meryl stood up hastily. Yet, something kept her from fetching Vash. As she surveyed Knives, she noticed that one of his bandages had come loose. She bit her lip, debating whether or not she should do something about it.

_I supposed it couldn't hurt..._

As she bent over to tighten the bandage, she suddenly felt something clamp over her throat! It tightened, determined to cut off her air supply. Her eyes widened fearfully as she saw it was a hand.

She looked up, only to see Knives, his face twisted in a snarl, his eyes boring into her.

They were arctic blue...

* * *

Muahaha! A cliffhanger! Don't you just love 'em? Anyways, Knives is not here with me today because he is now in the story. I'm all alone...

Vash: I'm here!

Hurray!

Vash: How am I here, though?

Well, when you are in the realm of the subconscious, you may speak with me, the omnipotent authoress.

Vash: HUH?

Nevermind. Let's just say thanks to all the reviewers!

**GoldAngel2:** No, sadly Kuroneko does not pop up everywhere in the manga. But, I'm glad you like how Vah and Meryl's feelings are developing. And as you can see, Knives is still very "genocidal." Hehe...

**Aine of Knockaine: **Yes, Millie IS funny! And my kitties are good, too. Of course, one of them likes to invade my room and steal my clothes. He drags them all over the house. So exasperating!

**Celesma:** Yes, there WERE some humorous moments in the last chapter. I hope to continue doing that. Vash is such a sweetheart! Knives isn't, though...

**igbogal: **I'm original? That's good! I'm trying to be since there are so many post series fics out there. And I'm glad you like Vash! I like him to! Hehe... Oh, and I'll be sure to poke Knives in the eyeball when I see him!


	6. Demonic Angels

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: ANOTHER 2000 word chapter! Yay! Sorry about the last chapter being a bit of a cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_**Demonic Angels**_

"Meryl? Pay attention!"

Meryl blinked. Suddenly, she noticed that the water she was pouring had already spilled over the customers' glasses. She hurriedly stopped pouring and began to appologize. The customers looked at her disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry!" Meryl said. "I'll be right back to clean it up."

Meryl hurried past her fellow waitress, who had snapped her out of her reverie, to the kitchen to fetch a towel. When she came back, she quickly mopped up the water and appologized again. The customers looked slightly mullified.

"Meryl, could I speak with you a moment?"

It was Mr. Johnson. Meryl looked at him blanky before nodding. She followed him past the many tables, some occupied and some not, to his office. He indicated that she should take a seat in front of his desk. She sat.

As Meryl took in her surroundings, she noticed several small, insignificant items. However, what caught her eyes was a small plaque addressing Samuel H. Johnson. It was an award thanking him for providing the town with guns. Meryl stared. She hadn't known Mr. Johnson had been a gunsmith.

"Meryl, I called you to my office because I'm...concerned."

Meryl blinked and turned her attention to her boss. "About what, sir?"

Sam smiled slightly. "You called me 'sir' again."

"Sorry, sir...I mean, Sam. Old habits die hard."

He smiled wryly. "Yes, I know. But we're getting off-topic."

Meryl nodded, not saying anything.

Sam sighed. "Listen, Meryl, when you came in today, you were late. Now, now, don't get upset," he interrupted her before she could protest. "I'm not angry about it. But, ever since you came in, you've been zoning out. That's not like you."

"I just didn't get much sleep last night. That's all," Meryl said, her voice tired.

He frowned. "Meryl, I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I saw the marks on your neck."

Meryl's eyes widened as she reflexively reached for the scarf she had worn to cover the bruises on her neck. The marks that disturbingly resembled hand and finger prints.

"Now, calm down," he said placatingly. "I'm not going to tell. But, I'm...concerned."

She swallowed. "It's...nothing."

**Several hours ago...**

Meryl gasped, her lungs begging for the oxygen that would not come. She clutched at Knives's arm, trying to make his grip losing. Nothing worked. She looked up into his eyes, praying that there would be some mercy there, some indication that he might let her go. However, she knew before she looked that her hope was in vain.

What she saw both revolted and terrified her. Deep in those artic blue eyes she saw her fate. She saw the fate he would force upon every single one of her kind. His eyes burned with an intense hatred. He was disgusted with her presence. He wanted her to die. Also, there was a callous amusement there, behind that deceptively cool gaze. He was actually enjoying choking the life out of her.

_That's all I am to him. Vermin_, she thought dispairingly. _There is no mercy to be had from someone like him. In his eyes, I am lower than the smallest speck of dirt. Just because I'm human..._

Knives grinned. "I see you have recognized your own insignificance. Your intelligence is slightly above that of the average human."

He tightened his grip further. Meryl gasped again. However, her mind began to feel fuzzy as the darkness kingering at the edge of her vision began to draw closer.

"I know you," Knives mused to himself. "You're that human I've been sensing occassionally when my foolish brother comes in." He looked at her disdainfully. "I cannot understand why my brother is so fascinated with your disgusting species. However," he continued, scrutinizing her closely, "perhaps there is something more to my dear brother's interest in you, hmmm?"

Meryl felt a sudden pounding in her mind. It was as though someone was attempting to invade her private thoughts. Memories of her time with Vash flashed before her eyes. Their first meeting, how she had followed him everywhere, even her innermost thoughts about him were all revealed.

The process wasn't comfortable either. It felt like her brain was being pulled out through her ear, squeezed, and shoved back in. In addition, despite her fear, Meryl was beginning to feel a surge of hatred, of revulsion, so all-encompassing that it blighted out the fear she felt and made her thoughts crystal clear despite the lack of air. How dare he invade her mind and rape it for information to use against Vash! How dare he try to intimidate her! How dare he try to cut off her life!

Yet, she realized bleakly, there was nothing she could do to stop him. He had her at his mercy. _Vash..._

Knives laughed. "My fool brother can't help you now!"

Meryl felt herself beginning to black out when she heard Knives say, "Interesting..."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Knives paused and gazed at the doorway, looking supremely unconcerned. Meryl twisted her head a little, trying to get a better view. What she saw caused what little breath she had left to leave her.

Vash the Stampede stood in the doorway, wearing only a pair of jeans, his scars criss-crossing his tall form. Whatever weariness he had displayed last night had completely vanished. His hair, usually spikey, was hanging loosely about his face and over his eyes. Yet, through them, Meryl could see his eyes glowing a bright and deadly blue.

Meryl's eyes widened fearfully at the sight of him. Not only were his eyes glowing, but his right arm...

...it was sprouting feathers.

"So, brother, is this the way you greet me?" Knives asked nonchalantly.

"Knives..." Vash rasped out in barely contained fury. "Let...her...GO!"

Meryl looked from one to the other, eyes wide with fear. Knives was sinister to be sure, but Vash... What was wrong with his ARM? It was sprouting feathers! But, that only happened when he had his gun! Why was it happening NOW?

Knives looked at his brother, unperturbed by his fearsome appearance. He shook Meryl roughly by her neck. Meryl felt like her brain was rattling around in her skull. Vash's eyes glowed even brighter.

"You mean this pathetic creature who is unworthy of your time and deserves to be exterminated with the rest of her vile race?"

"KNIVES!" Vash roared as the feathers on his arm began to bristle with apparent fury.

Knives grinned. "Careful, Vash. You're losing control."

Vash didn't seem to be able to hear him as he strode into the room, ivory feathers expanding as his arm morphed even more, his eyes glowing intensely. Meryl looked fearfully back at Knives, who continued to grin.

Suddenly, when Vash was mere feet away from the bed, Knives released Meryl roughly and shoved her right into Vash. Meryl yelped a little, but her fall was cushioned by...feathers?

Meryl found herself enveloped in feathers. Much to her surprise, they were warm and soft. As they receded, Meryl felt two, strong hands holding her shoulders. They turned her about.

Meryl stared in the eyes of the man she had been thinking of for the past month. The blue glow had faded, and he gazed at her through twin pools of aqua. He looked her over, looking almost fearful that lasting damage had been done.

"Meryl...?" he whispered. "Are you alright?"

Meryl looked up at him slowly as her vision came back into focus, the oxygen reaching her brain once again. At the look on her face, Vash let her go, an appalled look in his eyes, although she could not tell ifit was because of the look on her face or at what he had just done. Meryl glanced back at Knives, who seemed rather pleased for some reason, and then at Vash.

"I...I'm sorry, but...I have to go to work!" she said, her voice pitch rising to almost a shriek before fleeing from the room.

**Present**

"Meryl? What is it?"

Meryl blinked. He hands were both cleched so hard that he nails had dug in the palms of her hands. She looked at them, the blood oozing from them. She barely felt the pain.

"Meryl!" Sam exclaimed. "You're bleeding!"

She nodded absently.

"Well don't just sit there! We have to take care of that immediately!"

Sam jumped up and left the room quickly someone so large. A few minutes later, he returned with a first aid kit and tried to patch her up as best he could. The whole time, Meryl said nothing.

When he was finished, Sam looked at her sternly. "Now listen, Meryl, I don't know what happened to make you this way, and I wish you would tell me although it's pretty clear you won't. However," he said, eyeing her not unkindly but firmly, "feel free to talk to me."

Meryl nodded absently again.

He frowned. "Meryl, you really need to snap yourself out of this funk. I can't let you work here if you don't. Do you understand?"

That got Meryl's attention. "But, I need this job!"

Sam sighed. "I know you do. So, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a week off to straighten yourself out. If you can prove to me when you come back that you are alright, then everything will be fine. Deal?"

He stuck out his hand. Meryl stared at it a moment before shaking it.

"Good! Now that that's settled, I want you to go home. Right now."

Meryl blinked. "I haven't finished my shift yet."

He waved his hand, dismissing her. "It doesn't matter! Go home! Take a load off!"

"Thank you," Meryl said, a bit puzzled as she turned to go.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Meryl looked Sam in the eye.

"Was Vash the Stampede the one who did that to you?" he asked, his tone of voice serious as he indicated her neck.

"No...no, he didn't," Meryl replied solemnly.

He scrutinized her for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I believe you. Now, shoo!"

Meryl thanked Sam again as she left his office. As she gathered up her things, she pushed her hair out of her face, her expression pensive. She straightened and walked out the door, aware of others staring at her departing form. Yet, she didn't care.

The twin midday suns were bright and heat radiated off them in waves. Meryl shrugged it off as best she could as she trudged wearily home. Yet, she had no desire to be there. Millie was still at work, and she hadn't had the opportunity to talk to her earlier. Meryl had simply grabbed a clean pair of clothes and left without even taking a shower.

Meryl looked down at herself. _I look like hell_, she thought wryly.

Meryl sighed. She felt slightly ashamed of herself. Vash had come in to save her from Knives this morning, and she couldn't even thank him. She had been too scared. Living with Vash was something she had come to like over the years. Even after learning he was a plant, she had never given much thought to that side of him because he didn't think about it much either. He obviously preferred to act like a human. But today, seeing that side of him, Vash had seemed to her a demon, despite his angelic wings.

_Heh, demonic angels_, she thought wryly. _Two of them, one more angel than demon and one more demon than angel._

Meryl rubbed her brow. She had never expected that part of his life to become a part of hers. She had accepted the risks of living with him and his brother Knives, but the implications hadn't really sunken in until today. She had thought the Angel Arm was only possible when either twin has his gun, but apparently that wasn't true. That made Knives even more dangerous since he was almost healed!

Meryl stopped just outside the house. It didn't look homely to her anymore. It rose up before her, a bleak beacon against the suns. She wandered onto the porch and sank into the rocking chair Vash had occupied all those weeks ago after he had killed Legato. As she rocked back and forth, the chair creaking slightly, she tried to see some bright spot on the horizon for her. She tried to envision a time when Knives would no longer be a threat, and she and Vash could be together. It didn't even occur to her to contradict that thought.

As she hoped and wished, she was disappointed when she couldn't see how any of those scenarios were possible. Then, she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly, the taste of salt in her mouth.

* * *

Wow. That chapter got kind of angsty. Sorry!

Knives: I thought it was excellent!

-glare- You would! Sadistic plant that you are.

Knives: Indeed!

Hmph! I'm sick of you! -pokes him in the eye violently-

Knives: OW! What was that for?

I did that at the request of a reviewer. However, your true punishment is Kuroneko!

Kuroneko: -attacks Knives- NYAH!

Knives: ARGH! Get it off!

Never! Anyways, thank you everybody who reviewed!

**GoldAngel2:** Ah, yes. 'Tis very sad that Kuroneko doesn't appear often. And I'm glad you like my description of Knives. I thought of the chapter title before I wrote it. Hehe... And yes, go Meryl! Teach those gropers a lesson!

**Celesma:** Scared ya, huh? Muahahaha! And as for posting a bunch, I'm very bored. And I procrastinate a lot. That's how I get stuff written so fast. But once school starts, I'll slow down. I hear the third year of high school is evil...


	7. Sorry

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: OVER 3000 WORDS! I never expected it to get this long! Don't get used to it, though. I'm sure the next chapter will be back down to 2000. Oh, and just so everyone knows, this story is going to get mangaish. So, it might have a darker feel to it than other stories. Anyways, on to the next chapter!

* * *

_**Sorry**_

"Sempai? Why are you sitting out here alone?"

Meryl cracked her eyes slightly open into slits. Millie was staring down at her from her towering height, a concerned look on her face. Meryl closed her eyes, then opened them. Millie was still in her work clothes, her long brown hair damp and matted with sweat, both arms holding bags of groceries with seemingly no effort whatsoever. Her normally bright and cheerful gaze was clouded over with curiosity and...worry.

Meryl sat up stiffly. She was still in the rocking chair. Judging by the suns' positions in the sky, she had been there for several hours at least. The suns' heat had probably lulled her to sleep. She also noticed a warmth radiating in her lap. As she looked down, she saw Kuroneko curled up on her lap, sleeping soundly.

She smiled and stroked the cat lightly. Kuroneko cracked his large yellow eyes open into slits and nuzzled her fingertips, purring softly. Her smile widened slightly, but it was more of a sad smile than anything.

"Sempai?" Millie questioned again.

Meryl blinked. "Oh!" she said, startled. "I'm sorry, Millie! I just...zoned out there for a minute."

Millie looked at her oddly. "Uh huh..."

Meryl looked down at Kuroneko's happy form. She scratched the back of his soft, furry ears. "You know," she informed him, "you can't sit there forever, Kuro, as much as I'm sure you'd like to. There are things I need to take care of."

Kuroneko blinked several times before lifting himself up, yawning, stretching, his claws digging a little into Meryl's thighs, and then leaping lightly off of Meryl's lap. He stalked away, tail straight up in the air as he disappeared behind the corner of the house.

Meryl sighed. She wished she could be like Kuroneko. He didn't worry. He always had someone to feed him. He always had someone to care for him. He always had a place to stay. Everything was always given to him. Even love. And for that, Meryl envied him.

She wished someone would take care of her. She wished she didn't have to worry about rent, her job, having enough food to put on the table, an idiotic broomhead, and the destruction of the human race by the twin brother of the aforementioned idiotic broomhead. Meryl rubbed her brow. Why couldn't things be simple like they were three years ago when she first met Vash?

Meryl grimaced. Because life was unfair. Because life didn't give a damn about your feelings. Because life had it's own rules, rules that dictated your life, and if you didn't learn them, you got stomped. Hard.

And last but not least, because life in general was a hell you made the best out of. Especially when you lived on Gunsmoke.

"Sempai? Are you sure you're alright?"

Meryl plastered a smile on her face. "Oh, yes! I'm just fine, Millie! Here, let me take a few of those for you!"

Meryl took a few bags out of Millie's hands and hastily opened the door to the house. The house was clean and neat, just as Meryl had left it. Meryl walked into the kitchen and began to unpack the grocery bags.

Judging by the look on Millie's face, Meryl saw that Millie hadn't believed a word Meryl had said. It really wasn't surprising. Millie always seemed to know when Meryl wasn't telling her the truth. But, the reason Meryl did that was because she wanted to spare her friend from dealing with her problems. Millie had enough on her own to worry about. Besides, every night, Meryl could still hear her friends muffled sobs coming from the room next to her own although they were becoming less frequent. Millie was on the mend, and Meryl didn't have the heart to burden Millie with her own problems.

Meryl was in the midst of unpacking her second bag when Millie entered the kitchen and set her bags down on the counter. Both began to unpack and put the food away. If one was unpacking, the other was putting each item in its proper place. Even in the kitchen, the two worked as a team, partners to the end.

As Meryl was opening the very last bag, the breath caught in her throat.

Donuts.

Meryl stared at them for a long time, a strange burning sensation in her eyes and her throat tight. It was a 12-pack, glazed with sugar. Vash's favorite.

"Sempai?"

Meryl blinked rapidly. "Yes, Millie?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Do you want me to put those away?"

"Oh...sure..."

Millie picked up the box of donuts and hid them in a cupboard, a mischevious grin on her face. "I know how Mr. Vash loves donuts so I bought some for him today."

"Millie, why did you just hide them?"

"Because," Millie said knowingly, "if he knows where they are he'll eat one, and then one, and another, and another, until they're all gone. He'll spoil his supper if he does that!"

Meryl shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. That was true enough. But then, her face fell slightly. She had just thought about Vash again.

"Sempai, what's wrong?"

"What makes you ask that, Millie?"

"Because, you've barely said a word, and you look like somebody just died, which they haven't, unless you didn't tell me about it, in which case that would be a really mean thing to do, but you're not mean, Sempai, so I know something's wrong, now spill!"

It took Meryl's mind a few moments to digest all of that. She sighed. "Millie, do you think we've done the right thing?"

Millie looked puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean, Sempai?"

Meryl took a deep breath. "I mean, do you think taking in Vash and Knives was a good idea?"

"A good idea? Yes, but why do you ask?"

Meryl looked out the kitchen window dismally. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Sempai...does this have to do with what happened this morning?"

Meryl looked at Millie. "You know about that?"

Millie shook her head. "I don't know the specifics. All I remember is waking up to a door slamming. After that, Mr. Vash shouted really loud. I jumped out of bed, but the only thing I saw was you running down the stairs and out the door."

Meryl sighed, resigned. "What else do you remember?"

Milie frowned thoughtfully. "Well, Mr. Vash came out of the room. He looked really upset. When I asked him what happened, he just looked at me really sad and didn't answer. He looked so lost, Sempai."

Meryl's throat tightened a bit more upon hearing that.

"And then, I asked him if he wanted breakfast. He just shook his head. He looked a bit sick. I told him he should go lie down, but he didn't seem to hear me. He just wandered back into the room and came back out wearing a shirt. Then, he went downstairs. And he left."

Meryl blinked. Vash _left_? Why? He knew Knives was awake! How could he just leave the two of them in the house alone with that psychopath?

"Did he say anything before he left?" Meryl asked.

"All he said was that I should, under no circumstances, go into the room with Mr. Knives. When I asked why, all he said was that his brother was awake and not safe to be around."

Meryl absesntly brushed her fingertips against the bruises on her neck. _"Unsafe," huh? _That's _an understatement_, she thought darkly.

"That's why I went shopping today," Millie continued. "Since we've got another mouth to feed, I thought I ought to."

Meryl smiled. Good old Millie. She really was an amazing person. She always put others first, even those who didn't deserve it. Like Knives.

"I see. That's really thoughtful of you, Millie."

Millie smiled. "Nah! I just do what I gotta do, Sempai!"

"You'll never convince me that's all you do."

Millie shook her head, smiling. "Thanks, Sempai, but what I do really isn't all that special. Oh, by the way, you should probably go get cleaned up and change clothes, Sempai."

Meryl frowned. "What about supper?"

"I'll start! Don't worry about it!" Millie interrupted, cutting short Meryl's protest. "Go have a nice time!"

Meryl thanked Millie before making her way up the stairs. As she trudged up into the hall, she looked warily at the door to Knives's room and edged her way around it. She had no desire to see a repeat performance of earlier that morning.

She tiptoed into her room, closing the door behind her silently. Passing by the mirror, she saw premature lines on her face, no doubt from worry. Then, she stripped quickly and slipped into the shower. As she let the warm water wash over her slight form, droplets forming on the edges of her eyelashes, she felt her worries wash away, along with the dust and sweat of the day.

The shower handle squeaked a bit as she turned the water off. She had allowed herself only a few minutes despite the new well. Water was precious, and old habits were hard to break.

Meryl stepped out onto the cold floor, barefoot, and began to towel herself dry. Then, feeling not at all inclined to wear her standard attire, picked out a pair of worn jeans and a white T-shirt as well as a fresh pair of white socks. Looking once again at herself in the mirror, Meryl saw that the lines had smoothed over considerably. Feeling refreshed, Meryl went downstairs, once again avoiding the bedroom. She thought she had heard voices in the room but decided not to investigate.

As Meryl entered the kitchen, she saw that Millie had indeed already started making dinner. "What are you making tonight, Millie?"

Millie turned around, her usual smile in place. "Oh, hi, Sempai! You look much better!"

Meryl smiled slightly. "Thanks. So, what're you making?"

"Oh, I just though I'd make some spaghetti tonight. It's simple and easy to make."

"Millie, why don't you go take your shower now? You had a long day at work. I'll make the spaghetti."

"Are you sure, Sempai?"

Meryl nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Now go clean up!"

"Sure thing, Sempai!" Millie chirped. As she made her way up the stair, she called over her shoulder, "By the way, Sempai, Mr. Vash is back!"

Meryl's heart almost stopped. _Back?_

"He's in the room with Mr. Knives, and I told him you'd bring him some food later!"

Meryl almost keeled over right there. _Darn it, Millie! Why'd you have to go and say _that _What were you _thinking

Millie smiled. "You two need to make up for whatever it was that happened this morning! Good luck, Sempai!" Millie said impishly before disappearing up the stairs.

Meryl bit her lip as she turned to the task at hand. It was hard to keep her mind on cooking when her heart was about to leap from her chest. Millie didn't know what had happened. How could she have? Meryl hadn't told her, and neither had Vash.

After burning herself several times on the pot, Meryl managed with great difficulty to calm herself and make her mind go blank. Ingredient after ingredient went into the pot as the red sauce began to simmer. Plus, the pasta was beginning to boil.

Meryl began to wonder where Millie was. She had been gone a long time. Upon glancing out the window, Meryl could see the bright crimson glow of the 5th Moon. Finally, Millie came into the kitchen, but not from the stairs.

"Millie, where have you been?"

Millie blinked. "I went to town because I forgot something at the grocery store. I told you where I was going."

Meryl stared. "You did?"

Millie nodded. "You just grunted so I assumed you knew, Sempai."

Meryl frowned slightly. "Oh. Right..."

"Oh, wow, Sempai! That smells really good!"

"Thanks, Millie. I think it's done so you can help yourself."

"Thanks, Sempai! I will!"

As Millie prepared plates for both of them, Meryl sat down at the table and sighed, stretching her muscles. She pushed a few stray strands of hair back from her face and twirled them around her finger. It was odd how that had happened. She had neglected to cut her hair for a few weeks. The length felt like it had changed overnight. Her black hair now reached the the top of her shoulders. It was different, but sort of nice.

Millie set the two plates down and began to eat and chatter on happily about her job while Meryl listened absently and poked a little at her food. It smelled delicious and tasted as such also, but Meryl really didn't have much of an appetite so her food went mostly uneaten.

When they were done, Millie cleared away the dishes. Seeing that Meryl hadn't eaten much, she covered up the food to save it for later. Then, she made two plates and handed them to Meryl.

Meryl looked at Millie quizzically. "Why two plates?"

Millie smiled. "One for Mr. Vash and one for Mr. Knives!"

_Oh. So now I'm feeding the exterminator of the human race. Great..._

"Now, of you go, Sempai," Millie said cheerily.

Meryl groused to herself a bit silently before walking up the stair to Vash and Knives's room. She balanced both plates carefully on a tray, trying her best not spill anything. When she reached the door, she stopped and set the food on the floor. She was about to knock and run, leaving the food behind when she heard the sound of angry voices drift under the door. Meryl bit her lip, unsure if she should listen in or leave. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her, and she cupped a hand behind her ear and rested it gently against the door.

"...do that, Knives?" came a familiar voice that pulsed with righteous anger.

"Do what?" a cold, indifferent voice asked that made Meryl shiver.

"You choked Meryl!" the voice, whom Meryl now recognized as Vash's, raged. "You could have seriously hurt, or even worse, killed her!"

"More's the pity that I failed," Knives replied, unconcerned.

"Knives," Vash growled. "I'm warning you, if you harm so much as a hair on Meryl's-or Millie's-head, I won't hesitate to shoot you again!"

"Ah, Vash, is that any way to treat family? I'm hurt," Knives said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Don't you feed me that crap," Vash said, his voice shaking. "You shot off my arm and attached it to a man who made my life a living hell, sent assassins after me, made me watch others die, including Wolfwood, made ME kill, and put the girls at risk! So don't come at me with that family crap!"

"Vash, Vash, Vash. I did all those things to make you see the truth about humans."

"And what truth is THAT?"

"Please, brother," Knives said, sounding bored, "after all the scars they have carved into your body, after all the times they have ground you into the dirt, after all the times they have driven you to the brink of despair, can you still not see the inherent evil within the human race?"

"You're wrong about them, Knives," Vash insisted. "They aren't what you say they are! You've never even lived around them! You've isolated yourself from them for over 130 years!"

"Brother, I saw all I needed to see of them aboad the SEEDS ship. You remember, don't you, Vash? The beatings at the hands of that vile human who didn't even deserve to lick the dirt off our boots!"

"...I remember."

"Yet you continue to cling to the foolish idealism that blasted woman brainwashed your mind with," Knives sneered.

"Rem was like our mother, Knives!" Vash protested. "She was-"

"Don't talk to me about that woman!" Knives roared, causing Meryl to flinch from the volume. "No mother would do what she did to her children's sibling!"

_Sibling? What sibling?_ Meryl wondered.

"..."

"Oh yes, Vash!" Knives cackled, his voice growing maniacal. "Your perfect Rem was a sinner, too! Remember Tessla, Vash? Her mangled, disected form floating in test tubes, her single eye looking down at us, demanding vengeance!"

Meryl covered her mouth to prevent her gasp from being heard. _That's...horrible..._ she thought, feeling sick.

"So, Vash, what do you say now?" Knives sneered.

Vash took a deep breath. "No one has the right to take the life of another."

"More idealist prattle! You are literally citing that blasted woman, word for word."

"Well, Knives," Vash intoned quietly, "if it weren't for that 'blasted woman,' you would be dead right now."

"You would never have the nerve to do something like that, you pathetic wimp," Knives smirked.

"I'm not just talking about our recent battle, Knives. I mean, 130 years ago, when we first crashed, that night when you were sleeping, I was going to crush your head with a stone. The only reason I didn't was because of Rem's voice echoing in my head that no one has the right to take another's life, including me. And you."

Footsteps suddenly approached the door. Meryl stumbled back, almost knocking the food over. The door opened, revealing a sad-looking Vash the Stampede. He froze upon seeing her.

Meryl scrambled to her feet, unsure what to do. Vash shifted his weight onto another foot, looking uncomfortable. Then, he opened his mouth to say something and took a step forward.

Meryl couldn't explain what she did then. She backed away and into her room, closing the door in Vash's face and locking the door. She put her back against the wall and leaned heavily on it., her heart pounding fiercely.

There was a light knock on the door. "Meryl?"

Meryl shook her head violently, her eyes squeezed shut.

A pause. "Meryl, please... Please talk to me."

"I...I...can't," Meryl whispered hoarsely.

"Please open the door, Meryl," Vash begged.

Meryl shook her head violently once again.

There was a long pause. Then, Meryl heard a noise. It was distinctive and one she recognized well.

Vash was crying.

Tears began to well in Meryl's eyes as she heard him sob quietly from the other side of the door. Her shoulders shook as sobs wracked her small frame.

Then, Vash managed to whisper into the door, his voice cracking, "I'm...sorry. So...sorry..."

Meryl sunk down to the floor, her back still to the door, her knees pulled up against her as she cried silently, tears spilling down her cheeks.

From the other room, she could hear Knives say, "You see? Even the ones whom you care for most don't accept you!"

There was no answer.

* * *

-sniffle- That was so sad!

Knives: Serves my foolish brother right for trusting those vile creatures!

O.O Hey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the story.

Knives: I shall do as I please, pathetic human!

"Pathetic human," huh? Oh, Kuroneko?

Kuroneko: -sharpens claws- Nyah!

Knives: You wouldn't dare!

Oh, wouldn't I? -evil grin-

Kuroneko: NYAH! -digs claws into Knives in a very uncomfortable place-

Knives: -howls with pain-

-evil grin- Anyways, a great big THANKS to...

**Celesma:** Yes, Meryl is letting down her defenses. At the moment, though, I think it's more because of shock than her own feelings for Vash. However, once she gets back on her feet, Meryl will begin to accept her feelings because she wants to. Oh, and I'm glad you like Sam. He's a nice guy, isn't he? And as for the junior year, I am going to be an AP student. I hope I can survive the hardship...

**Cooking Spray:** So you're new to Trigun, eh? Welcome! It is truly a spectacular anime! Vash/Meryl all the way! XD And thanks so much for the compliments! I'm glad you like my writing style. Plus, a little more Kuroneko for you!

**GoldAngel2:** Yes! Hurray for the Angel Arm _without the gun!_ Hehe... That will also come into play later. Sam will also appear in the story again. And BAD KNIVES! VERY BAD KNIVES! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Aine of Knockaine:** Yes, poor Meryl. She is still getting over her traumatic experience. She'll get over it, though. She's a strong woman. Plus, Angel Arming _without the guns_ is very cool, yah? Very mangaish. Like I said before, I have PLANS for that. Hehe...

**DaisyAnimeluvr:** Ah, thankies for the compliments! I'm glad you find Kuroneko and Knives (?) amusing. And yes, as per your suggestion, Kuroneko sharpened his claws. Not only that, but he chose a HIGHLY uncomfortable place to use them to attack Knives. Hehe... However, Knives shall remain evil throughout most, if not all, of the fic. This is not a "Knives reforms" fic.

**DeathMeetsLife: **Yes, I'm taking my sweet time with getting Vash and Meryltogether. Right now, they really don't have a relationship because of Mr. I-Want-To-Destroy-The-Entire-Human-Race. However, that will change as soon as I can make Meryl and Vash make up. I have no idea how long that will take, though. Oh, and make sure you remember to review. Whack the memory loss away with a stick if you have to. Hehe...


	8. Regret

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Over 3000 words AGAIN! I am spoiling you guys. Hehe... Anyways, it has come to my attention only a day ago that Reviewer Correspondence has been forbidden. Therefore, since I now have a cronic fear of infractions, I won't post any. If you have questions, I will be happy to email you with answers.

Also, I should mention that I will only be able to post once every one or two weeks. School is taking over my life since I have entered the dreaded junior year of high school.

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

**_Regret_**

There was a loud rapping on the door.

"Sempai? Are you in there? Why aren't you up yet?"

Meryl groaned and turned over onto her back, face turned towards the ceiling. The warm, smooth sheets felt so good. Meryl didn't want to get up yet. It was too early. The pillow underneath her head was so comfortable, her shoulder-length black hair spread across its surface.

She opened her eyes blearily, searching the small room for some indication of the time. Meryl looked out the small window of her room. She sat up straight in bed in shock when she saw both suns had risen above the horizon and were already travelling across the sky in the westward direction.

_How long have I been asleep?_ Meryl slipped out of bed but stumbled as she let her weight fall on her heels. _Not long enough it would seem_, she thought wryly.

She clasped her hands together and stretched them above her head, yawning widely. She ran her hand through her hair absentmindedly before walking over to the door, her bare feet padding softly on the wooden floor.

As Meryl walked, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. A petite, black haired woman in a long white T-short that reached midway down her thighs stared back at her. She paused, leaning closer to get a better look. A slight frown marred her smooth features as a closer inspection revealed shadowy bags underneath her violet eyes. Again.

She sighed. _I guess it's to be expected. I really didn't get much sleep last night._

"Sempai?" The loud rapping came again. "Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine, Millie," Meryl called from within the confines of her room before padding over to the door and unlocking it.

The door swung open, revealing a fully-dressed Millie in her usual outfit. That in itself was puzzling because Millie usually wore overalls. Her work at the well required such clothing.

"Millie, why are you dressed like that? Don't you have work today?"

Millie shook her head. "No, Sempai. Today's my day off. I just thought I'd go out and buy a few extra things we might need."

Meryl blinked. "Didn't you finish shopping for groceries yesterday?"

"Oh, yes. But I think we might need some other things. Like clothes."

"I see. But you usually don't get up until much later than this on your days off, Millie."

Millie looked puzzled. "But Sempai, it's a few minutes after noon right now. I get up around ten."

"WHAT?"Meryl squawked. "It's after NOON?"

Millie nodded. "Sure it is, Sempai. Didn't you know?"

Meryl shook her head, stunned. She never slept past noon. Never. Even when she had been a child, she had never slept in like that. Meryl had always been an early riser. She had never gotten into the habit of sleeping in at any time in her life because she had worked through her teen years and early twenties for her education and later for her job at Bernardelli. So, sleeping past noon was unheard of for Meryl.

_Well, I guess that's what I get for not being able to sleep until 5AM. Crying until you have no tears left can do that to you_, she thought dismally.

"So, why did you wake me up by banging on the door?"

"Well, I was wondeing if you would go with me, Sempai. But I'm a little confused. Don't you have work today?"

Meryl's throat tightened. "No."

"Huh? Why not, Sempai?"

Meryl took a deep breath. "Mr. Johnson gave me a week off," she said, feeling slightly guilty about the half-truth she had just told.

"Oh, wow! That sure was nice of him, wasn't it, Sempai?" Millie said happily.

"Yes."

"Well then, that's perfect! You can come with me, then!"

"Millie, I don't know if-"

"Hurry up and get ready, Sempai! We have to hurry if we want to avoid any crowds!" Millie called over her shoulder, already on her way down the stairs.

Meryl sighed and closed the door to her room once more. Millie seemed to be in one of those moods where she wouldn't take no for an answer. It was rather annoying at times, but Meryl knew Millie was only doing it out of concern for her friend. Millie was sure to have noticed something different about Meryl for the past day or so. It probably seemed perfectly reasonable to Millie to insist that the two of them to go out and do something fun together. They had done so in the past with some degree of success. Still...

Meryl began to pull on her usual attire. The same white uniform that she had always worn. It was in relatively good condition but only barely. She would either have to have a new one made or scrap it entirely and get an entirely new look.

The corners of her lips twitched upward. Perhaps this trip to town wasn't going to be so bad after all.

When she had finished, Meryl pushed the door open slightly and peered around the doorway. The hallway was empty, and except for sounds that seemed to be coming from the kitchen, the entire house was still and quiet. It was a little disturbing, but Meryl slipped through the opening into the hall, flinching slightly as the door creaked shut. Then she tiptoed past Vash and Knives's room and went down the stairs.

Millie was bustling about the kitchen when Meryl entered. Millie turned, a big smile on her face.

"Sempai, I fixed some leftovers for you! Here you go!" she chirped, pushing a bowl of steaming spaghetti and a glass of water into Meryl's hands.

Meryl smiled. "Thank you, Millie."

"No problem, Sempai! But you have to hurry, or the shops will be much too crowded!"

Meryl nodded and took her seat at the table. She blew on the food lightly before twirling the pasta around the fork and taking a bite. Flavor exploded in her mouth, a mixture of hot tomato sauce and soft, ground meat with whispers of different spices and seasonings. Meryl savored it, thankful for being taught how to make this dish several years ago before leaving home.

As she ate, Meryl began to ponder last night's events. Her memory was hazy beyond the confrontation with (or flight from) Vash. She didn't even recall going to bed. She had assumed it was 5 AM since the tiniest rays of light had begun to sneak over the horizon. It had still been mostly dark outside, though.

Meryl sighed and pushed her plate away, which was almost immediately scooped up by Millie and washed. Meryl sat back in her chair, her stomach full. She twirled a finger about a lock of black hair, her expression pensive.

_I don't understand. What Knives said about Tessla... They had a sister? I never knew..._

She swished the water around inside her glass before taking a long, cooling sip. It was refreshing. Yet, she still couldn't help but wonder. So much had happened in the past few days, and Meryl found herself in one of the most bizarre positions imaginable, not to mention stressful.

_Let's recap, shall we? I have a 130+ year old Plant living in my house who may or may not have feelings for me. And let's not forget the homicidal twin brother with a God complex who thinks all humans are insects. Oh yes, and he tried to kill me. Plus, (and I think I might be going crazy here), I feel like I'm more afraid of Vash than Knives right now. Seeing him that day was...frightening._

Meryl frowned slightly. _Speaking of whom..._ "Millie?"

"Yes, Sempai?"

"Where are Vash and Knives?"

"Oh! Well, Mr. Knives is still in the room. I think he's asleep, but I don't know. I'm worried, though, Sempai?"

"Why?"

Millie hesitated. "Well, I heard loud voices upstairs and a door slamming so I went upstairs last night. Mr. Vash was slumped against your bedroom door. When I asked him what was the matter he looked at me and smiled faintly. His eyes, though Sempai, they were so...haunted."

Meryl's throat tightened again. "And...what else happened?"

Millie looked thoughtful. "Well, I offered him his plate of food, but he wouldn't take it. Then he got up and went outside to the rocking chair. Last time I checked, he was still there, asleep with Kuroneko on his lap."

Meryl nodded, unable to speak. It hurt her that Vash was so upset. Knives's last comment last night had been really heartless and just twisted the knife further. Yet, that's what Knives did. He was a cold, heartless bastard. Meryl knew that. But, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to Vash.

Meryl had known the instant Knives had crossed the threshold of her door that he would be difficult, that he was a murderer, and that he would sooner see her dead than look at her. His Plant-ness, as it were, was plain for all to see. But, when Vash has begun to Angel Arm in front of Meryl, she had just lost it. Vash had never displayed anything like that before. Despite the fact that Meryl had known Vash was a Plant, seeing it for herself when she had never seen any indication of it beforehand was quite a traumatic experience.

_I wonder if I'll be able to bounce back from this. I know I've done it before, but after all this...can I still do it?_

"Sempai? We really have to go!" Millie's voice carried from the door.

Meryl blinked. "Oh, sorry, Millie. I'm coming!"

Meryl followed Millie quickly out the door. As she took her first step off the porch, Meryl saw Vash still sitting in the rocking chair. He was slumped a bit forward in the seat, his right arm wrapped around Kuroneko, who was curled up around his arm. Yet, she saw him staring at her from behind his drooping golden blond hair. His aqua eyes were dull, and they pleaded with her. A shudder went down her spine as Meryl quickened her pace away from the house.

Millie led the way through town, Meryl walked by her side. The two were together. A team. Yet, for some reason, Meryl felt like something had come between them. It was more than the fact that they rarely saw each other because of their jobs. It was because both seemed to have their own emotional burden to shoulder and deal with on their own. Neither of them shared their problems with each other anymore.

_Well, maybe we can change that today._

"Oh, Sempai! Let's look in there!"

Meryl looked in the direction that her partner was enthusiastically pointing at. It looked like a small clothing shop. Nothing fancy would be found there. However, Meryl didn't look for glamorous clothing when she shopped, which was not often. She looked for something practical.

"Alright, then, Millie. Let's see what they have."

"Great! Let's go!" Millie chirped happily as she grabbed Meryl by the arm and began to pull her into the shop.

"Millie! I...can...walk...there...my...self!" Meryl huffed, attempting to yank her arm out of Millie's grasp.

"Come on, Sempai! Where's your sense of fun?" Millie asked mischeviously, eyes twinkling.

_Buried six feet under..._ "Seriously, Millie, let go!" Meryl protested, beginning to feel a bit amused despite herself.

"Never!" Millie joked.

The two of them continued to bicker good naturedly as they entered the shop. However, they didn't care. It was good to goof off a bit with each other again even if their antics DID earn them some odd stares.

"Can I help you, madam?" a very formal clerk asked.

"Yes, you can, as a matter of fact! Will you get this overgrown child off of me?" Meryl groused, her arm still clasped firmly in Millie's hand, who was laughing silently.

The clerk raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps madam would prefer if I put her in time-out?"

Meryl saw Millie stuff her free hand into her mouth to stifle her laughter. "No, thank you, sir," Meryl said, her face growing warm as Millie let go of her arm.

"Very well, then. What can I do for you?"

Meryl looked at Millie expectantly. "Oh!" Millie said. "Yes. Well, I need some casual clothes for men."

The clerk nodded. "How large, madam?"

Millie gave him the exact sizes for Vash's shirts and pants. "Oh, and could you get two of each one, please, sir?"

"Certainly, madam. I will be right back," the clerk said before leaving to search out the clothing.

Meryl looked at Millie quizzically. "How did you know Vash's size, and why did you get two of each?"

"Well, Sempai, Mr. Knives can't share Mr. Vash's clothes all the time so I decided to get him some. I just assumed they were the same size since they're twins. I got the sizes from doing Mr. Vash's laundry. He was never any good at doing it himself."

"That's true," Meryl agreed, her countenance drooping a little at the mention of Vash's name.

Millie didn't say anything for a while either. The silence between the two lengthened until the clerk finally returned with the clothing.

Millie had apparently ordered clothes for Vash and Knives from a catalog that had one come in the mail. The shirts were a variety of colors, but the color Meryl liked the most was a blueish-green color. Plus, Millie had also purchased some casual pants for Vash, including jeans and kackies.

"Millie, how much is all this going to cost?" Meryl asked, her eyes widening at the amount of clothing.

"Don't worry about it, Sempai! I got a raise from the foreman the other day."

"Well, alright," Meryl said hesitantly. "But don't spend too much!"

"I won't! Oh, Sempai! Look at these!" Millie said excitedly.

Meryl followed the path of Millie's gaze towards a rack of overalls.

"Wow! I've been wanting a new pair for ages, Sempai! Can we go look? Please?"

Meryl sighed. "Alright. But that doesn't mean we're getting anything!"

"Sure thing, Sempai!" Millie said happily before rushing over to look at them.

The selection wasn't that great. However, it wasn't because the overalls weren't nice looking (although some were really ugly). They were impractical. For example, who would buy a pair of multi-colored silk overalls? The answer would be: No one practical.

Meryl shook her head at some of the other ones. So ugly, some impractical, some practical but ugly, some skin tight, some too baggy, some just completely and totally bizarre. It was ridiculous. In addition, whenever Meryl found one she liked (even though she wasn't technically supposed to be looking for overalls), they were too large for her.

"Millie, I think you're going to have to give up on another pair of overalls."

"Oh, Sempai! What about this one?"

Meryl looked at the one Millie was indicating. It was nice. Meryl had to admit that. It was a faded blue jean pair of overalls. They were a little worn but still in relatively good condition. Meryl looked at Millie.

"These are nice."

"Aren't they, Sempai? And look at this pair I found for you!"

Meryl looked. The overalls were petite, a good size for her. They were also a sandy color, a few shades lighter than the desert sands of Gunsmoke. As she lifted the overalls off the rack, drew them close to her, and looked down, they seemed to be a perfect fit. (1)

"Oh, Sempai! That would be great for you!" Millie said.

"Millie, I shouldn't."

"Nonsense, Sempai! It'll look great on you, especially with a black shirt!" Millie insisted.

"Well..."

"Come on, Sempai! Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Ok, ok! I'll get it!" Meryl said hastily.

"Hurray!" Millie cheered. "You need a new outfit, anyway, Sempai. Besides, it's more casual."

"Millie, this is not something I could wear to work."

"I know, Sempai, but you already have a specific uniform for your waitressing job. Loosen up a bit!"

"Well," Meryl said, slightly mullified, "alright. But just this once."

And with that, the two friends added three more items to their already large pile of clothes, two pairs of overalls and a black T-shirt to go with Meryl's pair. The two left the shop, each heaving a few bags of clothes. After all that, Meryl decided to treat the two to ice cream.

Meryl ordered a banana sundae, but Millie just wanted some chocolate pudding. When the ice cream man said he didn't have any, Meryl had to restrain Millie from jumping on the poor fellow. So, she had to settle for chocolate ice cream instead.

Meryl smiled as he ate her sundae. It really had been an enjoyable day. She had almost forgotten what shopping for clothes was like. It had been such a long time. Of course, Meryl had never been much of a shopper, but she still enjoyed the relaxed feeling she had when she went on an outing to buy clothes. They had spent a few hours in the store. The time had gone by quickly. And now the suns were setting.

Meryl took another bite of her sundae. "Millie, thank you for bringing me with you today. I really enjoyed it."

Millie smiled. "No problem, Sempai! You need to get out once and a while. All work and no play isn't good for you!"

Meryl chuckled. "That's true, I suppose."

There was a companionable silence until...

"Hey, Sempai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Meryl blinked. "Sure."

"Well," Millie hesitated, staring down at her ice cream, "I was just wondering why you and Mr. Vash won't talk to each other?"

Meryl stared, almost not believing what she had just heard. "What makes you think we won't talk to each other?"

Millie sighed. "Sempai, how could I not notice? Both of you are miserable, but neither of you will tell me what's going on. I'm worried."

Meryl sat very still. "Millie, I just-"

"No, Sempai! Let me finish!"

Meryl gaped at Millie. Her friend looked like she was ready to cry. Her shoulders were heaving as her lower lip quivered ominously. Millie's sky blue eyes were growing teary.

"Why can't you talk to me?" Millie demanded, her voice thick. "I know you think you're shielding me, but you're only making the pain worse by bearing it alone! And you're making it harder for me because I have no idea what's wrong with my best friend!"

Meryl was aghast. "I'm so sorry Millie! I didn't know you felt that way! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because," Millie sniffled, "I thought you and Mr. Vash would work things out on your own last night. Why couldn't you two talk to each other?"

Meryl hesitated. "Millie, I..."

"Sempai, I just can't stand to see the two of you apart like this! I know how you feel about Mr. Vash. Why don't you act on it? My Big Big Sister always told me to never hold back in matters of the heart. Sempai, that's what you're doing!"

Meryl looked down into her sundae. "Millie...I just...I can't..."

Millie looked near tears again. "Sempai, it's not right! Do you know how much I wish I had the opportunity that you have with Mr. Vash?"

Meryl snapped her head up, her gaze meeting her friend's grief-stricken eyes.

"I only had one night with Mr. Priest before he left us! (2) And now, here you are with the perfect opportunity, and you're letting it slip away from you!"

Millie stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over as she raced away, sobbing her broken heart out.

Meryl sunk her face in her hands, regret etched on every line of her face. She really wished it were that simple. She really wished she could turn back time so that one thing had never happened. She really wish she could stop Millie's tears. But she couldn't.

Her own frail weaknesses that marked her as a human prevented that. Her own insecurities, her own fears, her own humanity kept her from doing it.

_Maybe Knives is right after all_, she thought darkly. _Maybe we do deserve to die. Yet we still cling to life on this rotten piece of dirt._

Meryl sat there for long time, not even caring that the suns were beginning to set. Her mind went blank as she stared off into the distance. The last thought that entered her mind was how she was going to carry all the clothes bags home by herself.

* * *

(1) This is a manga reference. In later manga volumes, Meryl really does wear overalls. I've seen pics of her in them.

(2) I'm not saying either way if Millie really did sleep with Wolfwood. That's up to the reader to decide.

* * *

-sniffle- Oh, the drama!

Knives: Tcch.

-glares- You shut up! I'm being sad for the characters right now!

Knives: You're such a sentimental fool.

You know what, Mr. God-Complex, I think the gavity of your offense calls for a more heinous punishment.

Knives: I locked Kuroneko in a closet so he is of no use to you, pathetic human!

Hehe... Who said anything about Kuroneko being your punishment? I have a herd of tomases!

Herd of Tomases: -charge at Knives-

Knives: I DESPISE YOU! -runs all around trying to escape the stampeding herd of tomases-

Muwahahaha! Anyways, while Knives is busy, I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers. I know who you are, and I REALLY appreciate the support! Thanks so much! XD


	9. Soon

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Wow... 3000 words seems to be becoming the norm. Anyway, I'm sorry if the last two chapters have seemed boring. It's just that I wanted to impress upon the readers how much Meryl has been freaked out by Vash's Plantishness. I have firm manga evidence to back it up, too! -waves Trigun Maximum 6 in the air- See? My proof!

So anyway, this chapter will be very different from my others. There is no Meryl! Just Millie, Vash, and Knives. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Soon**_

_Dear Father, Mother, Big Big Brother, Middle Big Brother, Little Big Brother, Big Big Sister, Middle Big Sister, Little Big Sister, Doug, Annie, Rodney, Mike, Sandra, Tim, and Drake,_

_How are you? I'm doing just fine..._

_Wow, it sounds like you guys are busy back at home. I'm so happy for you Mother and Father! Your thirtieth anniversary was just a few days ago! I'm so sorry for not writing sooner, but I've been really busy!_

_The well is doing so well! (Hey, that rhymed!) Mr. Foreman gave me a nice raise in my paycheck the other day, too! Such a nice man! He says I'm the hardest worked he has! Isn't that great?_

_I work in the fields now, though. It sure brings back memories of home! I remember how I used to try to milk the cows when I was just a toddler and Big Big Sister told me I couldn't. I always used knock the buckets over and get milk all over myself. I'm really lucky you guys were so patient with me._

_Anywho, you guys seem to have a lot going on right now. Mother and Father, I am sending you guys an anniversary present with this letter! It might arrive a few days late, but I am sending it. Oh, and don't even think about writing back to tell me I shouldn't spend my limited funds on you guys and that I should be putting my money towards keeping up the house. I got a raise, and I just want to do some nice things for you guys for a change. Is that so wrong?_

_Big Big Brother! You got MARRIED? WHEN? Are you going to live close to home? Did a lot of people come to the wedding? Oh, I wish I could have been there! I'm sure you understand why I couldn't be there, though. My place is here right now. Sempai needs me more than ever right now..._

_Middle Big Brother, I can't believe you dumped your girlfriend! That's the fifth one this month! What in the world have you been thinking? If you don't like women then just admit it! And I'm not saying in the "other sense" of not liking women. I mean, if you don't think you're ready to have a relationship with somebody, you should just stay single. I never bothered with boys, silly things that they were. I got lucky in love, though..._

_Little Big Brother, congratulations! You started your own business? That's really great! You mentioned something about "searching for alternative power sources besides the Plants." Is that really true? Can you do that? Mr. Vash would be so happy!_

_Big Big Sister, I'm so glad you worked out that problem with your fiancé! I knew you would, though. You're the one who always told me to "never hold back in matters of the heart." I'm really happy for you two! When is the wedding going to be? Write back as soon as you can. It would be so nice for me, Sempai, Mr. Vash, and Mr. Vash's brother Mr. Knives to see you on your wedding day! But, we might not be able to since Mr. Knives is having trouble getting along with people._

_Middle Big Sister, since when have you sworn off boys? I mean, boys are nice! And don't ever say you'll never look at "one of those egotistical, pompous windbags of a species again!" You never know! You might actually meet someone!_

_Little Big Sister, oh I'm so sorry to hear that your cat died! I always loved Fluffy! I know nothing can ever replace her. I'm beginning to feel that way about Mr. Kuroneko, our black kitty. He's so sweet! I'll have to bring him if we ever come visit!_

_Doug, you better behave yourself! I know how you are, you mischevious little rascal! Behave youself! Understand? If you don't, I'll give you the TICKLE TORTURE next time I see you! And I KNOW how you HATE the tickle torture..._

_Annie, are you really eleven now? Wow... Last time I saw you your were 8! I bet you're a regular little lady now! Or are you turning out to be a little ruffian like your brother Doug? Not that that's a bad thing. You should enjoy the time you spend with your brother!_

_Rodney, it's so nice to hear from you! Little big Brother tells me so much about you and your momma! I bet you look just like your pappa! Oh, you'll be seven soon, right? I can't wait to see you! Being an aunt is so much fun!_

_Mike, I know you're only a year old, but I'm STILL going to write to you! So let's see, try to cry and drool less. And make sure my Little Big Sister remembers to burp you. She forgets sometimes, I know._

_Sandra, Tim, and Drake, you guys are so funny! Mother and Father told me you guys are a handful. I guess you guys are my Little Little Brothers and Sister! How old are you now? In your teens, right? Wow, I really need to visit. I haven't seen you guys for ages._

_Well, I guess I should say what's happening with me now. Sempai and me had a fight yesterday. Well, not really a fight, but it was soemthing like that. It was awful. It's just that, I really don't understand why Mr. Vash and Sempai can't make up. I'm not sure what happened a few days ago, but I'm sure it was something bad. I tried to get them to make up two days ago, but it didn't work. And now I feel like I can't talk to either Sempai OR Mr. Vash. They're so sad, and it makes me sad that they won't let me help them._

_And that's not all. I guess I'm a little jealous. And I know that's wrong of me, but I am. It's just that, Mr. Vash and Sempai have such a great opportunity to be together! I had it with Mr. Priest (Wolfwood), but he was taken from me before we could have a life together. It's just so wasteful to me, you know?_

_Well, I've decided. I won't have that in this house. I'm going to get Mr. Vash and Sempai back on speaking terms again and, hopefully, something more._

_Wish me luck, everyone!_

_With love, Millie Thompson._

Millie read over the letter twice before sealing it in an envelope and taking it to the post office, tiptoeing past Vash, Knives, and Meryl's rooms.

* * *

Vash leaned back in his chair, rocking on his heels. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his blond hair dropped over his eyes since he hadn't bothered to spike it for days. He gazed blankly at the smooth ceiling above his head, barely seeing. 

_What am I going to do?_

Vash sighed before leaning forward again, elbows digging into his thighs as he rested his chin in his palm. The past few days had been really terrible. Well, actually the past month had been terrible. Trying to care for his brother had been a full-time job. Still, Vash was sure he looked more haggard now than he had a few days ago. He had been such a fool to believe things would get better once Knives woke up.

_And now Meryl won't even talk to me because she's afraid. Heh, I can't really blame her, though. I'm scared of myself..._

Vash remembered that day distinctly. Considering his state of mind that day, he probably shouldn't have been able to remember anything at all. Yet, it would seem Vash would be allowed no peace. None at all.

He lifted his right arm slowly until his palm was at his eyes' level facing him. Vash stared at it, his aqua eyes tracing the lines on his palm. He closed his hand into a fist slowly. Then, Vash opened it slowly again. He repeated the exercise several times, wondering.

_How did it happen? How did I lose control like that? The Agel Arm shouldn't even be possible without the guns, and I left those in the desert._

Vash turned his gaze towards his older twin, asleep in the bed. Knives was breathing evenly, his blond hair slighty longer than usual due to the lack of trimming, and his arctic blue eyes were currently veiled by his eyelids. However, even in sleep, the corner of Knives's mouth curled upward into a smirk. Vash looked away, a chill running down his spine.

He shivered slightly. It wasn't even cool in the room. Vash clutched his shirt closer to his lean frame, trying to ward off the chill that had nothing at all to do with the temperature in the room. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to gain some semblance of comfort.

_Maybe Knives DOES know how I Angel Armed without my gun. But...do I really want to know how?_

Vash couldn't deny that his Angel Arm was what had caused Meryl to fear him. So, now Vash had a dilemma. Should he dare to ask Knives how to control his Angel Arm in the hopes of preventing such a thing from happening again, or should he muddle along on his own and try to fix the problem with Meryl himself?

Feeling his eyes beginning to droop, Vash rubbed them roughly, trying to stay awake. Falling asleep in the room with Knives was not the best idea right now.

He looked at his right hand absently again. He could still feel the hot, burning sensation that always came when his arm began to transform. Then, his arm changing, morphing into something not at all human. The way the muscles, bones, ligaments, and tendons stretching, twisted, and the pain that went along with it was etched in Vash's memory.

Yet, the look in Meryl's eyes as she stared back at him in fear was clearer still...

"Still mourning after that vermin, brother?"

Vash blinked, hi gaze turning towards his now awake twin. Knives smirked at his brother as he sat up in bed, his upper body revealed from under the covers. Like Vash, his physique was perfect, but unlike Vash's, it bore no scars, except for the one Vash had inflicted on his shoulders, and possibly on his legs.

"That's none of your business, Knives," Vah said stiffly.

Knives sniffed. "Please, brother. I don't know why you bother with that pathetic piece of human garbage. She obviously can't accept you for what you are. Not that I'm surprised. Her kind has always been too ignorant and repulsive to comprend our greatness."

"No! You're wrong about her, Knives! Meryl is-"

"Like Rem?" Knive sneered.

"...No..."

"Honestly brother, do you think after all this time I can't read your emotions? You cling to the ideal that you love her merely because you think she is like Rem."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is true!" Knives snapped. "I wrenched the truth from that spider's worthless mind!"

Vash gaped at his brother. "Knives! That's the equivalent of mind rape!"

"That is of no consequence."

"The hell it isn't!" Vash ground out. He blinked, suddenly realizing what his brother had just said. "Wait...what do you mean you think I compare Meryl to Rem because of what you saw in Meryl's mind?"

Knives grinned, making chills go down Vash's spine again. "You really don't remember?"

Vash froze, uncertain. "Remember what?" he asked nervously.

Knives's smile widened. _'This!'_

Vash gasped as his mind was bombarded with images. The intensity of them was frightening. Vash watched, horror-stricken, as he saw Legato's dead corpse lying before him, his blood and brains spilling out and mingled with the dusty earth. Yet, there was something different about what he was seeing. It was if he was seeing out of someone else's eyes. It was only when he saw himself that he recognized the truth.

_Oh, God...these are Meryl's memories!_

He watched himself from Meryl's eyes. He saw what she saw, And he felt the pain in his own arm as his memory self clutched at her arm. He felt the pain, the fear, the sadness, and the rage as everything Meryl Stryffe had seen, felt, heard, and thought was replayed before Vash's very eyes.

When the flood of images finally stopped, Vash slumped over and fell heavily to the floor. He pushed himself into a sitting position slowly, his arms trembling. He shakily raised his right arm and covered his face. He was breathing hard, his body coated with sweat.

He knew now. He knew now what Meryl had avoided, and even refused, to tell him. He understood now why she was so afraid. She feared Vash not only because he was a Plant, but because she was afraid he would either reject her or love her only out of his love for Rem.

"So brother, do you see now?"

Vash looked up at Kives blankly.

"Do you see? That pathetic creature will never love you. You will never love her. You have deluded yourself into believing that humans were something they are not for over a century."

Vash stared staight through his brother, his eyes unseeing.

"If you let me, I can show you abilities we have been blessed with that you have never even dreamed of!" Knives insisted.

Vash looked at Knives, his eyes glazed. "I...I need to go..." Vash said dazedly before turning around and walking right out the door, barely conscious enough to close the door behind him.

* * *

Knives watched his brother shut the door behind his retreating back. He shook his head. Vash really was a fool. After all these years, he was still as stubborn as he ever was. Vash continued to cling to the same ridiculous ideals that he had been brainwashed with all those years ago. 

_All because of that damnable woman!_

Knives ground his teeth together in anger. He hated Rem. He despised that woman with his entire being. Everything that had happened was because of what she had done. Tessla had died because of her. It was because of her that the Plants were still enslaved by humans. They would be free and the humans extinct by now if Knives had had his way.

But no! At every turn, Rem stood between Knives and his goal! It was maddening! Rem has first stood in Knives's way when she had interfered in the Great Fall. Knives could have been rid of all humans then and been able to live in peace with his brother and sisters, but that woman had defied him! And for the past century, she had been defying him through his own brother!

That was the greatest mockery of all! That woman, that woman who was fit for nothing but the firey furnaces of hell, had stolen his brother from him! Knives ground his teeth together until it hurt.

Knives clenched his fists together. He had done many horrible things (not to Knives, but to others those things seemed horrible) to show Vash the simple truth that humas were vile, despicable animals worthy of extermination by their own superior race of Plants. The Gung-Ho Guns had been the perfect example of how corrupt human nature was. Yet Vash had, like a fool, refused to take the hint.

Knives forced himself to relax, letting his hands loosen. Then, he shifted in the bed, allowing his legs to dangle over the side of it. He set his feet down gently on the floor, gradually putting weight on either one. Using a bedside table for support, Knives pushed himself upward until he was standing. He was putting most of his weight on the table so he was hunched over a bit, but still, he was standing.

Knives's lips curled into a cruel smile. Within another day or so, he would be able to walk on his own. Then, his brother would have no choice but to listen to him. Vash would either go along with Knives's wishes, or he would suffer the consequences. Knives would make sure this time that Vash understood what would happen if he defied Knives again.

Knives slowly let go of the table, cautiously straightening himself. His legs were a bit shaky and they trembled slightly. He moved carefully over to the dresser, reached inside, and took out a pair of Vash's jeans and underwear. His legs shook the whole time, and Knives frowned a bit at the weekness in his legs but pushed it aside. Then, he let go of the table, attempting to walk by himself.

Knives jerked as his legs gave out under him, and he fell forward onto the bed with a curse. He sat up again on mattress and pulled the clothing on. A perfect fit. However, he was still topless, but he didn't care. He had disliked not being covered in his lower region.

_And now_, Knives thought, grinning internally to himself, _we shall see..._

Knives began to concentrate hard on his left arm. His eyes were closed in concentration, his face twitching from the exertion, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

Then, little by little, he began to feel the change. Knives's muscles began to tense up as the hot, burning sensation that always came when his arm began to transform began. Then, his arm began to morph, the muscles, bones, ligaments, and tendons stretching, twisting, their structure altering.

Knives grinned as the first blades began to emerge from his left arm, their sharp deadly points curving outward from his arm in a graceful, deadly arch. Knives watched the blades and their feathers blossumed from his arm slowly, not wanting to strain himself. Then, he gently tapped his right index finger on a blade. He was satisfied to see a thin cut form on his fingertip, blood oozing out of it.

The grin widened as Knives stretched his transformed arm and began to make lazy swiping motions in the air. The after a half hour of excersing his Angel Blade, he let them recede into his arm once more, the feathery blades disappearing, covered once more by smooth flesh.

Knives chuckled to himself, his grin growing wider every second. _Soon, brother. Soon. And this time, you won't be able to stop me. Won't you be surprised when the very female spider you cherish so will be the one to bring you over to my side..._

_

* * *

_Oooooh! Both Millie AND Knives are plotting! 

Knives: Tcch. That ridiculous spider couldn't possibly have intellect comparable to my own.

You'd be surprised, Knives. And at least she's not plotting evil things like you are.

Knives: Evil has nothing to do with it. I am the right hand of destruction against humanity.

That's not evil?

Knives: No, it isn't. It's justice.

So, genocide is justice?

Knives: I am not going to get into an argument with you, woman!

Hehe, that's because I have a herd of tomases and Kuroneko-sama to keep you in line.

Knives: ...

Ahhhhh! Well, since Knives seems to be learning his place, I guess I'll just thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks, you guys!


	10. Twin 45 Colts

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: I'm back. It took me all night to write this chapter and bring you readers happiness. Plus, despite popular belief, this story has a plot! -gasps from the readers- Yes, I have a rough draft of one thanks to my own personal brainstorming monkey Abo. She is truly great! And now, here comes Chapter 10!

* * *

_**Twin .45 Colts**_

Millie slowly wiped the sweat off her brow before the salty liquid dripped into her eyes. That had happened twice today while she was working in the fields, and it made her eyes sting. Even though her clothes were already pretty damp with perspiration, it still helped a little. Then, she leaned heavily on her spade, the twin suns still radiating waves of heat as they began to set.

She had sent off the letter to her family yesterday. It would probably be a while until they recieved her note since mail traveled slowly on Gunsmoke. The desert didn't really facillitate cohesiveness among the settlements. Post between the bigger cities was handled by sandsteamers, but in remote regions like this town, everything had to be carried on tomases, by far a much slower means of travel. Still, getting the letter delivered was all that mattered.

Millie jerked her spade out of the ground before she began to work again. Each time she swung the tool, she felt like a little bit of frustration was being released. Working the soil really was a fulfilling exercise. Plus, since Gunsmoke had such an arid climate, trying to make the land useable and succeeding would be something a person could be proud of.

However, even with the good feelings Millie had about working strenuously, she was still frustrated with the situation back at the house. Meryl and Vash refused to speak to each other. Of course, once Millie got home she would try to remedy that, but despite her determination, she wondered if she could.

One thought continued to occur to her. She was saddened by the distance that separated all of them. They had used to have so much fun in each other's company. Millie remembered those good times fondly. She smiled as she recalled all those times when Vash had been such a goofball while Meryl groused about his irresponsibility. They had liked each other even then, Millie was sure. It was beyond her why they wouldn't take advantage of their opportunities. They were lucky to have them.

_Oh, Mr. Priest, I miss you so much..._

Millie sniffled a bit, her eyes watering. When one of her co-workers saw the tears in her eyes and asked what was wrong, she rubbed her eyes roughly before plastering a cheerful smile on her face and assuring him nothing was the matter. He seemed placated for the moment, but he still didn't look convinced. A few minutes later, Millie began to work as fast as she could in the opposite direction of her co-worker. After all, fake smiles could only be maintained for so long before they fell apart. Millie had much experience but knew her own limits.

And so she worked, relishing the hard labor that blocked out all thought and emotion. This was why she loved to work. Millie had first discovered how much she enjoyed manual labor when she had lived at home and worked on the farm. She smiled wistfully, fond memories replaying in her mind's eye. Sometimes Millie wished time could be turned back. As it was, though, memories would have to suffice.

"BREAK!" the Foreman bellowed, his voice echoing across the fields.

Millie paused, her spade suspended in the air, before stopping and trudging over to the benches where other workers were huddled beneath an open tent. She passed by many men, most of whom greated her cheerfully, and she responded in kind. Quite a few of those men had asked to take her out on a date. It had pained her to turn them all down, but Millie knew she wasn't ready for any type of relationship. Perhaps she never would be.

_I'll always remember you, Mr. Priest._

"Millie!"

She turned, characteristic smile in place. "Hello, Mr. Foreman! How are you today?"

A tall man with broad shoulders, unruly sand-colored hair, and grey eyes stuck his hand out in front of him. She accepted it, her hand disappearing into his large one as they shook heartily.

"I'm fine, just fine," he said, his voice gruff. "You been workin' hard today?"

"Haha, yeah!" Millie grinned sheepishly.

"Well, always nice to see someone enjoying good, hard work," he said approvingly. "Looks like a few lazy bums have managed to slip into our ranks, though," he growled, casting his gaze about the men suspiciously.

Millie laughed. The Foreman was a strange fellow. His skin was brown and leathery after much exposure in the sun, and he looked about forty even though he was only thirty. She often found him funny since he pretended to be so tough. The Foreman was a softy inside. Millie could see it.

"I bet they'll do fine, Mr. Foreman!" she chirped. "Especially with you whipping some sense into them!"

A wicked gleam leapt into his eyes. "Aye, that I will!" he smirked. "Still, they have a ways to go before they rival your skill with a spade."

Millie blushed. "I'm not that good, really, Mr. Foreman."

He snorted. "Sure you are! Never seen a man work as hard as you."

Millie clamped her hand over her cheeks. "Stop! You're embarrassing me."

The Foreman's laughter boomed. "Ah, Millie, you're a funny one. Now tell me, have you finished your work in the western section of the fields?"

"I think so."

"Atta girl!" He grinned. "Tell you what, why don't you go home since you're done for the day?"

"Are you sure, Mr. Foreman? I could get started somewhere else."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Bah! No. Go home. If you don't, I'll fire you."

Millie covered her mouth with her hand, hiding a smile. _He ALWAYS says that._ "Ok, then, Mr. Foreman! See ya tomorrow!"

He grumbled. "Off with you! Before I change my mind!"

Millie grinned before grabbing up her lunch sack and starting on her way home. As she walked, her long brown hair bobbed in the bun set high on her head. She glanced down at herself, noting that her new overalls were already messy.

_It's ok. I can wash them when I get back._

She hummed as she went, each step taking her closer to home. As she walked, she contemplated what she should do once she got there.

* * *

Vash rocked back and forth slowly, feet brushing the hardwood porch floor as he watch the suns set. It was a breath-taking sight. Golden rays and multiple hues of color created a beautiful portrait against the horizon, the one place where the heavens touched the hellish wastelands. A place in between two worlds.

However, Vash hardly noticed the panorama before him. He mostly came out here because the house wasn't really a desireable place to sit and relax. Not that there was much relaxation to be had outside or anywhere. Still, every little bit helped.

In all actuality, Vash didn't like being inside because he felt he was unwelcome there. Meryl was terrified of him, and Knives was being his usual genocidal self. Vash really did miss talking to Meryl even though most conversations involved him being smacked upside the head. It was a whole lot better than chatting with Knives.

Despite the fact that Knives was his brother, Vash hadn't felt close to him since they were small children. After the Great Fall, their relationship has soured quite a bit. Even now, after over a century of dispute, they still couldn't agree on anything. Every single time a conversation was attempted, they always ended in either awkward silence, cold silence, or dead silence. And oddly enough, there was a difference among the three.

Vash sighed. _I really don't know what to do anymore. I know I said I would start looking to my own words for guideance, Rem, but at the moment, I think I'm doing a terrible job of it._

It was rather discouraging that he couldn't have any sort of stable relationship with the two people he cared about the most. The way things were going, Vash would have to pick one or the other. As much as Vash hated to admit it, he was beginning to understand that it could never work both ways.

Meryl and Knives stood on opposite ends of the spectrum with Vash stuck in the middle. Meryl was a human and feared his Plant-like self, the same part of him that Knives shoved in everyone's face. Knives, on the other hand, hated humans and wanted them dead, something Vash would never agree to. No matter what, Vash couldn't win.

Vash stretched, his lanky form reaching the limit. He leaned back in the rocking chair again, the seat creaking slightly. Then, he absent-mindedly began to scratch his right arm with his prosthetic one.

The more he scratched, the more it itched. Finally, he began to glare down at in in frustration. The stupid arm had been itchy on and off for a few days now. However, it now seemed to be hitting an all-time high.

Vash stopped scratching the already inflamed-looking skin and rolled up his sleeve, scrutinizing it. His flesh was pink where he had been scratching, and it looked irritated. He raised his arm against his right cheek to check the temperature of his arm since his prosthetic one couldn't detect heat or cold. It was flaming hot, as if it were burning. Vash lowered his arm, a quizzical expression on his face.

He looked at the arm again. Vash had felt something odd a moment ago. He squinted down at the arm, criss-crossed with scars. Then, he saw it.

Spread across the inflamed area of his arm was a strange white fuzz. Vash ran a metal fingertip over the fuzz and watch it flake off each time it made contact. However, the odd thing about this weird white fuzz was that it seemed to grow back immediately. It was brittle and broke off easily, but it came back just as quickly.

After picking at it for a while, Vash rolled down his sleeve, nonplussed. _Since when do I have white fuzz growning on my arm? I mean, I know I'm a Plant, but this is really strange._

He paused. _Could this have something to do with my being a Plant?_

Vash shook his head. The only one who would know for sure was Knives, and Vash was not at all inclined to go to his homicidal twin for help. Meryl couldn't help. Millie wouldn't know what to do.

_I guess I'm on my own_, he thought grimly.

Vash felt like his whole life was being turned upside down. Everything that had been steady in his life was now in turmoil. Of course, his life had never been steady because of his outlaw status, but the emotional and mental strain were beginning to get to him.

_There's something wrong with me. I know there is_, he thought fervently.

Over the past few days, Vash had noticed a decline in his physical, emotional, and mental health. It hadn't happened overnight, yet it was there. He was always tired, depressed, and sluggish. Plus, for the first time, Vash found himself actually listening to Knives's rants!

_Yesterday, I almost started to agree with him. It's a good thing I left when I did_, Vash realized dismally.

"Hey, Mr. Vash?"

Vash tugged the sleeve of his shirt farther downward as he heard Millie approach, not wanting to scare her. He attempted one of his infamous, silly grins. He only managed a wan smile.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

Millie didn't look like she believed it for a minute, but she didn't saying anything except, "Well, ok."

She paused before pushing the door open and walking inside. Vash's tense muscles relaxed somewhat as the door shut behind her. He really didn't want to worry Millie. It wouldn't be fair to her since Meryl wouldn't be able to work for another couple of days. The burden of the household was on Millie at the moment, and Vash didn't want to add to her problems.

Thirty minutes of staring off into space later, the front door flew open, startling Vash so much he nearly fell out of his chair. Vash righted himself in the chair just in time to see a beaming, brunette insurance girl with soaking wet hair in her pajamas.

"Hey, Mr. Vash?"

"Yeah?" he asked, surprised.

"Um, could you come inside for a minute?"

Vash blinked. "Why?"

"Because!"

When he inquired further, Millie would only shake her head, smiling, and say "Because!" Finally, Vash gave in and followed the tall insurance girl into the house, the door creaking shut behind them.

Vash almost had a heart attack when he saw Meryl sitting on the couch in a pair of sand-colored overalls and a black T-shirt, looking for all the world as if she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere than where she was.

* * *

Meryl's heart thumped faster when she saw Vash walk through the doorway behind a semi-cheerful looking Millie. Her sweat-slimed hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly. She felt an almost irresistable urge to fidget but restrained it with great difficulty.

"Sit down, Mr. Vash!" Millie smiled.

"Um, I don't know if I-" Vash hesitated.

"Sit down!" Millie demanded again, an uncharacteristicly hard edge to her voice.

Vash sat on the couch next to Meryl. She almost bolted on the spot but somehow stayed put. However, Meryl did edge closer to her side of the couch, her body pressed against its arm rest. Quickly stealing a glance at Vash, who looked really worn down and weary, she noticed he was doing the same.

Meryl tried to push her discomfort aside for the moment and turned her gaze on her partner. "Millie, what's going on?"

"Well, Sempai, I decided that since you and Mr. Vash weren't going to talk to each other willingly, I'd have to push you together," Millie said simply.

Meryl gaped at her friend, barely noticing that her expression was identical to the one on Vash's face. Millie merely stood there, a smile on her face. Yet, there was something eery about it. Meryl knew that her friend often hid behind smiles, but this one, this one was different. Strange. Bizarre. Cold, even.

_Well, as a very wise dead person once said, even a smile can hide the teeth behind it_, Meryl thought ruefully.

"Big Girl, are you sure we have to-"

"Yes, Mr. Vash, I'm very sure,"Millie replied with that same eery cheerfulness. "I want you two to make up."

Meryl and Vash looked at each other. She saw pain in his eyes. Pure, unadulterated pain that scarred the soul. Vash was truly tormented by what had been going on for the past few days. It wrenched at Meryl's heart. She wanted to comfort him. Seeing him suffer, when so much had already happened to him, seemed like such an unnecessary cruelty.

But...

She shivered, a chill running down her spine. _I can admit to myself that I'm afraid. But, can I tell Vash that? Do I have the courage to tell him I just need some time to...adjust to all of this?_

Meryl opened her mouth to say something when Vash raised his hand, cutting her off. He smiled wanly at her, his expression sad.

"Meryl, I know what you think of me."

_He does? Then, he knows I don't hate him?_

"And, I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I didn't know bringing Knives here would cause such grief and pain."

Meryl shook her head. _He's wrong! He's missing the entire point!_

"Let me finish," Vash insisted. "I don't want to impose on you anymore."

_Where is he going with this?_

"So," Vash continued slowly, "tomorrow I'm leaving with Knives. And I'm not coming back."

Both Meryl and Millie ogled at him in disbelief. _He can't be leaving! He can't! I want to tell him before it's too late!_ Meryl's mind shouted at her.

Vash stood up, his balance a little off before he straightened himself. He gazed down at Meryl, regret etched across the lines of his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered before heading for the door.

"Wait! Mr. Vash! Come back!" Millie protested.

Millie stopped midway to the door when Vash gave her a look. There was something about it that made Millie stop in her tracks, staring mournfully at Vash.

"Where are you going?" Millie asked timidly.

Vash sighed. "To get drunk," he said wryly, as he shook his head solemnly before walking out the door, letting it click shut behind him.

Millie whirled on Meryl, startling her with the fierceness in her eyes. "Why, Sempai? Why didn't you stop him? You could have stopped him!"

Meryl shook her head, eyes lowered to the floor. "No. No, I couldn't, Millie. He...he's made up his own mind to leave."

"Sempai, stop fooling yourself!"

Meryl jerked her eyes up, shocked by the angry tears in Millie's eyes. "You and Mr. Vash love each other very much even if you won't admit it! How could you let him go like that? It's so sad, Sempai! Why can't you understand?"

"Millie...he never gave me the chance to explain..."

"Then you should have taken the chance to explain!" Millie cried, tears in her eyes as she fled up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her.

Meryl sank into the couch, feeling a very dismal sense of deja vú. _Just like last time..._

She rubbed her brow, weariness seeping through her. As if today hadn't been eventful enough. Now this. Meryl couldn't help but wonder if it was her lot in life to be forever cursed with misfortune.

Meryl stood up slowly before reaching under the couch cushions and withdrawing two twin .45 Colts, one silver and one black. Their smooth, identical surfaces gleamed wickedly in the fading light as she rememebr how she had found them.

_It had been about a two weeks ago. Meryl had just arrived at work when she saw two twin handguns on display at the bar. She had nearly collapsed with shock when she recognized the silver one as Vash's and surmised that the black one was Knives's ._

_"Beauties, aren't they?" Johnson had asked, proud of his new acquisitions. "I got them off a tradesman passing through who said he'd found them in the desert in mint condition. They caught my eye so I bought them. They'll make great collector's items!"_

_"S-sir?" Meryl queried, her voice quivering._

_"Yes?"_

_"I...I know this will sound strange, but do you think I could have those guns?"_

_He frowned. "Have them? What for?"_

_"I can't really explain..."_

_Johnson scrutinized her closely. "Really?"_

_Meryl looked down at her feet. "Yes, sir."_

_He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'd be very sorry to lose them. Whoever made them must have been a genius. But, if they really mean that much to you, you can work for them."_

_Meryl felt the tension in her muscles loosen. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it."_

_He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "No problem. But will you please stop calling me 'sir?'"_

She had been able to acquire the weapons only today.

Meryl tucked both weapons under her clothing and quickly tipoed up the stairs to hide the Colts in her room. The last thing she needed was for Knives to discover them. If he did, they really would be doomed.

* * *

Knives slipped back into his room when he heard the small, black-haired human called Meryl come up the stairs. He had managed to leave his room with little support for his legs to listen in on the entire conversation among the two pathetic humans and his brother. Judging by how much he had progressed since yesterday, Knives was certain that he would be able to walk with ease by tomorrow morning.

As Knives sat down on his bed, he began to grin as he recalled to mind what he had learned today. It would seem Vash was more inclined to believe Knives than before. It was truly delicious that the human Vash treasured most was the one who was causing him to turn against her own race. Her resemblance to Rem and Vash's own stubborn nature were now all that stood in Knives's way.

The corner of his lips curled into a cruel smirk as Knives sat there, relishing the soon extinction of the human race. Vash would be by his side. Nothing would be able to stop them from avenging their brethren.

In anticipation for that moment, Knives began to exercise his Angel Blades. He admired the razor-sharp blades as they arched out of his left arm. The same feeling returned once again, of his arm's structure changing, the bones, ligaments, and tendons morphing, turning into something more, something God-like.

Realizing that it was much easier to maintain the Angel Blades than it had been yesterday caused Knives to grin. By tomorrow, he would be completely healed, ready to recruit Vash and begin the extermination. Slowly, Knives allowed the blades to slide back into his arm once again.

He flexed his biceps, checking to make sure there had been no complications. Upon seeing there were none, Knives began to ponder. While it was true that the Angel Blades were far more accessible than the Angel Arm had been when the black Colt had been his, he also noticed that the Angel Blades (or Arm) created without any mechanical help was much more difficult to control. Knives preferred the Blades but felt safer using the guns since they regualted energy output. It made Knives wish Vash had not been fool enough to leave them out in the desert.

In addition, Knives had been noticing a subtle change in the air as if it was being stilled before an on-coming storm. It was unnerving, especially with the strange vibes Knives was getting from Vash.

Knves pushed such thoughts aside. Tomorrow was a new day, a day when he would finally begin to unleash his wrath. He grinned in anticipation.

_You think that we are leaving tomorrow, brother? Think again. I have other plans_, Knives thought maliciously.

* * *

Wow. So much is happening. Lots of interesting things. The next chapter should be even better...

Knives: Woman, you better tell me what you are planning!

First of all, I think I'm a bit young for you to be calling me 'woman.' Secondly, why should I share my brilliant, authoress-type plans with you, huh?

Knives: I will force you!

Ooooooh, look at Little Knives. He's trying to be tough! Well guess what? You cain't touch this! Muwahahahaha!

Knives: Perhaps I should call you 'child,' then? You are juvenile enough to be one.

-glares- You'll pay for that! -begins to chase Knives around with a torch and pitchfork-

Kuroneko: Nyah! (Translation: Review please!) -waves claws threateningly-


	11. Hangover

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Ok, a few quick announcements. This chapter, and the last one have been leading up to the main plot of this fic. I actually wanted to put more into this chapter than I did, but decided against it due to time concerns and length. However, more to come next week!

Also, I would like to mention that my awesome brainstorming monkey Abo has done a fanart for this fic. The link to it is in my profile.

And now, without further ado, I give you the next chapter!

* * *

**_Hangover_**

Vash downed anothershot of whiskey, the fiery liquid burning down his throat, causing him to choke and cough, eyes streaming. He wiped the tears away roughly on his sleeve, somewhat irritated that after multiple previous servings of the stuff, his constitution was still as pitiful as always.

_"Don't drink this stuff. You have no tolerance for it. It's disrespectful to the booze to drink it like that."_

_I know that, Wolfwood, but what else can I do?_

Vash sighed, elbows propped up on a smooth, wooden bar, his chin resting in his prosthetic hand. He had wandered into this bar some time ago, orderingshot aftershot of whiskeyfrom a skinny, brown-haired waitress who always scrutinized him in a very inappropriate manner before bringing him the drink. At first, it had made Vash feel uncomfortable, but now, it didn't bother him nearly as much.

Vash took one last draught from the battle before slamming theglass down on the bar, a silly grin on his face. He had just finished half of his first bottle.

"Lady! How 'bout another?" Vash sang, his voice slurring.

"Lady" stopped rubbing a wet glass with a rag and stared at Vash, who merely grinned further, the alcohol making him somewhat giddy. The woman set the glass down on the counter before reaching under the bar. When she came back up, she hadthe bottlein her hand and poured the liquid outinto Vash's glass.

"Thanksh, Lady!" Vash slurred again, reaching for the drink.

"No problem, honey," she said in an alluring voice.

Vash guzzled another gulp. "Ah! That hit da shpot!"

"Let me know if you need anything else," she told him sweetly.

Vash grinned goofily. "I sho will!"

The woman flashed a smile at him before going to help another customer, hips swaying seductively.

Vash let his grin fade as she walked away. While it was true that he was far from sober at the moment, he still retained some measure of common sense. And right now, common sense told him that that woman wanted more than to serve him drinks. If he hadn't been a Plant, Vash knew he would have accepted the woman's sluttish offer.

_Heh, the benefits of being a Plant_, Vash thought wryly.

He sighed, resting his cheek against the cool surface of the bar. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the riotous noises coming from other drunks, as well as the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol-laced breathes. The whole saloon smelled of sweat and grime as men came in after a hard days work to enjoy a couple drinks.

_I'm not one of those men. I came to forget. But, I can't._

Vash knew why he was drinking. It was because he wanted some form of escape from the living hell his life had become. It was bound to get worse before it got better, too, since he was planning to leave the very next day with Knives. It wasn't something Vash wanted to do, but at this point, there really was no other choice.

A strange prickling in his right arm caused Vash to open his eyes sluggishly, lifting his head slowly of the counter. Looking down at it with suspicion, he slid off the stool carefully, trying not to disrupt any of the others around him. Then, Vash snuck off to the bathroom, slipping through the throngs of people.

Vash poked his head around the corner of the bathroom to make sure no one was inside. Hardly believing his good luck that the room was empty, he quickly enclosed himself into a private stall and stripped off his shirt, determined to see the full extent of whatever was happening.

His jaw dropped. Beginning at his fingertips and stretching all the way up to his shoulder was a thin layer of feathers. They were small, most barely the size of his fingernail, but they had a pearly-white color that seemed to shine almost with a light of its own.

_Ok_, Vash thought, dumbstruck, _they can't be glowing. They must just be reflecting the light._

Upon thinking that, Vash promptly smacked himself mentally. _Why am I even considering _why_ they glow? I have feathers all over my arm! Why are they there? _How_ are they there? This is the freakiest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot!_

Vash tentatively touched his right arm with his prosthetic one. At his touch, the feathers did not break off, as the fuzz had. Instead, they quivered, as if they had a life of their own.

"Eek!"

Vash jerked his head up at the sound of a female squeal. The same waitress was standing before the open stall door (which she had undoubtedly opened in an attempt to surprise him), pointing at his damaged and horribly scarred torso, as well as the feathers growing out of his arm.

Before she could screech, Vash clamped a hand (the one not covered with feathers seeing how he didn't want to freak her out any further), aqua eyes pleading with her.

"Please don't scream. I'm going to let go of you, but if you scream, I'll have to cover your mouth again."

He removed his hand slowly, uncertain of her response. Her lips quivered as her eyes flashed back and forth between him and the door. Finally, she called herself enough to speak.

"What…what are you?"

"Eh, nothing special," Vash laughed nervously.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a fool."

"Eh heh, well," Vash began hesitantly, "I've been in a lot of tough situations over the years so I, er, sorta picked up some souvenirs from them."

"Uh huh," the woman said skeptically. "What about the feathers?"

"Oh! Those. Well, they're, uh, very stylish, don't you think?"

The woman stared at him like she didn't believe him for a second. Vash gulped nervously, praying she wouldn't cause a riot out in the bar.

After a few moments, she said, "I don't believe you, but I won't tell."

The woman turned, flipping her hair impudently at him, before flouncing out the door. Vash sighed with relief before hastily pulling his shirt back on. Then, he wrapped his hand in a towel he swiped from the bathroom. No need for others to see the "feather phenomenon."

_That was close. Man, I need a drink…_

_

* * *

_

**The next morning…**

Meryl sat at the table in the small, yet clean, kitchen, the scent of black coffee wafting into her nose. It was relaxing in the early morning hours. She was glad she had gotten back into her routine of getting up with the suns. There was something comforting about routine. Change upset the balance of things.

One hand loosely clutching the mug's handle, Meryl leaned forward a bit, letting her other arm rest on the table's rough, wooden surface. Absently, she traced her finger over it, feeling the texture and grooves of the wood, in figure eights while sunlight streaked through the window, the rays bending through the glass.

Meryl's mind wandered, her thoughts drifting. Millie had already left the house for work. She had, of course, been late. Before leaving, Meryl had handed her a plate of food. Millie had eaten it in silence before leaving. However, Meryl had noticed her friend's eyes were red from tears. She had undoubtedly not gotten much sleep last night. The reason why she had been crying all night was a matter left to the imagination.

Meryl sipped at her coffee, the bitter liquid flowing across her tongue before she swallowed it. Her thoughts continued to drift, especially to the subject of a certain donut-scarfing gunman.

_It's all wrong…_

Meryl sighed, setting the cup down on the table with a clunking sound. Vash didn't have to leave. It was wrong that he felt he had to. Yet, Meryl had not been able to say anything to him as he walked out the door. The close-knit group that Meryl, Vash, Millie, and Wolfwood had been a part of was falling apart, little by little. First, Wolfwood had died, leaving Millie alone. And now, Vash was leaving with Knives.

_I'll be alone…_

She shook her head. That wasn't true. Millie would still be there. It would be just the two of them again. They had gotten along well enough before they had ever met Vash the Stampede. Meryl and Millie had been partners for what seemed like an eternity. Separating them was an inconceivable thought.

_Yet, nothing lasts forever. Life, in all its intricacies, is proof of that. So, even if Millie and I return to Bernardelli, there is no guarantee that we won't be separated somewhere along the line. After all, we're Disaster Investigators. We go where disaster goes._

That thought was rather sobering. Meryl didn't want to lose her best friend. Then she really would be alone. And, in all actuality, she and Millie were still on assignment watching over Vash the Stampede. Technically, they were not permitted to allow their subject to wander off and never be heard from again. This was because they probably _would_ be heard from again in some sort of disaster. Had it not been for the Fifth Moon Incident, Meryl and Millie would have been severely reprimanded for abandoning their post.

_And, Vash _is _a disaster_, Meryl thought wryly.

Meryl furrowed her brow in thought. So, Vash could not leave. Well, he _could_, but the fact as that he wasn't _allowed _to. The thought made Meryl's mouth twitch upward into a smile.

_I guess I'll just have to tell him leaving isn't an option. Besides, I've gotten too attached to him. I'm sure, given enough time, I can adjust to his…er…rather _unusual _traits._

Feeling pleased with herself for coming to that conclusion, Meryl drained the remainder of her coffee, stood up, and brushed off her overalls. She came to the decision that Millie had been right. Meryl had only made the situation worse by not talking to Vash and being up front with him. She was going to change that.

Meryl looked at the time. It was still pretty early, only a little past seven in the morning. She frowned a bit, her hand on the doorknob. Vash hadn't returned home last night. He had probably spent all night drinking.

_I guess I can't really blame him. This _is _my fault, after all._ _I guess I should go and find him before he hurts himself. That's the _last _thing we need since Knives is awake_, she thought ruefully.

Meryl blinked. That reminded her. Knives probably hadn't eaten since the last plate of food she had brought up a few days ago. Of course, she hadn't heard him complain about it, but then, Meryl hadn't been around the house very much. It had been too awkward.

She bit her lip. Meryl really didn't want to go up to his room. The genocidal Plant scared her more than she cared to admit. However, since she didn't know if Vash had been feeding his brother edible food or not (Vash was a horrendous cook.), Meryl felt obligated to bring Knives some food, even if she loathed him.

Very reluctantly, she removed her hand from the doorknob and walked back to the kitchen. Meryl looked about the room aimlessly for a moment before grabbing a plate out of the pantry and piling it high with leftover spaghetti. It probably wasn't exactly fresh anymore, but it was still good. After letting it sit over the stove for a little while until it began to steam, Meryl picked it up, careful not to burn herself, and began to trek up the stairs.

Once she reached the door, she shifted the plate against her hip, holding it with one hand, and she raised her hand to knock. Meryl hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do. Then, when she finally had enough courage, she prepared to softly tap the door.

However, before her fist made contact, the door swung inward violently. Meryl gasped and moved back in fear until her back was pressed up against the wall.

Knives was standing in the doorway, topless and in jeans, a wicked grin on his face. Meryl's eyes locked onto his left arm as it began to sprout what she could only describe as "feathery blades."

Knives's grin widened. "So, human vermin, are you prepared to die?"

* * *

Vash groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his head pounding from the worst hangover he had had in his entire life. And that was saying a lot for a man who had lived for 130 years. 

He sat up slowly, his vision gradually coming back into focus. Vash clutched his head with both hands, as if putting pressure on his throbbing bran would ease its thumping. He made only marginal progress with that.

As the room became clearer, Vash noticed that he was still at the bar. However, everyone had vacated the building except himself. That was odd.

Vash blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the suns' rays. _It's morning already?_

"I see you're awake."

Vash blinked. A short, portly man with brown hair flecked with grey and blue eyes walked into the room, hands in his pockets. Vash stared at the man. Who was this guy?

"My name is Samuel Johnson, but most people call me Sam. I own this establishment."

"Oh! Hello, sir!"

"What is with you people calling me 'sir' all the time? It makes me sound so old," Sam groused.

"Oh…er…sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Vash cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I think I better go. I don't want to impose."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Before you go, you better drink this," he said, hand Vash a glass of liquid that looked like the color of tomas droppings.

"Er…"

"It'll help with the hangover."

"Are you sure? It's looks kind of…toxic…"

Sam chuckled. "I promise you it's not."

"Um, ok." Vash downed a mouthful.

It tasted so awful he nearly puked it up as soon as it reached the bottom of his stomach. His eyes streaming, Vash gulped the rest down, shuddering at the horrible aftertaste in his mouth.

"Water!" he gasped.

"Here," Sam said, looking somewhat amused as Vash drained a whole glass in one gulp.

"That's so _gross_!" Vash complained.

"But you feel better don't you?"

Vash blinked. It was true. His head felt much clearer. Everything looked much less inclined to curve off in some bizarre direction.

"Thanks," Vash said.

Sam shrugged. "Well, I couldn't just leave you like that, could I?"

"Do you do this for all your hangover-type customers?"

"No. You're the first, actually."

Vash stared. _That's odd._ "So why'd you do it, then?"

"Because," the man said, his voice lowering in volume, "Vash the Stampede, a good friend of mine happens to think very highly of you. And I'd hate to see her be passed over because _you_ feel like getting drunk tonight."

Vash gaped at the man. "You…you know Meryl?"

He nodded. "Indeed I do. I'm her boss."

Vash stared at it a moment before shaking it slowly. _This is Meryl's boss? But, how does he know me?_

"So…er…Mr. Johnson…"

"Sam is fine."

"Right. So, Sam, I was just wondering, how do you know me?"

Sam's eyes twinkled. "I see you recovered pretty quickly. Your voice isn't slurring anymore."

"Oh…eh heh…yeah, how about that?" Vash chuckled nervously. "So, uh, getting back to my question, how do you know me?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "How could I not? I saw you getting dragged out in that truck over a month ago."

Vash winced. "Oh, yeah. That."

"Not one of your best moments, I must say," Sam mused.

"Er, no it wasn't," Vash admitted. "But, I'm still curious why you stopped me from drinking."

"Well, like I said, a good friend of mine happens to think very highly of you, and it would be a shame to disappoint her, don't you think?"

Vash visibly stiffened. "If you're talking about Meryl then stop. I don't want to hear it."

"Oh? You two have a fight?"

"Not…exactly…but…I've decided that I have to leave."

Sam's eyes widened. "Why?"

"It's…complicated," Vash hesitated. "But, I think shell be better off without me."

"Why?"

"Because I cause nothing but trouble, that's why!" Vash shouted.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Well, I can't dispute that. Especially not after that odd story my employee told me about you having feathers all over your right arm."

Vash stood up suddenly, knocking over his stool. "What did you say?"

"Now, now, no need to be like that," Sam said, making placating gestures with his hands. "I'm not trying to stir up trouble. But please, can I see them?"

_See them?_ Vash thought, nonplussed. _See what? The feathers?_

"Well, are you going to show them to me or not? Promise no one besides me is here," Sam assured him.

Vash hesitated a few moments before unwrapping the towel around his hand and rolling up his sleeve, wincing slightly at the sight of the pearly white, fingernail-sized feathers that had completely covered his arm and shoulder. Sam leaned forward, inspecting the strange phenomenon closely.

"Raise your arm, please."

Vash complied, allowing the shorter man to scrutinize the arm in question further until finally he stopped.

"May I?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah," Vash muttered.

Sam gently touched Vash's forearm with his index finger. Upon his touch, the whole arm seemed to take on a life of its own, the feathers reacting violently in a flurry of movement.

Sam jerked his hand back while Vash attempted to get himself back under control. Gritting his teeth, Vash clutched his right arm with his left, panting, as he tried to stop it. Even now, he could feel a strange pulling sensation, as if energy was being drawn from his body and focused into one point: his right arm.

Vash collapsed roughly to his knees, gasping heavily as he struggled to control the more primal part of him. Squeezing his eyes shut with concentration, Vash groaned as his grip on his arm tightened, energy crackling beneath his fingertips. Finally, after several eternal minutes, the pain subsided, leaving him in the same state as before.

Vash opened his eyes and turned to look at his arm fearfully. It was still feathery, but slightly more so than before, and the area where he had clutched his arm was outline in light red streaks of blood. He stood up slowly, a despairing look in his eye as he faced Sam.

"Do you see now? _This_ is why I can't stay," Vash whispered hoarsely. "My very existence threatens her. It's not possible."

"You really think so? You really think she'd accept such a lame excuse?"

Vash jerked his head up. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"How can you say that?" Vash exclaimed. "Didn't you just see what happened?"

Sam sighed. "I saw."

"Then what are you playing at?"

Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it's clear that nothing I say will convince you. But, you know, I once dabbled in Plant Angel anatomy before I became a gunsmith."

Vash stared. "How…do you know…I'm a…?"

Sam grinned wryly. "Hard not to notice, isn't it?"

_He has a point there._ "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Hmmm, well, I guess you should-"

The sound of a large explosion, as well as cloud of dust blowing through the saloon's swinging doors, interrupted Sam before he could continue.

"Get down!" Vash shouted, pouncing on the other man and dropping down to the floor as a rapid spray of machine gun fire ripped through the building. When the bullets stopped flying overhead, Vash thought he heard Sam mutter something about "good insurance" before lifting his head slightly before cautiously getting to his feet.

"We know you're in there, Vash the Stampede! Come out and fight like a man!" a whiny, old voice said.

"YEAH!" another roared.

"We owe ya a favor for sending us to the slammer!" a loud, gruff voice added.

Vash poked his head through the saloon doors before and groaned at the sight greeting him. The two members of the Nebraska family he had taken care of back in Inepril, as well as the one with the boomerang and prosthetic arm were standing in the center of the town, grinning madly and itching for a fight.

Vash sighed. _This just isn't my day._

"You're gonna pay!" the bounty hunter growled.

"Yeah!" the wizened, old man called.

_Damn… Can't I ever get a break?_

_

* * *

_

Well, things are definitely heating up! Muwahahaha…

Knives: Child, why did you not show the part where I kill the pathetic human?

O.o Hey! Who said you were going to kill her?

Knives: I did.

You can't do that. It violates the conditions of your contract.

Knives: I do as I please.

Don't make me dress you up like a girl in pig tails again. I know how much it humiliated you, but I WILL resort to extreme measures if necessary.

Knives: …

And once again, I have silenced Knives with my superior, authoress-type intellect. I didn't even need Kuroneko!

Kuroneko: Nyah! (Translation: She loves to rub it in.)


	12. Feathers

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: -laughs maniacally- All the reviewers thought Vash was gonna save Meryl. Hehe, I shall enjoysurprising you all! XD

PLOT! I have arrived at a main plot point after about two months of writing. Everybody congratulate me! Also, go check out the reviewer responses on my Xanga. My name is the same there! I shall also post the inspiration pic for this chapter there AND in my profile.

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

_**Feathers**_

Meryl froze, almost dropping the plate of spaghetti, as her heart leaping into her throat in fear at Knives's sudden, and quite frightening, appearance. Her mind hardly registered that Vash's brother was standing in front of her, topless. In any other situation, she would have blushed violently and screeched for the culprit to put some clothes on.

However, Meryl's eyes were drawn, almost hypnotically to the long, lethal blades sprouting from Knives's left arm. They quivered with anticipation, almost as if the feathery blades themselves longed to slice open her flesh and spill her blood upon the floor. Managing to drag her eyes away from the sight, Meryl looked up fearfully at Knives.

There was no pity in his arctic blue eyes. Mercy was not to be had from this Plant. Meryl watched in horror as a smile of sadistic pleasure wreathed a face so much like Vash's. She quivered beneath his gaze, his eyes filled with disgust and loathing for her.

"My brother won't save you this time," Knives grinned, raising his left arm to strike the killing blow.

Then, without any thought to the consequences, Meryl squeezed her eyes shut and threw the plate of food into Knives face. She stumbled back from the force of her movement, her back hitting the wall hard. Meryl opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of Millions Knives, exterminator of the human race, whose face was covered with spaghetti noodles and sauce.

If it was not for the severity of the situation, Meryl was certain she would have laughed.

The look of surprise and fury on Knives's face suddenly alerted Meryl to her peril. Knives snarled as he wiped the crimson sauce of his face with his right hand, the color smearing across his face. Meryl pressed further against the wall, aware that going backwards wasn't an option.

Knives's eyes glowed with malice, his entire body radiating a palpable rage. His left arm responded accordingly, the blades twitching violently in her direction.

Suddenly, he attacked, his bladed arm coming down sharply over her head. Meryl threw herself to the side at the last moment, the sound of wood being splintered as the lethal weapon sliced through the wall. She fell heavily to the floor with a thud. Her body ached, but Meryl ignored it as she scrambled away.

Her fingers dug into the rough floor's ridges as Meryl pulled herself upright and made a mad dash for her bedroom. She needed something to protect herself with. It was the only way she would have even the slightest chance of surviving this encounter. And even with a gun, it was highly unlikely that Meryl would be able to prevent Knives from destroying her.

_Damn him! I'm going to at least hurt him somehow so he remembers I didn't go down without a fight!_ she thought furiously.

Wrenching the door open, Meryl ran into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. However, she knew that wouldn't keep Knives out for long. Meryl quickly began to rummage about her room frantically for her derringers. Then, she realized what she had done.

_No! I left them downstairs because Millie said she was going to take them for a tune-up today!_ Meryl thought, aghast.

Her head whipped back and forth as Meryl searched desperately for something that could aid her. Finally, she settled on a broom she had stashed in the corner. Clutching in her shaking hands, Meryl held it at ready.

Then, the door exploded inward violently as it was blown right off its hinges. The door landed on the bed, causing the network of mattress and springs to collapse. Meryl raised the broom defensively, biting her lip with fear, a coppery taste in her mouth as she drew blood.

Knives stood in the doorway, his bladed arm outstretched. Meryl moved backwards cautiously.

_He must have knocked the door in just with his one arm. How can I hope to hold my own against that?_

Knives grinned, apparently amused by her weapon of choice. "Is this all that remains of your pitiful defense?" he sneered. "I expected better from my brother's favorite pet."

Meryl's only response was to glower at him fiercely. He chuckled. "The time has come, human," he announced. "I am going to kill you."

With that, Knives charged at Meryl. He moved so fast Meryl could barely register it. However, she managed to strike out with the broom. It barely glanced Knives as he batted it aside. The force of his deflection caused the broom, as well as Meryl, to toppled over into the ruins of what had been Meryl's bed.

The wind was knocked out of Meryl as she fell to the floor hard for the second time. Her landing was anything but soft as springs and broken boards dug into her back. Meryl tried to push herself out of the entangled mess, but she realized with alarm that she was stuck! The harder she tried to get out, the more difficult it was to move.

Meryl twisted about, trying to escape. Suddenly, as her fingers clawed underneath the wreckage, she felt something cold and metallic. Meryl closed her fingers about the smooth surface, realizing what she had in her hand.

She had forgotten in all the confusion that she had hidden the two Colts underneath her mattress the day she had gotten them from her boss. Meryl reached out slowly, trying to move without Knives, who was currently striding towards her with a look of anticipation on his face, noticing. When she could feel both of the Colts, Meryl began to pull them closer, hoping Knives didn't see. She managed to position on either side of her by sliding them through the mess. Both hand each curled around a Colt.

The two guns were loaded, but the safeties were on. _If I can just get one out, I might have a chance_, she thought.

Meryl jerked her gaze upward, suddenly aware that Knives had crouched down in front of her. The breath caught in her throat as she stared into the eyes of her own demise. Knives grinned, lowering the blades until they were right in front of Meryl's nose.

With a cry, Meryl yanked both Colts up and released the safeties on them as she pointed both of them directly at Knives.

Panting slightly, she asked, "What now, huh?"

* * *

Vash let the saloon door slip from his fingers, the wooden flaps swinging back and forth slowly, creaking slightly. He could still see over the top of them, though. The two Nebraska family members, Professor and Gofsef, as well as the red-clad bounty hunter with the boomerang, were standing in the center of town, waiting for Vash to answer their challenge. 

_Come to think of it, I never did learn that boomerang-carrying bounty hunter's name_, he thought wryly.

"What's the matter, Vash the Stampede?" the old man Nebraska spat in his nasally voice. "You too chicken to fight us, huh?"

Vash sighed as he leaned back against the wall next to the swing doors. He was afraid. However, Vash wasn't afraid of the cocky bounty seekers outside. He was afraid _for_ them. After all, Vash couldn't trust himself at the moment. He had only a few minutes ago lost control of his own limb. The feather frenzy had stopped, but the feathers themselves were still there. And, Vash noted apprehensively, they looked longer than they had before.

On the other hand, if Vash didn't go out to fight them, they could wreak havoc on this small town until it was utterly destroyed. Vash would never be able to forgive himself if he stood by and let that happen. He already had enough on his conscience to deal with. He didn't need any more.

_But, I don't have any weapons on me. My Colt is long gone, and I lost the gun chamber for my prosthetic arm over a month ago._

Vash poked his head around the corner again, hoping to get a better view. He narrowed his eyes, weighing his options, thankful that the hangover remedy Sam had given him was already taking effect and helping him think more clearly. Vash could wait here until they became impatient and attacked. In the confusion, he could slip out and launch a surprise attack.

Vash frowned. _No, that won't work. Sam is still in here. I can't be one hundred percent sure that I'll be able to get both of us out of here in one piece if we're attacked, either by Nebraska's projectile arm or the boomerang. Damn…_

"Damn you! Come out and face me!" roared the bounty hunter. "I'll make you pay, you little chicken shit!"

Vash's gun hand twitched. He really wished he hadn't left the silver gun in the desert now. Vash even found himself missing the red coat and old sunglasses. They had made him feel more the part of Vash the Stampede. Conventional clothing just didn't strike fear into the hearts of villains like his crimson duster had.

_I better do something fast. Staying here isn't an option anymore_, Vash though grimly.

"Vash."

Letting his gaze flick back briefly, Vash replied shortly, "What is it, Sam?"

Sam had pulled himself into an upright position, clutching what was left of the bar for support, huffing a little. Vash watching the man look about his saloon, seeing flashes of indignation, anger, and finally, resignation, after surveying the damage.

_I hope he has a good insurance policy…_

"It's a good thing Bernardelli covers this kind of stuff," Sam muttering, scuffing his boot against the floor.

_Bernardelli?_ Vash thought, horror-stricken. _That means Meryl is gonna kill me! Oh, wait, I'm leaving today_, Vash said to himself dismally. _Guess I'm off the hook._

"I'm going out there," Vash announced quietly.

Sam blinked. "You don't have a weapon."

"It doesn't matter," Vash said heavily. "I still have to go."

Sam frowned. "Wait here a minute," he said, before disappearing into what appeared to have been an office.

"Heeheehahahaha!" old Professor Nebraska crowed. "He's too scared to come out! Let's get him, Gofsef!"

"YEAH!" the giant roared.

Vash began to tap his foot anxiously. It sounded like they were getting ready to attack, and Sam wasn't back yet.

"Found it!" Sam's muffled voice drifted in from his office before the man himself actually appeared. "Use this," he insisted, holding out a black revolver, slightly different in shape and firepower from Vash's old Long Colt. Vash took it, the weapon feeling alien in his hand.

"And here are a few extra rounds," Sam said, holding out a few extra clips.

Vash accepted them gratefully. "Where'd you get this?"

"I collect guns, but that ammunition I found was pure luck. I've had them for years. Guess it's time they were used," Sam said, shrugging.

"Really, thanks," Vash replied.

As he turned to go out the door, Vash paused long enough to roll down his sleeve as far as it would go, hoping it would be enough to cover the feathers. Then after loading the revolver, Vash strolled out into the mid-morning sunlight, heat radiating down in waves.

"Hey, are you sure that's Vash the Stampede?" the bounty hunter growled at the two Nebraskas. "He looks different."

"Of course, I'm sure!" Professor Nebraska grated out. "It's a disguise, Descartes, you stupid idiot!"

_Descartes?_ Vash mused.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" Descartes roared.

Vash couldn't help himself. He began to laugh. Vash tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to smother his laughter at the incompetence of the three would-be bounty collectors. For some reason, he found them unbearably funny.

"Shut up!" the wizened old man screeched from his son's side. "Now look what you did! He's laughing at us!"

Descartes scowled. "That's not my fault!"

The two bickered for several minutes, with Gofsef only interjecting random, booming comments, every now and then, while Vash almost died laughing. In all, the whole scene amounted to the most bizarre spectacle anyone in town had seen for a long time.

Finally, Descartes shouted, "You shit-for-brains! He's been laughing this whole time while we've been arguing! You want him to get away, you dumbass?"

Old man Nebraska shut up for a moment after that. Noticing the relative silence, Vash ceased laughing, feeling a bit unnerved at how much had had laughed at something which was, in all actuality, not that funny.

_Am I losing it?_ he wondered.

Descartes unlatched his boomerang, holding it above and behind him, ready to unleash its might at any time.

"What now, Vash the Stampede?" he called.

Vash sighed, holding the gun loosely in right hand, briefly checking his pockets with his prosthetic hand to see how handy the reloads were.

"I'm ready if you are," Vash replied calmly.

"Oho! We'll see about _that_!" Descartes roared as he threw the boomerang, the large weapon hurtling through the air straight at Vash.

* * *

Knives stared at the human, his surprise at seeing her holding his inventions fading as his fury rose. 

_How dare she! How dare the vile piece of trash touch them! I created them for Vash and myself to use and no other! She disgraces them with her filthy human hands!_ he raged.

The human Meryl's hands shook violently. He looked at her disdainfully, highly doubtful that she would pull the trigger. She was a weakling after all. If his brother looked up to this woman as he would Rem, then Knives really didn't have anything to worry about. After all, Rem had been a sickening pacifist.

Knives glared at her, the drying sauce on his face making it feel stiff. The very site of this human made him want to slit her throat. He inched his Angel Blade forward in an attempt to get closer to her, aware of the strain growing on him as he tried to maintain the blades.

The sound of a gunshot nearly blasted Knives's eardrums off. He winced at the sound and a sudden feeling of…pain?

The human was staring at him wide-eyed as if she was in shock over what she had just done. Knives felt a streak of hot liquid trickle from the side of his right cheek. Feeling it with his hand, he lifted the appendage away. His fingers were smeared with his own blood.

Enraged, Knives knocked both Colts out of her hands, his bladed arms biting into her skin. The human cried out as her hands were cut. Knives growled. She was lucky he hadn't taken her fingers off.

The female huddled back, cradling her two wounded arms. Knives grinned as he leaned forward again. Gripping her throat in his right hand, he let his Angel Blades rest on her neck, so close that a thin line of blood appeared.

"You will trouble my brother no longer, filthy vermin," Knives spat.

The woman squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. However, Knives wasn't moved. He prepared to inflict the killing blow…

…when the sound of a loud explosion reverberated across the town.

Knives jerked his head up. His thoughts quickly analyzed what was happening. Vash wasn't here. There were loud explosions coming from the center of the town. He frowned. It was Vash all right.

He shifted his gaze back to the female insect, seeing in her eyes that she understood as well as he what was happening. Now Knives was faced with a dilemma. Should he kill the woman now, or should he go try and prevent his brother from further messing things up?

Another explosion rocked the town. Knives grinded his teeth together. He wanted more than anything to crush the life from the piece of trash that had wormed her way into his brother's heart. However, judging by the sounds coming from town, Vash would be getting himself in even more trouble.

Knives stood up slowly and left the room, aware of the fearful eyes locked onto the back of his head. He quickly scrubbed the sauce and blood off himself. After changing pants and pulling on a shirt, Knives strode back into the room where he found the human still in the same position. She still looked at him with unmistakable fear, but this time, there was a hint of curiosity.

"You were lucky this time, human," Knives told her indifferently. "I have more pressing matters to attend to than dealing with the likes of you."

And with that, he marched out the door, down the stares, and outside the house, ready to find his brother.

* * *

Vash nimbly sidestepped the boomerang but only barely. He felt the wind rustle his un-spiked hair as the boomerang whistled by and crashed into a nearby building. Vash frowned slightly, a bit perturbed by his somewhat narrow escape. It would seem the past several days had taken their toll on him. 

A few seconds later, the boomerang shot back out of the building back into the hand of its master Descartes. Much to Vash's dismay, the building collapsed soon after, making a loud noise that sounded much like an explosion.

_Man, everyone's probably going to blame this one on me to. It never ends!_ he whined to himself.

Skidding to a stop, Vash looked up to see where his other opponents had gone. He was greeted by the sight of a large fist hurtling towards him at 120 iles per hour. Vash yelped a bit as he threw himself off to the side and landing in the dusty earth, sliding on his belly to a stop.

_Ow, that burns!_

Yet another building bit the dust. Vash frowned. This couldn't go on. Dodging wasn't going to get him anywhere at this point. The town would only suffer more if he didn't stand and fight.

Vash pushed himself to his feet slowly. The Nebraskas and Descartes had regrouped and were each preparing to launch another attack. Gofsef was reeling in his large, mechanical fist, and Descartes was winding up his boomerang.

_How can I turn tables on them?_ Vash pondered. _"Ah, I know…"_

"You ready to die?" Vash the Stampede?" old man Nebraska shouted.

"Just shut up and attack, you ass!" Descartes growled at his partner.

Professor Nebraska scowled. "You be quiet! Ready, Gofsef?"

"YEAH!"

Vash waited patiently, his hand loosely on the borrowed revolver. His timing would have to be just right.

"FIRE!" the old man bellowed, just a few seconds before Descartes released his boomerang.

Vash drew quickly, firing five rounds so quickly they almost sounded like a single gunshot. From Vash's perspective, he saw the five bullets enter Gofsef's fist at the same angle, redirecting it at the nearest thing: Descartes's boomerang.

As the whirling projectile arm grazed the boomerang, the boomerang went off in a completely different direction. It hurtled not towards Vash, the intended target, but back towards the one who had thrown it.

Descartes was knocked flat by his own boomerang, who in turn fell into Gofsef. Gofsef, who was already being pulled in a different direction by his redirected arm. The resulting collision of the two caused Gofsef to topple over as well, dragging a screeching old man down with him.

Vash sighed with relief. He had managed to show the would-be bounty hunters the error of their ways. He looked down at his right arm nervously, glad it hadn't acted up when he had been fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vash saw the townspeople coming out of hiding. Some looked grateful. Others, on the other hand, either glared at him hatefully or fearfully. Vash sighed. He should be used to this kind of thing by now. Still, he never did.

Vash walked over to the fallen fighters to make sure they really were down for good. When all they did was groan and mutter obscenities a bit, Vash was confident they had learned their lesson. However, he was mistaken.

"Look out, you fool!"

Vash whirled about in shock. Knives was marching up from amongst the townspeople, many of the people making way for him. Vash gaped at his older twin. Since when was he completely healed?

"Behind you, you fool!" Knives shouted.

Vash turned.

"This ain't over yet!" the old man howled as he whipped out his own gun and fired at Vash.

Vash knew he was too close to dodge. He raised his arms to shield himself from the oncoming bullet, knowing it was in vain.

Then, all of a sudden, Vash felt his right arm being to morph once again. He stared down in horror as the feathers already present on his arm broke out of his sleeve an elongated. Their pearly white hue glistened in the light of the two suns as the feathers stretched forth…

…and caught the bullet.

Vash gaped. He was too stunned to even notice that the rest of the town, including the Nebraskas and Descartes, were gaping at him, too.

His whole body began to shake uncontrollably. Vash felt weak and feverish as he sunk to his knees, dumbly watching the feathers recede once more, only not as much as they had before. The bullet dropped to the ground with a small thump.

"Brother!"

Vash looked bleakly into the eyes of his twin, sure that he had been betrayed.

"What…have…you…done…to me…?" Vash asked accusingly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed, unconscious, in the sand.

* * *

The plot! It emerges! 

Knives: Plot? What plot? That ending was not an introduction to plot, child!

-scowls- Yes, it WAS!

Knives: Bah! And I didn't get to kill the human!

I told you that it wasn't in your contract! Get over it!

Knives: -glares-

Don't even THINK about talking back to me! Anyway, review the chapter now! It tells me that you all love me! XD


	13. Vermin

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: You guys don't know how much of a miracle it is that I'm posting at all tonight! I had such a hellish week at school that I thought this chapter would have to be postponed until next Friday. BUT I worked my butt off and managed to scrape up enough time to write. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Vermin**_

Meryl winced as she tried to pull her legs out from under the wreckage of her bed. She had been trying to escape ever since Knives had left the house about ten minutes ago. The cuts on her arms had since ceased to bleed although they were now caked with crusty, dried out blood. The wounds still stung slightly, but the pain had subsided mostly. In any case, Meryl was more concerned with other things at the moment.

She knew there was only one thing that could have made Knives leave without finishing what he had started. Since he had left her stuck underneath the ruins of her own bed, Meryl had heard loud, possibly explosive, noises coming from the center of town. She had reached the same conclusion Knives apparently had: Vash was stirring up trouble again.

Just from what Meryl had heard about Knives, it seemed like he cared about his brother a great deal, in a sick kind of way of course. After all, Knives really had gone about winning Vash over to his side entirely the wrong way. Killing Vash's closest friends certainly was a rather _extreme_ way to win Vash over.

Meryl grimaced as she tried to yank her legs out once again. _Damn him..._

Tugging just with her legs wasn't working. Meryl would have to use both hands to do this. Wrapping both blood encrusted hands around her right leg, she began to pull. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Broken pieces of wood and the mattress weighed heavily on Meryl's legs, scraping against them as she pulled. Meryl continued to tug on her leg, gritting her teeth as it slid slowly out and towards her. Then, she yanked roughly on it, causing the leg to pop out suddenly, causing her to lose her balance and fall over backwards.

As she her back hit a loose piece of the headboard, Meryl felt her ankle catch on something. However, her momentum caused the leg to pop out anyway, wrenching her ankle mercilessly. Meryl bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. Sitting up slowly, she lifted up her pants leg. Her ankle was swollen, and it was likely to become black and blue.

Meryl ran a finger over her ankle lightly. It throbbed beneath her touch. Sighing, Meryl shifted her position in the debris a little bit, preparing to pull her other leg out. Judging by the way the bed parts were piled, Meryl was pretty sure she could remove this one with less difficulty.

_I'm not going to yank anymore, though_, she muttered to herself.

Firmly clasping her hands over her left leg, she began to wriggle her leg and ankle around, gently pulling every now and then, hoping she would be able to free completely free herself without hurting herself like she had last time. Her leg was sliding out, slowly but surely. However, Meryl couldn't avoid what she couldn't see as jagged boards cut into her overalls, sometimes going through enough to scrape her skin.

_I'm luck I'm wearing these, or my legs would aleady be cut to ribbons._

Finally, Meryl managed to free her leg from underneath the wreckage of the bed. She sighed with relief, then tried to stand up. To her surprise, her right ankle gave way underneath her, unable to support her weight. Meryl fell heavily to the floor, luckily landing on a smooth patch of the floor. She was able to catch herself with her hands as she touched the floor, but Meryl ended up flat on her face when her arms wobbled and made her lose her balance.

Meryl rolled over onto her back facing the ceiling, her sore body causing her to wince slightly. The fight for survival had taken a lot out of her. She rolled over again, supporting herself with her hands again. Meryl pushed herself to her feet, careful to shift most of her weight onto her left leg. She wobbled a bit, clutching at the dresser, which was amazingly still intact. Meryl straightened and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

At first glance, Meryl had to admit that she looked like a wreck. Her hair was matted with sweat and dust. Her arms, face, hands, and neck were all cut, scraped, and/or smudged with dirt and blood. Plus, her overalls would never be the same again.

Meryl stared morosely at the mirror, a haggard version of herself staring back. Yet, she knew it would do no good to worry about that now. She had to get to town and help Vash however she could.

_What can I do, though? My derringers aren't here..._

The glint of two .45 Colts caught Meryl's eye. They had been knocked out of her hands by Knives before he had suddenly left. She eyed them nervously, not sure if she should take them or not. Of course, she had already used them, but that was only because it had been a desperate situation.

_What am I thinking? This _is_ a desperate situation!_

Meryl hobbled over to the twin guns, knelt down slowly, taking care to put more pressure on her left side than her right so as not to aggravate her inflamed ankle further. She picked them up and shoved each one into a different pocket.

Then, as Meryl made her way towards the door, she glanced back once at her now ruined room. It made her slightly sad, but it also strengthened her resolve.

_That monster is never going to get the best of me again! _she thought fiercely.

Meryl knew that such thinking was more than likely wishful, at best, but she wasn't about to back down now.

_I'm sorry, Vash, but if it comes down to it, I will try to kill Knives, no matter how hopeless an effort it might be. I hope you'll be able to forgive me._

Meryl hobbled out the door and down the steps, a hard look in her eyes, both guns at her side. Without a second thought, she marched out the door into the heat of the twin suns, ready to do what she must.

* * *

Knives stared down at the prone form of his brother, noting the feathers coating Vash's right arm. Then, his arctic blue eyes scanned the surrounding area suspiciously, wary of any pending dangers. He glared at the townspeople in disgust, barely able to control his almost instinctive urge to rip their throats open to let their life's blood seep away. However, there were more important matters to attend to than fulfilling his own lust for human extermination, even though it was a worthy venture.

He knelt down next to his brother, his face wrinkled with a frown. Knives narrowed his eyes at Vash, making sure this wasn't some kind of trick. Upon seeing how Vash's eyes wandered restlessly underneath his eyelids, Knives accepted that his brother was indeed ill and needed some kind of treatment.

Knives touched Vash's forehead with the back of his left hand. It was warm to the touch. His brow furrowed further. Then, he gently let one finger rest on Vash's right arm, the feathers ruffling softly beneath his touch.

There was a slight tingling in his hand, and Knives looked down and was surprised to see small feathers sprouting on his own arms as well. The reaction was accelerating so quickly that Knives had to yank his hand away to prevent his blades from emerging and going completely out of control.

Knives moved backwards a bit from his brother, staring intently at his hand as the feathers receded. He turned his gaze back towards Vash, feeling for the first time uncertain. He had never seen something like this before. The Angel Blades had only ever activated for Knives when he caused it. Vash's, however, seemed to have a mind of their own. The whole situation was highly disconcerting.

_"What…have…you…done…to me…?"_

That was what Vash had said, no, _accused_ before passing out. In most cases, that would have been a warranted question. Knives could freely, and somewhat proudly, admit that. Yet, this time, it made no sense. Knives pursed his lips, deep in thought.

_He has accused me of something I have not done. How ironic._

Still, judging by what was happening, Knives could tell Vash was in no position to stop him from wiping out this entire town. On the other hand, his brother was ill, and even though Knives had sent assassins after Vash and tried to kill him, he had only done it because he cared too much to allow his brother to be further corrupted by the human plague.

The sound of a whimper interrupted Knives's thoughts. He gazed down at his brother, who was currenly curled in a fetal position, moaning. Knives almost felt like shaking him for his weakness, but this wasn't the time for that. He bent over, carefully avoiding contact with the feathered arm, and hefted his brother into his arms.

Knives turned to walk away when an annoying nasal voice called, "Hey! That's our bounty! We found him first so go away!"

Knives stopped in mid-stride, his body stiffening in rage that the vermin had dared to even speak to him. He twisted about slowly and stared into the eyes of withered old human who spit as he ranted. Two other humans were also slowly getting to their feet, both with mechanical arms, the smaller of the two giants picking a boomerang out of the sand.

"He's ours!" the one clad in red roared. "We're going to be rich men! Now put him down, and we _might _let you walk away from this!"

Knives narrowed his eyes, revulted by the mere sight of these pathetic pieces of trash. "Vermin," he spat. "That's what you are. Your existence polutes the very air with your stench!"

"Hey! Watch who yer calling vermin, buddy!" the boomerang holder growled.

"YEAH!" the old man and the giant shouted, creating an odd mix of whiny and nasal with deep and stupid.

Knives's left arm twitched. "That's what you are. Now, get out of my way."

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!" the wizened old man shouted.

Knives didn't reply. He set Vash down on the dusty earth and straightened, looking the three human filth directly in the eye. Then, he let the transformation come. His left arm lengthened and morphed, bones, ligaments, and tendons all changing. The change came harder this time because Knives had already used his Angel Blades a great deal today. However, their impudence would not go unpunished.

Knives grinned maniacally at the shocked and fearful looks on the faces of the trio of vermin as his Angels Blades sprouted from his left arm, curved and deadly. They stared at him in horror, mouths open and unable to articulate anything other than meaningless babble.

A cruel sneer twisted Knives's mouth. "Are you ready?"

Without waiting for their reply, Knives darted in among them, his Angel Blades held at ready. The red-clad bounty hunter tried to swing his boomerang at Knives, but it was useless as such close rang. Before he could do anything else, Knives sliced his metal arm clean off, and the limb clattered to the ground.

The bounty hunter fell back into the sand, his mouth agape and quivering with fear. Knives approached him slowly, purposefully, until he was right in front of the man.

"P-please! Mercy!"

Knives grinned. "No."

A scream.

A slicing noise.

A gurgling sound.

Then, a crimson liquid splashed into the dusty earth and mingled with it, the dust swirling sluggishly within it.

Knives watched with satisfaction as the dead man fell backwards into a pool of his own blood, his neck ripped open by a careless flick of the Angel Blades, now stained red.

Then, he turned about slowly, the same insane grin on his face as he eyed the other two. "Who's next?"

The wizened old man let out a screech of terror. "Gofsef! Get us out of here!"

The giant scooped the old man up and began to run away. Knives watched them calmly, letting them have a small head start. When they were about thirty yarz away and plowing through the crowd of townspeople, who were scattering in every direction, Knives lifted his left arm and aimed, looking down his Angel Blades in a straight line. His target in sight, Knives shot one blade off towards the two cowards, hitting the giant square in the back, piercing his heart.

The giant fell forward and landed on his face, blood pooling underneath his body. Knives's eyes followed the old man, who had managed to escape the falling brute and was crawling away, a cat stalking his prey. Knives walked up to the human, a pitiless look in his cold, ruthless eyes.

The wizened human shrieked when he saw Knives approaching and began to scuttle backwards, desperate to get way. "P-please! D-don't kill me!" he grovelled as Knives got closer. "I'll-I'll do whatever you want! You can have the bounty! I don't care! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! Just tell me what you want!"

Knives grinned. "I want you to _die_."

The old man screamed once before he was silenced forever.

* * *

Meryl ran as quickly as she could through the town, which was considerably slower than how fast she could run under normal circumstances. Her right leg was slowing her down. She glared down at it in frustration. She need to move faster, but it just wasn't possible. Plus, the loss of blood coupled with her uncleaned wounds didn't make her feel any more chipper.

_I have to find Vash_, she thought, panting slightly from the effort of running.

Suddenly, a huge crowd of people came charging towards her. Meryl skidded to a stop as screaming people rushed by her, oblivious to her presence. Jerking her head around in the direction where they were coming from, Meryl was sure that was where she had heard the loud explosions coming from. Something really terrible had to be taking place there judging by the fleeing people.

Someone smacked into Meryl knocking her flat on her butt. "I'm so sorry!" a woman's voice said as she frantically tried to help Meryl to her feet. "What happened to you?" the woman gasped, obviously noticing Meryl's appearance.

"Um, I had a small accident," she supplied lamely before asking hurriedly, "What's going on back there?"

"There's some blond guy back there fighting three men who were after Vash the Stampede!" the woman replied nervously, wringing her hands together. "I don't know what's going on now, but that one guy was so strong! He sliced one man's arm right off!"

Meryl paled. _Knives..._

She didn't want to go. Meryl wanted to turn right back around and go with all those other people. But, she couldn't.

Seeing the look in Meryl's eyes, the woman shook her shoulders. "You musn't go back there! You can't! They'll kill you!"

Meryl calmly lifted the woman's hands off her shoulders, smiling sadly. "It's the job," she said softly. "It's what I do."

With that, Meryl raced away, still limping, towards the site of what Meryl now had a sickening feeling would be a slaughter. As she ran, the waves of fleeing people became thinner until finally she was in the center of town. But she wasn't alone.

The first thing Meryl saw was Vash lying on the ground, unconscious. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she was at his side in an instant. His forehead felt hot to the touch, his eyes wandering restlessly beneath his eyelids.

Meryl felt her throat tighten. _What's wrong with him?_

She nearly had a heart attack when she caught a glimpse of his right arm. Meryl pulled away from him sharply, staring fearfully at the feathers covering his arm. Flashbacks of that day rang within her thoughts. With great difficulty, she forced them back.

Breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself, Meryl scooted forward again slowly. She tentatively reached out and touched a feather with her index finger, nervous and yet curious of what the reaction would be. The feathers ruffled a bit, almost as if they enjoyed being touched by her. Meryl yanked her hand back, somewhat disturbed.

A small sound behind her caused Meryl to jump up and completely turn in the opposite direction. Her heart almost stopped in her chest at the sight that greeted her. Knives was standing about thirty yarz away from her, his left arm transformed into that bladed weapon again, its curved edged stained red with what Meryl knew to be blood. He was standing over the body of a corpse, its blood seeping onto the ground surrounding it.

Knives was grinning.

Meryl choked back something akin to a shriek when Knives turned to face her. Upon seeing her, his sickening smile widened further as he began to walk towards her. As he moved aay from the corpse, Meryl recognized the dead man as the father of the Nebraska family.

His head had been shorn clear off his shoulders, and the severed head of Professor Nebraska gave her an empty stare, his expression frozen forever in a scream.

"I see you wormed your way out of your predicament," Knives grinned.

Meryl moved a bit closer to Vash. Knives's eyes widened as his face twisted into a snarl.

"Don't touch him, you piece of filth!" he seethed, the Angel Blades reacting violently to his rage as they whipped about him.

Meryl stared at him defiantly and drew both Colts at once, pointing them straight at Knives's head. He glared daggers at her.

"You...how _dare_ you point my own creations at me!" Knives hissed venomously through his teeth. "Again!"

Meryl didn't answer, determined to hold her ground. Knives became increasingly more agitated, and Meryl watching his arctic blue eyes shift back and forth between herself and Vash. Each time he did, it seemed to infuriate Knives more.

"I won't stand for this!" he growled, bringing up his bladed arm, ready to cut Meryl down.

"No...Knives...don't..."

Meryl tore her eyes away from Knives, who also shifted his attention, towards the figure lying on the ground. Vash the Stampede's aqua eyes flickered open, and he hacked out a cough.

"Don't...please..."

Meryl realized with some surprise that Vash was speaking not only to Knives, but to her as well. Hesitantly, she lowered the two Colts, still keeping her hands on them, though. Vash smiled weakly at her before looking up expectantly at Knives, whose face was inscrutable.

"Brother...for me..."

Knives didn't answer. Then, several very tense and very silent moments later, the Angel Blades retracted into Knives arm. Meryl let out a breath of relief before turning her attention back towards Vash.

"Very well, brother. I shall allow you to keep your pet...for the moment," Knives said stiffly, obviously quite disgusted with the arrangement.

Vash's week smile widened slightly. "Thank...you..." he whispered before his eyes glazed over, and he fell unconscious once again.

Meryl and Knives stared at him for a moment before their gazes shifted back to each other, one eyeing the other with fear, and the other with revulsion. Then, Knives bent over then, and picked Vash up easily.

"I can help with him..." Meryl began hesitantly.

"No!" Knives retorted sharply. "You will not. I am letting you live, and that is aggravating enough as it is! Do not provoke me further with your mindless babble!"

The remark stung, but Meryl held her tongue, knowing how precarious the situation was. As she trailed after Knives back to the house, she glanced back at the three bloody corpses. Meryl had to look away, fearing she was going to be sick.

* * *

Ahem, so, what does everyone think?

Knives: I personally enjoyed this chapter.

-sigh- You _would_.

Knives: Except the part where I spared the tiny female human.

-glares- We've been over this! You don't get to kill her! Period!

Knives: -glares back-

Why don't you stop griping and do something useful for a change?

Knives: Like what, child?

Get the people to review!

Knives: Very well. Readers, if you do not review, I will kill the authoress, and there will be no more chapters.

O.O Um, I guess that's good. Er...you people better review, or I'll die and haunt you forever as a ghost! I mean it! REVIEW!


	14. An Act of Mercy

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Wow, thanks for the support you guys! All your reviews kept Knives from killing me, and I tell ya, he was mightily disappointed. Anyway, to reward such loyalty, I have another chapter for you. I've been working most of the night amidst much computer problems. I actually thought I might not be able to post, but thankfully I can. So, on to the fic!

* * *

**_An Act of Mercy_**

Knives was hunched over the back of his chair, arms folded over its edge, long since cleansed of the filthy humans' blood. He was watching Vash with hawk-like blue eyes, scrutinizing everything about his brother. The steady rise and fall of his chest, his drawn, pale face slick with sweat, and how his eyes wandered restlessly beneath his lids. Then, there was his right arm, still coated with pearly white feathers.

It made no sense whatsoever.

Frowning slightly, Knives turned his gaze away, squinting slightly at the sunlight shining through the window over the bed. He narrowed his eyes as the rays of light glinted wickedly off of the metal components of his brother's body.

_Yet another example of the spiders' treachery_, he thought darkly.

Knives stood up, stretching slightly before turning the chair around and sitting down in it the correct way. Folding his arms over his chest, Knives began think. As much as he was loathe to admit it, the nature of Vash's condition was completely unknown to him. It infuriated Knives to the point where he wanted to just demand an answer from his ill brother, a highly irrational proposition.

It irritated Knives to no end that he could not understand what was wrong with Vash. He would have said that it was a simple case of his brother being unable to control the god-like forces which he, and Knives, as Plants, a race of superior beings, possessed. Yet, if that had been the case, Knives would have been able to help Vash control it. When he had tried to aid his brother the day before, Knives's own Angel Arm had begun to react on its own. Since then, he had been careful to avoid physical contact with his brother's arm. Knives's reasoning was that if Vash could contract this disease, he might be susceptible to it as well.

Knives ground his teeth together. The whole situation was deplorable. Of course, ruthlessly wiping out the pathetic group of humans who had been after his brother had been quite satisfactory. A small, malicious grin twisted the corners of Knives's lips as he recalled the horror and fear on their faces as they begged for mercy. Naturally, there had been none for them. They had gotten what they, and their whole race, deserved.

Still, it rankled at him that he had spared the tiny human female with black hair. Knives scowled at Vash. If the fool had woken up just a few seconds later, she would have been dead, and Vash wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. But no, he woke up and pleaded with Knives to not kill her. Knives had complied, but only because he had been concerned that it would worsen Vash's condition. And despite popular belief, Knives did care for his brother.

Knives gritted his teeth. If only he had been able to rid himself and his brother of that human. That woman who now seemed to embody some sort of Rem quality to Vash. The human's own memories had told him that much all those days ago. It disgusted Knives to think that a human could have so much impact upon his brother that Vash preferred her company to his own flesh and blood.

His fingers twitched, a flash of heat moving up his arm. Knives was tempted, so tempted to end the woman's life right here and now. It would be easy. He didn't need his gun. Everything he needed was at his disposal, intertwined within the very fiber of his being. Knives could slit her throat, as well as that of the taller, more annoying human female, and Vash would never know. The heat intensified, small, sharp, curved feathers sprouting from his left arm.

Knives stood up slowly, his eyes glinting dangerously in the midday suns. He walked past the chair and made his way to the door. His hand was on the handle of the door when he heard a sound.

"No..."

Knives's hand froze in mid-turn. Turning slightly, Knives looked behind him. Vash was tossing and turning in his unconscious state, murmuring incoherently.

"Rem...where...dark...can't see..."

Nonplussed, Knives took his hand of the door as his brother continued to mutter.

"Knives...you...gone..."

Knives frowned. Vash was just babbling in his sleep. He must have been dreaming. Yet, why was he saying those particular things? Of course he couldn't see Rem. She had died over a century ago. But, Knives was there. He hadn't gone anywhere.

"Stay..."

Knives stared at his brother for a moment before sitting back down in the chair. He resumed his vigilant stance over Vash once again.

_Very well, brother. I will leave your pets alone for the time being. But don't expect me to remain patient forever._

A small, childlike smile lifted the corners of Vash's lips. Knives looked at his brother suspiciously. Whatever was going on with Vash, Knives didn't want anything to do with it. As soon as he figured out how to heal Vash, he would. Then, he could rid this planet of the vermin which infested it.

_Yet_, Knives reflected, _I cannot heal him here. I cannot even run tests to find out what ails Vash. I need facilities, something this town sadly lacks._

Knives decided. Since there was no possible way he could do anything for Vash here, he would have to take his brother with him to what had once been the headquarters of the Gung-Ho Guns. There, Knives would be able to runs tests, and Vash would be exposed to other Plant Angels. Perhaps some time with his own kind would do Vash some good and help him to see Knives's point of view.

All Knives had to do was acquire a vehicle and some provisions, a relatively simple task. Then, he and Vash would leave this town filled with filth. It would be just the two of them, twin gods on their own, the way it should have been in the first place.

Knives's dream of the perfect Eden, a world with just himself and Vash, would become a reality.

* * *

Meryl was sitting at the table with Millie, sipping a cup of coffee, the bitter liquid relaxing even in the afternoon. Neither woman had gotten up early that morning. Both had been exhausted from the previous day's ordeal, especially Meryl. They had bunked together last night since Meryl's room was a wreck.

_Yet another thing I have Knives to thank for_, Meryl groused.

It was maddening. Knives was such a bastard, yet he was the one looking after Vash. It made Meryl a little uneasy since Knives didn't exactly have a sparkling record as far as kindness went. The pain Meryl had when she stood and leaned upon her right foot was proof enough.

"Sempai, what are we going to do?"

Meryl looked up and met the gaze of her friend and partner. Millie's blue eyes were uncertain, an odd thing for her since she always seemed so sure of what she was doing and why. It just went to show how much things had changed since they had met Vash, an event that had changed their lives forever, something neither of them had been expecting.

Meryl sighed. "I don't know, Millie." Her eyes shifted in the direction of the stairs. "I really don't know," she whispered.

"But...you're Sempai! You can come up with anything!"

Meryl looked down at her hands wrapped around the cup, watching the black contents swirl about. "No, I can't, Millie. I'm only human. And," she added, almost to herself, "maybe that's the problem..."

**Yesterday**

Meryl folowed Knives as quickly as she could without getting too close to him. After all, he was very unstable, especially around humans. She shuddered at the carnage she had witness back there. Meryl had seen her share of blood and wounds after travelling with Vash, but nothing had ever prepared her for that. 

The precision with which Knives had annihilated the father and son of the Nebraska family, as well as Descartes, was frightening. Every cut Knives had made with his bladed arms had brought about a desired result. It was unreal. Meryl felt like she had suddenly been in the presence of not a god, but a demon from the bowels of hell. Not only that, but he was a demon who enjoyed doing the devil's handiwork.

Meryl shuddered, the movement causing her to put too much weight on her right leg. She winced from the pain but continued walking. Meryl couldn't afford to show Knives any weaknesses. She didn't believe for one second that Knives wouldn't try to take her life again. He might have spared her this time, but Meryl doubted she would be so fortunate next time. After all, Knives hadn't promised that he would spare her forever.

Several flashes of movement drew Meryl's attention. Out of the corner of her eye, Meryl could see a few townspeople hiding behind buildings and random objects. They looked from Knives, carrying a still unconscious Vash, to her. Fear was in their eyes, which made Meryl feel highly uncomfortable. Of course, the fact that Knives was splattered with the blood of his victims didn't help matters. They probably thought she was an accomplice.

_It can't be helped..._

Turning her gaze back towards the front of her, Meryl was unnerved to see Knives looking back at her from over his shoulder, a wicked smile on his face. Her heart caught in her throat at the malicious look in his arctic blue eyes.

"You realize, of course, that this arrangement is not permanent," Knives smirked, his tone of voice indicating that it wasn't a question.

Meryl swallowed hard, knowing what he was referring to, yet she held her head high and glared back at him defiantly. "You're not going to intimidate me that way, Knives," she growled, glowering at him.

The look on her face seemed to amuse and irritate him at the same time. "We shall see," he said shortly. "In the meantime, give me the two guns in your possession."

Meryl's heart leapt in alarm. "What guns?"

"Don't pretend you don't know," he hissed, stopping abruptly with Vash still in his arms as he turned and faced her. "Give them back. They were not made for vermin like you," he spat.

Her eyes widened fearfully. Knives meant business. Hesitantly, she drew the twin .45 Colts out of the pockets of her overalls and held them out to him, her hands shaking slightly. Knives shifted the weight of his brother so he could take them from her outstretched hands. Then, he tucked them into the back pockets of his jeans.

Knives grinned. "I see you can make a sensible descision. You have just prolonged your life. For a time," he sneered as he turned back around and began to walk away.

Meryl began to feel her fear fading, replaced by a hot anger. What gave him the right to judge a race he had never tried to live with? Why was it that he believed he could kill indescriminately? No one had that right!

"Knives! Come back!" she shouted, running after him.

Knives paused and looked at her. "What?" he snapped, clearly losing what little tolerance he had with her.

"What gives you the right to judge us?" Meryl demanded. "Why can't you leave us alone? What have we ever done to you?"

Knives seemed to grow in height, his eyes flashing dangerously, causing Meryl to step back, her rash anger fading beneath his cold glare.

"What right? What right?" he snarled. "What right do you filthy humans have to suck a planet dry of resources? What right do you have to run away from the same planet you destroyed just so you could populate another and plague it with your presence? What right do you have to spread the virus which is the human race? What right do you have to drain my sisters of their life force to satisfy your greedy selves? Don't you _dare_ lecture me, you piece of trash!" Knives raged.

Meryl shrunk back from his violent outburst. Knives looked down at her disdainfully before walking away, his back stiff with anger. The sad part was the Meryl couldn't deny anything he had said with good conscience. He was right, but Vash was also right. It was so confusing.

_Maybe Knives _is_ right about us_, she thought morosely. _But, humans can be kind also. Why can't he see that? Why doesn't he understand that he's not the only one who cares about Vash? I care, too..._

The rest of the walk went on in silence, neither speaking to the other. It wasn't even an awkward silence. There was just nothing left to say.

When they arrived at the house, the front door slammed open, Millie's tall form outlined in the doorway, her brown hair tied in a bun and her face flushed from exertion. Meryl guessed that she had probably just gotten back from work.

Millie ran out to them. "Oh, Mr. Knives, you're awake! That's wonder-" Her voiced trailed off as she saw the state of the three. "Oh my gosh! What happened to Mr. Vash? Why are you covered in blood, Mr. Knives? And Sempai! What happened to your new overalls?" she cried.

From behind Knives, Meryl could see his stance become more rigid. Sensing danger, Meryl hurriedly said, "Nevermind that now, Millie! Let's just get in the house!"

A glimmer of understanding lit up Millie's face. "Alright then, come in. You need to be cleaned up!"

They entered the house, and Knives promptly went up the stairs with Vash, not uttering one word in explanation. At Millie's puzzled glance, Meryl began to explain.

**Present**

"What are you talking about, Sempai? How could you be anything other than human?"

Meryl jolted out of her reverie. "Nevermind. It's nothing," Meryl sighed.

"Sempai..."

"What is it, Millie?" Meryl asked.

"You know, you really should have more faith in yourself."

Meryl smiled sadly. "I know I should. But it's hard sometimes."

Millie clamped a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know it is, Sempai," she said. "Life is hard. Especially when the...the one you care about the most leaves you," Millie sniffled.

"Millie, you don't have to-"

"It's ok, Sempai," Millie said, smiling sadly through teary eyes. "I've moved on with my life. I'll always miss Mr. Priest, but I know he wouldn't want me to be sad forever. And you shouldn't be either!"

"Millie..."

Meryl leaned back in her chair, her thoughts wandering. It never ceased to amaze her how Millie could always see through Meryl and tell her exactly what she needed to here. She shook her head. It was incredible.

Meryl pushed back in her chair and stood up. "Listen, Millie, I think I'm going to go check on Vash."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead, Sempai. I'll be fine," Millie said reassuringly.

Meryl left the table and began to climb up the stairs. As she walked by the entrance to her now unuseable room, she noticed the door leaning up against the nearby wall. The room was still a pit, broken bits of bed and pieces of the mattress had not been cleaned up. It made Meryl somewhat sad since she had loved having her own room. Millie was great and all, but there were times when Meryl liked her solitude, and she was sure that Millie felt the same way, even though neither of them ever voiced that thought out loud.

Meryl stepped past the room and went towards the room where Vash and Knives were. She lifted her hand to knock. Swallowing hard, she managed to rummage up enough courage to rap lightly on the door.

There was no answer.

Meryl bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She wondered if they were asleep, but then decided against that idea. Meryl doubted Knives slept, anyway.

_He doesn't seem the type unless he's plotting to strangle you_, Meryl thought wryly.

She took a deep breathe and prepared to knock once again. However, before her knuckles could make contact with the door, it swung open, revealing a rather irritable-looking Millions Knives, who was dressed in a similar outfit to yesterday. He glared down at her as only one who believed himself to be superior to all things could.

_At least he's not still covered in blood_, she laughed nervously to herself.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly.

Meryl looked around Knives's broad frame nervously, hoping to catch a glimpse of Vash, whom she had not seen since the previous day. However, her view was blocked by Knives, who continued to look down on her, his features becoming increasingly aggravated.

"I was wondering if I could see Vash," she said, her voice so low that it was almost a whisper.

"If you are going to mumble incoherently, get out of my way, and stop wasting my time," Knives stated, his eyes narrowing.

"I want to see Vash," Meryl said, her voice rising in strength and volume.

Knives's eyes narrowed even further into slits. "No."

"Why not?" Meryl demanded heatedly.

Knives stepped forward threateningly. "Apparently, you seem to be forgetting to whom you are speaking," he hissed, eyes flashing menacingly. "For what reason would I want to let you in to see my brother? Am I supposed to allow you to corrupt him even more while he's at his weakest point?"

Meryl's temper began to rise again. "You want to talk about corrupting him?" she shouted. "What about you? How are you not 'corrupting?'"

Knives slammed his fist into the wall, creating a dent in it. "If you were anyone other than my brother's _pet_," Knives spat, "I would kill you where you stand!"

"Go ahead! Kill me like you killed Rem!" Meryl growled. "I dare you!"

"You fool!" Knives raged. "You know _nothing_ about us! Don't presume that you can understand with your insignificant mind!"

"You're so full of bullshit."

A deathly silence fell in the hall. Knives seemed to be fighting violently against himself to not strike her dead where she stood. Meryl stood firm, refusing to show fear, even though she knew her life might very well end in the next few seconds.

When Knives next spoke, his voice pulsed with anger. "Do you want to die?"

"Do you want me to die?" Meryl asked quietly.

"More than you know," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then why don't you?"

Knives stood very still, slowly regaining his compusure. Then, "My brother. At this point, killing you would only make him worse," Knives said stiffly. "You life has not been spared because I like you. I detest you. Your mere presence disgusts me. Yet, Vash's life is more important to me right now. This is _not_ an act of mercy."

Meryl stared at Knives. _Is he serious?_

"That does not matter now. I am leaving tomorrow," Knives stated, "_with_ my brother."

"I'm going with you!" Meryl said quickly.

"You are _not_," Knives glared.

"I _am_," Meryl replied, her voice as hard as steel. "If you try to stop me, I'll just follow you anyway. I'm going for Vash, not you."

Knives seemed ready to explode. "You are _not_ going, and that's final!" he roared.

"Meryl..."

Both stopped in what was about to be a violent argument at that one word from Vash's mouth. They stared at him, then at each other. Meryl thought Knives looked about ready to spontaneously combust.

"Very well," he said hoarsely. "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Wow. Am I good or what?

Knives: You are horrible.

Hey! That's not nice!

Knives: I'm not nice.

Oh, yeah... Well, you know what they say happens to people who aren't nice?

Knives: What?

Heeheehee... They get attacked by Kuroneko.

Kuroneko: NYAH! -attacks Knives-

Knives: Damn it!

Muwahahahaha! Ahem, now, reviews please. XD


	15. Beyond the Horizon

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Another Friday, another chapter. You guys need to thank the brainstorming monkey Abo. Without the prodding of her almighty monkey stick, I would be unable to post once a week due to lazyness. She keeps me in line, though. Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

_**Beyond the Horizon**_

Meryl shuffled uneasily through the town, her feet kicking up small puffs of dust. She shifted the weight of the bags in her arms, careful to not drop them. The situation she was in would only be inflamed further if she lost her grip on one of the items. After all, with the eyes of Millions Knives boring into the back of her head, Meryl really did not have much of an option.

Today was the day that she, Vash, and Knives would be leaving. Millie was staying behind. It had been difficult to convince her to stay since Millie could not stand the idea of being separated from Meryl. The had been through so much together. However, Meryl had insisted that it was for the best. Millie was not the least bit happy about the arrangement but had consented.

So, Millie was not coming. Meryl had told her that it was necessary for someone to remain and write to the home office of Bernardelli to tell them what had happened and to continue sending reports. Of course, there had been another reason that Meryl had not voiced out loud, but Millie had probably guessed anyway. That reason would be Millions Knives, Vash's elder brother.

Meryl did not trust him as far as she could throw him, and she knew that the odds of her lifting him up and tossing him (even though she would love to) were less than zero. Therefore, Meryl did not trust him at all. Knives had told her plainly that he would like nothing better than to be rid of her permanently. Yet, she was still alive, something Meryl had mixed feelings about.

If one was optimisitic and looking at the cup half full, one might believe that Knives was changing, becoming less heinous and evil. Perhaps he would reform.

_Tcch, yeah right_, Meryl muttered to herself.

In Meryl's opinion, the plant was not ever going to change. That was not a pessimistic point of view, that was being realistic. Just because Knives had decided to not personally slice her in half at this exact point in time did not mean he would not try again later. The only thing stopping him from ending Meryl's life, according to _him_, was his concern for his brother. Whether or not that was true, Meryl knew Knives would try to finish what he started eventually. The only question was when.

Meryl stumbled a bit when a hand shoved her back roughly. Narrowly avoiding falling flat on her face and spilling the groceries everywhere, she righted herself with great difficulty. Then, she whirled around, scowling angrily. Knives looked down his nose at her disdainfully.

"Walk faster," he said curtly. "I want to leave today."

"Well, excuse me, Your Highness," Meryl said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I appologize that we need supplies for our journey."

Knives backhanded her across the face. The force of the blow sent her reeling, a jolt of pain shooting through her ankle. Meryl landed on the ground, the taste of sand and grit on her tongue. Sitting up slowly, she looked up at Knives, her eyes widening with fear while she tried to hide it at the same time. He was holding the bags, which she had apparently lost her hold on when he slapped her.

Knives narrowed his eyes at her. "Once again, you have forgotten to whom you are speaking. The next time you talk to me like that, I might just decided to cut out your tongue. That would solve the problem of your insolence, would it not?"

Meryl bit her lip, drawing blood, as she rubbed the already bruising side of her face. He was right about one thing. Being a smart ass was not the best idea right now. She would have to remember that in the future. Meryl could not afford to be so careless. One word from her mouth could determine whether she lived or died, and she would do well to remember that.

_But there is no way in hell that I'm going to appologize to that bastard_, she thought furiously.

She stood up stiffly and snatched the bags from Knives's hands before marching away, ignoring the pain in her ankle with gritted teeth. Meryl could almost see the smirk on Knives's face as she felt his malicious arctic blue eyes bore into the back of her skull. He was following her, she knew. Knives had insisted upon it the moment that Meryl had said they needed supplies in order to travel to where he wanted to go. Naturally, Knives had not revealed the location of their destination.

_How typical_, Meryl groused.

It had been extremely nerve-wracking to take Knives out amongst the humans he so despised. Images of the dead, would-be bounty hunters continued to plague Meryl as she navigated the streets, increasingly anxious as they went further into town. Every now and then, she would glance over her shoulder at Knives as discretely as possible. There seemed to be some sort of bubble around him that kept others away. Meryl did not know what it was, but Knives stuck out. Maybe people recognized him. Maybe he just exuded an aura that caused people to want to stay away from him. Whatever the case, Meryl was thankful that the townsfolk left them alone. Taking chances with Knives patience was definitely not a good idea.

Limping slightly, Meryl caught a glimpse of several people staring at them from the relative saftely of their homes. Recognition was evident, and fear was etched in their eyes. It saddened her, but Meryl knew there was nothing she could do about it.

_The best I can do for them is to get Vash and Knives away from here. That's all I can do_, she mused sadly.

"Thinking about your fellow vermin?"

Meryl's back stiffened visibly as her pace slowed. As her grip tightened around the provisions, she attempted to ignore him and continued walking.

"When I ask you a question, you will answer!" Knives said, his voice radiating an impatience bordering on anger.

Meryl stopped in her tracks and turned, glowering at Knives. "My thoughts, my feelings, everything about me, those things are none or your business, Knives," she said, glaring at him.

"That's what you think," Knives sneered. "In case you have forgotten, I read your mind. I know everything there is to know about you. Do not begin to presume that you can outmanuever me, human. I will alway be one step ahead."

Meryl did not reply. Instead, she stalked away, aware of Knives's presence still behind her. She despised him. There was nothing good about this, man, no, _plant_. No matter how much Vash would try to reform Knives, it was not going to happen. There was just no way.

_That is, _if_ he ever recovers_, Meryl thought dismally.

She sighed, shifting the weight of the groceries again, this time onto her hip. As they walked through town, Meryl continues to look for the final shop they needed to visit. They had already purchased food and sleeping gear for desert living. Now all they needed was ammunition.

The mere thought of ammunition made Meryl shiver. It was true that she needed ammunition for her derringers, but the thought of Knives with ammunition was disturbing. That would give him an extra weapon, one which he certainly did not need. After all, he could already transform his arms into blades. Knives did not need to add his old .45 Colt to the mix, a gun that would not only shoot bullets, but enable him to fire much larger blasts from his Angel Arm. And if memory of the incidents at July and Augusta served as an example, then Meryl was sure that if Knives did such a thing, the destruction would be even more devastating in range and damage.

Meryl gnawed a bit on the inside of her cheek, her eyes flickering backs and forth nervously. At this rate, they would never find a gunsmith. Knives had probably frightened a good number of the population away. Those able to leave were long gone, more than likely. But, the ones who had nowhere else to go, they were stranded here. On the other hand, the danger would pass once Knives was gone from the town.

_What am I thinking? No one is safe. Not while Knives lives..._

Well, worrying about the inevitable was doing no one any good, least of all her. So, as Meryl wandered through the streets, most of which were empty, she continued to search for the gunsmith. Meryl had asked Millie for directions since the tall woman had taken her stungun in for a tune-up not long ago, but Millie had been unable to remember, causing her to give rather vague directions.

Then, Meryl saw an old, run-down building with the sign "Gunsmith" hanging over the door, the wind causing it to squeak gratingly as it swung back and forth. She stared at it a moment, barely noticing that she had stopped walking.

"What are you doing?"

Meryl pointed. "That's the place."

Knives narrowed his eyes. "That dilapidated hut? Are you joking?"

Meryl gritted her teeth. "No, now come on," she grumbled as she set off for the entrance, Knives following, his nose wrinkled with disgust.

Meryl's fingers wrapped around the musty door handle and turned it, the door sliding open with a loud creaking noise. She blinked, surprised by the interior's appearance. It was clean and neat, the counter polished and shining. The floor was worn but swept. In addition, guns hung all around the room in racks. The wall was lined with guns of varying lengths, sizes, and strengths.

"Sorry about the hinges. I need to grease them," a voice said.

Meryl jerked her head around at the sound of that voice, the voice she had heard every single day of her waitressing career in this town. Sure enough, it was Samuel Johnson. She stared at him, non-plussed. He had once told her that he had been a gunsmith, but Meryl thought he had retired.

Sam leaned forward, elbows resting comfortably on the table. He smiled at them pleasantly, but for some reason, he would not look Meryl directly in the eye. That struck her as odd, but she refrained from asking him about it.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, um, yes," Meryl began hesitantly. "I need ammunition for some derringers."

"How much?"

"About twently-five rounds."

Sam nodded. "Very well," he said, disappearing into the back room for about ten minutes.

Meryl fidgeted nervously while she waited. Being alone with Knives was really uncomfortable for her. Considering he had tried to kill her several times in less than a week, one could not really blame her for feeling that way. Walking along an open street where it is possibe to at least _attempt_ to run was one thing. Standing in an enclosed area was quite different.

Finally, Sam came back with the desired ammunition. Meryl looked the items over for a moment before agreeing to a price.

"Good, good," Sam said approvingly. "Now, will you two be paying separately or on the same bill?"

"The same bill," Meryl replied, her gaze flickering in Knives's direction.

"Very well. And what can I get for you, sir?"

Meryl swallowed nervously, unsure what Knives would do. However, Knives merely scrutinized the man before replying, his eyes narrowing.

"I require ammunition for two .45 Colts," Knives stated.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, you're in luck, then. We do have some rounds for that line of gun. I can get it for you if you want."

"No, I will find it myself," Knives said curtly before striding behind the counter into the back room.

Meryl exhaled slowly. That had ended better than she had expected. Feeling Sam's eyes on her, she stared back at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "Well, since the men chasing Vash the Stampede wrecked my saloon, I decided to take up my old profession."

"Why this, though?"

He rubbed his chin. "Well, I'm already familiar with it, and the only other gunsmith in town got out of here the first chance he got."

Meryl looked down, scuffing her shoe on the floor. She knew why he, as well as so many others, had skipped town.

"Looks like the bruises on your neck are gone," Sam observed.

"Yeah."

"It also looks like you picked up a few more injuries as well," he added, looking pointedly at the bandages Millie had wrapped around Meryl's many scrapes, as well as the new bruise on her cheek.

Meryl laughed nervously. "It's nothing."

"You always were a terrible liar, Meryl," he said, not unkindly. "I can guess what happened, consideing who your companion is."

She stiffened. "You know Knives?"

"Knives? That's his name?" Sam asked. "That's a bit strange." Cutting short her questioning remark, he said, "If you're asking whether I knew him before today, then no. But he does resemble Vash so I'm assuming they're related, brothers more than likely. Am I right?"

Meryl nodded wordlessly.

"I thought so. Of course, he certainly doesn't seem to be anything like Vash at all," Sam grimaced.

Meryl blinked in surprise. "Wait, you've seen Vash? When?"

"He was getting drunk at the saloon before all the chaos started. He seemed really depressed," Sam remarked.

Meryl's throat tightened. She had suspected as much, but everything had happened so fast that she had completely forgotten about that.

"What...what did he say?" Meryl asked hesitantly.

Sam smiled sadly. "A lot of things he should tell you himself. By the way, where is he?"

"He's...he's sick," Meryl whispered.

Sam frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"We...we don't know..."

"...I see..."

Both were silent for a moment. Meryl cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence. "Anyway," she said hoarsely, "we're leaving later today to get some help for him."

Sam nodded absently. "Yes. That's good. Listen," he said, glancing back at the door with what looked like unease, "take these."

He reached into one of his pockets and drew out something clenched in his fist. Meryl leaned forward to see what he was holding. Nestled in the palm of his hand were two cyllindrical objects about the length of a person's pinky finger. Both were black. Meryl could not put her finger on it, but there was something eerie about them.

"Take them," he insisted.

Meryl looked startled. "Why?"

"They might help you later."

She took them, tucking them into her pocket, an uncertain look on her face. "What are they?"

"They came from the .45 Colts that Knives has," Sam said, his voice low. "I have my suspicions what they're for."

Meryl's eyes widened. "You mean they-"

"I see you two are getting along well," a cold voice said.

Knives had emerged from the back room, holding several rounds of ammunition for the handguns. He looked from one to the other, and Meryl almost felt like bolting right there. However, Knives did not say anything to her. He merely set the items on the counter and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh! Right," Meryl sputtered, feeling flustered.

After paying for their purchases, the two exited the building. As the went, Meryl was acutely aware of Sam's eyes on her back as she followed Knives out of the door. As it swung shut behind them, she sighed. This day was turning out to be more stressful than she had anticipated.

"What were you two talking about?" Knives asked, his words laced with suspicion.

Meryl raised her eyebrows. "I used to work for him. We were just catching up."

Knives narowed his eyes. "Is that all?"

Struggling to ignore the frantic beating of her heart, Meryl replied, "Yes, that's it."

Meryl began to walk more quickly and soon passed by Knives. She did not want him to discover the cyllinders, whatever they were. Luckily, he did not speak to her anymore as they walked back to the house in silence. There were still signs of people, but most hid when they saw the two of them coming. It was like walking through a ghost town.

When they arrived back at the house, Millie was already waiting for them outside. She waved and ran out to meet them. Then, she grabbed Meryl's arm and proceeded to drag the short woman back into the house, insisting that she had something special to show them.

"What is it, Millie?"

Sempai, I want to show you!" Millie squealed excitedly.

"Show me what?" Meryl huffed as Millie continued to push her through the door.

"Look!" Millie exclaimed proudly, pointing towards the couch.

Meryl gaped when she saw what was there. Her new overalls, which she had thought to be ruined for good, had been repaired and looked as good as new. Not only that, but the suit that Knives had been wearing the day Vash had returned had also been fixed.

"Millie, this is...amazing."

Millie smiled proudly. "Thanks, Sempai! I've been working on Mr. Knives's suit for a while now, but I had to work extra hard and fast on yours today so it'd be ready for you when you leave," she finished, her cheery voice faltering a bit near the end.

Meryl sighed and placed a hand on Millie's shoulder. "Thank you, Millie. They're great."

Millie sniffed a little. "I'm glad you like them, Sempai."

Knives strode past both women and picked up his garment, turning it this way and that, evaluating the quality. When he was done, he hung it over his forearm and made his way up the steps to his room.

"Mr. Knives, do you like it?"

He paused, his fingers twitching on the railing. "It will due," Knives allowed before disappearing into his room.

Neither insurance girl said anything for a moment. Then, Millie noticed.

"Sempai, what happened to your face?"

Meryl winced. "Oh, that. Nothing. I'm fine."

Millie frowned, an alien look on her innocent face. "Did Mr. Knives do this? If he did, I'll clobber him!" she exclaimed, rolling up her sleeves.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Meryl whispered fiercely. "Don't do anything! He'll kill you! Do you understand?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing!" Meryl interrupted. "I can take care of myself! Besides," she muttered, "I have to learn how to deal with him, anyway. I'll be alone with him and Vash for who knows how long."

"Sempai...I'm going to miss you..."

Meryl smiled wanly. "I'll miss you, too. Listen, I'm going to go change. Did you pack up the truck we rented?"

Millie nodded, her head bowed and fists clenched. "Yes."

"Thank you."

After handing Millie the purchases, Meryl quickly tiptoed up the stairs and slipped into Millie's room. There, she quickly abandoned her older, white uniform and donned the overalls Millie had worked so hard to mend. Then , grabbing the few essential belongings she had packed, Meryl went back down the stairs. No one was there, so she poked her head out the door.

Millie was loading up the truck with a few final items that Meryl, Vash, and Knives might need for the journey. Meanwhile, Knives was getting Vash all situated in the back, tucking him in amidst multiple blankets and sheets. Meryl sighed. Then, she handed her stuff to Millie, who promptly made room for everything.

When everything was ready, Meryl made to get into the driver's seat when Knives pushed her out of the way. She stared at him incredulously.

"You can drive?"

"Of course, I can drive," he growled. "I have not been living under a rock for the past century!"

Meryl shook her head. "Ok. I'm going in the back with Vash."

Knives's eye twitched. "What?"

"I'm not going to 'corrupt' him if that's what you're worrying about," Meryl said wryly. "Besides, someone has to look after him."

Knives scowled but did not argue further. Meryl gave Millie a quick hug goodbye.

"Take care of yourself," Meryl told her.

"I will! You do the same, Semapi!"

A grim smile twisted Meryl's lips. "Don't I always?"

Then, Meryl climbed into the backseat with Vash. Knives started the car, and not long after, Millie's diminishing form became a speck beyond the horizon.

* * *

Well, perhaps a boring chapter, but I assure you there was a plot point in there somewhere. I'll give a cookie to anyone who figures it out!

Knives: Child, tell me what you are planning!

Hmmm, let me think about that for a minute... Nope! -grins-

Knives: -scowls- Tell me!

Now why would I do that?

Knives: Because if you don't, I will-

Oh, please, Knivesy-poo, I think we've all learned by now that death threats don't work.

Knives: What did you just call me?

Knivesy-poo.

Knives: ARGH!

Kuroneko?

Kuroneko: NYAH! -latches onto Knives-

Knives: GET IT OFF!

Ah well, while Knives is occupied, review please! Don't forget the cookie prize! XD


	16. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: I'm really tired now. I can't believe I actually got this chapter out tonight considering how late of a start I got on typing. Tired now. Really tired.

Ahem, anyway, I do believe a few prizes are in order for taking a guess at the plot device in the previous chapter. Looks like I have some cookies to give out.

For those of you who guessed at the cylinders, you get a gazillion bajillion cookies! And you people are orpheus01, Aine of Knockaine, and pheonix521! Congrats! You may now sit back and enjoy your cookies. However, even though you guessed the cylinders, rest assured that I have MANY more surprises in store for you, espcially since I thought up an ending to the fic.

And to my other reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! 13 reviews for ONE chapter! A new record for me! -glomps-

Anyway, enough rambling. On to the story!

* * *

**_Reconciliation_**

Meryl winced as the truck hit yet another uneven spot in the road. Sitting up slowly and rubbing her backside, which had bumped roughly into one of the more lumpy, and hard items packed into the back of the vehicle, she sighed, shifting slightly to make herself more comfortable. Bumps were getting increasingly more frequent, and Meryl did not know how much more punishment her backside could take.

_Of course_, she thought wryly, _this really doesn't qualify as a road. More like a forced path through the desert._

As she leaned back against her pack, Meryl closed her eyes, allowing the coarse, dry wind to whip past her face, her hair streaming before her. A few strands got stuck in her mouth. Brushing them out of her face, Meryl frowned when the flew right back into her face effect of immediately. She growled slightly to herself before giving up on taming her hair.

The truck jerked again. Meryl's rear lifted a few inches off her seat and banged back down with a force that she was sure bruised her tail bone. Grousing to herself silently about how Knives could drive but not drive _well_, Meryl grabbed a few padded items and shoved them underneath herself, determined not to be sore again. If Knives were any other driver, Meryl would have shouted at him, asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. However, when it came to Knives, you just did not say things like that.

They had been travelling like this for about two days. Knives would stop the truck once in the middle of the day for lunch and once when the suns were about to sink under the horizon to set up camp for the night. Meryl would clamber out of the back of the truck, grabbing a few provisions. After preparing a meager meal, she would give Knives a helping and have one for herself. After that, the one of them would check on Vash to see if he would eat something, which so far he had not. Meryl looked after Vash during the day while Knives looked after him at night.

_Of course_, Meryl sighed. _He thinks I'll "taint" Vash or something like that. Well, as much as I hate him, I guess Knives has the right to look after Vash. Still, I worry..._

The general atmosphere which hung over the three companions was one of tension. Well, it was more accurate to say that the tension resided mostly between Meryl and Knives. When they stopped, he would not speak to her. She had at the very least been expecting him to go on about how superior his race was and that hers deserved to be exterminated. Interestingly enough, he had done no such thing. Despite this, Meryl was wary when near him. Out of the corner of her eye, Meryl sometimes caught Knives's piercing gaze on her, his malice almost palpable, even if it was not openly in display. For that reason, Meryl felt more relaxed when she was where she was now, in the back with Vash.

Her black hair whipping about, Meryl glanced over to her right. Vash was stretched out next to her, still covered in blankets. It was very strange that he was not hot underneath all of those layers, especially beneath the twin suns. His face was drawn and pale with dark circles under his eyes. Meryl's heart ached at the sight of him. Vash no longer looked like the man she had first met about three years ago. It made her realice just how fragile this life was, as well as its ever-changing nature.

Smiling wistfully, a touch of sadness lingering on her features, Meryl remembered how much she had enjoyed travelling with Vash in the old days. Even though he had been a goofball who could be quite irritating at times, she had always liked him somehow. It had taken Meryl a long time to acknowledge that truth.

_And when I finally did, all of this had to happen_, she thought, somewhat bitterly.

Meryl sighed. It was not like her to complain. It was, in fact, wrong of her to complain. The fact that she was not dead and buried six feet underground, or worse, left to rot in the heat radiating from the twin suns, was something to be thankful for. Not many could boast that after encounters with Knives like the ones she had had.

_Actually_, she thought wryly, _I'm probably the only one._

That in itself was ironic since Knives had made it extremely clear that he would like nothing better than to slit her throat. For this exact reason, Meryl avoided contact with Knives a much as possible. And since Knives had not voiced any objections to this, she decided this was the best way to stay alive. On the other hand, she would never be able to completely avoid him. Still, she was going to try.

A small noise drew Meryl's attention away from her reverie. Vash was tossing a little under his covers. Uncertain of what to do, Meryl watched him for a few moments before shifting her position slightly and tucking the edges of the blankets more tightly around him. As a few strands of golden blond hair flopped over his face, Meryl gently reached over and brushed them back, her fingers lightly tracing across Vash's cheek. Lifting her hand away, Meryl gazed at Vash for a few moments before turning away again.

Sticking her hands firmly into her lap, Meryl began to feel the heat rising a little in her cheeks. Of all times to start this kind of thing, this was the worst. Knives was right in the front seat, and she doubted he would appreciate it if she began to visibly exhibit feelings for his precious brother.

_Get a hold of yourself, Meryl!_ she berated herself silently.

In any case, the most important thing at the moment was healing Vash. However, Meryl had no idea how Knives would propose to do so. He had said that they were going to his old headquarters for more advanced technology than any other that existed among the general population of Gunsmoke. Supposedly, Knives claimed that he would be able to find a cure for Vash there.

Meryl had mixed felings about this. While she wanted to help Vash a great deal, almost to the point of irrational behavior (such as deliberately provoking Knives), Meryl's stomach twisted everytime she thought of how they were going to the very place where the Gung-Ho Guns had once called home, including Legato Bluesummers. Just thinking of him sent a chill down Meryl's spine.

Yet, there was nothing she could do about it. Meryl realized and accepted that as best she could. Still, it was a hard thing for her to do. Leaving her fate in the hands of others was certainly not something Meryl was used to, or liked, doing.

_I hope, just this one time, that things will turn out alright in the end..._

"Nnnnh..."

Meryl jumped slightly, startled by the sound of a voice beside her. She immediately jerked her head about, her gaze met by two aqua eyes stairing back at her. They blinked, as if trying to come into focus.

"Meryl?" Vash mumbled, his voice thick and fuzzy. "What happened?"

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

_Floating..._

_Floating in a void..._

_A void of blank, white nothingness..._

_The one known as Vash the Stampede was floating in a void of blank, white nothingness._

_It was bright there, so bright that he would have been blinded had his eyes been staring into that light. Yet, he could see. Vash could see, even though there was nothing to see where he was._

_This puzzled him. Despite the calm and peaceful aura that seeme to envelop him in a warm embrace here, Vash felt an undercurrent of tension. It was not something definite. It was an instinct, a gut feeling deep inside that refuse to go away. It tugged gently on his attention, firm and persistent._

Vash closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. He blinked rapidly a the world came back into focus, this time in a seemingly completely different reality. This place was green, green and lush like the Rec Room had been back on the Project SEEDS ship. But, that was impossible.

_Then, putting one foot in front of the other, Vash began to wander through the paradise he had somehow refound. No one was there except him. The world was fresh and clean, probably the way Earth had once been, Vash realized. Dew drops sparkled as they dripped off the edges of plant leaves, and the grass rustled beneath his boots, a thick, earthy scent drifting up into his nostrils. Somewhere, a lake of pure white, as if made of light, shone like the sun, a small river leading away from it._

_This place, it lifted Vash's spirit high, soaring in the blue sky above, ducking in an out of fluffy, moist clouds. Never before had Vash felt so free. He could not remember why he was there, nor why feeling free was so bizarre and liberating to him, but he did know that he was happy._

_Drifting on the very wind itself, Vash flew deeper and deeper into this strange land, following the course of the gleaming river. As he went, Vash gradually began to notice a shift in the landscape. Grass began to seem brittle and dry. Flowers drooped, their colorful petals strewn about them, shivelling up. And the trees began to wither, rust-colored leaves crumbling as they fell to the dusty, malnourished ground, bleak against the gray horizon._

_Vash stopped suddenly as the wind supporting him jerked a bit before disappearing altogether. As he plummetted down rapidly, Vash flapped his arms and legs desperately, his red coat whipping about him violently. It was all to no avail as he hit with a force that should have broken every bone in his body yet somehow did not._

_Pushing himself up slowly and sore in every spot he cared to name (and even a few he did not), Vash managed to turn himself over on his back. He moaned a bit before forcing himself into a sitting position. Then, Vash carefully brought himself to his feet, sucking in his breath as his muscles screamed pain at him. He looked up, a feeling of dread growing inside of him although he did not know why._

_Vash gasped, partially with shock and partially with fear. In the place where the gray sky, the bleak, dusty earth, and the white river met, there seemed to be a tear, and the white river was flowing out through there. Scrutinizing it more closely, Vash could see the void expanding slightly, a strange, sucking sound coming from it._

_Vash shuddered slightly. Whatever that void was, he had a feeling it was something bad, something wrong. It was an aberration that should not have been there. Looking back behind him, Vash could see the desolateness of his surroundings. Yet, the area closer to the river's source had been healthy. And, Vash knew somehow that the lake, once emptied, would not fill up again. If the lake dried up, this place would not be able to survive. It would die._

What can I do?_ Vash thought desperately. _I can't just let this place die!

_As those exact thoughts crossed his mind, Vash suddenly felt a strong jerk on his right arm. One long, black tendril had extended from the void and wrapped itself around Vash's arm, yanking hard. Vash gritted his teeth and pulled the opposite way, determined not to be sucked in._

_Then, as the tendril tightened its grip, and the pain intensified, Vash watched in horror as feathers began to sprout from his besieged arm, one after the other. They lengthened, twisting and writhing as if they were alive. Vash felt the power building, tears in his eyes as the transformation continued, the faces of the many his life had touched flashing before his eyes, grief chiseled across his features._

_The feathers and tendrils combined forces and began to pull him into the void, an unholy blend of light and dark, both corrupted by some unknown force. Vash squeezed his eyes shut, the salted liquid leaking out of the corners of his eye, leaving twin trails down his cheeks. He did not want this. Vash did not want this to happen._

I have so much left to do!_ Vash cried as memories began to trickle into his mind, slowly but surely._

_Then, everything disappeared into the white sound of his scream._

**End Dream Sequence**

"Nnnnh..."

Vash's eyes flickered open, the taste of fear on his tongue as he tried to squash it. The moment he opened his eyes, the light overpowered his senses, causing Vash to blink rapidly, eyes watering. As his sight slowly adjusted, Vash was aware of movement as whatever was supporting him vibrated constantly. He looked over towards his left, more than a little shocked by whom he saw there.

Vash stared back into Meryl's eyes. The mere sight of her caused a lump in his throat. But, what was she doing here.

"Meryl?" Vash mumbled, his voice thick and fuzzy from disuse. "What happened?"

* * *

Meryl blinked. She hesitated, unsure what to say. After all, Vash had been unconsious for a few days now. He was, quite obviously, pretty far behind the times. Just in the past few days, Knives had slaughtered three men, Meryl had been given the two cylinders, and now the previously impossible was happening as both Meryl and Knives were trying to help Vash.

_Oh, yes, that will definitely go over well,_ Meryl sighed.

"Meryl...?"

Jerking her head up, Meryl met Vash's gaze, his aqua eyes worn and dull, not at all the way they had been when he had first returned from his battle with Knives slung over his shoulder. The irony of the situation did not escape Meryl. Vash had said he would save Knives, but right now, it appeared that Knives would be doing the saving, not the other way around.

"Vash, you're awake. That's really wonderful," Meryl said, attempting to sound cheerful, a smile plastered on her face.

Vash looked at her wanly. "You don't have to pretend, Meryl."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Meryl asked uneasily.

He sighed. "I mean that I am the world's foremost expert on faking smiles." His lips twisted wryly. "You can't fool me."

The smile faded slowly as Meryl's face became more downcast. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"That's what I used to tell myself all the time..."

Meryl stared at Vash, uncertain. "Are you alright, Vash?"

"Can you...can you tell me what happened?"

She sighed, wrapping her arms about her legs as she pulled them up to her chest. "Yes. I can."

Vash sucked in his breathe. "And will you...will you also tell me something else?"

Meryl froze. "What?"

"...What happened after...after that time...where I...where I...?" his voice trailed off.

As understanding dawned on her, Meryl bit her lip. The first she did not mind so much, but the second bothered her. Yet, after all this time, and after everything that had happened, would it really be fair to deny him?

"I'll..." Meryl took a deep breathe. "I'll tell you. You...you deserve to know..."

"Thank you..."

Nodding slowly, a knot in her throat, Meryl began. "How much do you remember?"

A blank look crossed Vash's face, as if he were trying to remember. Then, when his eyes came back into focus, he said quietly, "The last thing I remember is you and Knives in town, and after that...nothing..."

"I see..." Meryl said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Well, after that-"

"Meryl, what happened before you found my brother?"

She looked down uncomfortably at her feet. _I was afraid he was going to ask me that..._

"What happened to the Nebraskas and Descartes?" Vash prodded, his voice more urgent this time.

"They...they're dead," Meryl whispered. "Knives...he killed them..."

There was a long silence after that. Meryl felt like crawling into a hole and staying there. She could only imagine what Vash was feeling right now. His twin, the one he had been trying to save for over a century in accordance with the death wish of the woman who had been like his mother, had killed right under his nose, and Vash had been unable to stop it.

"How did they...how did it happen?" Vash croaked.

"I don't really know," Meryl said hesitantly. "They were already dead when I arrived."

"How _could_ he?" Vash cried.

Meryl stared at him hopelessly. "I don't know."

Sniffling, Vash wiped hi eyes with a blanket. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Go on."

Meryl cleared her throat. "Well, after you passed out, Knives brought you back, and after gathering some supplies, we left two days later with you."

"Knives...let you come?" Vash asked, the shock in his voice unmistakeable.

"Well, I insisted," Meryl said, aware of how lame that probably sounded.

"Why did he let you?"

Meryl sighed. "I really don't know."

There was a long silence. Then...

"Where are we going?"

"Your brother said something about his headquarters," Meryl answered, "because it has better facilities. I believe that, but I just don't trust him," she finished.

"Is he...is he the one who injured you?" Vash wanted to know.

Meryl did not know what to say. If she said that Knives had not, that would be a lie. If she said Knives had done it, Knives might just deny it later. What could she do?

_Well, the truth is the truth, even if no one believes it_, she thought, resigned.

"Yes...but I'm ok now," Meryl assured him, hoping Vash would accept that and leave well enough alone

Looking away from her, Vash closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Meryl blinked. "For what?"

"Everything."

"Vash, what are you-?"

"I'm sorry about that time."

Meryl stiffened slightly. She had tried to forget about it, the time right after Legato's death. Why was he bringing it up now?

"Knives, he told me what happened. He...he told me what I myself couldn't remember," Vash said, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry."

"Vash, you don't have to appologize to me. I don't deserve it," she replied morosely, "especially after all that time I went without talking to you. I'm the one who should be sorry, and," Meryl took a deep breathe, "I am."

A small smile lifted the corners of Vash's lips. "Thank you..."

Then, the happy look still on his face, Vash's eyes fluttered closed, a peaceful look on his face for the first time since this whole mess had begun. In that moment, Vash seemed so innocent, so pure, it was hard for Meryl to believe that he was over one hundred years old.

Meryl closed her own eyes, the bright light from the suns penetrating her eyelids. She wished this could last forever. Just her, Vash, and the desert, how wonderful that would be. But, the reality was that life simply was not that simple. It was cruel, unfair, and depressing, but nothing could be done.

The look of peace on Vash's face before he had fallen back to sleep gave Meryl a sense of calm as well. She was glad that the two of them were reconciled again. In a strange way, Vash's sickness had helped bring about that reconciliation. Talk about irony.

Opening her eyes once more, Meryl absentmindedly watched the dust being kicked up by the truck's wheels as dune after dune rushed past them. The sky was blue, unbelieveably blue, the kind of blue you could become lost in. In that moment, Meryl felt like she was experiencing deja vú. Riding along in the desert reminded her of all the happy times with Millie and Wolfwood, just the four of them, including Vash. Those days had long since passed, though, and they would never come back.

As the heat and the now less rough vibrating and jostling of the truck became increasingly relaxing, Meryl's eyes began to droop. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

* * *

The monotony of the journey continued, the calm before an oncoming storm. As the afternoon drifted by, clouds passing overhead, there was trouble in paradise. As the truck slowed to a complete stop, no one noticed the driver peering back at the two passengers, a hateful glint in his arctic blue eyes. Then, his gaze still smoldering, Knives resumed travel across the desert, anger etched on every line of his face.

* * *

Another foreshadowing thingy in this chapter! I dare you you to find and analyze it! Muwahahahahahahahahahaha! -is hit over the head with a frying pan-

Knives: Be silent, child.

-rubs head and scowls- Don't do that!

Knives: Why shouldn't I?

Because! I just spent all night typing this chapter, and when I finally get to be happy about it, you whack me on the head with a frying pan!

Knives: If I did not, your ego would get so large that your head would float off of your body.

o.o Um, I guess that's kinda true...

Knives: You admit that I am right. Good!

-glares- Shut up. I don't wanna talk to you anymore. –locks him in the closet with Kuroneko-zilla- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -falls over-


	17. Unnerving

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: No one guessed! O.O Well, it looks like everyone's gonna have to wait and see what the dream sequence meant. Hehe, all the more cookies for me!

Wait...that might not necessarily be a good thing. o.o

Ahem, anyway, here's the next chapter! XD

* * *

**_Unnerving_**

The harsh glare from the twin suns radiated down from the heavens, reflecting slightly off of the desert sands. Small gusts of wind lightly pushed up a cloud of golden grains which swirled gently in the warm breeze. They were shoved roughly out of the way when a truck sped past, kicking up sand behind its wheels as it roared by. The engine rumbled angrily, almost as if it was suffering from some deeply unsatisfactory problem that irritated it to no end, a disturbingly similar image to the one driving the vehicle.

_How _dare_ she!_ Knives growled. _How _dare _she!_

Those three words echoed inside of Knives's mind, a never-ending repetition, reminding him of what he did not have. Knives grinded his teeth together, his lips bared into a snarl. How he did detest her! That woman, that insignificant woman who had somehow managed to force her way into Vash's life and, by association, his own life. She thought Knives would not notice? She thought he would not see?

_The fool!_ he hissed.

Yesterday was when it had happened. Vash had woken up, not for Knives, his own flesh and blood, but for that human, that disgusting creature, who's life would flicker for a time and fade long before the two Plant brothers ever ceased to exist. Knives knew that these thoughts were repetitive, but they would not leave him alone.

The human was supposed to fetch him when Vash awoke. He had _told _her that. Knives glared at the path in front of him. He had been a fool to tell her that. After all, their kind was untrustworthy, fitting for vermin of their status. Still, it grated on his last nerve.

Who had been the one who tried to save not only Vash but Plant Angels across Gunsmoke, not only in the Great Fall but afterwards? Who had been the one that took care of Vash until the idiot had run off on his own? Who had been the one that tried to help Vash see the truth? Who had saved Vash from those vile humans after Vash's bounty? Who was the one now who was trying to save Vash from his affliction?

_There is one thing I do know_, Knives seethed. _The answer to those questions is not a human female who has lived less than one-third of our time on this planet!_

Knives gripped the steering wheel tightly, so much so that it hurt. With great difficulty, he loosened his finger around the wheel. As he did so, Knives noticed hand prints indented into the object where he had been clutching it, a testament not only to his rage but the strength of his own kind, a race of superior beings, something that Vash, to Knives's consternation, could not see.

It was the humans' fault. Somehow, the blame was always on the shoulders of a human, first Rem, and now this _Meryl_. Would it never end?

_No_, Knives thought. _It will never be over. Not until every last one of them is dead. Nothing less will stop this maddening cycle. Nothing less._

After seeing his brother and the human asleep in the backseat, Knives had had no doubts about what had just occurred. Rage had gripped him, and it had taken every iota of self control he had to prevent himself from dragging the female from the back of the truck and ripping her small form to shreds.

Knives grinned in spit of himself. _Now that is a day I look forward to._

He would have to bide his time. One day soon, an opportunity would present itself. Knives could feel it. And when it did, well, nothing would save her, not even Vash.

Knives frowned. Of course, when he finally did get the human into a corner, he would have to make sure that Vash was not in the vicinity. After all, past experiences had already shown that Vash would defend his pet no matter what the consequences, a minor setback that could be easily avoided. Once they reached the old headquarters, Knives would be able to do what he deemed necessary. With the human out of the way, there was nothing that would be able to stand against him.

Glancing up at the two suns, their golden color changing gradually to a crimson hue, a stain of red creeping slightly into the sky. It looked like the suns would be setting soon. When they finally came close to sinking beneath the horizon, it would be time to stop the vehicle for the night. Yet another day had gone by. It would not be long now until they reached their destination. Judging by the current rate of speed and the distance covered, Knives estimated that they would be there by midday tomorrow.

He frowned. That was not fast enough. Vash might have awoken yesterday, but his condition was still deteriorating. Knives could feel it. Ever since the day when Knives had first discovered Vash's affliction, whatever it might be, there had been something extremely disconcerting going on.

Knives could sense his brother giving off energy, first in incremental amounts, but over time, the amount of energy being given off increased. Not only was it unnatural, but Knives knew that Plants could not give off energy for long periods of time with impunity. Even those pitifully inept humans called "Plant Engineers" knew that much about Plant physiology.

_Of course they would know_, Knives spat. _They need my sisters to last as long as possible for their selfish needs. And when a Plant is no longer of any use, they preform the Last Run._

Just thinking of the Last Run made Knive's blood boil. Once one of his sister's had be exhausted, the humans would violently drain away what remained of her life energy. Knives still remembered.

A little over half a year before the battle with Vash, Knives had been contacted by a Plant sister. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she had screamed in anguish before the connection was lost. He had barely managed to ascertain her location before he lost her entirely.

When he finally tracked her down, all that remained of her was a blackened, mangled husk lying at the bottom of a bulb, blood splattering the inside of the confinement, as well as what had once been a Plant sister.

What happened afterwards was a blur. The next thing Knives knew, he was standing in the middle of a street, his left arm somehow transformed into blades, covered in bits of human flesh and blood. His gun barrel was smoking in his right hand, the scent of burnt gunpower wafting into his nostrils. Knives had stared at the transformed limb, blinking rapidly. He remembered as a his lips began to curve upward into an insane grin, mangled and bloody human corpses all around him. After that, he walked to the center of the town and wrote his own name in blood on the monument. Then, he had ordered the Gung-Ho Guns and Legato to clear the town of corpses and blood to make it seem as though nothing had occurred there.

Knives found out later that the name of the town was Carcasses. How ironic.

That had been months ago now, and since then, Knives had mastered the Angel Blades, as he called them. He had expected Vash to have a similar ability and was pleased to discover that he did when he had made his first attempt on the short female's life. Knives had expected that nothing less than a severe emotional shock could jarr Vash into tapping into his Plant abilities, besides those of the Colts, which regulated energy output. It had been Knives's intention to cause Vash to feel more of a kinship with his own kind, and therefore less with humans, by encouraging him to use the abilities he had been born with.

Unfortunately, that plan had backfired, and the situation Knives found himself in now was a result of that miscalculation. Apparently, Knives had underestimated the amount of emotional duress it would cause. And then, there was the human factor. Why was it that Knives was thwarted by humans, somehow, no matter what he tried?

Knives scowled. It could not be helped. All he could do now was make the best of the circumstances, no matter how much he detested them. Knives might be losing the battle right now, but he was going to win the war.

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

_It was that same place again. Vash looked about nervously, his eyes shifting back and forth, taking in the surrounding area. He sighed with relief when he saw that everything was fine. Perhaps the last time had been all in his imagination._

_Everything was as it had been. Leaves rustled gently in the light breeze, the grasses following suit. Wisps of clouds drifted overhead, exchanging smiles with the blooming flowers below. Vash breathed in the scent of a rich, loamy earth, relaxing as the smell wafted up his nose._

_Then, a gurgling sound drew Vash's attention. Treading softly, Vash walked slowly down a small dirt path, his boots padding silently on the soft earth. Brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face, Vash followed the sound until he reached a stream._

_Vash frowned, a puzzled look on his face. The last time he had been here, he had seen the strange river that seemed to contain glowing white waters. At the time, he had been too occupied to think about how strange that was. But now, as he watched the glowing liquid flow past him, Vash had to admit that it was very strange indeed. He crouched down and crept closer until he was right next to the edge of the river. Then, Vash reached out in curiosity and dipped his finger into the glowing liquid._

_A sudden flash of warmth rushed into his finger, which soon spread to his whole hand and his forearm. Vash blinked. The warmth was comforting. It felt...right, somehow. Also, Vash felt something he that could not explain. His instincts told him that this liquid could be harmful, but he did not understand how that could be possible._

_Standing up slowly, Vash lifted his finger away. To his surprise, the liquid lingered on his skin, as if not wanting to leave. Then, it slowly dripped back into the stream, leaving no sign that it had been on Vash's finger, not even a little dampness. Vash stared at it, puzzled, before turning around and walking upstrem, thinking that he might get more answers from the origin of the river._

_

* * *

_

Meryl sighed, twirling a lock of black hair around her fingertip. The days were passing before her like a blur. Each new day blended with the one before, making them nearly indistinguishable from the the others. It could not be helped. Monotony was the reason for this, and as someone used to being active, Meryl could not stand it.

Shifting her weight slightly in an attempt to make the bumpy ride less uncomfortable, Meryl leaned back and found herself wondering how she had been dragged into this mess in the first place, something she seemed to be thinking about more and more now.

She had been an ordinary insurance agent sent on a mission with her partner to look after Vash the Stampede. It had been a standard job, the only non-standard part being Vash the Stampede himself. Everyone had suspected some hardship, mostly because of his terrible reputation, if for no other reason. Yet, it had not been Vash's reputation that caused problems, it was his own past, marked by sorrow and torment not of his own making.

Meryl pulled her legs up to chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. It was truly unfair. Yet, nothing could be done about it. Even though Vash had been proclaimed the mankind's first localized disaster, the bounty had not been dropped. The presence of Descartes and the two Nebraskas were proof of that.

_But, once word gets back to the authorites about what happened to them, they might change their minds, and frankly, who could blame them?_

Hugging her limbs closer to herself to ward of the chill that went down her spine, Meryl shivered slightly. It would not due to think about that. It would only make her feel worse. Forcing her thoughts away from bloody images of the carnage she had left behind in the town, she tried to just stare at the horizon, watching the different colors change as the suns set even lower.

She failed.

Meryl turned her head slightly, her eyes sweeping over Vash's prone form, not far away from her. He was sleeping peacefully at the moment from what she could see. She stared at him, a little unnerved by his right arm, which was sticking out from under the covers a little bit, covered in feathers. Meryl watched them, as if suspicious they would suddenly come to life and run amok, but no, they did nothing.

Vash being a Plant, a creature who had lived for more than a century and had abilities humans could not begin to comprehend or match, had taken some getting used to. Yet, Vash did not scare Meryl like he used to. She remembered how much fear of him she had had. While it still made her slightly uncomfortable, Meryl no longer had an irrational fear of Vash because she knew he would never purposely hurt her. Ironically, the fear had now shifted from Vash to Knives, the one she should have been fearing all along.

Meryl did not know how, but yesterday, when they had stopped for the night, there had been something different about Knives. He still refused to speak to her, but now he was openly glaring daggers at her. It was not just the "I detest you, you human scum!" look. No, it was the "I would like nothing better than to slit your throat!" look. Dinner had been such an uncomfortable affair that Meryl had left the small fire she had built and sat in the front seat of the truck.

The whole time, she had watched Knives closely to see if he was going to do anything, while at the same time trying to look like she was not watching him. Her folly had been dragged clearly into view when Knives had turned and stared directly at her, his arctic blue eyes, usually so cold, burning with some emotion Meryl could not describe. In that moment, Meryl thought he was going to kill her. Instead, he looked away, kicked some sand over the fire, set up his sleeping gear, and went to sleep, his back turned towards her.

_Well, I knew what I was getting into when I decided to come. I can't back down now_, she thought fiercely,_ not only because it would prove to Knives that humans are weak and leave Vash at his mercy, but because I would be a lesser person in my own eyes._

Meryl sighed. This was something she already knew, but it was hard to keep your head straight when your life was in danger every moment of every day. Meryl knew that she would probably never get used to it, but she hope it would get easier to deal with in time.

She glanced at the sky. The suns were about to set. A few moments later, as Meryl had expected, the truck began to slow down. As the truck stopped, Meryl stood up and climbed out of the back, stretching her stiff limbs. She was rubbing a crick in her neck when she heard the door to the driver's seat open and shut as Millions Knives stepped out of the vehicle.

Meryl held her breathe, but he did not even glance at her. Instead, he stalked a small distance away from the truck, knelt down, and began to build a fire. She watched him for a few moments until a spark flashed, lighting the tinder. When he looked at her pointedly, narrowing his eyes, Meryl nearly jumped out of her skin before she realized that she was supposed to be getting out the supplies.

Clambering back into the back of the truck, Meryl began to rummage around for their rations. She found a few dried pieces of meat, a loaf of bread, and cheese, grabbed them, as well as a pan and utensils, and carried them back to the fire. She set bread and meat on the pan over the fire to heat them up and then proceeded to slice a few pieces of cheese.

When the food was done heating up, Meryl put some meat, bread, and cheese on two plates and handed one to Knives while keeping one for herself. He accepted his without a word, those unnerving blue eyes scrutinizing her. She dipped her head, staring at her plate as her unnease rose, the silence entirely too loud to be natural.

Meryl ate quickly, ever-conscious of Knives staring at her. Scraping her plate clean, she looked up, expecting Knives to give the plate back for her to clean, just as he had before. However, he merely stared at her, a very strange look in his eyes. Meryl swallowed, unsure what to do as the shadows lengthened around her, darkness creeping closer, held at bay only by the fire's light.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity as the minutes dragged slowly by, and the suns disappeared, taking the light of day with them. Meryl finally stood up, feeling like her heart was beating so loudly that Knives could hear it, and took the plate from him. He did not protest as the plate was lifted from his fingers.

Meryl walked away from the fire, trying not to appear completely frightened out of her wits. Meryl took a deep breathe, and then another, and another. She hoped she was not about to hyperventilate. That would basically tell Knives how unnerved she was.

When she had calmed down, Meryl went back to the fire, where Knives was still sitting. Quickly scooping up the few remaining items, Meryl went back to the truck and put them away. She paused briefly to check on Vash and tried to give him a little water. He accepted a little but not much, after which she also drank some. It worried her, though, especially when he refused to take any food.

Feeling slightly discouraged, Meryl took her blanket with her to the front seat and wrapped it about herself tightly. The days on a desert planet were hot and dry, but with the night came a chill. Pulling the blanket closer, Meryl watched as the burning coals began to cool until they looked like glowing orange clumps. Knives was staring at them, eyes unblinking.

Meryl watched him for a while. Then, her eyes began to droop, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Knives watched the human fall asleep, narrowing his eyes at her. When he was finally sure that she was indeed asleep, he kicked sand over the dying coals, a soft hiss coming from them as they were smothered. Then, he quietly got back into the driver's seat, turned the truck on, and began to drive.

He stared straight ahead, ignoring the human next to him to the best of his ability. Knives had expected her to sleep in the back with Vash. Of course, that would have irritated him to no end, but he would have preferred that to having to put up with her presence right next to him, especially in such a vulnerable state.

Knives locked his eyes on the path before him, determined not to look at the one human he desired to kill above all of the others yet could not now do so due to a bizarre twist of fate. In this, Knives succeeded as her continued to drive, not stopping and only pausing to take a swig of water from his canteen.

The suns had already been up for an hour or so when he finally heard the human stir beside him. Knives glanced at her, noting her sleep clogged features as she blinked him rapidly into focus. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw with some pleasure that she pulled back, her eyes wide, when she saw whom she was next to. She composed herself a few seconds later, but Knives had seen. She was afraid.

"Knives, what are you doing?"

He waved his hand dismissively, trying to hide his anger that she dared to address him on such familiar terms. "I am moving at a faster pace in order to reach my old headquarters. Time slips away."

She blinked. "So, how close are we?"

He smirked. "Actually, it's just over that dune," he stated, pointing in front of them.

_And once we arrive, your days are numbered_, Knives thought, the smirk widening into a grin as it spread across his features.

* * *

Heeheeheeee! Don't you guys love me?

Knives: No, they hate you.

-scowls- They do not! You're the only one who hates me, and that's just because your all wrapped in bandages after your encounter with Kuroneko-zilla!

Knives: Bandages! I'm in a bloody full-body cast!

Oh, yeah... –grins-

Knives: I hate you.

Yes, yes, I know. Thank you for stating the obvious.

Knives: -scowls-

-grins- Anyway, review for me now please!


	18. Fortress

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Well, another day, another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. I do have a few announcements.

First of all, I forgot to mention last week that my brainstorming monkey Abo made yet another fanart for this fic, the link to which is in my profile. Secondly, I credit the description of Knives's fortress to Trigun Maximum volumes 6 and 7, and I thank Abo greatly for providing scans of the latter although I _did_ take a little creative license with it. Lastly, the end of this chapter is in part dedicated to a good friend of mine who inspired me to write it. -coughs- I hope you enjoy reading it. –grins impishly-

Anyway, I've rambled too long, so on to the next chapter!

* * *

_**Fortress**_

Meryl stared at Knives for a moment before quickly looking away. For some reason, she got the feeling that the grin on Knives face had very little to do with the fact that they had finally arrived at their destination to help Vash, which made it all the more unnerving. Plus, she had seen the dents in the steering wheel that looking disturbingly like hands had caused them. Meryl looked ahead, locking her gaze, determined to not give away anything, even as a slight chill ran up her spine.

Wrapping her blanket a bit closer about herself to ward off the morning chill, Meryl huddled against her seat, trying to keep in the warmth. It was a bit difficult, but she did her best to ignore Knives, no matter how unnerving it was to be in the front seat with him, especially when he had so openly expressed his desire to kill her.

_At least he isn't staring at me now_, she thought nervously.

Despite herself, Meryl found her gaze flickering in Knives's direction. She almost choked when her violet eyes met his arctic blue ones. Meryl began to cough into the palm of her hand, hoping it would cover up her thoughts in that exact moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a smirk twist Knives's lips.

_I don't know how he does it, but he freaks me out_, Meryl shuddered.

Meryl jerked forward as the truck bounced violently on something in the "road," and her head banged against the seat. She hissed through her teeth in pain and rubbed the back of her head, knowing there would probably be a lump there later. Glancing at Knives again, Meryl was somewhat irritated by the fact that he seemed completely unruffled by the event. She leaned back, a frown marring her smooth features as she tried to forget about the throb at the back of her skull.

Meryl bit her lip. They were so close to their goal. Knives's headquarters, he had said, was just over the dune they were now driving up. The only question in Meryl's mind that remained was what was going to happen now that their destination was basically in sight?

This question was not a tough one to answer if one was looking at what would occur in the long run. Knives would do research on Vash's condition and try to heal him. He would either succeed, or he would not, something that Meryl severely hoped would not happen. If Vash never recovered, everyone might as well kiss the human race goodbye. That was not pessimism; that was _fact_. Knives would spare no one, and he would not stop the genocide until every human was dead, down to the last child, including Meryl, which brought up another question.

The thought had once occurred to Meryl that Knives would not bother to heal Vash, and that Knives would instead decide to let him die so he could have a free hand with the humans. Yet, for some reason, Meryl could not bring herself to believe that. Perhaps it was how determined Knives was that she not "taint" his brother, or maybe it was something else entirely. She did not know. Still, the feeling remained that Knives would try to help his brother, no matter how twisted his "help" might seem to her.

What really concerned Meryl at the moment, though, was not only Vash's health, which appeared to be deteriorating, but also her own. She was not worried about her "health," so to speak, but more about what she was going to do one they arrived. After all, while she could care for Vash somewhat in an enviornment such as this, she knew very little to nothing about the kind of techology that would be present once they arrived. Meryl was saddened to think that she would be able to do nothing for Vash once they got there.

Meryl sighed, absentmindedly twirling a black strand of hair around her finger. She stared at it a moment, and smiled wryly at her new habit before letting the grin fade. No matter what happened, it was going to be difficult. She knew that. There was no getting around it. In addition, chances of Meryl being able to completely avoid Knives while there were laughable, basically less than zero.

"There."

Meryl jumped a bit, startled by Knives's voice interrupting the sound of gears shifting in the vehicle and wheels kicking up dust behind them. She looked at him and saw that he was still grinning, this time the expression on his face directed towards what was directly in front of them as the truck went up and over the dune. Meryl gaped at the sight that greeted her.

It was a bridge but like none she had ever seen before. It seemed to stretch on for iles, with support beams above and below the actual road which was paved, and strange clouds seemed to circulate beneath it, making the area below the bridge seem bottomless. Strange lines were holding the construction up, and Meryl felt like if several broke, the whole thing might collapse. As Knives drove on, the minutes ticked by like an eternity until finally they arrived.

What Meryl was seeing could only be described as one thing: a fortress. Multiple floors built entirely of some metal alloy that was no long in production towered above her, making her feel small and insignificant. Towers rose up out of the ground, jagged and uneven, as if they had been carved away, and an assortment of balconies were scattered along the outer walls. Then, something black caught her eye. Squinting, Meryl tried to get a better look. She could barely make out part of a word which looked like "SEEDS."

She sucked in her breathe. This building was in fact the remains of a ship that had crashed during the Great Fall. Meryl recognized the same basic rough structure of the ship that had crashed a while ago when Vash had gone there to be re-equipped. A lump rose in her throat as she remembered how heartbroken Vash had been after that incident, especially since a good friend of his had died, yet another death weighing down on his soul.

Meryl shook her head, trying to free herself of those thoughts. It would not be prudent to be thinking of things like this, especially with Knives around. She watched as they drew closer and closer to what appeared to be a wall, but that made no sense. Where was the entrance?

Knives slowed the truck to a halt just a few yarz away from what looked like a giant metallic slab different from the rest of the wall and surrounded by large pipes that lined the fortress. Meryl watched as Knives walked confidently forward. He rested his fingertips against the wall and waited.

Suddenly, to Knives's right, a rectangular metallic object rose up from the ground, sand pouring off of it. Knives brushed it off, revealing a smooth, black panel with a handprint on it outlined in green. He placed his left hand upon it, and a slit second later, a bright green light swept over his hand.

"Name," a pre-recorded female voice said.

"Millions Knives," Knives replied.

"Access approved," the computerized voice said, just as the large slab split down the middle and began to part in opposite directions.

_A door_, Meryl thought in awe.

Knives got back into the driver's seat and drove into the dark entrance hall. Meryl looked around nervously, unsure of what she would see. Much to her surprise, lights went on behind them as they continued. Gauging her surroundings, Meryl was amazed by the sheer size of the place. Corridors branched off of the main one into several different directions, and one large staircase that, as Meryl later learned, led to the upper floors of the complex. However, these sights passed by quickly as they sped into a small tunnel and deeper into the heart of the ship.

Lights flashed above Meryl's head as she continued to watch, increasingly awed by what she was seeing. Then, they came out of the tunnel, and Meryl shielded her eyes, blinded by the sudden increase in light.

She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden shift in brightness. Meryl's eyes widened, her shock apparent, and she did not even care as Knives drove through what could be labelled nothing except the main Plant facility in this ship. Looking up, Meryl saw the pulsating glow of the Plant bulb. From behind the thick glass, Meryl thought she could almost make out a figure inside, both human and not.

_The Plant..._ Meryl realized, feeling somewhat humbled by its presence, not because it was "superior" or any of the reasons Knives liked to spout. It was because Meryl felt for her, the Plant, and believed she deserved respect for how much she did for humans. Plus, after spending so much time with Vash, it was hard to view them as less than human instead of as people, no matter how different they were.

_They're people, no matter how different they are..._

It truly was amazing. There was no ceiling that Meryl could discern, the sky clear and blue. Even more breathtaking was the grass that lined the landscape, making this perhaps the only non-metallic room in the ship. Trees dotted the wide space that seems to stretch on for at least an ile, interupted only by the size of the Plant itself.

_It's beautiful._

"Do not be getting any foolish notions in that inferior mind of yours," Knives sneered, his voice cutting through the peaceful silence.

Meryl scowled at him. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"About my sister," Knives said, indicating the Plant. "The only reason you have been allowed to be in her presence is because this is the quickest way to the medical bay. A creature such as you has no right to be here," he finished, eyeing her with contempt.

"Fine. Say what you want about my race, but I'm not leaving. Deal with it," Meryl glared.

Knives's eyes narrowed. "Your impudence will be the death of you," he hissed.

"And I'm sure you'll be my executor, isn't that right?" she retorted.

Knives narrowed his eyes further but did not reply. An extremely tense silence followed, broken only by the sound of the vehicle. Meryl fumed silently in her seat until finally the lack of sound became too much.

"So, how'd you come across this place anyway?"

Knives did not even look at her. "Not that it is any busines of yours, but I discovered it perhaps ten years after the Great Fall."

Meryl blinked. "So, were there...er...humans here?"

"No, although I would have enjoyed putting the miserable creatures out of their collective misery," Knives smirked.

"How _kind_ of you," Meryl said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she prepared for the explosion.

Knives raised an eyebrow. "That is a matter of opinion," he said, taking Meryl by surprise.

"Um, anyway," Meryl said, trying to change the subject, "what's so special about this place?"

"I would have to say the lack of human presence in over a hundred years," Knives mused, rubbing his chin. "Until _now_," he finished, his words laced with barely concealed venom.

Meryl flushed. _He's never going to lay off, damn him..._

Knives looked somewhat amused by her expression, and she huffed before turning away. Meryl should have expected nothing less. Once a murderous, genocidal maniac, always a murderous, genocidal maniac.

Meryl turned her head, black hair whipping past her face as they left the Plant facility and entered yet another tunnel lit only by lights beaming down from the low ceiling. She sat back down, trying her best to not appear jittery. Meryl was feeling decidedly uncomfortable, not only because of the enclosed spaces, but also because of whom she was inside of the enclosed spaces with. It was disconcerting to say the least.

When they emerged a minute or so later, Meryl blinked as they came to a halt in front of yet another door much like the one at the main entrance, only much smaller in scale. Knives stepped out of the car and more or less repeated what had occured outside of the fortress. The door slid open with a hissing noise, revealing a darkened room with a few flickering lights of different strengths and colors blinking at her.

"Wait here," Knives said, stepping into the room.

Meryl folded her arms across her chest, glaring at his back as Knives entered the room and began to switch on the most advanced computers Meryl had seen. The blank screens came to life, radiating pale light. When all of the lights finally came on, Meryl saw that there were medical bays as well as stretchers and other assorted items. She stepped out of the car cautiously, unsure what she should be doing.

Knives walked out of the room, ignoring her as he went to the back of the truck, carefully lifting his brother into his arms. He flinched somewhat as Vash's feathered arm, which was hanging out of his layers of blankets, brushed against him, and it was then that Meryl saw one of the strangest things ever.

Knives's face was sprouting feathers.

It was not even a large number of feathers. There were just a few of them on his left cheek. Looking down, Meryl also saw, to some shock, that his left arm was also reacting in a similar fashion.

"Don't just stand there," he growled. "Do something useful!"

Meryl jumped, suddenly aware of how irritable Knives sounded. She rushed into the medical bay, grabbed a stretcher, and pushed it out, the handles coldly metallic and the wheels squeaking as they rolled.

Knives set Vash down gently on it, but once he was free, he jerked his hands away as if burned. Meryl watched, morbidly fascinated, as the feathers disappeared, one by one. Knives turned around, his eyes burning as he brushed roughly past her and pushed Vash into the medical bay.

She stared after him, wondering what in the hell had just occurred, yet accepting grudgingly that Knives would probably never tell her. Actually, forget the probably. He _never_ would.

* * *

Knives manuevered his brother into the room, his mind thinking furiously about what had just happened. For some reason, his own Angel Arm had reacted to Vash's for the second time. Yet, this had been worse. The feathers had sprouted in more than one place. Knives knew one thing: He had to get Vash back to normal before he himself was infected with whatever was ailing his brother.

Looking about, Knives chose a bed for Vash close to the computer. Bracing himself, he quickly moved Vash from the stretched to the bed. He felt a small stirring in his Plant Angel abilities, but they subsided soon enough due to the shortness of the contact.

Staring down at his brother's prone form, Knives frowned, his mind ill at ease. Then, he turned away and plunked himself into the spinning chair in front of the large computer screen. Knives then proceeded to begin typing rapidly, his fingers almost flying over the keys, making multiple clacking sounds that echoed slightly in the metallic room.

As different windows popped up simultaneously, Knives scanned them in seconds, experienced in such work. He had compiled a great many files in his time, and perhaps one of them held the secret to Vash's ailment. No matter how great the odds, it would be worth it to try.

Knives was so absorbed in his work that for a few minutes he completely fogot about the human's presence. Yet, it was not long before he picked up on a high-pitched, creaking noise. He stopped typing and spun his chair about, his eyes greeted by the sight of the female fidgeting on a stool next to his brother, rocking back and forth on the flat, hard seat.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She did not seem to notice, her attention focused entirely on Vash. Knives glared at her. The mere presence of this woman irked him, especially since they had arrived. There was no longer any need for her, not that she had been needed before anyway. Perhaps now...

Knives's lips twisted slightly in a small, yet devilish grin. He stood slowly, his anticipation rising as he tried to veil it. As he walked over to her, his footsteps making a tapping noise, the human jerked her head up and stared at him warily.

Knives smirked internally. _The fool. She should know by now that no one and nothing can save her from me._

"What?" she asked, her tone of voice slightly snappish, perhaps because of his close proximity.

"Come with me," he told her. It was not a request.

She glared at him suspiciously. "I want to stay with Vash."

It was Knives's turn to glare. "I cannot work with you here. You will come with me to your quarters and stay there. Do you understand?"

The human flinched a little and bit her lip, clearly thinking about something. She glanced at Vash one more time before curtly nodding. Brushing herself off a little, she stood up. Knives turned around and strode out the door, once again irritated by her open affection for his brother.

He strode out of the medical bay, ignoring the petite female following after him. Even though he could not see her face, Knives could almost feel the unease radiating off of her in waves. He smirked, his back facing her so she could not see his expression.

Knives led her back through the tunnel through which they had come, the small bulbs overhead providing what amounted to semi-lighting as the made their way through the passage. It was not a long treck by any means. In fact, Knives would have left the truck at the entrance had he not been carrying a sick Vash with him. Still, it would serve his purposes now by fixing a distance between himself and Vash.

When the darkness of their surroundings gave way to the sunlight of the main Plant complex, Knives breathed in deeply. He stared up at the bulb in which his Plant sister was imprisoned. He felt a twinge in his heart for her in that he had not yet found a way to set her free. Someday, Knives swore he would free her from her prison.

"Um, Knives, where are we going?"

Knives twitched slightly, barely noticing that he had stopped to gaze up at his Plant sister. The very moment the female spoke his name she defiled it! Not even his Gung-Ho Guns had ever dared to address him in such a familiar fashion. It was always "Master" or "Master Knives." This human was grating on his last nerve.

"Knives?"

His face twisted in an evil grin at the uncertainty, as well as the touch of fear in her voice. Knives turned to face her. The human's face went completely white at the look in his eyes.

Bloodlust.

She spun around and began to run, but unfortunately for her, she did not get far. Knives grabbed a fistful of black hair and roughly slung her to the ground, her fall luckily padded (for her) by the thick grass, crying out in pain as she landed heavily on her face. Knives's grin widened.

"So," he began, eyes glittering with malice, "did you honestly believe you were safe from me? You fool!"

Knives watched as she pushed herself up slowly until she was sprawled on her back, looking up at him, eyes wide with undeniable fear, yet a stubborn determination was still there, glaring out at him as she fumbled with a strap of her overalls, trying to make it go back over her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Actually Knives, I did expect this to happen."

Knives's lips twisted upward. "Well, it would appear that your inferior brain is not completely worthless after all."

This statement earned him yet another filthy look from the human. It was amusing, and irritating at the same time, that she could be so defiant when her life was in such danger. She certainly had more spunk than his usual victims.

He crouched down before her, watching her hawkishly as he saw her eyes shift down and back to his face rapidly. It was clear why, seeing how he was kneeling between her legs, which were slightly spread apart.

Knives slammed the palms of his hands down, one on either side of her head, creating indents in the earth. Her lips parted, eyes wide and staring, her breath a tickle on his nose which was a mere few inches away from her own. She licked her lips, hardly daring to breathe or move, it seemed, eyes darting nervously back and forth, apparently _extremely_ uncomfortable with the close proximity of their bodies.

"What...what are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely.

Knives smiled sardonically.

"I am going to have my way with you."

* * *

Whew... –fans self- It's HOT in here...

Knives: . . .

Hmmm, don't you agree, Knives?

Knives: . . .

Ah, I see you enjoyed that, didn't you?

Knives: No.

-grins- Are you sure?

Knives: . . .

It would appear that I have rendered poor Knivesy-poo speechless. Well, I suppose all that remains is for you to REVIEW. XD


	19. Streak

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Heh…hehe…AHAHAHAHAHA! I shocked you guys into reviewing last time! WAHAHAHA!

-gets whacked with a frying pan-

Ahem, sorry about that. I just got a real kick out of some of those reviews. Anyway, here's another chapter for you. I do believe it should clear up the meaning of the dream sequences. Enjoy!

Oh, and check out the new pic in my profile by Abo! It's AWESOME! XD

****

* * *

Streak

"_What...what are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely. _

_Knives smiled sardonically._

_"I am going to have my way with you."_

Those words repeated themselves over and over within the confines of Meryl's mind. Each time they replayed, she flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, disgust and revulsion washing over her at the implications behind Knives's statement. She told herself again and again that he did not mean it, that he would not really do it, that she was reading too much into it. It was all to no avail.

_He's really going to rape me_, Meryl realized in horror.

She opened her eyes and stared up at Knives, the sardonic grin on his face still in place. The way he was looking at her made Meryl shiver slightly. It was some kind of lust smoldering in his arctic blue eyes, but whether or not it was for her blood or her flesh, she could not tell.

"So, human, no witty comebacks, no clever repartee?" Knives mocked. "I expected more from my brother's favorite pet."

Despite her less than comfortable situation, Meryl glared up at him. "What more is there to say, Knives? It's obvious what you intend to do."

Knives's lips twisted further upward. "Well, aren't you a perceptive little spider? Such an odd specimen."

Meryl gritted her teeth at him. "Well? Get on with it! I suppose you've done this to other women before so go ahead!"

His brow furrowed. "Women? What about them? They are vile, disgusting human vermin. Why would I, a superior being, have any dealings with them?"

"You just said that you were going to have your way with me!"

"Indeed I did," Knives said, his grin fading slightly.

They stared at each other for several moments. Meryl began to fidget, her eyes shifting nervously from Knives face to his body, which was way to close to her to be natural. Plus, it did not help in the least that his warm breath was blowing in her face, making the entire experience even more unnerving than it already was.

Finally, in the midst of her anxious squirming, Meryl caught a glimpse of the look on Knives's face. At first, he had been frowning, apparently in thought. Now though, his face was contorted in fury. If Meryl had been able to, she would have sunk into the earth itself.

"You…you…" he raged.

Meryl got the feeling that he was about to explode as a few flecks of spittle landed on her cheeks. She wanted to wipe it away, but she was in no position to do so at the moment, seeing how Knives seemed about ready to rip her head off any second now. On second thought, he did not _look_ like he was about to kill her; he probably _was_, judging by his appearance although Meryl was at a loss why, besides the fact that she was "human vermin."

"How _dare_ you insinuate that I would do _that_ with one of _your_ kind!" Knives snarled. "I would _not_ defile myself with any of you disgusting parasites!"

He jerked his face away from hers and wrapped his iron fingers around her writs, causing Meryl to bite her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. He flipped her over roughly and pinned them behind her back so hard that she felt like her arms were about to be torn out of their sockets.

Her face in the dirt, Meryl managed to turn her head sideways, eyes wide with fright as she saw a flash of feathery blades to her left, as well as a sadistically pleased Knives, who look gave the impression of a man about to experience the most enjoyable thing that had happened to him in a long time. That did not comfort Meryl at all.

Leaning forward, Knives hissed in her ear, "So, tell me human, which do you prefer? Long and painful or short and painful?"

"Bastard!" Meryl fumed through clenched teeth, her fury beginning to overcome her fear at being in this position.

Knives smirked. "I see you have chosen the former. Well," he continued maliciously, "let us begin, shall we?"

Meryl's senses screamed at her in pain as she felt a blade cut into her flesh. Biting back a scream, she struggled against Knives but found herself unable to move. Warm blood was gushing from the wound, soaking through her clothing. Again the blade traced a jagged line into her. This time, she was unable to hold back her shriek of agony.

_Vash, help me…_

Knives slapped her back with the flat of his blade with a resounding "smack." "You must not pass out now," Knives sneered. "The fun is just beginning."

Tears rolled down Meryl's cheeks as her body went limp, her vision growing dark.

_Vash, help me! _

_

* * *

_

**Dream Sequence (continued)**

_Vash followed the path of the stream, pushing bushes and brambles aside as he ducked under tree limbs. Every now and then he was unlucky enough to get a particularly limber branch thwack him in the face, the leaves stinging his cheeks. Vash would rub them, "hmph" at the offending foliage, and continue on his way._

_After forcing a rather large mass of tangled vines aside, Vash entered a clearing. A padded carpet of green muffled his footsteps as he wandered into this place of solitude, looking around, somewhat awed at the rich and luscious appearance of this place, tucked away in the forest. And yet, it was because of the river that this place even existed at all. Vash wondered briefly what would happen if the river dried up before turning his attention to the center of this small, secluded island amidst the trees._

_It was a lake. That was the only word Vash could think of to describe it. Of course, phrases like "glowing white water coming out" also would have been well placed since that was what was happening. Scratching his head, Vash walked up to the pool of glimmering liquid, crouched down, and stared at it, thinking._

_It was fairly obvious that this lake was the source of the river that fed this land, country, or whatever it was called. If logic served him correctly, this lake was also a spring because the shining water had to come from somewhere. That was reasonable enough, no matter how odd it might seem for any kind of fluid to radiate light._

_Vash frowned slightly. There was something wrong here. He still could not put his finger on it, but something was most definitely out of place. Somehow, Vash knew it had something to do with the black void he had witnessed the last time he had been here. It had looked like the vacuum had been diverting the river away from its true course. Also, because the spring could not replace the stream's contents as fast as it was being drained away, the land was deteriorating._

_He sat down hard on the ground, folding his arms over his chest, a petulant look on his face. It irritated Vash that he could not decipher this puzzle. This was the second time he had been here, and he could not figure it out. Of course, he knew it was all a dream (What else could it be?), but that did not help him make sense of any of this._

_Vash glared at the waters in the lake, swirling sluggishly about. Then, in a rather immature fashion, Vash swiped at the lake with his right fist, the glowering look on his face suddenly shifting to one of alarm as he lost his balance and fell in, warmth exuding from the liquid itself. In his surprise, Vash accidentally breathed in some of the stuff. He choked out of reflex and blinked in astonishment when he discovered the liquid was breathable._

This is really weird…

_Another thing Vash had not been expecting was the strength of the current, no matter how slow it was. He poked his head above the water, realizing that he was not even wet. However, he was dragged back under soon enough, which was not such a terrible thing since he had no fear of drowning. Somewhat intrigued, Vash began to move his arms in what he thought could be a swimming motion as he propelled himself forward with his feet towards the bottom of the spring._

_Vash huffed a bit, his muscles straining against the sluggish, yet powerful current. He was nearing the base when he caught a glimpse of something. It was small hole, perhaps one or two yarz in diameter. Vash squinted, and he was able to make out a glowing substance coming out of the opening. It looked like the source of this lake, but the amount that actually came out of the gap was not even close to the quantity that Vash had seen streaming into the void. In that moment, he felt a growing sense of dread, for some reason he could not yet fathom._

_Suddenly, a quick burst from the lake's outlet blew Vash back into the upper levels of the water. His head ripped through the surface, and Vash abruptly found himself to be dragged along by the current, unexpectedly swift and powerful. He swept quickly down the river, unimpeded by obstacles such as stone (since there were none), for which he was most grateful._

_The scenery whipped by, gradually becoming more and more desolate as the lush green shifted to a rust color. Vash, recognizing where he was going, began to struggle against the current, but to no avail._

_A few minutes later, the vacuum came into view, a yawning black hole that had increased in size since his last visit. It had to be perhaps two or three times larger than the outlet in the lake._

_As he was nearing the void, black tendrils reached out once again, clutching at his right arm, which promptly began to grow feathers, but this time, it was much worse as his arm began to sprout…_

Wings,_ Vash thought, horror-stricken._

_He screamed as he was drawn into the black hole, consumed in utter darkness where silence of thought and mind ruled. He looked about hopelessly, shivering slightly from the cold. Hugging himself, Vash frantically searched for some way out. To his desolation, there was none._

_It was then, when he was at the peak of his despair, when he heard a voice, faint, yet there._

'Vas…elp…e…'

_Vash stopped moving, listening intently to the sound, this time a bit louder and clearer._

'Vash, help me!'

**End Dream Sequence**

Vash's eyes snapped open, and he sat straight up in bed, shaking violently, his body covered in a cold sweat.

"Meryl…"

His eyes flickered back and forth rapidly, taking in all of the equipment and the stretcher he was lying on. However, it was not the room that disturbed him (He assumed that they had finally reached Knives's fortress.), rather, it was his own arm. Gaping at it, Vash was horrified as he saw that the wings had not gone away. They were still there, ruffling and crackling with energy as if they had a life of their own. He shuddered, looking away.

Vash eased himself off the padded surface. As he set his feet on the ground, it truly hit him how weak he really was. Vash shivered from the cold, even though his arm seemed to be radiating an unquenchable heat. He was, however, grateful that he was still wearing some clothes, although they were different from the ones he had been wearing the last time he woke up. Vash felt a bit disturbed when it hit him that he had no idea how long he had been out.

_What if it's too late?_

He gritted his teeth. No matter how difficult this was going to be, Vash knew he had to find Meryl, and he needed to find her _now_. Disregarding the lack of strength he possessed, Vash stood up, grasping the stretcher for support. Without waiting to see how steady his legs were, Vash went for the door, but he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Vash hissed between his teeth in exasperation, as well as pain, before pushing himself roughly to his feet. Oddly enough, the winged arm helped to support him, feathery tendrils acting as some bizarre sort of crutch. Trying very hard not to look at them, Vash staggered out of the medical bay, panting and staying close to the wall for support. He saw the empty truck and inferred which way the vehicle had come from.

Choosing his path, Vash leaned heavily against the wall, sweat leaking into his eyes, causing them to burn. He pressed his cool, prosthetic arm against his forehead before continuing on, a hard look of determination on his face.

A few minutes later, a bright flash of sunlight caused Vash to raise his left arm above his head, trying to shield his eyes. When they finally adjusted, it took only a moment for Vash to make a quick sweep of the area, taking in the large Plant bulb in the center of a grassy clearing. However, he also saw something else, and it nearly made his heart stop.

Knives was standing over the prone form of Meryl, who was cut and bleeding in multiple places, while his brother grinned on insanely, blood dripping slowly off of Knives's Angel Blades.

Vash's gaze jerked back and forth between Meryl and Knives. His heart rate was rising, and it felt like his brain was throbbing violently. His vision shifted from in-focus to completely out of focus every few seconds. Collapsing to his knees, Vash watched as Meryl was changing.

She did not look like Meryl anymore. Long black hair and shoulder-length black hair flickered on and off, as did the color of her (whoever "her" was) eyes, sometimes violet and other times brown.

Finally, the image came fully into focus. Vash gasped, confronted by a ghost whom he had thought to be dead over a century ago. But no, she was there! Right there!

_No…no…he won't take her from me again! He won't!_

"KNIIIVES!" Vash roared. "Get away from her!"

* * *

Knives stared down with disgust at the creature lying on the ground before him. Just a few messy incisions and she had passed out. Such a disappointment. Of course, he had not stopped there. No, he had continued in the assumption that the pain would cause her to awaken, but it had not.

When he had finished effectively reducing her clothing to bloody shreds, Knives had stood, looking down his nose at the human in repugnance. _This_ was what his brother had come to treasure? This _thing_, a member of a race of lower life forms that was little better than intelligent animals, had stolen Vash's affection? It was enough to make Knives's blood boil.

He glared at the female a few more moments. _I have waited to long to do this_, he thought, ready to land the killing blow, but before he could do anything, Knives felt a prickling feeling on his face the same moment his Angels Blades began to writhe, as if with a mind of their own while he tried to keep them under control.

"KNIIIVES! Get away from her!"

Knives jerked his head around, only to be greeted by the sight of Vash, who, if truth were to be told, looked like shit. He was drawn and pale, but Knives watched his brother warily, increasingly aware of how much he and his brother's Angel Arm, which was also going haywire, were "resonating," a term Knives had discovered in his database. The scientific description had been nothing compared to this, Knives knew even as he was using all his willpower to keep his bladed arm in check.

Vash charged at Knives, his eyes glowing a cold blue and a face of that of the devil, as Knives stood his ground, completely unafraid. Knives took off a few moments later, clashing with Vash, feathers flying everywhere as blade and wing ripped and tore at each other.

Knives leapt away, faintly out of breath, not so much from the actual battle, but from the strain of controlling his Angel Blades. The resonation was becoming worse every time they made contact. Also, Knives was sporting a few cuts and bruises from Vash, who was in the same situation yet more worn looking as he slumped forward a little.

"Brother, I did not expect to see you up and about. You should be in bad," Knives said, still watching Vash closely.

Vash straightened, glaring at Knives. "I won't let you hurt her! You won't take her from me again!"

_Again?_

Knives frowned. "I have taken nothing from you."

"Yes, you have," Vash shouted, "but I won't let you do it anymore! You won't take Rem away from me again!"

Knives bristled at that. "You fool! That fool of a woman is _dead_! Don't mention that name again!"

At this point, Vash's eyes became wild, a crazed look in them. "No! She's there! Right there!" he insisted, his voice becoming higher and higher in volume as he indicated the bleeding human on the ground.

At this Knives openly stared at his brother. It was like that scene he had witnessed in the puny female's mind when his brother had called her "Rem." It was as if Vash had lost his mind. It was bad enough that Vash had clung to her ideals, but now he was having hallucinations of her, too?

"Vash, that is not Rem," Knives growled.

Vash ignored him and charged once again, and Knives dug his feet firmly into the ground, preparing himself for the collision. He was caught by surprise when a long, sinewy wing whipped around, aiming for his head. Knives managed to block it mostly with his Angel Blades, but he could feel as his feet dragging in the dirt.

Knives snarled and struck out at Vash, shredding feathers and wings alike as his brother's cried of pain echoed across the room. Trying to get past the tendrils whipping all around, Knives pushed forward, only to be thrown back, not by Vash, but by the discomfort of resonation.

_I am incapable of getting close to him, damn it!_

Knives gritted his teeth, forcing Vash back until finally, he tripped and fell heavily to the ground. Feeling winded, Knives took deep breaths as he stared down at Vash, who was struggling to push himself to his feet and failing miserably. A muffled moan reached Knives's ears and he peered closer. What he saw outraged him.

Vash was protecting the female vermin with his Angel Arm! She moaned again, stirring slightly as her eyes flickered open, finding Vash.

"Vash…what are you doing here?"

"I'm…sorry…Rem," Vash gasped, coughing and hacking violently. "I couldn't save you, then, but I will now!"

After that, Knives could come to only one conclusion: Vash had lost complete control of his Angel Arm. Wings and feathers whipped about, finally converging into one massive cannon aimed straight at Knives. Knives's eyes widened, for the first time somewhat concerned, but more than that, pissed off.

"Again? Are you going to fire that thing at me again? VASH?" Knives roared.

Yet, it was becoming more and more apparent that Vash could not, in fact, hear him. Vash's face was slack, the only distinctive features being the small feather sprouting on his cheeks and his eyes, which were blank and glowing dully as energy pulsated and expanded within the core of the Angel Arm cannon.

"Vash, NO! Don't!" the female screamed in Vash's ear, just as the gathering power was about to fire.

Vash began to twitch, at first a little, until convulsions wracked his entire body. He gasped, clutching at his right arm with his prosthetic one, trying to get himself back under control. Finally, Vash collapsed, breathing heavily as he hoarsely whispered, "I'm sorry" to the human, to Knives's irritation.

However, there were more pressing matters to attend to. Knives noticed immediately that while most of the feathers had retracted, Vash's condition was worse. The wings had remained.

Knives towered over the two of them, one his brother in flesh but not in mind, and the other a worthless spider, covered in her own blood, who deserved extermination. In that one moment, Knives felt such a strong urge to do away with her that he almost could not stand it. Yet, it was at that moment when he saw something that made him draw in his breath sharply.

He crouched next to Vash, hardly aware of the human shrinking back from him as he approached. Knives turned Vash over slightly, conscious of the resonation between them but not caring.

Vash's once completely blond hair now contained a streak of black at the base of his neck.

Knives realized then what he should have known long ago, that the Angel Arms in their pure forms were more powerful but brought with them a terrible price. He flashbacked to the Last Run on his sister, her shriveled and bloody corpse, all black.

_It cannot be…_

But it was. Knives was sure of it now. He lifted his gaze and met that of the human's, who promptly flinched. Then, she seemed to notice something different about Knives's demeanor. Her eyes were questioning, asking why.

Knives rose to his feet slowly, lifting Vash into his arms, trying to ignore the discomfort caused by their close proximity. The woman stared up at him, confused.

"Aren't…aren't you going to kill me?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"No. But do not mistake your good fortune," Knives said curtly.

"I don't understand."

He glared at her. "Vash's deterioration is gaining speed, and it would appear that keeping you alive is in his best interest, no matter how much I dislike it."

She paled. "Deterioration?"

"Time is running out for Vash. I must find a cure, and I must find it _now_," Knives ground out before turning his back and walking back to the medical bay with Vash in tow, not bothering to help the petite human he was leaving behind.

* * *

That was harsh!

Knives: Tcch, I am _not_ going to help a human.

You should have!

Knives: Never!

-smacks him upside the head- That's mean!

Knives: Don't touch me!

Don't touch you, eh? -grins-

Knives: …Stay away!

-grin widens- Well, I'm off to play with Knivesey-poo, so review please. XD


	20. A Problem and an Idea

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! BIG NUMBAH 20!Yes, 'tis a great day! No, not because I posted (although that IS good), but because there's yet another cool pic in my profile by Abo. It's of Vash and based on the previous chapter. It is TEH UBER COOL! XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of dialogue between...well, you'll see. Hehehe...

* * *

**_A Problem and an Idea_**

"_Aren't…aren't you going to kill me?" she asked, her voice quivering._

_"No. But do not mistake your good fortune," Knives said curtly._

_"I don't understand."_

_He glared at her. "Vash's deterioration is gaining speed, and it would appear that keeping you alive is in his best interest, no matter how much I dislike it."_

_She paled. "Deterioration?"_

_"Time is running out for Vash. I must find a cure, and I must find it now," Knives ground out before turning his back and walking back to the medical bay with Vash in tow, not bothering to help the petite human he was leaving behind._

Meryl watched Knives walk away, his stride strong and confident, but she could see the stiffness in his back. When she saw a few feathers spout in random areas, mostly concentrated on his left side, it did not even surprise her. Too much had happened, and very little shocked her anymore, especially when it came to Vash and Knives.

Or, at least, it should not. She could still see the look in Vash's eyes as he charged wildly at Knives, eyes aglow with feathers whipping around his lanky frame. He had been the very picture of a demon from hell, yet the irony was in the feathers. Since when did demons have wings?

Reality began to set in as Knives's retreating form became smaller. Meryl began to feel panic set in. After all, she was cut and bleeding in multiple places. Her wounds needed to be treated effect of immediately, or infection would set in. Considering how much blood had already leaked out of her, she would be bedridden for a few days at the very least. At this rate, it did not look like much help was forthcoming.

Meryl's heart began to race. _I can't believe I'm thinking of this. There has to be another way!_

However, she knew there was not. Knives was the only one who could aid her now. Meryl was in no position to help herself, and neither was Vash. She shuddered, knowing all too well the chances that Knives would do anything at all for a human, but Meryl had to try.

"Knives!" she shouted as loud as her voice would allow, still hoarse from shrieking at Vash when he had gone berserk.

Knives, whether or not he heard her call, did not slow his pace nor incline his gaze in her direction. He continued, clearly in a hurry to be rid of his burden with no time to spare for a human, even if he had wanted to, which Meryl severely doubted. Still, she tried again, this time so loud that she felt her throat was going to tear.

This time, Knives did pause. He continued walking, a bit less quickly, and he looked over his shoulder. Meryl swallowed hard, the look in his arctic, disdainful eyes clear. She would receive no aid from him. She was on her own. Then, without even so much as a snide comment, Knives resumed his treck and left the Plant facility.

Meryl could not explain what she felt in that moment. It was true that she had expected Knives to respond like this, but Meryl had hoped in the face of all logic and reason that he would in some way help her since this whole thing was his fault. Yet, blaming Knives for it all, as nice as that would be, was oversimplifying things, and Meryl knew it.

_What am I going to do now?_ Meryl asked herself dismally.

She looked down at herself, clothing in tatters and soaked through with blood. Even the slightest movement caused her to suck in her breath, daggers of pain wracking her small body. Meryl wondered absently about how sad Millie would be if she could see how messy her Sempai's new clothes had become.

The whole thing was wrong. It was not supposed to be like this. Meryl had never believed that anything would be easy once Vash returned with Knives. In fact, she had doubted from the beginning that Vash would be able to "save Knives." On the other hand, Meryl had not expected Vash to become deathly ill while Knives attempted to save Vash, cutting humans down as he went.

_Why did I come on this journey? Why am I subjecting myself to this? I was always a strong woman on my own, but ever since I met Vash, I feel like I'm less independent. Can't I stand on my own two feet anymore?_

Meryl rolled over carefully, realeasing her breath in a hiss of pain as she leaned forward, fists curled around the thick blades of grass as she began to push herself up. Her torn muscles screamed at her in protest, the wounds opening once again as blood oozed from the gashes in her flesh. Meryl squeezed her eyes shut, salty liquid gathering in their corners. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself into a sitting position.

Panting slighty, she glared at the exit of the Plant facility, the same place where Knives had gone. The burning sensation that ripped through her began to subside, still there but forced to the side as a different burning sensation began to overtake her: rage.

_Knives might think he's a superior being, but he isn't!_ Meryl thought fiercely. _He's just as fallible as any human! I don't care what kind of powers he has. He is _not_ going to win this! I'll show him that Meryl Stryfe isn't someone who rolls over and dies!_

Meryl braced herself and then forced herself upright, grimacing with the pain as she made it to her feet. Tears threatened to come once again, but she fought them off, determined not to show weakness of any sort, despite the fact that Knives was nowhere in sight. It did not matter. Being able to handle anything did.

Taking one wobbly step towards the door, Meryl wrapped her arms tightly about herself, suddenly chilled. The places where Knives had decided to "have his way" with her throbbed dully, going numb.

_That's not good..._

Moving as fast as she could for one who had not long ago been subjected to torture by blade, Meryl stumbled across the field, nearly falling several times. When she finally did, new pain assaulted her as the wounds were jolted completely open. As the edges of her vision began to blur and fade to black, Meryl could not see how it was possible for her to do this alone.

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

_Vash was floating in the void again. Oddly enough, he could still see out the way he had come in, but when he tried to cross back over, he could not. Peering out from his prison, Vash could see the rust colored earth, the color of dried blood. It was decay personified, and this time, Vash knew what it was._

_A glimmer of light drew his attention away from the sight before him. It was the river again. Vash watched as the silvery liquid was drawn into the vacuum. Not long after, it turned black, hardening until it crumbles into dust. Vash knew at this point, although it still saddened him, that nothing lasted forever._

Not even me...

_Shifting his gaze back to the hole through which things could enter but not depart, Vash could see far and beyond. The rust crept forward inexorably, gaining speed slowly but surely as more glowing water passed through into the void, and there seemed to be no way to stop it. At this point, Vash had no idea what he could do._

_Sighing, he sat down, resting his chin on his knee. It had taken a while, but Vash finally understood why he had come here. This place, everything, was not a trick of his subconscious. It was all a very real metaphor. He felt like a fool for not realizing sooner, but it was no use beating himself up about it now._

_This paradise that had somehow some into being in the depths of his consciousness represented not only his state of mind, but also his state of health. In both cases, he was deteriorating. Vash still did not know the specifics, but if he gave it more thought, he was sure everything would become clear._

_However, Vash could not help but feel frustrated. He could think clearly enough here, but the real world was another story. For some reason, he could not remember anything that occurred when he was awake when he was in this place, which was grating on him because Vash knew that things had happened, bad things, even though he could not remember the specifics._

_Perhaps the worst thing was that Vash knew Meryl was there somewhere in the midst of all of this. She had involved herself in this, and Vash worried whether or not that was a wise decision on her part, considering Knives less than sparkling record. It made Vash feel a bit less ill at ease, knowing that he was not alone with Knives, but he also felt guilty because it was selfish of him to want Meryl near when he knew it would put her in danger._

_Then, as Vash sat there pondering, he began to notice that his surroundings were beginning to fade. He scrambled to his feet, whirling about as things began to disappear one by one. This was certainly different._

Am I waking up?

**End Dream Sequence**

Vash's eyes slid open, nearly blinded by the bright lights beaming down from above. He moaned as a wave of nausea overtook him, and he rubbed his eyes with his prosthetic hand. It felt like his skull was throbbing, but Vash knew a splitting headache when he felt one. While waiting for his eyes to adjust, Vash made several observations.

He was lying on a hard bed of some sort.

He was strapped down and covered in blankets at the same time.

It was way too bright.

He felt like his brain had been pulled out through his ear, battered, and shoved back in via the opposite ear.

He felt like hell in general.

Vash groaned, trying to move but his limbs felt like lead, especially his right arm. His eyes widened, and he tried to twist his head around to get a good look at what exactly was going on with his arm now, but the sheer amount of light prevented him from seeing much more than his torso. Vash was not sure whether to be grateful or annoyed.

"I see you're awake," a familiar voice said.

Vash squinted into the brightness, unable to see the speaker, but he knew who it was anyway. "Knives."

"Indeed," Knives replied, stepping closer so Vash could see him.

"What is this, Knives?" Vash asked cautiously.

Knives raised his eyebrows. "It would appear you have regained some of your senses."

Vash stared up at his older twin. "I don't understand."

"Well, as I'm sure you have noticed, you have not been your normal self recently. I never thought I would say this, but your behavior has been even more irrational than usual, to the point of it being dangerous," Knives said impassively.

Vash blinked, trying to remember. His eyes grew large and round as images from today's events flashed before him. He remembered the dream, waking up, stumbling into a grassy area, and then...

...Meryl's torn body while Knives stood over her, grinning maniacally as her blood dripped slowly off of his Angel Blades.

Everything after that was a haze of bits of wings and feathers flying everywhere.

"What...have...you...DONE?" Vash bellowed as he tried to leap at the older Plant, barely kept in check by the straps despite his weakened state.

"What have _I_ done?" Knives growled dangerously. "Ask youself that, brother, before you point the finger at me."

"Me? You're the one who's been killing people! And you almost killed Meryl today, too!" Vash shouted, glaring daggers at Knives.

"Well, then, you should be proud of yourself, brother," Knives spat. "Your timely intervention saved her miserable life and put yours in jeopardy at the same time!"

"And just how did I endanger my life more than it already is? Or has been?" Vash glowered.

Knives's eyes flashed dangerously. "If you are referring to the Gung-Ho Guns, they have nothng to do with this."

"You're right, Knives. It has nothing to do with them, and everything to do with you!" Vash countered.

"You...you _fool_!" Knives fumed. "Do you have any idea what you did to yourself today?"

Vash stopped, unsure now. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to see, brother? Do you want to see what is happening to you?" Knives hissed, the light shutting off abruptly a few moments later.

Vash winced, expecting at the very least to be smacked by his brother. Nothing was forthcoming, though, leaving Vash to adjust to the change in lighting. Everything was hazy for a little while, but he was able to distinguish the medical facillities computers, and equipment eventually. Then, taking a deep breath, Vash turned his head and looked at his right arm.

Nothing had prepared Vash for this. He remembered what his arm had looked like when he had woken up earlier, and while it had exhibited some of the same characteristics, it had now gotten completely out of control.

There were wings sprouting from his right arm, covered in downy white feathers. Vash gaped at the sheer length of them as they branched off, nearly touching the floor. The way they moved was also disturbing, a swaying motion that would have been more reasonable if there was a breeze. Just looking at them made Vash's stomach feel queazy.

Vash looked back up at Knives, whose face was twisted with so many different emotions that Vash could not determine them all. Disgust? Jealousy? Anger? Concern? He could not tell.

"Now do you understand?" Knives grated. "No, don't answer," he said. "You don't yet understand. I want to show you something."

Vash stared, still a bit dazed from what he had just seen, as Knives snatched two mirrors off of a table. He came back, one in either hand.

"Lift your head," Knives said. It was not a request.

Vash hesitated before complying. Knives manuevered one mirror behind Vash's head and then positioned another in front of the other.

"Look."

Vash did. As the the mirrors reflected off of each other, Vash could see the base of his neck. There was a streak of black, not too big, but large enough to be unnatural. He looked at Knives quizzically.

"That is a sign of decay," Knives said softly. "Do you see?"

Vash's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes," Knives murmured. "It would appear that when a Plant has exhausted the energy stored inside of it, the hair begins to turn black until eventually, the Plant dies."

Vash paled. "A hair-darkening effect?"

"Yes, for lack of a better phrase."

"So, I'm dying?"

Knives narrowed his eyes. "Not if I have anything to say about it. I will not permit you to die, Vash. Understand?"

Vash blinked. This was Knives? This was the same Knives who had vowed to destroy the human race, sent killers after his own brother, and caused misery to so many? It was hard to believe,

As if sensing Vash's thoughts, Knives scowled. "You act as though I'm incapable of feeling anything, don't you, brother? It makes it easier for you to shoot me, doesn't it? Just because I don't share your love of the human race, do not presume I am a villain who cannot feel. I merely chose our own siblings over creatures who abuse them for their own selfish gain!" Knives finished, his eyes flaring angrily.

Vash flinched. Knives would never convince him that Plants were superior to humans, but his words did have some truth to them. Vash had spent more time with humans than his Plant siblings. On the other hand, Knives had spent almost no time with humans, unless he was slaughtering them. Neither was completely in the right, but the problem was that Knives wanted to kill of an entire species while Vash wanted both to coexist. Even though Vash still had some hope that Knives would give up his planned genocide, that prospect was looking inceasingly less likely every day.

"In any case," Knives stated, "there is only one problem with this situation."

"Besides the fact that you haven't told me why you won't tell me what happened to Meryl when she needs medical attention?" Vash retorted.

Knives narrowed his eyes. "Your fixation on that piece of vermin is what got you into this predicament in the first place, brother. Try to remember that."

Vash gritted his teeth. _Won't you ever change?_

"As I was saying," Knives continued, "there is a problem. I can't get near you."

Puzzled, Vash asked, "What? Why can't you?"

Knives lifted his left arm moved it forward until Vash was about two yarz away. Suddenly, to Vash's shock, Knives's arm burst into feathers. A split second later, Knives jerked his arm back, a grimace on his face as the feathers receded.

"What happened?" Vash exclaimed.

"Apparently, our two Angel Arms resonate with each other," Knives said, sounding irritable. "When I get too close to you, my body begins to react as well against my will. Do you see my dilemma? How can I help you when I can't touch you?" Knives growled.

Vash leaned back, trying to relax despite the fact the he was more or less tied up at the moment. He had an idea, but the chances that Knives would agree to it were somewhere between one and zero percent. The chances that he would like it were even less than that. Still, if Vash put it the right way...

"Well, I _do_ have an idea..." Vash wheedled.

Knives narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling that I am going to detest this 'idea' of yours?"

Vash smiled slightly. "Well, how often do I enjoy ideas _you_ come up with?"

Knives frowned. "Very well! Tell me."

"Well, since you can't get near me, and I can't really help myself because I'm...er...not well and strapped to my bed-"

"For your own protection!" Knives interjected.

"Um, right. Anyway," Vash said, ignoring the glares Knives was sending his way, "since neither of us are candidates, the only other person around here is-"

"Hold it right there!" Knives raged. "If you mean that stunted female than you really must have taken leave of your senses!"

"Knives, just think about it," Vash pleaded. "There's no other way!"

"I will not have her here!" Knives shouted. "That trash has no right to be here!"

Vash was getting angry now, too. "Look, you keep saying you want to help me, but now, when there is only one option left to you, you would rather cling to your grudge against humans than allow a human woman to offer me the only help that I can get! Do you want me to get better or not?"

At that moment, Vash began coughing violently. The sound of his hacking cough was abrasive, and to Vash it felt like he was about to lose part of his lung. The only things preventing him from falling off of the bed from the force of his coughs were the restraints.

When the episode finally died down, Knives stalked out of the room, a muscle twitching in his jaw, his eyes burning. Vash smiled weakly.

_Looks like that's a yes...

* * *

_

Awww, poor Knives. He gets thwarted every time!

Knives: You are so cruel, child.

O.o Cruel? Me? AHAHAHAHAHA! Coming from you, that's funny! XP

Knives: Do not deny it. You take sadistic pleasure in making your characters suffer.

o.O Ahem, well, it depends on the character... –points at Knives-

Knives: Grrr...

You want cruel? I'll give you cruel! -sics Kuroneko-zilla on him-

Kuroneko-zilla: NYAAAAWR! (Translation: A mix between "nyah" and "rawr" that means "I shall devour your brains!")

Knives: ARGH!

Well, Knives is once again occupied, and I am, too, so now all that's left is for you to REVIEW! XD


	21. What's Our Time?

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Sorry about the late post, guys. I got bogged down in stuff today. However, I do have a brand, spankin' new chapter fresh off the presses for you! Took me forever to write it under less than favorable conditions (meaning I typed it in the middle of the night or morning, depending on your POV). Anyway, I hope you like it as I **_twist_** the plot some more. Hehe... XD

* * *

_**What's Our Time?**_

Multiple beams of differently colored neon lights began to flicker on, centered around one man, illuminating the enclosed space where so many dwelled in stolen comfort. Something was coming.

"What's our time?"

"22:53, boss!"

The "boss" grinned widely and began to chuckle loudly, the sound of his voice carrying across the encampment. No one moved or spoke as the giant's rumbling laughter began to subside.

"Alright, scumbags! It's showtime! Shine brightly tonight! Otherwise, what's the point?"

"YEAH!" a chorus of rough, masculine voices roared back, ready and willing to head out.

The boss stood, towering over his men as they looked up at him, moonlight glinting off of their slick uniforms, a fashion statement he had designed himself. It gave them a more legitimate look.

_Heh, "legitimate." I sound like a politician_.

"HEAD OUT!" he bellowed above the sound of engines revving, and the men eagerly responded.

"YEAH!" came the collective cry of each man, rising in volume as the din resounded across the canyon.

A few moments later, the hideout had completely emptied of vehicles and men, both speeding towards their target in the distance, beacons of light revealing the path through the desert.

* * *

Knives frowned at the glowing screen before him, his eyes absorbing very little of the text before him as his mind focused on something else. Actually, it would be more accurate to say some_one_.

Leaning back in his mobile chair with a slight creak, Knives folded his arms over his chest, his gaze burning into the computer monitor. His face twisted into a characteristic scowl. In fact, that expression was becoming so common that Vash had not long before pointed out that Knives's face would likely get stuck that way if he did not stop. Needless to say, Vash's comment had not improved his elder twin's mood. Quite the opposite.

The past two days had been perhaps the longest in Knives's life, and considering he had lived for more than a century, that was saying a lot. Even after two days, he was still seething from the indignity he was being forced stomach. It infuriated him, but there was no other alternative, which only served to irritate Knives even more.

_Damn that human filth!_ he grated.

At Vash's insistence, Knives had gone back to the scene of the near extermination of the small human his brother was so attached to. He had found her in a puddle of her own blood, soaked through with the crimson stain. Revulsion had contorted his features as he lifted her frail form into his arms, blood smearing his suit.

Walking back with her had been one of the most difficult things Knives had ever done, not only because he was disgusted that he was actually holding vermin but also because it was necessary to keep her alive. Up until that point, Knives had been confident, to some extent, that he would be able to cure Vash on his own, without assistance. He had only consented to allowing the human to accompany him in the first place due to her stubborn refusal to be left behind. The only way to force her to remain would have been to kill her, and that would have worsened Vash condition.

So, Knives had tolerated this spider's presence unil he felt the time was right to destroy her. His failure to carry out this plan for the fourth time, once _again_ because of Vash, was growing unbearable. And now Vash's deterioration was accelerating, all because of this disgusting creature who resembled Rem. It was maddening.

Then, of course, there was Vash's reaction to the state of his pathetic pet...

**Flashback**

Knives walked through the door to the medical bay, disgust etched across his face, the wounded human in his arms. Upon seeing her, Vash nearly vaulted out of his bed in shock, restrained only by the straps preventing him from moving. The look on Vash's face said it all, though.

"Meryl!" Vash whispered hoarsely before glaring at Knives. "Look at what you've done to her!"

Knives set her down on a different stretcher, careful not to be too rough so his dear brother would not think he was attempting to inflict more damage upon his precious human even though Knives was itching to do exactly that. Glancing down at his now-ruined suit, Knives wrinkled his nose in distaste and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Vash demanded.

"To find a new pair of clothing. This one has been tainted beyond repair," Knives said curtly.

Vash narrowed his eyes. "Knives, this is not the time for your hygienic concerns when Meryl is lying there _dying_!"

"Brother, do you have to be so dramatic? She is not dying," Knives retorted. _Although by all rights she deserves to wiped from the face of this planet._

"Knives, if you don't help her now, I swear I'm going to-"

As Vash was about to start his rant, something caught Knives's eyes. The wings draped over the side of his brother's bed began to twitch, the feathers waving slightly. Sensing that this reaction would likely end badly, Knives quickly cut Vash off in mid-sentence.

"Vash, you fool, look!" Knives snapped.

Vash shut up long enough to see what was happening, and his eyes grew very large and round.

"Stop upsetting yourself!" Knives hissed, his teeth clenched. "You're only making yourself worse!"

Vash scowled. "What was it you said about pointing the finger at someone prematurely, Knives? You _did_ say something like that didn't you?"

Knives glowered at Vash, who had effectively thrown his own words in his face. "Fine!" he spat, marching back towards the woman's prone form.

Grimacing, Knives began to peel back some layers of the human's clothing in order to gain a better understanding of the severity of the woman's injuries. He smirked slightly, his back to Vash's suspicious gaze, as he silently admired his handiwork. The cuts had been clean and deep, perfectly executed to cause the most pain. Many of them still oozed fluid. However, while inflicting these had been relatively simple to one such as himself, healing them wuld be difficult. Had they been in any other facility, Knives doubted this impudent female would survive

Knives then proceeded to strip her of her tattered clothing, clamping down on the complete and utter revulsion rising within him as he forced himself to do it. He still remembered lessons about human anatomy from his early years when aboard the SEEDS ship, and since that time, Knives had expanded his knowledge. After all, knowing the anatomical structure of one's victims was extremely helpful in a torture session. Therefore, what he saw once he had completely removed the humans clothing was not a surprise.

"Kn-Knives? What are you doing?" Vash stuttered.

Knives shifted his stance to get a better look at his brother, who was staring wide-eyed at the human on the stretcher, his face gradually changing in hue until it was beet-red. In fact, he looked mortified.

"What is it, Vash?" Knives asked, his voice tense and irritable.

"Y-you j-just..._took off Meryl's clothes_!" Vash squeaked, even as he continued to stare.

Knives nodded stiffly. "Yes, it is the best way to fully gauge the severity of her wounds and to find a way to close them. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no, but we...we should have asked permission first!" Vash protested, sounding a little more high-pitched than before.

Knives came very close to rolling his eyes at that moment. "Brother, at this point, I don't think that is a possibility. Now, are you going to allow me to work or not?"

Vash nodded meekly before letting himself relax a bit. However, Knives could still feel Vash's eyes boring into the back of his skull, making sure that there would be no more foul play.

Knives gritted his teeth. _As much as I hate to admit it, foul play is no longer an option_.

After that, the long procedure had begun, beginning first with cleaning the injuries themselves. That had required much patience, as a simple error could have caused the blood to begin flowing again. That had been quite a quite delicate part of the operation. Knives became absorbed in his work, but the knowledge that he was saving a human continued to knaw at him from the back of his mind.

He wiped sweat from his brow and looked down at his handiwork. The human was now clean, for the most part. There were still some smudges of blood here and there, but now the hardest part could begin: sewing the wounds back together.

From what Knives had seen, the long cuts in the flesh mostly centered around the human's back, while there were lesser one along and around her other limbs. This was going to be extremely time-consuming and difficult.

"Um, Knives, are you done yet?"

Knives's eyes twitched. "No, I am not. I am nowhere near being done. Why do you ask?"

Vash shifted nervously under the ill-tempered glare of his twin. "I, er, I have to go to the bathroom."

Knives stared. _Oh _hell_ no!_

**End Flashback**

Knives felt affronted just remembering it. Plus, Vash had not exactly been the easiest patient to move, considering his feathery baggage. Not only that, but helping his brother to the bathroom had resulted in his own Angel Arm reacting. That had not been the least bit pleasant, which had made Knives even more incensed. Naturally, when what he wanted most was to vent, Knives had to give medical attention to that female. At least he had been able to clean himself off afterwards.

As far as Knives could tell, however, the procedure had been a success. Finding a way to close the edges of the carvings in the human's skin had been the most tedious part. And then, he had bandaged her. Knives took some sadistic pleasure in the fact that Vash's pet looked very much like a mummy, those creatures he and Vash had learned about when they were children. Truly humans possessed alien minds and logic.

Swivelling about in his chair, Knives surveyed the room. The fiery rage that burned within flared briefly as he took in the scene of his brother and the pet next to each other before forcing it back down again. At least they were not in the same bed. One had to be thankful for small blessings.

Of course, the female could not move anyway due to the sheer amount of dressing her injuries had needed. Also, there was the matter of the fluid IV injected into one vein in her arm near the elbow joint and a blood IV injected in the other. It had been fortunate for the human that this ship had a stock of human blood in one of the old, cryogenic compartments. It had been a simple matter to determine her blood type and then locate the needed replacement blood.

Knives narrowed his eyes. The fact that this human was necessary in order to save his brother made his blood boil. Yet, there was nothing that could be done. As long as Vash's arm remained in that state, Knives would have to put up with this indignity.

He checked the time displayed on the computer for a moment , blinking rapidly at the overly bright screen. _I suppose the few days I went without sleep are catching up to me._

Knives felt angered by the weakness in his body, yet he knew that he would have to accept some limitations despite his superiority. Reclining in his chair, Knives closed his eyes, a nice feeling after the past few hellish days. After that, it did not take long for him to doze off.

* * *

Vash cracked open one eye, scouting the area for trouble. He widened his eye a bit more for a better view when he saw Knives asleep in front of the monitor, his brow creased in a frown. Oddly enough, he looked less...malicious when he was not awake. Sometimes Vash wished his brother would smile like he used to when on the SEEDS ship. Knives would not, though. He was too obsessed with his "mission." It was a sobering thought.

Twisting around a bit to get more comfortable, Vash was a bit disappointed when it did not help much. After all, he could barely move his right arm due to the the wings and feathers, as well as the fact that they had been strapped down. At least Vash had gotten Knives to remove the other bonds, after much wheedling and whining while struggling towards the bathroom. Vash had to admit that the look on Knives face when he had told him he needed to use the restroom was priceless. On the other hand, Knives had seemed extremely uncomfortable while helping him due to the resonance, grimacing and wincing all the way while trying not to look like he was. When they got back, Knives was in such a terrible mood that Vash left him alone.

Vash turned his head around, his gaze resting on Meryl as he felt his cheeks grow warm. He had not been expecting to see her...ahem, in that state. Knives had not even given him any warning that he was going to take all of Meryl's clothes off. It did not matter that he had learned the basics of human anatomy from Rem. Looking at a naked, unconscious woman was...was...a "very bad thing." Vash nervously wondered what Meryl would do if she knew what had happened.

_Er...eheh...maybe I should let Knives explain that one. Eh, but that might not be such a good idea either..._

Why did everything have to be so hard? When he had returned with Knives, Vash had known getting his brother to abandon his genocidal ways would be difficult, but he had never expected _any _of this other stuff to happen. None of it. First Knives tried to kill Meryl, resulting in her refusal to speak to him due to fear. Then Vash had developed the strange "feather effect," as he called it. After that, everything went downhill: the bounty hunters, the killing, the trip through the desert, and finally Knives's most recent attempt on Meryl's life.

Sometimes, Vash could not help but ask himself, _Why me?_

Yet, watching Knives that day when he brought Meryl in, Vash wondered. Sure, he had been very jerky about helping her when they first came in, but when it came down to it, Knives had come through in the end. It would be too much to hope that Knives had done it for any other reason than the fact that Meryl was necessary if Vash was to be saved since Knives would not always be able to help to help his brother to the bathroom as Vash's Angel Arm became increasingly erratic. Still, Vash wanted to believe his brother might change, no matter how unlikely it was.

_And somehow I always end up thinking about the same thing_, he thought wryly. _I guess it's because my whole life has revolved around "saving Knives." It can't be helped, I guess._

Vash looked up at Meryl again. She had suffered so much, and it really was his fault. He wondered if she would forgive him for this. Then again, if he knew her as well as he thought he did, she would probably tell him that it was not his fault and that she had chosen to come on her own. He could picture it now: Meryl reassuring him everything is fine and then smacks him upside the head for good measure. Oh yeah, that sounded like the Meryl he knew.

_But_ is _she the woman I've known all this time?_

Vash blinked. He had never thought about that before. Trauma like what she had just experienced could scar her emotionally, not just physically. Meryl had always appeared strong to him, especially when he had lost faith in himself before the battle with Knives. She had been there and supported him, as Millie had. Both of them were there, but Meryl was the one who had spoken the same words that Vash remembered Rem saying all those years ago. It had touched him deeply to say the least, giving him the strength to go on.

Watching her now, Vash was struck by how fragile Meryl was as a human. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Vash drew a distinction. He had once accused Knives after they had crashed that he was not human, and Knives had interpretted it literally. However, that was not what Vash meant at all. To him, the term "human" meant the capacity to care about someone else besides yourself, to have emotions that allowed for empathic feeling, something Vash believed Knives lacked back then. In all honesty, he was not any more "human" now than he had been back then.

Vash sighed, leaning back against his padded resting place, staring at the smooth, metallic ceiling. So much had happened. It was hard to believe just how far they had all come since the first time Vash had met the pair of Insurance Girls. So much, yet Vash had a strange feeling that there was more to come. However, for good or for ill, he could not tell.

_Well, whatever happens, I have to be ready for it. I hope Meryl is ready, too. And Knives, he's ready for everything usually. He always was one step ahead of everyone else. I guess that's why the Great Fall happened. We weren't looking for it._

Turning over again, face away from his afflicted arm, Vash closed his eyes, his breathing slowing. It was all in the past. The future was what mattered.

A few minutes later, Vash was asleep.

* * *

"So, did you bring me something beautiful and gorgeous?" the boss smirked, back at the hideout.

"We made a great haul, boss!" his second-in-command said enthusiastically.

"How much?"

"Look at it all!" his second exclaimed, indicating everything they had acquired on their raid: gold, silver, jewelry, and rare trinkets of all shapes and sizes.

"Hmph!" the boss growled. "This is chump change. Get rid of it."

"B-but, boss! This stuff is worth hundreds of thousands! Maybe millons!"

The bossed turned, glaring down at his second, who gulped loudly. "I told you it's chump change. I ain't keepin' it here!"

"What are we supposed to do with it, then?"

The boss thought about it for a minute before slapping his thigh. "I got it. We'll just drop the stuff off at that old abandoned Plant facility."

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea, boss?" the second-in-command asked nervously. "That place is creepy..."

He shut up when he saw the look on the boss's face. "SCUMBAGS!" he roared. "We're heading out again, this time for a field trip!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Hmmm, who could these mysterious fellows be, I wonder? And what is their purpose in this fic?

Knives: Their purpose is to die by my hand so I do not explode with frustration over Vash's pet.

-ignores Knives- Stay tuned for the next episode of _Life Thereafter_!

Knives: Are you listening to me?

Next time in _Life Thereafter_, we shall learn what the authoress herself has not precisely planned out yet!

Knives: Hnnn...

Anyway, until next time, my friends! -pushes the review button towards the reader- XD


	22. Gratitude

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: I'm posting earlier today. Ain't it grand? Anyway, I had a great Thanksgiving, and I hope you guys did, too! Now, though, I'm feeling a bit sick. However, because I'm an extremely dedicated writer, I bring you another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Gratitude**_

"Nggh," a voiced groaned, barely audible above the _drip drip_ of the liquid in the bags hanging somewhere over the patient's head.

Meryl cracked her eyes open before shutting them again, the sheer brightness causing her eyes to water. Also, the pounding sensation in her skull dulled her already dazed mind. Moaning softly under her breath, Meryl waited as patiently as she could for her splitting headache to subside.

She shifted, trying to get a little more comfortable, when a jolt of pain ripped through her small form. Meryl snapped her eyes open, her mind fully functional again thanks to the shock to her system. While her eyes adjusted, she began to feel anxious, her chest constricting. It was more than a little nerve-wracking to discover that just the slightest movement would cause such serious discomfort.

When her vision finally cleared, Meryl began to take in her surroundings. She recognized it as the same place where Knives had deposited Vash, the medical bay if she was not mistaken. Her gaze swept over the room, taking in the metallic ceiling and walls, as well as the various technological devices lining the walls. On the far side of the room were several counters with cabinets, presumably to hold first aid items.

Meryl swivelled her head to the right, nearly choking when she saw a tray with blood stained intruments and cloth. Perhaps the most disturbing objects were the needle and thread resting neatly on the cold, gleaming surface. She swallowed hard, a sneaking suspicion lurking near her conscious thoughts.

Lowering her eyes, Meryl made a small noise very similar to a screech when she saw the needle sticking in her arm and the tube attached to it leading up to a plastic bag of clear fluid. She gaped at it in shock. Meryl had heard about such equipment before, IV's she thought they were called. Usually they were only found in large cities where ships had crashed yet still existed, if only in ragged remnants of their former selves. Still, Meryl had never thought she would see one this close and certainly not stuck inside her own arm.

It did not make her feel the least bit better when she saw that the limb in question was wrapped in bandages, and Meryl felt queasy when she realized the rest of her body must look the same.

_That's right. Knives tried to kill me..._

Meryl shuddered, wincing as her wounds burned at that small movement. It occurred to her that there were several options open to her at that moment, the first being that she could be scared senseless and freak out about being the equivalent of an invalid. The second choice was that she could be red-hot mad at Knives for doing this to her, nevermind that she was all bandaged now and likely to recover. The third and most sensible decision would be to calm herself and think about everything that had happened to her calmly and rationally, weighing all possibilities.

Because of her very frazzled state, Meryl chose option number one.

"GYAAHHH!"

A rustling sound, followed by the mumbling of a familiar voice cut Meryl off, causing her to jerk her head to her left. She nearly bit her tongue when all she could see was silvery feathers lining arched wings that were currently slumping down towards the floor, held up only by straps dangling from the ceiling. Meryl's eyes widened as she determined the source of the rustling sound, and she hardly noticed the shoulder this "limb" was attached to. On the whole, Meryl thought that shrieking would be a less-than appropriate response, but even if she could have thought of one, Meryl was too stunned to say, do, or think of a reaction that would suit the situation. So, she settled for opening and closing her mouth multiple times, but no sound came out.

"Ugh, it's early, Rem. Don't wanna get up!" a voice grumbled from behind the feathery mass.

Meryl blinked. _I know that voice..._ "Er...Vash? Is that you?"

"Eh? Meryl?" the voice asked, a little less sleep-fogged this time.

A head with blond mop of hair poked over the mess of feathers. It was Vash who, upon seeing her, wiggled upward in his bed a bit in order to see her better. Meryl could not help but stare at his predicament, especially because of the straps supporting his right arm. That had to be uncomfortable.

Vash grinned nervously, shifting the position of his incapacitated arm as much as possible so Meryl could see him better. A lump rose in her throat at the sight of Vash's various scars (since he was topless), the metal implants gleaming in the cold, artificial light. However, the rest of him was hidden by a pile of blankets covering his lower half.

"Erm, _so_, Meryl," Vash began, awkwardness saturating every word, "how, um, are you?"

The question itself made Meryl want to laugh, cry, and shout all at the same time. How was she? What a ridiculous question! Surely Vash did not expect her to something like: "Oh, I'm doing quite well, thank you. I've only nearly been killed by your genocidal, elder twin for the fourth time, and now I'm basically an invalid. Thanks for asking."

Oh yeah. _That_ would work.

Vash seemed to catch the warning signs on her face somehow. "Nevermind!" he squeaked. "Forget I said that!"

Meryl glowered. "How am I, you ask? How am I?"

"Meryl-" Vash said weakly.

"No, listen!" she interrupted. "You really want to know how I am? I'll tell you." Meryl paused, allowing an uncomfortable silence to stifle the room for a few moments before continuing. "Ok, let's recap: I was nearly killed, _killed_, by your brother Knives for the _fourth_ time, the same brother you want to save."

"Because I _can_ save-!"

"I didn't say you _couldn't_ Vash! I'm just saying it looks extremely unlikely right now. And me," Meryl continued, "I'm basically an invalid right now. I don't even know why I'm still alive. Plus, I have no idea what's going on with you. I'm not sure what to think of any of this anymore."

Vash hesitated. "I know this is-"

"Hard?" Meryl whispered. "I always knew things wouldn't be easy once you brought Knives back. And despite my misgivings, I tried to be understanding. But things got out of hand..."

An uncomfortable silence fell as both remembered Knives's first attempt on Meryl's life. He had tried to choke her to death and mercilessly rummaged through her thoughts, feelings, and memories. It was only because of Vash's timely intervention that Meryl had escaped death, but that incident had led to another, and then another, until finally, the situations had spun completely out of control with Vash's sudden illness. After that, nothing had gone right.

"I'm sorry, Meryl," Vash said hoarsely. "I didn't mean-"

Meryl shook her head. "I know that, Vash. I know..." she said, biting her lip. "It's just that, I feel like...like I can't do anything. I know I promised myself that I would never give up, but what exactly am I holding onto?"

She sighed and leaned back, her gaze locked on the ceiling above.

* * *

Vash blinked, staring at the crestfallen features of one Meryl Stryfe, her face bruised and forlorn. He had never seen her act this way. Even when he had lost all hope and despaired he could ever be forgiven for pulling the trigger, Meryl had been there, strong in the face of it all. But now, she looked like she was losing her inner resolve, the same fiery spirit that had earned him many a whack upside the head. It was so strange to see her vulnerable like this. 

_Maybe...maybe all of this time, I've been leaning on her too much. She's been an anchor for me. I think...I think it's time I returned the favor..._

"Meryl, listen," Vash started, the words tripping over his tongue, causing him to furrow his brow slightly. He never had been good at romancing, unless you counted chasing after woman in an outrageous manner, but Vash had never been seriously considering finding a lifelong companion.

For one thing, he would out-live them by an indeterminate amount of time. Secondly, there had always been the ever-so-slight problem that anyone close to him often got dragged into the war between him and Knives, which made Vash avoid such relationships. One could have said he acted like a lecherous buffoon merely to drive women away, for their own good. But now, Vash really wished he had tried so he would be better able to comfort Meryl.

"I know that...I know this is really difficult for you to deal with. And I'm...I'm sorry that Knives has put you through all of this, and that I..." Vash swallowed hard, "...that I haven't been there for you like I should. I swore to protect you, but I haven't kept that promise, and I'm...I can't tell you enough how sorry I am."

Vash looked down at his feet, feeling decidedly awkward. That had probably come out completely the wrong way, and he had more than likely made things worse instead of better because he just had rotten luck all the time. It occurred to him that he should probably say something else, something smart, something suave, but Vash really could not think of anything else to say. Except...

"I know that saying I'm sorry won't change anything, but I just want you to know that you're not useless. And I'm...I'm glad you're here with me."

_And that has to be the most over-used line ever_, Vash groaned internally. _It's so corny, even for me! D'oh!_

He was surprised when a small chuckle reached his ears. Vash lifted his gaze away from his feet and looked back at Meryl, who was staring back at him, a wan smile tugging at her lips. It was a small smile, but it was still a smile. Vash found it strange, yet oddly fitting that such a little gesture lifted his spirits a notch, despite all the trials and tribulations. It was comforting, in a way, for the two of them to share in the emotions of the moment.

Meryl looked at him, her mouth still cuved upward slightly. "Vash, that has to be one of the corniest and over-used phrases in history. It's unoriginal, but I expected nothing less from you."

Vash's countenance fell at her words. _I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I said those ridiculous things to her. I'm a moron, an idiot, a ignoramus, a stupid-head, an idiot, a fool, and a complete nincompoop. Did I mention I was an idiot?_

"You can stop calling yourself and idiot now," Meryl said, sounding rather amused by the whole thing.

_Ack! How'd she know?_ "Er...what makes you think I was doing that?" Vash laughed nervously.

"I could tell by the way your brow furrowed in concentration. I didn't spend all this time with you and learn nothing, you know. And Vash..."

"What?" he asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Thank you for the gesture. I feel...better. Not good but...better."

Vash blinked, staring at Meryl from his bed, a bit surprised by her response.

"And I just want you to know, I don't blame you for any of it."

Vash perked up at this. "R-Really? You're not mad?"

"Mad? Oh no, I'm not mad."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not at you anyway."

_That doesn't sound good..._

"Um, Meryl, what do you mean you're not mad at me...?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," Meryl muttered. "So, Vash, would you mind filling me in on what's been happening?" she asked, a stiff smile in place.

_Warning lights flashing! Warning sirens blaring!_

Vash faltered before deciding. She deserved to know. "Yeah...I'll tell you."

"Thank you, but Vash, don't leave anything out. I want to know everything."

That made Vash flinch a bit since most of what had happened was not pleasant in the last. Still, Meryl had the right to know, and after all this, Vash knew that he should be the one to tell her. It was his fault she was here so it was his responsibility.

So, Vash began to explain what had occurred after he had woken up, how Knives had gone back for her and dressed her wounds. He skipped over the conversation he and Knives had had so he could tell Meryl what had happened to her first and then talk about himself. Everything was fine until Vash mentioned the part about Knives bandaging her. A dark cloud seemed to settle over Meryl's face, and Vash choked on the words he was about to say.

_Warning lights flashing! Warning sirens blaring! Evacuate immediately!_

"Um, Meryl? Is everything ok...?"

* * *

"YOU'RE SAYING HE DID _WHAT_?" 

Knives's cracked on artic blue eye open at the sound of a screech. Judging by the tone, pitch, and content, he knew it was not Vash he was hearing. No, it was the puny human female who seemed to have a set of lungs far too large for one so small. Knives rubbed the bridge of his nose, certain that a headache was coming on due to the human's violent outburst.

_If she carries on like this, I swear I will cut her tongue out_, he growled. _I can't take this noise!_

Vash, apparently, was trying to do some damage control. "It's not like _that_, Meryl!" he protested. "He was just-"

"I don't care! You trust him after everything that's happened? Are you crazy?"

Knives watched the spectacle from his chair, swivelling it around a little for a better view. Vash was the same as far as appearance, except for the extremely nervous look on his face. The human, on the other hand, seemed ready to explode. Knives actually would have found their argument to be somewhat amusing if the woman had not insisted upon being so loud.

"B-but! There wasn't any other way!" Vash stammered.

"Wasn't any other way? GAH! I can't believe you let Knives _undress_ and bandage me!" Meryl huffed.

A corner of Knives's lips lifted into a smirk. He had suspected that his role in dressing the human's wounds was the topic of this conversation. On the other hand, it irked him that the woman was grousing about it since it had taken every last shred of self-control he possessed to not rip her throat out in the midst of mending her torn body.

Not that he expected gratitude from such an inferior specimen. Besides, Knives had only bothered with aiding the pathetic vermin because Vash had insisted that she was necessary to curing his ailment. It pissed Knives off to no end, but he had to admit that his younger twin had a point, since Knives himself could not get close to or come in physical contact with Vash.

_However_, Knives thought darkly, _that does not mean that I have to cater to this spider's every whim. I refuse to be subordinate to a piece of human trash!_

Knives let both of his eyes slide open and narrowed them at the flustered human. "Your kind certainly knows how to express gratitude," he remarked airily.

A deathly silence fell across the medical bay both Vash and the human stopped talking immediately to stare at Knives, who reclined in his chair, his face an inscrutable mask. Vash seemed even more edgy than he had before, his gaze shifting rapidly back and forth between Knives and the human, obviously expecting some sort of conflict between the two. The woman, however, was glaring at Knives, an impudent scowl taunting him. Knives was tempted to put her in her place, but Vash's presence prevented any physical action.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?" he sneered.

She flushed. "I can't believe Vash let you bandage my wounds! And you...undressed me, too!"

Knives raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can assure you that I gained no pleasure from helping a worthless being like yourself."

"Now, Knives," Vash placated uneasily, his face turning bright red, "I want you to at least _try_ to be civil with each other."

The human looked at Vash incredulously. "How are we supposed to do _that_, pray tell? It's not like we've had a good track record so far of being 'civil' to each other," she pointed out wryly.

Knives sniffed. "I will be _civil_," he spat distastefully, "if this _thing_, thid _human_, keeps its less-than intelligent comments to itself."

"Just who are you calling an 'it'?" she demanded, her face becoming more red with each passing second.

"No_thing_ of importance," Knives remarked, directing his statement pointedly at her.

The human was trembling with rage now. "If I could get up from this spot, I'd give you what for, you pompous, egotistical Plant with a superiority complex!"

Knives narrowed his eyes once again. "Thank you for that immature outburst. By the way, I possess a 'superiority complex,' as you called it, because I _am_ superior."

Vash cut off the woman's angry reply. "Knives, this really isn't the time to get into that particular subject."

Knives shrugged. "I wasn't the one who brought it up, wouldn't you agree?"

Vash sighed. "That's not the point, Knives. I just...I just would prefer it if we didn't talk about this."

'_And why is that, brother? Are you afraid that you will be forced to accept the truth about these human vermin?'_

_'NO. I just don't want to getting into that discussion again. We've been over it so many times, and we've never settled it. Can't we just leave it alone for a while longer?'_ Vash asked tiredly.

Knives waved a hand dismissively. "Very well, then." '_But you can't avoid that discussion forever, brother,'_ Knives added meaningfully.

_'I know that. I know...'_

"In any case," Knives continued, "I am still waiting for gratitude from you."

The human pursed her lips. "Why should I thank you for anything?"

"Because your miserable life has been _spared_," Knives hissed, "and that is something no other human can boast."

"Hmph. Fine. Thank you."

That 'thank you' was too impudent for Knives's tastes, but he said nothing. Until...

"Yes, thank you for saving me from wounds Your Lordship so graciously inflicted upon me. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that," the woman said sarcastically.

Knives whirled on her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "How _dare_ you," he raged. "How dare you speak to me, your superior, in that manner!"

"Knives..." Vash warned, his voice low and serious.

Fear flickered briefly across her eyes, almost impossible to distinguish as he leaned in close, his nose inches away from her own. The fear was there and gone a split second later, but Knives saw it. He grinned maliciously.

"You know that I could rip these bandages right off of you and tear the IV's from your limbs," he said, his voice low and smooth. Knives could feel Vash's anger, yet he persisted. "However, I choose not to do that."

She sucked in her breath. "Why?"

Knives straightened his tall form, looking down at the puny figure before him. "Because, as much as it disgusts me to admit it, I cannot cure Vash on my own. His condition is such that I cannot get within a certain radius of him or touch him. You," Knives said disdainfully, "are the only one who can."

"Me?" she whispered.

"Yes. And you _will_ help me," Knives stated forcefully, "whether you want to or not."

The human jerked her head up, a touch of the old impertinence present on her face once more. "I will help you," she told him calmly (although Knives could tell she would like nothing better than to bite his head off), "but _not_ because you demand it." She glanced at Vash. "I'll do it because I care about your brother."

Knives was tempted to discipline her for such arrogance in thinkingthat she had a choice in the matter. However, he merely nodded stiffly, his mouth a tight, thin line.

"Very well. We will begin as soon as you are able to move from that bed."

* * *

Well, an agreement has been reached. 

Knives: -grumbles-

Oh hush. Knives is a bit grouchy when he doesn't get his way.

Knives: I am not.

Right, sure. What about that time when you threw a temper tantrum when I refused to let you kill Meryl?

Knives: . . .

Hmmm, looks like Knives needs someone to talk to. Kuroneko-zilla should be able to cheer him up!

Knives: Oh, _hell_ no!

-shoves Knives in the same room with Kuroneko-zilla and ignores shouts of pain coming from behind the door- Well, while Knives is getting some therapy, REVIEW please. XD


	23. Flashy

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Another chapter posted late. Sorry about the delay. It's getting harded and harder to find the time for these things. Anyway, I've been meaning to say this for a while now, but I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! I NOW HAVE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC THAN ANY OTHER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! -**GLOMP**-

Ahem, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. And cookies for all the people who guessed BDN back in Ch. 21! Here he comes! XD

* * *

**_Flashy_**

Meryl sat up slowly, sucking in her breath sharply when she felt the pain prickle her in various places. Her stomach clenched, and she held herself still for a few moments, just to make sure her injuries had not been torn open. Once her discomfort subsided for the most part, Meryl checked herself carefully, rolling up the sleaves of her loose black shirt. The bandages were still in place. From what she could see, they were secure.

Then, glancing about cautiously, Meryl made sure no one else was looking. Just to be safe, she pulled up the sheets of her bed to shield herself from view before lifting her shirt up. Twisting her head about, Meryl could catch a glimpse of the dressings on the wounds carved into her back. She shuddered slightly, remembering what lay beneath that padded, white exterior an the sheer number of stitches. Hopefully, they would come out in half a week to a week.

Grimacing slightly, Meryl shifted her position in the bed so her legs dangled over the side, brushing lightly against the hard floor. Looking down at herself, Meryl smiled wryly when she noticed, not for the first time, that there were no bandages on her legs.

_At least Knives missed them even though he didn't miss anything else._

Meryl stared at the wall, her gaze wandering, resting every now and then on the odd piece of medical equipment. Knives had protested her staying in the medical bay once she was able to walk on her own, albeit quite slowly, but Meryl had stubbornly refused to be separated from Vash. Knives had reacted in his usual fashion, glaring at her through those arctic blue eyes, his face as hard as stone. But, as always, he really did not have choice in the matter. Meryl sometimes felt a twinge of satisfaction when she considered Knives's predicament, but it faded soon after.

_After all_, she thought darkly, _there's no telling how long this arrangement will last._

The best Meryl was hoping for now was that she would be able to survive Knives's wrath until Vash was well again. At the moment, Meryl was fairly sure Knives could not harm her due to necessity. However, once the need for her had expired, he would not tolerate her. She could tell by the way he looked at her when Vash was not around or watching him. Meryl did her best to ignore it, but it was still unnerving.

Since she had first awoken and confronted Knives about how much of a bastard he was ("No, Vash, I will NOT take back what I said!" Meryl had indignantly told said outlaw a day later when Knives was not around.), Meryl's main concern had been getting well again. After about a week on IV's and repeated changes in bandages ,done by none other than Millions Knives himself (much to both Knives's irritation and Meryl's unease), Meryl had been able to get up and out of bed.

It had almost been like learning to walk again, only this time with someone who wanted to kill you instead of your loving parents or someone like that. Still, after some practice, Meryl had managed to stand on her own. Yet, even that was not the most difficult thing Meryl had had to do.

After Meryl managed to walk around a bit, Knives immediately put her to work. He showed her the basics of working the ships' computer systems. Naturally, she never saw anything truly complex, which Meryl took as a sign of Knives's determination to "keep the pathetic human in its place," as she heard him mutter one day. It was demeaning to her, Meryl knew, but she made the best of it. After all, helping Vash was what she had set out to do, not to teach Knives manners, which was impossible.

The very next day, Knives began running tests on Vash. Meryl saw now why it had been necessary for him to allow her to live, since Knives himself never got close to Vash. Meryl was the one who attached equipment to Vash's arm so Knives could run the experiments, whether they were taking (or rather attempting to take) samples or calculating the energy Vash was losing each day.

_Yesterday was awful..._

**Yesterday**

Meryl bit her lip, unsure what to do.

"Human, do as I say!" Knives said stiffly.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..."

Knives narrowed his eyes. "I will not tell you to activate the device again. Do it now!"

Meryl looked down at Vash's prone form, the needles, IV's, and electrodes stuck to Vash's right arm, which was now strapped to a metallic platform. The small electrodes were hooked to a computer, the monitor currently humming softly in preparation for the test. They were supposed to measure Vash's energy output, but Meryl felt ill at ease about the whole thing. She looked at Vash, who seemed uncomfortable with the arrangement yet calm nevertheless.

Without saying a word, Vash nodded. Meryl looked away, taking a deep breath before pressing the activation button.

Not long after, numbers began flickering across the screen, lighting up the room with a dull illumination. Meryl was conscious of Knives leaning forward to get a better look at the readings the machine was getting. His close proximity made her feel somewhat edgy, so she began to look around the room until her eyes rested on Vash, who smiled weakly at her.

_Well, I _did_ smack him upside the head today. He probably shouldn't have told me that he watched while Knives was bandaging me_, she thought, bemused and annoyed at the same time.

"Damn!" Knives ground out, the abruptness of his comment causing her to jump slightly.

"What? What happened?"

Knives pushed Meryl out of the way. She winced at the abrasiveness of his action as he roughly brushed against her wounds. Meryl opened her mouth to reprimand him for his thoughtlessness, but no sound came out when she saw Knives, hunched over the computer, typing rapidly. Alarmed, Meryl looked at Vash, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"What's going on?" Meryl asked, her voice tighty with anxiety.

"He's giving off too much power!" Knives said angrily, his fingers still flying over the keys. "The device is overloading and malfuncting because of it. If it isn't stopped-!"

In that same moment, the monitor began to whir at an increasingly volume until finally it shut off entirely. A few seconds later, it exploded.

Meryl was blown off her feet, landing hard on her rear. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out as she felt her wounds strain against the thread holding them together. Warm liquid began to seep from her back through her clothing. Meryl froze, her heart pounding as smoke from the explosion wafted over her. She coughed and grabbed onto the nearest object she could find: a stool. Then, she began to haul herself up, flinching as each wound seemed to throb.

Finally, she managed to stand. Wandering forward slowly, Meryl waved her hand in front of her, trying to clear the smoke away. She nearly tripped over something while shuffling along. An indistinguishable, yet clearly angry, noise reached Meryl's ears, and she back away quickly, nearly knocking over a tray filled with different medical instruments.

"Apparently your kind is incapable of watching where you are going," Knives's voice growled as he stood, hunched over slightly ans smudged with burn marks, clutching his left arm tightly.

Meryl's eyes dropped from his angry expression to his arm. Feathers were poking out between the cracks in his fingers. Crimson began to trickle onto his right hand, and Meryl's throat tightened when she realized the feathers, despite their small size, were sharp enough to cut through flesh.

Edging slowly around Knives, Meryl managed to get past him, ever aware of his eyes boring into the back of her head. When she finally emerged from the smoke, her eyes widened when she saw the state Vash was in.

His feathery arm was singed yet still intact. If anything, the wings were more lively than they had ever been as the electrodes and needles were forced from Vash's skin, quite literally popping out of place. Vash moaned a bit, his skin a little burned and cut from the bits and pieces of debris that had flown everywhere during the explosion.

_I need to find something to bandage him with!_ Meryl thought urgently. "Knives! Vash needs medical attention!"

Knives stared at her appraisingly, his lips a thin line. "Thank you for stating the obvious," he told her coldly, before walking to the other side of the room to fetch the first aid materials.

Meryl glared after him. _I can't bother with him now. I have to help Vash._

Picking her way around the mess on the floor to Vash's left side, the side where feathers were mercifully lacking, Meryl leaned forward to check on Vash when something else caught her eye. She squinted, trying to make sure she was not seeing things. Her breath caught in her throat.

"What is it?" Knives asked, no longer clutching his left arm. However, the blood, as well as his testy mood, remained.

"Vash's hair," Meryl whispered hoarsely. "It's gotten blacker!"

**Present**

Meryl got to her feet and padded out of the medical bay, determined not to stay there one moment longer. Almost in a daze, she pulled on a pair of shoes and walked out of the door, the sound of Vash's steady breathing shut off as the door slid shut behind her. Right now, she did not care where Knives was. All she wanted was to be alone.

Everything was happening at such a rapid pace now. The discovery that the black in Vash's hair now made up one-fourth of his previously all blond hair around the base of his neck had put Knives in such a bad mood that he became unapproachable. Not that he had ever been very sociable, especially where she was concerned, but when he saw for himself, Knives's features darkened considerably. Without another word, he had left the room, leaving Meryl alone to patch herself and Vash up.

Meryl smiled wistfully. _I have no regrets._

She shuffled through Knives's fortress, oblivious to her surroundings. _I don't pity myself because I made my own choices._

Looking up, Meryl found herself in the Plant complex once again, the warm light coming from the huge bulb pulsating faintly, the only light to be seen against the stars dimmly brightening Gunsmoke's surface. It was almost conforting to know that someone else was here besides Vash, Knives, and herself. Yet, even in the faint lighting, she could barely make out a rust stain standing out starkly against the green grass.

_This will undoubtably be the hardest thing I have ever faced, or ever will face, in my lifetime._

But, Meryl had made a promise to herself to go on, no matter how hard it was. This was not something Vash had made her do. This was not something she blamed Vash for either. It was her own choice.

_I have to see it through._

"Enjoying yourself?"

* * *

She stiffened, turning to face the one addressing her. "That's not really your business, is it?"

Knives narrowed his eyes. "Nor is this a place for vermin like you to be."

She glowered at him. "For someone so 'superior,' you certainly don't say new things very often. Can't you think of anything else to call me besides 'human,' 'filth,' or 'vermin?'"

"Quite the impudent creature, aren't you?" Knives said, his voice frosty.

Meryl grinned wryly. "I guess you just bring out that side of me, Knives."

Knives glared down at her from his towering height. "It's fortunate for you that your presence is a prerequisite. If not, you would be torture and killed, at the very least, for speaking to me in such a manner," he hissed, the desire to wring this woman's neck becoming increasingly difficult to resist despite the need for her.

'_Knives...'_

Knives stopped as he heard Vash's voice reverberate in his mind. _'What is it, brother?'_ he responded.

'_The monitor of the large, main computer is beeping and flashing. It's really strange.'_

'_What did you do to it, Vash?' _Knives asked suspiciously.

'_I didn't do anything! I'm bed-ridden, remember?'_

'_True, but you can't deny that you cause trouble wherever you go.'_

'_That's not funny, Knives,'_ Vash replied solemnly.

Knives paused before answering. _'What exactly is wrong with the computer?'_

'_Like I said, it's beeping and flashing,'_ Vash told him.

_Has the security system detected something? That is extremely rare._ Knives thought a moment longer before saying, _'I'll be there shortly.'_

'_Alright,'_ Vash said before severing the connection.

Knives frowned in thought. This was certainly an interesting turn of events. However, intruders would not be tolerated. The last time anyone had found this fortress had been months ago. There had hardly been anything left of the fools once Legato had had his fun. Whoever had appeard now obviously had no idea with whom he was dealing with.

"What's going on?"

Not pausing even to glance at the small human trying to keep up with his long strides, Knives informed her curtly, "Vash has told me that there is a problem with the main computer in the medical bay. I must see to it."

The human did not reply, apparently occupied with other things. Not that Knives cared, but the thought of a human so close to him not only disgusted him, but it also made him excedingly suspicious. After all, humans were untrustworthy, deceitful organisms.

Knives made his way back to the medical bay and strode into the room. Vash had propped himself up against some pillows, and his arm was strapped to restraints hanging from the ceiling once again. A muscle in Knives's jaw twitched as he caught a glimpse of Vash's hair, even more black than it had been before. Yet another indicator that time was running out.

"I told you," Vash insisted.

Knives swept over to the computer and sat down in his chair, taking in the scene before him. Indeed, the screen was flashing a bright red color. Knives tapped a few keys on the keyboard. The flashing ceased, only to be replaced by the site of an area outside the ship to the rear.

_It would appear that we have a few uninvited guests_, Knives noted, his sharp mind already rapidly analyzing his options.

He was unable to determine who the individuals were, although it was clear that they were all together judging by their identical garb of slick suits and masks. They had arrived in multiple different vehicles, and more were coming each minute. Neon lights illuminated the dark, cool night.

_They're just like cockroaches_, Knives thought in disdain. _Crush one, and another crawls out from a wall._

Knives stood, already having come to a conclusion. Considering the sheer number of vermin he was up against, he would need a great amount of firepower to overcome them. The Angel Blades would be sufficient, but Knives was all too aware of the consequences of abusing that power. He touched the handle of his black .45 Long Colt, satisfied that the weapon would be more than enough.

As he was about to leave the room, Vash called, "Knives! Where are you going?"

"There has been a malfunction in the system. I have to repair it," he lied smoothly. "I'll return soon," he assured Vash before leaving the room one again, nearly running into the human, who had finally caught up with him.

"Where are you going now?" she demanded, quite forcefully considering she was out of breath, as well as injured.

"The computer system has malfunctioned. I must repair it. It won't take long," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait! What...what should I do?"

Knives continued to walk. "Stay in the medical bay with Vash. Do not leave."

"But-!"

"Stay here!" Knives snapped, loosing patience with the woman.

"Fine. I'll stay here," she muttered.

Knives ignored her attitude as he enter one of the numerous passageways that stretched across the ship in multiple directions, whether up or down or side to side. He bypassed the Plant facility and aimed for the back of the ship. While the main entrance was protected by a bridge that spanned a wide gulf, the rear was fortified mostly by rough terrain. Also, Knives had believed that the area iles behind his headquarters had been uninhabited. He had made certain of it. The only explanation he could think of was that this group was not from around her.

He brushed those thoughts aside as he neared his destination. _In the long run, it matters not. They will still die. Who they are makes no difference. They are human. That is reason enough to exterminate them._

Just then, the sound of an explosion rocked the fortress, nearly causing Knives to loose his balance. Catching himself just in time, his face twisted in a snarl, Knives managed to straighten himself, a murderous glint in his eyes.

* * *

Brilliant Dynamites Neon, often called BDN for short by friends and enemies alike, stepped out of his chariot. Of course, it was not a real chariot in the traditional sense of the word. However, it was a custom-made vehicle designed just for him. It shined brightly, and BDN admired that. "Make it good an' flashy." That was his motto.

He folded his arms over his partially-bare chest and stared up at the monolith before him. BDN grinned widely, lighting his cigarette holder with his own custom-made lighter which shot out a tongue of flame. The end began to sparkle, and BDN released a puff of smoke.

_Heh, all this custom-made stuff. Ma always said I was a picky bastard. But, if it ain't flashy and in high style, what's the point?_

The place was just like he had left it. Of course, he had did not know exactly what such a huge chunk of lost technnology was doing out her, but it did not really matter. It served as a great place to store his stolen goods.

"Hey, Beremy?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Open the door, won't you?"

Beremy looked at the other Bad Lads. "You heard the boss! Let's go!"

BDN grinned even wider, his pearly whites gleaming in the neon light coming from his own outfit. He looked forward to seeing his stash, even though most of it was not particularly beautiful or gorgeous. Still, it was nice to see what one had accumulated in life.

It was then that he noticed that his favorite maggots were having trouble opening the back door. He dropped the sparkler and ground it into the dirt with his boot before walking over to where they were struggling to get the door to allow them to enter.

"Problems?"

The men working on the door jumped a little, apparently unnerved by being completely in the shadow of Brilliant Dynamites Neon. Beremy came up to him, seeming a bit nervous.

"Uh, boss, we can't seem to open the door."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Beremy scratched his head. "Well, it looks like the locking mechanism has been reactivated."

BDN frowned down on his henchman. "I thought you got rid of that last time."

He shook his head. "Looks like it's been replaced. So, what should we do, boss?"

Neon grinned. "Simple."

A few seconds and an explosion later (thanks to the huge dynamoes on BDN's shoulders) ripped a jagged hole into the fallen ship where a door had once been. Neon strode inside, quite pleased with his handiwork. He ordered his jolly band of bandits inside.

"Unload the haul, scumbags!" he roared.

"YEAH!"

As dozens of Bad Lads rushed back and forth between the vehicles and the secret stash, Neon watched them closely, making sure none of them palmed his treasure. However, when the sound of multiple gunshots echoed across the room, BDN jerked his head up and realized he had bigger problems.

He slammed the door to his stash open, only to be greeted by the sight of the corpses of several of his Bad Lads. Neon narrowed his eyes upon spotting the perpetrator, a tall man with cropped, platinum blond hair and the coldest blue eyes BDN had ever seen.

_Hmmm_, Neon thought upon seeing the man's odd clothing. _Flashy. He looks familiar, too..._

"What is your business here, human?" the man demanded menacingly.

Neon did not like the way this guy said "human," as though it were a vile swear word. "Brilliant Dynamites Neon is my name. And I think I should be asking you what the hell you're doing here, messing with MY possessions AND my men!"

The man's face darkened. "This is my headquarters. I set this place up. You have no business here. Leave, or I will kill you," he finished meaningfully, aiming a black gun straight at Neon's face.

BDN scanned the weapon. _A .45 Long Colt, eh?_ He blinked. _Wait a minute... Yes. The resemblance is uncanny. No wonder he took out my men so easily. He must shine brightly like 'him.'_

Neon grinned and then began to laugh heartily. His opponent was not amused.

"This is not a joke," he growled.

As his laughter began to subsde, Neon shook his head at the irony of it all. "Oh, I know it ain't!" he chuckled. "I was just thinkin' how funny life is. After all," he said, drawing his own gun, "how often do ya meet another like Vash the Stampede?"

"What did you say?"

"Hah!" Neon proclaimed triumphantly. "I was right then. You two are related somehow. Well, well, well. I'm looking forward to seeing how you sparkle, friend. After all," BDN chuckled, "like I always say, if it ain't flashy and in high style, what's the point? Care to tell me your name before we get this party started?"

His face was inscrutable. "Knives. Millions Knives. And I do not play games like my dear brother."

"Hahahahaha! Well, then," Neon rumbled, "let's dance, you son of a bitch! I'll avenge my men. Count on it!"

* * *

Ooooh, looks like it's Brilliant Dynamites Neon vs. Millions Knives! Who will win?

Knives: I will, of course.

Stay tuned to find out!

Knives: Are you listening to me?

Next time in _Life Thereafter_, it's Brilliant Dynamites Neon vs. Knives! Who will be victorious? Who will be declared King of Games? Dark Tournament Champion? Stay tuned to find out!

Knives: You just said that.

Next time on-! –gets whacked on the head with a frying pan- x.x

Knives: That's better. Now, hurry up and review for she does it again!


	24. System Error

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Well, here we are at Chapter 24. Some fluff, some action, and of course, other stuff. I have worked on it all week, which is the reason for the early post. I felt most inspired after acquiring Trigun Maximum Volume 7. Hehehehe…

Well, enjoy the latest installment! XD

* * *

_**System Error**_

Meryl bit her lip, a knot of unease settling deep in her stomach as she walked back and forth in the medical lab. It was not because she was not ill or sick, nothing like that. She just had the strangest feeling that something was amiss. The more Meryl thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. After all, Knives had only gone to fix a glitch in the security system. That was not anything worth worrying about. He would come back soon and grace them with his presence once more.

_Not that that's any reason for celebration_, Meryl muttered to herself.

"Meryl?"

She jumped in surprise at the familiar voice addressing her. "Huh? What?"

Vash stared at her. "Er, you keep on pacing. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, no! I'm fine," Meryl exclaimed, a bit taken aback when she saw Vash was indeed right about her pacing. She had barely noticed that she was doing it.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Meryl forced herself to remain calm. _Why do I feel this way? Knives is just going to take care of a system error. Everything's fine…isn't it?_

She sighed and began trying to distract herself from the current situation. Glancing down at herself, Meryl noticed the loose black shirt with long sleeves and the pair of blue jeans Millie had insisted that she take along with her. Both were rather old, but they served nicely now, especially considering the fact that her wounds could be torn open if she was not careful. Meryl made a mental note to thank Millie profusely for insisting that she bring heavier clothing. This ship could get cold sometimes.

Shivering slightly, Meryl hugged herself to keep in the warmth. There was so much to worry about now. Vash was still deteriorating, and despite the fact that the feathers and wings were becoming a very normal sight, Meryl still understood that they were a time bomb. They had not found a way to cure whatever ailed him. Even Knives seemed stumped at this point, although he would never admit it.

_Well, maybe if we run some additional tests, we'll be able to learn more about this. I'm pretty sure Knives knows other things that he's unwilling to tell me. At least I hope that's the case…_

Meryl shook her head. _I can't believe I just thought that._

"Meryl?"

She jerked her head up, startled. _I've been staring blankly at the floor, haven't I?_ she realized. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

Vash blinked. "I was just asking you again if there was something wrong. I think I asked several times, but you wouldn't answer."

"I'm a bit…distracted at the moment," Meryl admitted hesitantly. "Sorry."

A small smile lifted his lips. "That's ok. I was just wondering what was so thought provoking. You've been zoning out a bit."

"Um, yes, I have…"

Vash muttered something, so softly that Meryl could not hear him. "Speak up, Vash," she said, somewhat amused. "I can't hear you when you're whispering."

He cleared his throat. "Do you…uh…do you…want to talk about whatever is on your mind?"

_Oh, no…_

In all honesty, Meryl did not want to mention what she was thinking because her suspicions were probably unfounded anyway. After all, it was not like system errors were uncommon, especially on old ships like these. Still, she could not help thinking about it.

_Why was he so adamant about me staying here? I mean, sure, I'm a "filthy spider," but…_

"Gunsmoke to Meryl? Come in Meryl! This is Vash calling!"

Meryl could not suppress a tiny grin. _What a broomhead…_ "Well," Meryl began, "I'm just, uh, wondering what's taking Knives so long. That's all."

Vash looked thoughtful. "Well, these systems, while advanced, are pretty old. Plus, they're complex so it might take Knives a bit longer to find whatever is wrong with them."

"Oh. Right."

Meryl scuffed her shoe lightly against the floor. Vash was right, of course. Knives was probably just messing around with the mechanisms. Still, she was unable to shake the feeling that there was something wrong with this picture. Meryl had no faith or trust in Knives beyond his duplicity and hatred of all humans. Unless maybe one counted his determination to make Vash well again, which was genuine enough, from what Meryl could see.

_His signs of affection are really bizarre_, she thought glumly. _What kind of person shoots his own brother's arm off? And kills his own mother figure?_ _Tcch, why am I even trying to understand that twisted-?_

"Your foot."

She blinked. "Huh?"

Vash pointed with his good arm at her right foot. "Your foot. It's bouncing."

Meryl looked down and saw her right leg was bouncing restlessly. She forced it to stop, and breathed slowly in and out.

_This is absurd! I feel like I'm stepping on pins and needles. WHY?_

"Meryl?"

She looked up, her gaze meeting the uncertain one of Vash the Stampede. "Yes?"

"Is there…I mean, are you sure there isn't anything else that-?"

Just then, a huge explosion caused Meryl to topple sideways onto her side. Tensing her muscles, she shut her eyes made a small "oof" sound when she hit something soft. When the rumble subsided, she cracked her eyes open and, upon noticing she had landed on her side on her very own bed, Meryl sighed with relief, allowing herself to relax a bit.

She stiffened. _What was THAT?_

"Meryl! Are you alright?" Vash asked, a tinge of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, pushing herself up slowly. "But, what _was_ that?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Vash said softly.

Meryl looked at him, noting the serious cast to his face and the solemnity of his eyes. He did not look like the goofy, donut-scarfing gunman whom she had met a few years ago, nor was he the kind, sometimes tongue-tied person whom she had been looking after. No, this was the outlaw, Vash the Stampede.

_There are so many sides to him, yet they're all him somehow. I wonder how that's possible…_

"Meryl."

Meryl snapped out of her reverie. "Yes?"

"I want you to use the main computer to hack into the security system," Vash stated.

"Are you sure I can do that?" Meryl asked nervously. "Your brother didn't exactly teach me how to do something so advanced."

Vash looked at her appraisingly. "I'll instruct you."

Meryl nodded, biting her lip again, this time drawing blood. Walking as swiftly as possible without opening her injuries, she stopped at the console and sat in the chair usually occupied by Knives. Typing rapidly under Vash's careful instruction, she scoured file after file, bypassing security measures that Knives had left running. Hopefully, some clue to the explosion would be found.

* * *

Vash lay on his bed patiently, the only sound in the room being Meryl's fingers tapping the keyboard, searching for whatever Knives had been viewing before he had left. Every now and then, she would ask a question about which option on the monitor that she should choose, and he would answer briefly, short and to the point. A grim look on his face, Vash waited for whatever might come.

He should have suspected something. That was all Vash could think about. Vash could have smacked himself for not remembering that the computers recorded the status of the ship's systems and sent information to the main computer once a month. That document had already arrived about two days before.

_Something else is going on. Knives, what are you up to?_

"Vash."

"Yes?" he responded.

Meryl turned slightly and looked at him. "I've managed to get through, but I need a password to access the security system. Do you have any idea what it might be?"

Vash leaned back, frowning in thought. _What _would_ Knives use for a password?_

Then, it hit him. "Try the word 'Tessla,'" he said solemnly.

Meryl paled a little before solely typing in each letter. The screen beeped in confirmation. She bowed her head. "You were right."

Vash nodded gravely. "Now, check the security."

"Alright."

Several more seconds of typing had passed when Meryl gasped. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"What? There are intruders?" Vash asked, alarm in his voice. _If there really _are_ intruders here, Knives has probably gone to kill them all!_ "Who are they, Meryl?"

"They look like…the Bad Lads," she said faintly.

Vash was flabbergasted. "Brilliant Dynamites Neon? How did he find his way here?"

"I don't know, but it looks like he came in from the rear. What should we do?"

Vash began to sit up, pulling against the straps holding his immobile arm up. "I have to…stop him. Before someone gets hurt."

Meryl stared at him. "You can't be serious!" she protested. "Just look at yourself! Do you honestly think you'll be able to make a difference like that?"

"It…doesn't matter," Vash said firmly, still dragging against the constraints. He glowered at them when they refused to let him go. "I have to try."

He looked up then, only to find Meryl's nose inches away from his own. They locked gazes, both searching for something. Vash was suddenly acutely aware of everything around him, which was really inconvenient, considering he had a really bad itch he wanted to scratch. Still, he did not waver, somehow sensing that whatever was happening now was too important.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Vash looked at Meryl, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "After all this time, do you really have to ask?"

Meryl was silent for several moments, his face conflicted a warring emotions seemed to battle for supremacy. Vash watched them all come and go, catching glimpses of her thoughts upon her countenance every now and then. Finally, she nodded, her fists clenched and her head bowed.

"No. I guess I don't." Looking up, she smiled wanly. "I'll help you get down from there."

_I'm truly sorry, Meryl. But, this is just something I have to do._ "Thank you."

Vash leaned back again (scratching the itchy spot as discreetly as possible) as Meryl made her way around the side of the bed. Reaching upward, she tentatively wrapped her fingers about one of the buckles. She jerked her hand away when the feathers beneath her fingertips began to rustle. Vash winced at the look on her face, understanding perfectly why she had done so.

"Listen, Meryl, you don't have to… I'll do it myself."

She shook her head. "No. I can do it. I…need to, I think." Without another word, she resumed unlatching him from the device.

Vash averted his eyes while she worked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the fact that his own "appendages" (for lack of a better word) were acting on their own. Running his prosthetic hand through his hair, he absently fingered a few of the strands, and even though he could not see them, he knew they were as black as coal.

_With every day that passes, I know that time grows shorter and thing become more twisted. I've always stood on my own feet, but this time, I may need some help._

"There," Meryl said.

"WHA!" Vash squawked as he toppled over due to the weight of his now-unlatched arm. Then, someone caught him and began to push him up before he could hit the floor.

"I gotcha!" Meryl huffed as she pushed up against him, her fingers intertwining with feathers and wings. "You've gained weight or something," she groused.

"Ahah," Vash laughed uneasily. "Yeah, I guess."

Straightening himself as best he could, Vash heaved his arm onto the bed. He stared at it glumly before pushing down hard with his good arm for support as he tried to get to his feet. As he attempted to stand, his knees buckled, and he fell back onto the bed.

"Here, I'll help you," Meryl said, grasping his arm and hauling Vash upward, nearly falling under his weight as she slung his right arm over her shoulder. Beneath the feathery mass, he felt her shudder.

"Are you…alright?" Vash asked hesistantly.

"Er, yeah," she sputtered. "Let's go, then."

Vash nodded, shifting some of the weight off of Meryl's small frame. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Brilliant Dynamites Neon, his good humor fading, sighted down the line of his gun, which began to blow a bright yellow, the sound it usually made becoming louder every second that passed by. His eyes locked onto the man who called himself Millions Knives, BDN scrutinized his opponent's every move. In a battle such as this, he knew, only one came out alive.

Neither antagonist moved for a long while, one tense and ready for action, the other calm and confident, a sneer twisting his lips. Neon frowned, disliking this "Knives" character more and more. However, he kept his guard up, waiting for the silence to be broken, either by gunshot or by something else entirely.

Neon edged sideways a little towards the doorway, his gaze still fixed on Knives, who followed his small movement with one of his own, stepping over the body of a dead Bad Lad. Anger flashed across BDN's eyes as his briefly glanced at the dead men on the ground. _His_ men.

_The bastard _will_ pay for this,_ Neon growled.

The sound of quickening footsteps distracted BDN momentarily. "Boss," Beremy called, running through the open door, "what's taking so-?"

"Beremy, ya idiot, get the hell out of here!" Neon shouted, sending his second-in-command sprawling and out of the room with one quick swipe of his large fist.

_Shit!_

That one moment of distraction was all Knives needed to attack. Neon barely managed to hit the deck before he heard several bullets being fired, whizzing straight over his head. BDN grit his teeth and fired back from his position on the cold floor.

Neon watched as Knives sidestepped every single one and dropped into a crouching position and returned fire. Knives's counterattack was so fast that Neon almost thought he had not aimed. Rolling to the side, Neon realized how wrong he had been when a bullet grazed his right thigh, not enough to cause too much damage, but it did cause him to jerk backwards a few steps.

Not pausing to check the harm done, BDN pushed himself to his feet roughly and fired another shot before dodging behind the huge mound of treasures he had acquired in his many years as a bandit, hardly noticing the crimson trickle staining his pants. Neon reloaded, his gun clicking shut as he released the safety once again. Pushing his large hat up, BDN peeked over the top, only to be greeted by another hail of bullets.

"So, human, do you intend to run from me all day?" came Knives's scornful voice. "Or do you intend to commit suicide by fighting me? Either way, the outcome will be the same."

_What an arrogant bastard. He'll get it, though…_

Neon began to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Is that what you think I'll do, you son of a bitch? Hell no, I won't! We'll fight to the bitter end, if that's what it takes!"

"You still don't understand who you're dealing with, do you?" Knives hissed. "I am superior!"

Now BDN was really laughing. "Superior? My ass! I'm not gonna back down from a fight! No way in hell, ya bastard! I'll wipe that arrogant smirk right off your face!"

Neon leapt up and immediately pulled the trigger in a rapid succession. Knives evaded once again, taking cover behind a heap of former Bad Lads. Cursing under his breath, BDN reloaded and aimed again, but he refused to shoot another round.

_Damn it! I haven't even grazed the bastard yet!_

Ducking once more behind the protective shielding of the spoils of past raids, Neon reloaded. Cocking his head, he listened closely for any creak, any noise that would clue him in on Knives's whereabouts. BDN picked up a click, most likely the sound of Knives's flipping his gun shut after restocking his Colt.

His entire body tense, Neon waited, momentarily taking the time to look at the wound. Nothing to serious, he noted. A small, almost indistinguishable noise pricked his attention. BDN holstered his gun as quietly as possible and wrapped his large fingers around the "other" set of triggers. He waited.

_Click_.

"Were you expecting someone?" Knives sneered from above.

Neon whirled around, catching a glimpse of the end of the barrel of Knives's gun before throwing himself out of the way, the sound of a gunshots echoing throughout the empty room. He grunted with pain when something forceful hit him, this time in the left leg.

Skidding on his back, BDN hit the wall hard. His leg was on fire, a burning sensation creeping upwards as blood oozed from the gunshot hole. Still, from what he could tell, it had just barely missed the bone. Looking up, Neon saw Knives standing over him, a smirk on his face as he pointed the black handgun straight at BDN's face.

Neon bowed his head, a lopsided grin on his face. "So, you think you've won, do ya?"

"Is there any reason why I should think otherwise?" Knives asked derisively.

"Yeah, maybe."

_Click._

Neon looked up, a glint in his eyes. "TAKE THIS!" he roared, pushing the triggers of the great dynamos on his shoulders down with as much force as he could muster.

The scream of bullets firing rapidly was nearly deafening, but Neon held on, laughing the whole time as he blasted Knives with his most powerful weapon. Debris and smoke flew everywhere, but BDN did not care. He was caught up in the thrill of the moment that he hardly noticed the reverberation of yet another explosion, which blew smoke and dust into his face.

After about thirty seconds, the large dynamos whirred to a stop, and Neon squinted through the smoke, waiting for it to clear as he wiped the grit from his face. While he was relatively certain that his action had been unexpected on Knives's part, BDN was certain that he was still alive. After all, he was the Stampede's brother, if one believed that, and Brilliant Dynamites Neon did indeed.

_Where is he now? That wasn't enough to kill him. I know it wasn't._

Narrowing his eyes, BDN strained to see through the thick smoke, which reeked of gunpowder. Not caring to take the chance of being caught sitting down, he ripped a piece off of his coat and wrapped it tightly around his injured leg before forcing himself to his feet with a grunt.

Favoring his right leg, BDN leaned against the wall, glaring at the smoke suspiciously, expecting to be attacked any moment now. However, the assault did not come. He grasped the handle of his gun, watching the smoke cautiously as it cleared.

There was a huge, jagged hole in the wall of the ship across from him. Neon was tempted to admire his handiwork until he heard gunshots, followed by screams coming from outside of the ship.

_Shit! He landed in the middle of the Bad Lads!_

Brilliant Dynamites Neon rushed forward, ignoring the pain ripping at his injured leg, determined to finish that bastard. Flashy and sparkly notwithstanding, BDN was going to put an end to that twisted son of a bitch before he killed any more of his men!

* * *

Fuwahahaha! Behold the evil cliffhanger! WAHAHAHAHA!

Knives: . . .

Guesses, people! I want guesses! Tell me what you think will happen next! -evil grin-

Knives: Child, you are a very disturbed individual.

Hah! Look who's talkin', Mr.-I-Shot-My-Own-Bother's-Arm-Off-And-Am-A-Genocidal-Maniac!

Knives: Hnnn…

Muhaha. Now, REVIEW for me, the insane authoress, please! XD


	25. Collateral

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Well, happy people, I bring you another chapter! Lotsa action. Oh yesh. Some blood. Some gore. A few other things, too. Muwaha…

Oh, and I started a forum. Visit it if you want. O.o

Anyways, on to the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Collateral_**

Vash walked slowly, haltingly, even with Meryl's support. Every now and then, he would glance down at her to check on how she was doing. She was huffing a little, but the sound was so insignificant that Vash would not have noticed it if he had not been looking for it. He flinched a little when he saw how much feathery mass was draped over her. It was awkward, but there really was no other way around it at this point.

Glancing down at himself, Vash sighed. His baggy shirt was loose about his lanky frame, but it had been torn on the right side so his right "arm" could fit through there. At least his pants had escaped such ravages.

_Shut up_, he scolded himself. _Knowing you and your rotten luck, you'll have feathers and wings sprouting out of your FEET just because you said that._

"I take it back," he muttered under his breath. Just please not that."

"Huh?"

Vash looked at Meryl, a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, ah ha ha ha! Nothing!" he laughed nervously.

Meryl grunted a little. "You know, it would help if you tried to support yourself, too."

"Oh, sorry!" Vash said hurriedly, putting as much weight on his own legs as he dared.

_I'm out of shape or something. Or maybe it's just because this…_affliction_ takes so much out of me…_

Vash lowered his eyes to the floor, watching his feet as they moved, one in front of the other. It struck him just how much his physical condition had deteriorated. He could stand, but falling was highly probable if he had no one to help hold him up. And, his useless right arm felt like a dead weight, dragging him down.

_Maybe I'd be better off if I just cut the whole limb off and got another artificial one_, he thought wryly.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about how terrible he looked. Now was not the time to be thinking about his right arm. Now was not the time to be thinking about anything other than how in the hell he was going to stop Knives.

It did not help at all that Brilliant Dynamites Neon had gotten entangled in this mess. Under normal circumstances, Vash could tell that Neon was able to hold his own in a battle. However, these were far from "normal circumstances." They were downright "abnormal." The way things stood, Brilliant Dynamites Neon did not have a prayer when it came to facing Knives. The only reason Vash had defeated him before was because Wolfwood's Cross Punisher had been within reach, and he was the same breed as Knives.

No matter what, things were not going to end well. Nothing ever did, it seemed. Still, Vash frowned, determination etched on every line of his face. Even though he was ill and could walk only with someone else's aid (not to mention his feather weight), he was going to stop Knives. He had no other choice. If he did not, more would die, and more lives would weigh heavily upon his soul.

Vash maneuvered his free hand around his side, his fingers tracing the handle of his silver Colt. He had lost the machine gun implanted in his prosthetic arm during his last battle with Knives, but he could still fire the handgun with it. It had been necessary to learn how to shoot with either hand before the machine gun had come along, those years when Vash had only had one gun to rely on. Now, though, it was a good thing he could shoot well with either hand. However, that did not solve Vash's main problem.

_I can shoot, but I am virtually immobile as things stand. Besides, bullets aren't all that hard to dodge _or _block when it comes to our special "traits." I've done it for years. But…_

Right then, an explosion rocked the building once again, the second one since this entire mess had started. Meryl gasped, the shaking ground causing her to slip. Taking Vash with her as he lost his already tenuous balance and fell over sideways landing on something…soft?

"Ugh…" a muffled, female voice groaned from beneath him. "Can you please get off of me, Vash?"

"Guh, sorry!" Vash muttered sheepishly, pulling himself off of Meryl as she tried to disentangle herself from the mass of feathers and wings.

Vash straightened himself as much as possible and forced himself into a sitting position. He looked at Meryl, who seemed a bit miffed, but otherwise all right. In any case, there were more important things to worry about now.

_What just happened?_

A rustling moment beside him drew his attention as Meryl stood, wincing slightly as she did so. She audibly sucked in her breath.

"What is it?" Vash asked, a twinge of worry creeping into his voice.

"I'm fine. Fine," Meryl said, her tone a bit strained.

"No, tell me, are you alright?"

Meryl shook her head. "I told you, Vash, I'm fine! I just…that fall wasn't good for…uh…me," she finished hesitantly.

Vash's eyes widened in understanding. _Her wounds…they may have opened again since they're not fully healed yet. Ugh! Why'd I have to go and fall on her?_ he reprimanded himself. _I'm such an idiot!_

Obviously, Meryl must have seen the look on his face since she said, "Vash, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Really!"

Vash looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

She glowered at him. "Yes, you broomhead!"

_Ah, ok, then. She is fine_, he thought. "Ok!" he exclaimed, holding his hand up in surrender.

Meryl cleared her throat. "Anyway, we better get going."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Vash said, his gaze drifting for a moment when he spotted something odd. "Hey, what's this?"

Leaning forward, Vash closed his fingers around two objects. He barely registered Meryl's intake of breath next to him as he fingered the two in his palm.

_I've seen these. But where? Where?_

His eyes widened. "These are-!"

Vash did not get to finish his sentence as Meryl swiped them out if his hand. He looked at her as if for the first time, his eyes wide and staring.

"Meryl, where did you get those," he asked with as much calm as he could muster, "and how long have you had them?"

"A few weeks," she whispered.

"And you didn't tell me?" Vash demanded. "Those things are dangerous! Who gave them to you?"

"How could I tell you, Vash, with your darling brother watching my every move, never leaving me alone with you? When did I have the chance?" Meryl asked, her voice rising in pitch and volume.

Vash felt like he had been slapped in the face. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said meekly. "But still, I want to know where you got them."

Meryl shook her head. "It's much too long of a story to tell now. And we're short on time."

At that moment, the distant scream of gunfire began to echo around them, coming from somewhere ahead of them. They looked at each other, alarmed.

"You're right. This isn't the time to talk about it," Vash agreed hurriedly. "But," he stipulated, "I want you to give them to me."

"But-!"

Vash held up his hand again, silencing her. "Listen to me, if Knives finds you with those, it'll be much worse for you. I can keep them safe. So, please, give them to me."

Meryl bit her lip and hesitated. Then, she slipped them into his outstretched hand. Vash pocketed them.

Vash gazed at her solemnly. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Come on. I'll help you up."

As Meryl grasped him and began to heft him to his feet, Vash helped as much as he could, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

_I hope we're not too late…_

Then, each supporting the other, Vash and Meryl continued to make their way towards the battlefield.

* * *

Voices. That was the first thing Knives noticed when he opened his eyes. Hard, jagged edges surrounded him, and there was no light. Gritting his teeth, he pushed hard against the rubble surrounding him. Finally, he managed to break through, light pouring through the opening. Knives burst through, his eyes stinging. Reaching upward, he felt his temple. It was slick and wet. Lifting his hand away, he saw that it was stained red with his own blood.

_Damned human!_ he growled as he looked down at himself, noticing the cuts, the bruises, and how disheveled he was in general. _He actually managed to do some damage!_

The voices were getting louder and more comprehensible.

"Did you-?"

"Who the hell is-?"

"-the boss-"

"-the hell is going-?"

Knives glared as more and more oddly garbed humans came swarming around him, muttering and mumbling inane comments to each other. He narrowed his eyes, disgusted that so many had come to this place, _his_ fortress. Yet, here they were, invading that which was not theirs.

_Did that human bring a whole army with him?_ he grated, incensed. _No matter. I'll kill them all._

"Hey, you. Who the hell are ya?" a gruff voice asked from behind those ridiculous masks.

"Get away from him!"

Knives turned. Another human was standing by the entrance to the ship, apparently the same one he had seen during his fight with the one who called himself Brilliant Dynamites Neon. "Beremy," that was what he had been called.

The human jerked his head around. "What the-"

"HE ATTACKED THE BOSS! GET AWAY!"

Knives lips twisted into a demonic grin. "Too late," he said smoothly, the sound of a gunshot echoing as a bullet ripped through the man's skull, taking part of his head with it as brain matter and blood splattered the sand.

For several moments, absolute silence hung over them all. Apparently, the mass of humans had been stuck dumb by such a display of casual disregard for the life of one their own. Knives calmly flipped his gun open, inserted six more bullets, and snapped it shut.

_Click!_

Knives sighted and fired round after round in rapid succession, blasting six men right off of their feet, a bullet lodged firmly in each brain before reloading again. The sudden movement seemed to awaken the rest of them. Knives watched with malignant humor as they began to mill around like the vermin they were.

"BAD LADS! ATTACK!" Beremy shouted above all of the confusion, at which the Bad Lads converged together en masse, roaring at the top of their lungs.

_Obviously some primitive technique that is supposed to intimidate me_, Knives thought disdainfully.

Right then, every single one of them drew a machine gun and released the safeties on them. Knives tensed, ready for the inevitable barrage, his fingers curled tightly around his gun. With a collective bellow, the men charged at Knives and opened fire, bullets whizzing and ricocheting everywhere.

Knives twisted away as multiple rounds tore through the surrounding area, diving behind a particularly large chunk of rubble left over from the most recent explosion. Swiftly returning fire, Knives watching as the humans dropped like flies. Whenever one got close enough, Knives struck his neck with his Colt, snapping it loudly.

The Bad Lads themselves were completely disorganized, firing at him randomly, often missing widely and hitting their own vehicles. Explosions kicked up mounds of sand, showering the combatants with the rough, hot grains.

Covering his head with his arms, Knives winced slightly, catching his breath. Glancing downward, he saw a crimson stain spreading slowly across his left side, the rain of sand still stinging his skin.

_Damn, one of those ricochets must have clipped my side_, Knives ground out. _And I lack something to wrap it with temporarily._ _I had better end this quickly._

When the hailing sand began to subside, Knives peered over his hunk of debris, scanning the surrounding area. Most of his would-be assailants were scrubbing sand out of their eyes, searching wildly for any signs of him.

Knives slid out from behind the rubble, staying low as he maneuvered through the wreckage. Once he was sure he was well concealed, Knives fired, killing his target instantly. The Bad Lads cried out in shock, spinning around in different directions, seeking him, yet not finding him. He grinned, enjoying watching the humans run about aimlessly, crying out in fear. It was most gratifying.

_Click!_

Knives looked down at his gun. He reached for more ammunition, only to find that nothing was left. Knives had already used all of his bullets, and there were still too many humans for him to take on without a weapon. Plus, the Angel Blades were currently a less than pleasant idea, considering what Vash was experiencing at the moment.

_Of course_, Knives thought, grinning lopsidedly. _There is always the Angel Arm Cannon._

He moved swiftly, positioning himself on a high rise overlooking the remaining pests. From this angle, it would be possible to wipe out every single last human in one final blast. Brutal, yet efficient.

Knives grinned crookedly. _It's time to rid myself of your inferior presences, once and for all!_

He raised his black Colt, the gun gleaming wickedly in the blood red light from the Fifth Moon. Knives aimed, prepared to fire, and…

…nothing.

Knives stared down at the gun, his brow furrowed. The Colt would not fire, nor would it transform. Something was wrong. It should have functioned perfectly. What was…?

_No. The cylinders_, Knives realized. _They must have been removed! But by whom?_

"THERE HE IS!"

Knives jerked his head up as the Bad Lads began shouting and pointing at him, pointing their machine guns at him once more. Gun smoke drifted lazily through the air and empty rounds littered the ground while bullets tore their way through the air towards Knives, the sounds of gunshots resonating all around them.

Diving for cover once again, Knives hissed through his teeth in pain as a shot finally found its mark in his right arm. Clutching it with his left, he tightened his grip, blood seeping through his fingers. Somehow, he managed to hold the gun limply in his hand.

_Shit! I miscalculated my chances against this horde_, Knives fumed. _Not only that, but I was unaware that my most effective weapon had been taken from me! When I find the one responsible, their end will not come quickly enough!_

The Bad Lads, seeing that he was injured, swarmed forward, no longer firing. Knives's lip curled in disgust. Apparently, these ignorant fools believed they could take him alive and bring him to their leader. Knives would rather die fighting before he submitted to a human! Grasping the Colt in his left hand now, his right arm hanging uselessly at his side, Knives prepared for the onslaught.

The first one idiotic enough to get close to him met his end as Knives slammed the butt of his gun against the man's skull with a sickening crack as he slumped to the ground. Others came, and Knives dropped them just as easily. However, Knives was losing steam, and he knew it, as the blood loss began to take its toll on him. Finally, one Bad Lad managed to tackle him, dragging Knives down to his knees. Others followed suit, shouting in triumph as they did so.

_No… I will NOT…be defeated…like…this!_

Blood spurted, splattering the ground. Shocked Bad Lads literally jumped off of him and backed away, eyeing the scene with fear. Knives stood slowly, the body of a dead man dangling from his bladed left arm, which had pierced the human's chest. He yanked the Angel Blades out, tossing the man aside like a rag doll, his cold gaze sweeping over the remaining victims, his eyes glowing an arctic blue.

"He ain't human!" one Bad Lad cried, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to get away.

Knives cut him off, his blades whipping forward, slicing the human's head clean off. As cries of alarm rose and volume and pitch amongst the men, Knives withdrew his feathery blade from the corpse and stared disinterestedly at the blood dripping off of its edges. Looking up, his lips curved upward into an insane grin.

He darted forward, ripping through the suits, flesh, muscle tissue, and bone, crimson spraying everywhere. One man tried to get him from behind until his face was torn apart. Others ran, but they never got far enough away to be out of range. Knives killed whoever got close enough, but there were always more.

"BASTARD!"

Knives turned just in time to see the one called Brilliant Dynamites Neon come on the scene, limping slightly but with a determined look on his face. In a split second, he hunched forward, hands pressing hard against hidden triggers as bullets screamed from the huge dynamos on his shoulders. Raising his Angel Blades to block, Knives go feel the impact but no pain.

When the assault ceased, Knives stared at his opponent, a bored look on his face. Then, he reformed his Blades as guns, and instead of turning them back on the shooter, Knives fired them at his men.

"DAMN YOU!"

A large stone suddenly slammed into Knives's gut, causing him to topple over with a sharp intake of breath, his Angel Blades disappearing into his arm once more as his concentration broke. Knives rolled to his knees, clutching his abdomen as his mind snapped back to reality. He looked up, seeing Neon striding towards him, leaning heavily on his right leg.

Knives glared, forcing himself to his feet. _I will not be humbled, and especially not by a human!_ he seethed, preparing to use the Angel Blades again, ignoring the consequences.

A spasm shot through him, and Knives fell to his knees again, panting. Another caused him to double over. He rolled onto his side and struggled to his knees. Again it happened, this time shooting straight up his arm. His left arm.

_What…is this?_ he hissed.

Right then, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a broken piece of glass. His eyes widened when he saw. One small streak of black was visible starting at his hairline and moving back a few inches on the left of his face.

_No…_

"Well, well, well," Neon said, walking straight up to him. "It's been fun, you bastard, but it looks like our time together has been cut short."

Knives's face twisted into a snarl, humiliated yet unable to do anything about it as Neon drew his own gun and pointed it straight at Knives's forehead. He released the safety with a "click."

* * *

Brilliant Dynamites Neon stared down at the man who had brought so much destruction to not only himself but to his Bad Lads. At least half of them had been killed, and more were wounded. If his damn leg had not given out back there, Neon could have prevented such a disaster!

His finger tightened against the trigger, his entire frame radiating outrage at what had been done, at the amount of collateral damage. He narrowed his eyes, wanting more than anything to silence this man once and for all, regardless of his principles regarding those who sparkled. Screw that. This guy did not sparkle.

_He ain't human_, BDN told himself. _No way in hell could any normal person do what this monster did today. I oughta blow his brains out right now._

"What's the matter, human?" Knives rasped, the disgust in his voice almost palpable. "Don't you want to kill me?"

"DON'T!"

Neon turned slightly, his gun arm unwavering as he looked to see whom the newcomers were. The sight that greeted him nearly made him drop his gun, but he held it steady. Vash the Stampede was walking towards them, slumped against a short woman with black, shoulder-length hair, Derringer Meryl, if BDN's memory served him right.

_What the hell has he done to himself?_

The man standing before him was clearly not the same person he had first met roughly two years ago. The Stampede's hair had gotten long and was no longer spiked, plus it seemed to have black streaks in it. Even stranger was what had previously been Vash's right arm, now a mass of…wings and feathers?

"Please, don't shoot him! Don't do it!" Vash cried again, pleading.

"Vash the Stampede," Neon said, his finger still on the trigger. "I always figured we'd meet again. Too bad it turned out like this."

"Don't! I'm begging you! Don't shoot Knives!"

"Ever the sentimental fool!" Knives sneered.

BDN whirled on Vash. "And why shouldn't I shoot this bastard, huh?" he growled. "You see that? See all those corpses? My men! Flunkies to the last one, but damn it, they were my responsibility! Say it to me again!" Neon snarled. "Tell me why I shouldn't blow his ass back to hell where he came from!"

Vash bowed his head. Neon looked from him to the woman, who looked sickened by the carnage. And there was something else BDN did not recognize on her face, a mesh of emotions so complex that they seemed to battle their way across her face and behind her eyes.

"He's…he's my brother…"

Neon cocked an eyebrow. "Somehow, I ain't surprised. You two resemble each other. In more ways than one."

Vash looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

"You ain't human. And don't try to deny it, either. I'm not a fool," he warned.

"Deny it? Why would I?" Knives retorted. "I am a superior breed."

Neon backhanded him across the face. Cutting of Vash's protest, BDN towered over Knives and said, "Shut. UP. I don't want to hear your superior bullshit, ya twisted bastard!"

Knives glared but did not reply.

"In fact," Neon announced nonchalantly, "I could shoot each and every one of ya dead right here and now. I did say I'd take that life of yours," he finished, pointing his gun at Vash.

Vash stared down the barrel of the gun, his face paling slightly, but he maintained his calm. Meryl bit her lip as worry darted across her features. Brilliant Dynamites Neon watched them both for a moment, and then nodded.

Neon holstered his gun in one smooth motion. He smiled at the look of confusion on Vash's face. "I could kill you, but that wouldn't be very sporting, now, would it?"

Vash laughed nervously. "No, I guess not."

Neon sighed. "I think ya better explain all of this to me from the beginning." Looking around, he added, "Inside, if ya don't mind."

"Uh, sure," Vash said hesitantly, glancing at his brother.

"Oh, and don't worry about laughing boy here," Neon said, nudging Knives with his foot, none too gently. "I'll bring 'im."

"Damn you…" Knives hissed.

"That ain't nice, especially after I spared ya," BDN lectured, tossing the wounded villain over his shoulder, who promptly cursed at him, much to BDN's amusement. "Lead the way," he told Vash.

"Er…right," he replied, turning (with Meryl's help) towards the ship.

_This is going to be some crazy shit. I can see that. But, I want to know just who in the hell these two are, and why one sparkles so much more than the other_.

Following the two into the ship, Brilliant Dynamites Neon prepared for the worst.

* * *

And you people thought I'd never smack Knives down in the fic, didn't ya?

Knives: I hate you.

I love you.

Knives: . . .

Come on. Show me some love, Knives! Don't you appreciate me? I post every week, after all!

Knives: I hate you.

-scowls- Well, if you really feel that way… -sics Kuroneko-zilla on Knives- GET HIM!

Knives: SHIT!

Hnnn, now that's better. Anyway, REVIEWS please!


	26. Federal Intervention

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Wow, a whoppin' 4000 words! O.o

A couple of announcements. First, after this chapter, only nine are left. I have made an outline, and that's how many there are. Secondly, Abo made a new fanart! Go look!

So, chapter is what shall be known as the "branching out" chapter. My story has mostly been centered on Meryl, Vash, and Knives, but now I'm going to throw another twist into the plot and give Millie some airtime.

I hope you enjoy it, and have a very Merry Christmas! (Or, have a very Merry Whatever-Your-Holiday-Is. XP)

* * *

**_Federal Intervention_**

Millie Thompson stretched as she stepped (or rather stumbled) out of the bus, which had just arrived in the city of December, the hometown of the Bernardelli Insurance Society. Since Meryl had left with Vash and Knives, Millie had, at Meryl's stern order, maintained correspondence with the main office, but she had been a bit nervous about it since Meryl had always been the one who wrote back to the Society. Still, Millie had sent a letter off the day after Meryl had gone and left for work as usual the next day.

Three weeks later, Millie came home to an empty house once again with a slight pang of loneliness. However, much to her surprise, a letter had arrived for her from the main office, telling her to return to December effect of immediately. So, after explaining her situation apologetically to the Foreman, Millie had taken the next bus coming through town. And, after skipping from town to town by multiple different modes of transportation, she found herself back in December.

"Here ya go, miss!"

Millie turned to see a man holding her luggage out to her. "Oh, thank you, sir!" she exclaimed, taking the bags from him as a tinge of pink crept into her face from embarrassment. She had nearly forgotten her things on the bus.

He shrugged. "No problem. Just be sure to keep a close eye on your bags next time, eh?" he said, smiling kindly.

"I sure will!" she said before waving goodbye.

Walking swiftly, Millie headed straight for the Bernardelli Insurance Society main office. The letter had, in addition to recalling her, told her that she was required to appear before the chief as soon as possible. At the time, she had thought nothing about it, believing that it would be something trivial. But, the closer she had gotten to home, the less likely that possibility seemed.

_I wonder how Sempai is doing…_

Millie sighed. She had been asking herself that for the past month, and no answers were forthcoming. Meryl had not written, and while Millie had expected that, it made her worry all the more about what was going on with Vash and Knives. Plus, it looked like she was about to have problems of her own with Bernardelli. She hoped she was wrong.

_I wish you were here, Sempai. I could really use your help right now, but I guess I'm on my own._

She stopped short at a set of steps and stared up at the entrance to Bernardelli. Musing a little, she noticed that the place looked pretty much the same. Considering Millie had not been here for months, things appeared to have moved forward without her. Time tended to do that.

_Just like people tend to leave us all alone, sometimes on purpose and sometimes…not…_

Sniffling a little, Millie wiped roughly at her eyes and adjusted the sling holding her stun gun hidden beneath her clothing before marching up the stairs and into the office. People turned to stare at her, and she smiled widely at them, slightly disconcerted by their stares.

_I wonder what's gotten into them…_

"Millie! Hey girl!"

Millie turned, smiling really big as she dropped her bags and lifted her friend off of the ground in a hug. "Hello, Karen! How are you?"

"I'm…fine," Karen gasped.

"Oh, that's wonderful! How is everyone?"

"Can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" Millie said sheepishly, releasing her friend.

"That's quite a grip you've got there," Karen coughed.

"Ahahaha," Millie laughed nervously. "Thanks. Sometimes I forget…"

"Well, that's fine. But listen," Karen said, her voice lowering confidentially as she pulled Millie off to the side. "I've been wondering, what happened to Meryl?"

Millie looked down at her feet. "I can't…I can't really say."

"Why not?" Karen demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Did that man do something to her? Vash the Stampede?"

"No! No…nothing like that," Millie protested. "It's just that…I'm not really sure what's been happening myself, and…there's just some things that I can't say…"

Karen frowned. "That's not fair. Tell me-!"

"Is this socializing hour, ladies?"

Millie and Karen both jumped and whirled around to see the chief standing behind them, a bored, wry look on his face. Karen glanced at Millie one last time before walking back to her desk. As she sat down, Karen had a hurt look on her face before resuming her work.

She sighed. _I wish I could tell you, Karen, but…_

"Millie Thompson."

"Oh!" Millie turned about hastily. "I'm sorry, sir!"

"It's fine. I'd like to see you in…" His voice trailed off.

Millie cocked her head, puzzled. "Sir?"

"Why do you have your luggage here with you?"

Looking down at her feet, Millie saw her things strewn unceremoniously on the ground. She picked them up, and looked at the chief.

"Well, sir, the letter said that I should come as soon as possible so I did."

He blinked. "You could have dropped your stuff off at your apartment first, you know."

"Oh yeah. Eh heh…" Millie's face turned bright red.

The chief shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just bring it with you."

"Um, where to, sir?"

"To my office."

_Uh oh…_

Millie gulped. The last time the chief had asked her to come to his office was when she had come into work three hours late…for the twentieth time. He had not yelled, but his voice had been so calm and eerie while telling her she would have to clean the windows on a scaffold that Millie had hoped she would never have to go back in there again. Of course, she had experienced much worse things in her travels with Vash and Meryl, but the chief could be just downright creepy, no matter how plain he looked.

Her stomach twisted in a knot as she walked slowly forward, the bag handles gripped tightly in her hands as she stepped over the threshold of the chief's office, a very simple room with clear windows. As Millie walked in, the chief shut the door behind her and pulled the blinds down over the windows.

Millie bit her lip. _Oh no… What'd I do? I've never been locked in before! Did I do something exceptionally bad that I don't know about?_

"Relax, Ms. Thompson, you're not in any trouble," the chief assured her.

Millie blinked. _I'm not? But then, what's all of this about?_

"Millie Thompson," the chief began, walking around his desk, "I'd like to introduce you to Federal Marshal Marianne Aura Cayzen," he said, indicating a woman in red with blond hair and violet eyes who was sitting on a couch to the side, a gold star glittering on her chest.

Her eyes widened. _Miss Marianne?_ Millie was about to open her mouth to say hello when Marianne shook her head incrementally, pursing her lips. Millie closed her mouth, taking the hint.

"Marshal, this is Millie Thompson, one of out finest disaster investigators who was recently assigned to watch one of the most dangerous men alive: Vash the Stampede."

Marianne stood, her hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Thompson."

Millie shook the hand. "You too, Miss…I mean, Marshal. So, um, what brings you to December?"

"Actually, Millie, it has to do with Meryl Stryfe, your partner.

Millie's countenance fell. "About Sempai?"

He nodded. "Yes. You see, recent events, coupled with the disturbing news that Miss Stryfe has disappeared with Vash the Stampede, have brought the Feds into this matter."

Millie frowned. "The Feds?"

The chief nodded. "Indeed. Which is why this Federal Marshal has come here to speak with you."

"With me?" Millie asked, startled.

"Yes," Marianne said. "If it's alright, I'd like to discuss your assignment," she looked pointedly at the chief, "outside the office. Would you like to get a coffee?"

Millie tried her best not to smile. "Actually, I'd like Ceylon tea."

Marianne's lips lifted slightly. "I think that can be arranged."

"Wait," the chief protested, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course," Marianne asserted. "Besides, I wouldn't want to bore you with things that you already know. So," she continued, facing Millie, "shall we go?"

"Ok, but what about my luggage?"

Marianne waved her hand. "I'm sure you could leave it here," she announced.

"Yes…yes, that's fine," the chief muttered.

"Wonderful!" Marianne said, leading Millie, who deposited her personal belongings, out of the office with a wink.

As the two walked together through the offices, Millie felt even more uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stares of her colleagues. This time, however, it was because of the company she was keeping. They probably thought she had done something bad, like breaking the law, which was not the case.

She sighed. _I guess I should have expected this. Mr. Vash is very famous, like a celebrity almost, and I traveled with him all that time. I guess that makes me kind of famous, too…_

"How's this?"

Millie jerked her head up. "Huh?"

Marianne pointed. "Does that place have good coffee?"

Millie looked and nodded. "Oh yes. The Desert Café has wonderful coffee!" She paused. "It has good Ceylon tea, too…"

"Well then, let's go in," Marianne said, smiling.

Millie pushed the doors to the café open, earning a few glances from the patrons who promptly returned to their drinks. The doors swung open again, admitting Marianne, who pointed at a small booth near the back of the room. The two made their way to the back and slid onto the seats.

"May I help you?" a waiter asked.

"Yes, I'd like a cappuccino, please," Marianne said.

"And I'll have a gaston mille fuelle with Ceylon Tea," Millie said cheerfully.

"Coming right up, ladies," the waiter replied, leaving to fetch the drinks.

A few minutes later, the man plunked the drinks before each woman. Millie and Marianne both paid and watched the man leave to serve the next customer who walked in the door, a boy wearing a hooded cloak.

_That's kind of weird_, Millie thought absently, sipping at her drink.

"It's been a while."

Millie looked up at Marianne, who smiled back at her. "Yes, yes it has been, Miss Marianne. So, what brings you out here?" Millie asked.

Marianne leaned back and sighed. "Work, I'm sorry to say. And, I'm afraid that it involves you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Marianne sighed. "But this does involve you, your partner, and especially Vash the Stampede."

Millie hesitated. "So, I guess you know who Mr. Vash is, then."

Marianne nodded. "I guess it was obvious the first time we met, but I just didn't believe it then. Anyway, that's not important now."

"Then, what did you need to talk to me about, Miss Marianne? You mentioned Sempai…"

Marianne leaned forward confidentially. "Are you aware of what's been going on these past few weeks?"

Millie shook her head. "No. I only left town a week or so ago and spent most of the time traveling. I haven't gotten any news."

A frown creased Marianne's brow. "Not even from your partner Meryl?"

Millie's throat tightened. "No. Sempai hasn't written to me."

"I see…" Marianne said softly. "I'm sorry to bring it up, but you have to understand something. There have been a lot of strange things going on, and people are getting nervous."

"Well, what's been happening?" Millie asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Rumors," Marianne said. "Strange ones. For example, the town you just left has been buzzing over a blond-haired man whom the townspeople claim murdered Professor and Gofsef Nebraska, as well as a bounty hunter called Descartes, with 'bladed arms.'"

The knot in Millie's stomach tightened. _That sounds like Mr. Knives…_

"And then, in the criminal underworld, superstitious thugs are talking about a 'blond devil in red with cold blue eyes' who dispatched a little over half of the henchmen belonging to a certain Brilliant Dynamites Neon."

Millie grasped her cup, her hands shaking slightly. _No…_

Marianne gauged Millie's reaction, her eyes sad. "In addition to these rumors, the Feds have been investigating Vash the Stampede (since he matches the description), places he's visited, people he's met, everything. And they found some very disturbing things."

"Mr. Vash wouldn't hurt anyone! He isn't that kind of person!" Millie exclaimed, rising slightly out of her chair, outraged.

"I know that," Marianne said.

Millie paused and sat back down slowly. "You…do?"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course I know. I'll always remember Vash as the goofy bodyguard I met a few years ago. I really do find it hard to believe that he's responsible for all of the terrible things that have happened in the past."

Millie looked down at the drink she was holding. "So then, why does everyone accuse Mr. Vash of these things?"

Leaning back in her chair with a creak, Marianne sighed. "Millie, not everyone has met Vash and seen what kind of person he really is. Most think he's a mad mass murderer, and after July and Augusta, I doubt anyone will want to take his side and especially not the Feds."

"But that's not fair!" Millie cried.

"I know that!" Marianne exclaimed. "Which is why I did everything I could to get this assignment. I want this to be as fair as it can possibly be under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Millie demanded.

"I already told you about the Bad Lads and the town massacre," Marianne replied. "And, despite rumors that the Stampede disappeared after the Fifth Moon Incident, the Feds have proof (besides the Bernardelli reports) that Vash is still active. We have testimony from a certain Frank Marlon of Warrens City who claims that a man in black with a cross slung over his shoulder came to him to repair the Humanoid Typhoon's gun. Plus, we've spoken to an old woman and her granddaughter who reportedly kept Vash with them during the two years he was missing."

Millie's throat tightened once again, and her eyes burned. _Mr. Priest…_

"And now there is speculation that Vash the Stampede isn't even human at all."

"What do you mean?" Millie asked hesitantly.

Marianne looked at her, and her voice lowered to a whisper. "We also have the testimony of the chief engineer of the Marius Bresken Kantacle Technical Industrial Union work dispatch team-"

"Miss Elizabeth!"

Marianne nodded. "Yes. She told us that she believed Vash was something more than human, but when we inquired further, all she would say was that he had accomplished the impossible when he prevented a Plant from running amuck at Inepril City."

"I remember that…" Millie mumbled.

"So, as you can see," Marianne continued, "all of these things contribute to a growing belief that Vash is not human, which means that the federal government wants him brought in at all costs, even more so than before."

Millie stared. "But, that doesn't explain why you've come to see me…"

At this, Marianne looked away. "Well, because of your assignment and close proximity to Vash, the Feds want you watched, just in case he, or your partner (whom you say is with him), resurfaces somewhere."

Millie's eyes widened and sat a little bit straighter in her chair. "So I'm _bait_?"

Marianne bit her lip but refused to answer. Millie leaned back heavily, a shocked look on her face. After everything that had happened, she had hoped things would get quiet again. She had already lost Nicholas, and Meryl and Vash were gone, leaving her all alone. Millie almost felt like crying.

_I don't know what to do! What can I do?_

"Listen, I'm not happy about this either," Marianne said uncomfortably. "I volunteered for this job so it wouldn't be so hard on you. I'll be here if you need me," she finished, leaving an address on the table before standing up and walking out of the café, a sad look on her face.

Millie watched her go. Unable to hold back her tears anymore, she grabbed a napkin from the basket in front of her and blew loudly. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She just did not know what to do anymore.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She looked up at the boy she had seen come in earlier, the one in the cloak. He was staring at her from beneath the concealing confines if the hood. Millie composed herself hastily and gave him a watery smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Millie nodded, a little surprised at the girlish quality of the boy's voice. "Yes, I'm…I'm fine."

The boy nodded absently before sliding into the seat across from her. Millie stared at him quizzically, wondering what he was doing. The boy was silent for a moment before removing his hood.

Millie's eyes widened in shock. "You're a girl!"

The red-haired girl smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I'm a girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Millie exclaimed. "I just couldn't tell under the cloak!"

"Well, that's kind of the idea…" the girl muttered.

Millie blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Lina!" the girl said.

"It's nice to meet you, Lina! I'm Millie Thompson!"

Lina nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Millie blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah. The person who sent me told me about you. You know Ericks!"

"Ericks?" Millie asked.

"Yup!"

_Who is she talking about?_ "So, er, who sent you?"

Lina's expression became serious. "Someone who wants to talk to you in person."

_Uh oh…_ "And why should I trust this person?" Millie asked suspiciously.

"Well, he said that I should show you these," Lina said, reaching into her pocket and pulling something out of it. "See?"

Millie gasped. _Those are Sempai's earrings!_

"We're supposed to meet him in a few minutes. Are you coming?"

Millie looked from Lina to the earrings and then nodded. _Maybe I'll get some answers…_

"Ok then," Lina said. "Let's go."

* * *

"What's our time?"

"16:03."

"They're late!" Brilliant Dynamites Neon growled.

"Well, boss, something might have come up," Beremy told him.

"I don't care. It ain't beautiful to be late," Neon snapped.

He had been in a foul mood for about two weeks, ever since the battle with Knives. Even after Vash had explained everything, BDN had still felt royally pissed. In fact, he had told Vash that he and his damned brother could piss off for all Neon cared.

Of course, that was just the problem. Neon _did_ care about that spiky-haired bastard, as well as the men he had lost. While the Bad Lads had known that there would be danger involved in their chosen line of profession, they had never at any time been prepared to deal with something like that monster Millions Knives, and Neon blamed himself for it.

When BDN had left with his remaining men in what vehicles had not been irreparably damaged, they took the loot with them but left behind dozens of crosses perched atop small, body-sized mounds. Neon remembered the look on Knives's face when he had started digging graves. The bastard had not wanted any "human filth" present on the site of his ship.

"Listen to me, you shit," Neon had growled, "if you so much as _look_ at those graves the wrong way, I'll find out and finish what I started!"

Since Knives had still been recovering from his own wounds, his only reply had been a cold glare. BDN had then laughed, smacking Knives on the back, saying that he should lighten up. Of course, Knives had known as well as Neon that even a smile could hide the teeth behind it.

Since then, BDN had been traveling from town to town, soliciting those with aspirations for greatness who had not been born with the means to join the Bad Lads. He had had very limited success because a couple of deserters (whom he had found and flogged for being cowardly weasels) had started rumors about the great Brilliant Dynamites Neon being defeated by a "blond devil in red with cold blue eyes" and that his men had been massacred, the second of which was true. However, it hindered his recruitment efforts.

In any case, he had finally ended up outside of December City. Since it was so large, Neon had figured that he might have a better chance of recruiting new Bad Lads here. It was then that he remembered the request that he had sort of agreed to. So, he had waited for Millie Thompson to arrive in town before sending Lina into town to find her.

_Damn my good heart_, Neon grumbled. _First I pick up that kid and the old bat because that spiky-haired bastard asked me to look after the two people he lived with when he was Ericks. (What the hell kind of name is Ericks, anyway? No flair or style at all.) And now I'm gonna talk to that Millie woman. I must be getting too old for this shit. I'm getting soft._

"They're back, boss."

Neon took a long drag of his sparkling cigarette before dropping it and crushing it under his boot. "So, maggots, any luck?"

The two men he had sent out to recruit looked at each other. "Well, we got about ten, but that's it," they said.

BDN frowned. "Just ten?"

They nodded. "But we're going out again tomorrow."

Neon frowned. "Whatever. Just go."

"Yes, sir," they nodded before rushing away.

"Feh," BDN muttered. "This is ridiculous."

Beremy pointed. "Hey, boss! Look!"

Neon watched as Lina walked in, bringing the woman Millie Thompson with her. He recognized her immediately, of course. After all, she had boldly announced herself as "Stun Gun Millie" back on the sand steamer. She looked a bit nervous as she walked into the camp, a few of the less chaste men leering at her.

"Back off, fellas!" Neon announced, standing up to greet his guest. "She's with me!"

Her eyes widened. "You…you're Mr. Brilliant Dynamites Neon!" she exclaimed.

Neon grinned. "I love being recognized. I gotta remember to thank my PR agent."

"But…what are you doing here?"

"Well, ain't that the million double dollar question?" Neon asked, grinning. "You could say I've been sent, but hell if I know why I consented to this at all. Sense of honor and all that shit."

"Mr. Neon, where's my grandmother?" Lina asked.

"Oh, you mean the old bat? She's in her tent," Neon said, shrugging.

"Ok, thanks!" Lina said before running off to meet her grandmother.

Millie stared at him. "Who is that girl? And why did you take her in?"

"Take her in?" Neon guffawed. "You've got the wrong idea. I only picked up that little brat and her old bat of a grandmother because a certain spiky-haired bastard asked me too get them out of their old town. He thought they might be harassed or somethin' since they'd known him, and he was right, wouldn't ya know it? By the Feds no less. But whatever, I'm gonna get rid of 'em as soon as I can."

"Spiky-haired… Wait, are you talking about Mr. Vash?" Millie asked excitedly.

"Sure am. The ass says 'hi,' by the way."

Millie hesitated. "Er…thanks. But, um, why are you here in December now?"

Neon shrugged. "Because that friend of yours, Mary or some such thing-"

"You mean Meryl?"

"Oh yeah. Her. Anyway-"

"How is she?" Millie asked anxiously. "Why hasn't she written? I've been worried sick, and-"

BDN held up both hands. "Whoa, whoa, slow down! Anyway, like I was sayin', she asked me to come and tell you what's been happening." He grinned. "She figured you were frettin' about hearing nothing for all this time."

"So, will you tell me?"

Neon scoffed. "'Course I am! I didn't come all the way here to chat about the weather. 'Sides, it's always hot and sunny in the mornin' and freezin' cold at night. We'd run outta things to say, anyway."

Millie blinked. "Um, ok…"

Neon gestured. "Sit. I'll tell you about it."

So, they sat, and Neon explained everything as best he could. By the time he finished, Millie was near tears.

"All of this has been happening?" she asked. "I had no idea! Poor Sempai…"

"Yeah well, if ya ask me, that Knives character is a bastard through and through," Neon muttered. "But anyway, that's what I was told."

"This is awful!" Millie exclaimed. "And now I'm in trouble, too!"

BDN frowned. "What'd you do?"

"The Feds are watching me!"

"Hmmm…" Neon rubbed his chin. "I ain't really surprised about the federal government interferin'."

Millie stared. "You're not?"

"Nope," he stated. "After all, you're the only link to the Stampede, ain't ya? Makes sense."

"I guess so, but now I don't know what to do," she said, looking down at her feet.

_Oh hell. I can't believe I'm even CONSIDERING this._ "Well, I guess I can stick around here for a little while…" _Shit! I did NOT just say that!_

"Oh, really?" Millie asked hopefully.

_Damn it… Does she have to look at me like that?_ "Yeah."

"That's wonderful! Thanks so much, Mr. Brilliant Dynamites Neon!"

_How the hell do I get myself into these things?_ Neon grumbled, rubbing his brow.

* * *

-Christmas music plays in the background- PARTAY! -rocks around the Christmas tree- XD

Knives: -grumbles-

-pokes him- Lighten up! It's Christmas time!

Knives: I do not celebrate Christmas.

Huh? Why not?

Knives: Because I do not believe in what you humans call Santa Claus or a divine life form. Other than myself, of course.

-gasps- BLASPHEMY! -whacks Knives with a giant candy cane-

Knives: Owowowowowow!

Take _THAT! _And **_THAT!_** And **_THAT!_**

Kuroneko-zilla: NYARGH! (Translation: REVIEWS please! Or I'll eat you!)


	27. The Key

Disclaimer: How I wish I own Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: So, I'm posting late because this site was closed on Friday. Anyway, in this chapter, we return to see what is happening with Vash, Knives, and Meryl. PLUS, we find out just what has been ailing Vash all this time AND how to cure him. Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Key**_

"Mmm…"

Meryl opened her eyes sluggishly and glanced around before promptly shutting them again. A small smile touched her lips as she remembered a time when getting up after six or seven in the morning had been luxurious to her. Not anymore, though. For the first time in her life, Meryl understood (to some extent) why Millie was always late for work. Sometimes the bed was just too warm and comfortable for anyone to want to get up.

Enjoying the peace while she could, Meryl relaxed, letting the warmth of the sheets to envelop her. She did not often have the chance to do this very much since Knives often forced her to get up, stiffly telling her that there was work to be done. It was a bit strange (but nice) that he had not come yet, but it had happened a few times when he stayed up all night researching. On the other hand, that made his disposition even more unpleasant than usual. Still, Meryl could take it.

Meryl wondered every now and then what had happened to her over these past several weeks. She had gone from an emotionally confused woman who was afraid, not only of Knives but of Vash, to someone who had almost no fear. Vash's "feather problem" still made her somewhat uncomfortable, but she had mostly adjusted to the situation.

_Have I become a different person altogether? I mean, I know that it's absurd to think that I could have been unaffected by all this, but…_

Her eyes slipped open as she sat up slowly in bed, a contemplative look on her face. The same sight that greeted her every day stared back at her, cold, metallic walls lined with medical equipment. It was the same room that she had occupied since her arrival between three or four weeks ago, and even though her wounds had mostly healed, Meryl had insisted upon staying here, much to Knives's irritation. Still he had allowed it after both she and Vash had been adamant about it.

Turning her head slightly, Meryl watched Vash out of the corner of her eye. She sighed when her view was mostly blocked by winged and feathered appendages. They were still strung up to the ceiling, dangling down awkwardly. Meryl could here his slow, even breathing, though, indicating that he was still asleep.

_Lazy bum…_ she thought absently.

Rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes, a wry grin twisted Meryl's lips as she felt the familiar feeling of deja vú coming on. It surprised her how easily she had gotten used to the routine that defined life on Knives's ship.

Every morning, Meryl got up (or, rather, was woken up), cleaned up, and had a silent breakfast in the room with Vash (and often Knives). Then, depending on what Knives told her to do, Meryl did it, whether it was maintaining the fortress, researching, or running tests on Vash's right arm.

Meryl felt her stomach knot, a pang of anxiety shooting through her. No progress had been made in curing Vash, and it was so discouraging. She wished that there was some other help to be had besides herself and Knives, but he had refused point blank to take Vash somewhere else for treatment. And, despite the fact that Vash was there, Meryl often felt lonely, wishing she had someone like Millie (whom she worried about often) to talk to because they had shared mostly everything. Plus, there were just some things that she could not talk to Vash about.

_Well, I guess I should be grateful for the quiet. When Brilliant Dynamites Neon was here, there was so much tension, even more than there is now…_

About a week and a half ago, Neon had left with his remaining men and vehicles after burying his men behind the ship. It had been a rather strange experience having him here, especially when Vash was explaining to him everything that had and was happening. It had surprised Meryl when Vash had told Neon basically everything, including the real reason for the Great Fall.

_I guess he thought Neon deserved an explanation for…all those casualties…_

BDN had taken it rather well actually, except for the part where he had decided to insult Knives and call him a "bastard" repeatedly. Meryl was sure that Knives, regardless of his injuries, would have attempted to kill him right there if Vash had not blocked him. It had almost turned really nasty when Neon drew his gun and aimed it straight at Knives's face.

"Want me to pull the trigger? Because I sure as hell will," Neon had said, his voice low and dangerous.

_That was a close call_, Meryl sighed. _At least Neon calmed down after that even though Knives looked ready to kill._

In any case, Neon had been told all, and within a couple of days, he left the ship, bringing his treasures with him and saying that he had no intention of returning for a long time. Naturally, he could not resist ordering Knives to leave the graves of his men alone. Considering how much Knives had been forced to allow, Meryl felt sure he was going to snap eventually. The only question was when.

Meryl hated not knowing. She hated not knowing when Knives would strike next. She hated not knowing how much longer this would go on. And most of all, she hated not knowing when and how they were going to cure Vash. That was the part Meryl hated the most.

She shook her head, slipping off of the bed. _I guess I better get up before Knives decides to do it for me._

Tiptoeing around her bed so as not to wake Vash, Meryl silently pulled the curtain (something she had installed for privacy a while ago) along with her. Then, glancing down at the neat piles of her clean clothes within her bags, she picked a random top and pair of pants and pulled them on. Running a hand absently through her black hair, Meryl noticed again how long it was getting and that she needed to cut it. But, there had not been much time for such things.

Poking her head out from behind the curtain, Meryl ducked around them and wandered over to Vash's side, choosing the side without the feathers. As quietly as possible, she pulled up a stool and sat down, resting her elbows on the covers, her chin perched atop one hand, the familiar feeling of deja vú coming on. Again.

_Still asleep…_

Meryl smiled sadly, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Her gaze drifting towards his face, Meryl noticed Vash's complexion was paler than it had been. Briefly tracing a finger over her own face, she knew she was probably somewhat pale too after all the weeks confined to the ship with very little exposure to the outside world.

Her eyes wandering again, Meryl noticed a random strand of blond hair flopped over Vash's face. Of course, his hair in general was flopping everywhere since he had not had a haircut in ages, which was understandable. Not to mention the rough stubble coming in along his jaw since he had not shaved for a while. That was Knives's fault, though, since he was in charge of Vash's hygiene. He rather disliked the job from what Meryl could see, but Knives did not want her to do it so he was stuck with the post.

Biting her lip, Meryl reached out tentatively and brushed the hair out of Vash's face, her fingers lingering for a moment before she began to pull away. It was when a hand wrapped around her own that Meryl started out of her own daze.

A small smile tugged on Vash's lips. "Couldn't resist, could you?"

* * *

_Vash listened, his ears perking at the sound of her almost-silently padding feet as she came closer. He did his best to maintain the façade that he was asleep even though he was awake, wide awake in fact, ever since he had first heard her feet hit the floor._

_Whenever Meryl got up before Knives got her up, she always pulled up that same stool and sat in that same spot. And, despite the fact that she thought he had been asleep every one of those times, he had actually been awake, just savoring her presence beside him._

_Today, though, when she brushed the hair from his face so lightly that he could barely feel it, Vash had felt somewhat emboldened, slipping his eyes open and clasping her hand in his own, watching her mild expression turn to one of surprise._

_Vash smiled. "Couldn't resist could you?"_

Meryl's mouth opened and closed several time. "I…you…"

"Heh heh h-"

THWOP!

"Ow!" Vash whined. "What was that for?"

Meryl's cheeks were turning a bright red. "You know what it was for!"

"No, I don't!"

Meryl glared at him, and Vash edged away from her slightly. "Yes, you do, Vash! Yes, you do!"

Vash weighed his options as Meryl's wrath began to burn hotter. _Option Number One: Admit to her that I am always awake when she sits by me and that I just sit and savor her company, hoping she won't go away and that I just couldn't resist this time. Option Number Two: Tell her I was half asleep when I did that and didn't really mean it. Option Number Three: Act goofy like I just did it for kicks._

"Come on, Meryl! You know you liked it! I liked it…"

**THWOP!**

"Ow! What _now_?" Vash protested.

Meryl was turning an even brighter shade of red, if that was at all possible. "You are such a pervert!"

"Eh heh…how'd you guess?"

**_THWOP!_**

"OW!" Vash yelped, holding his one good arm up to ward off the enraged insurance girl.

"I can't _-TWHOP-_ believe you _-TWHOP-_! You _-THWOP-_ are such _-THWOP-_ a showy _-THWOP-_ pervert! **_-THWOP-_**"

"Owowowowow!"

When the blows stopped coming, Vash peaked over his left arm to see if it was safe yet. To his surprise, Meryl was sitting on the stool again, staring at him, her face still quite red. The look on her face, it was a mix of emotions that swirled about, so much so that Vash could barely identify them.

_I wonder what…_

"I'm…sorry I hit you, Vash…"

Vash blinked. _Say what? _"Don't worry about it, Meryl. I, er, I kinda asked for it," he said, laughing nervously.

"So did I…"

_She what?_ "What do you mean?"

Meryl shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all…"

And she refused to say anymore, even when Vash continued to prod her. When he finally gave up, the two of them sat in awkward silence, neither wanting to break it for fear of saying something stupid.

_Why is it always like this with us?_ Vash wondered. _We've know each other for a few years now, but…we're still doing the same old thing. We're still…awkward…_

"I'm…sorry. Vash…"

Vash looked up, catching the solemn expression on Meryl's face. "Sorry? For what?"

"I'm…sorry that…"

_Oh no. Is she going to say that she's sorry that she smacked me because she really DID enjoy holding hands? No…get a hold of yourself. But…what if she DOES?_

"I'm sorry that we…that you…aren't cured yet…"

Vash stared at her. _I'm almost _positive_ that that wasn't what she wanted to say…_ "Don't…don't worry about it, Meryl. We'll find a cure eventually…"

Meryl shook her head again. "That's exactly the problem, Vash. Do know know when 'eventually' is?"

Vash looked down, a solemn look on his face. _She has a point. We've been here for almost a month and still no luck…_ Vash smiled wryly. "Heh, so what are you suggesting, Meryl? That we give up?"

"No!" Meryl protested, an affronted tone in her voice. "No, I didn't mean that…"

Vash put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I know you didn't. But, you have to hope, Meryl. You can't just give up because things aren't going the way you want them to be. Hope…it's something you have to have. At least, that's what I believe…"

He trailed off, allowing his hand to fall away slowly. Meryl looked down, dark hair obscuring her face from view. Vash watched her silently, letting her mull over what he had said. It was hard on her, he knew, to deal with all of this, but he was glad she had stuck it out.

"I…understand…"

Meryl's voice was slow soft that Vash barely heard it, but he managed to catch those two words. He nodded, a small smile touching his lips. He reached over, lifting her chin slightly so they were eye level. They stared at each other, neither sure what to say.

"Listen, Meryl…I-"

"How touching," a voice intoned darkly from the doorway.

* * *

_Knives stretched a bit as he navigated the corridors of his fortress towards the medical bay. He had once again pulled an all-nighter researching, evaluating data, and running theories through his mind. Vash had told him not to do so, but Knives had merely given his brother a look. That had been the end of that particular discussion._

_Yet, even though Knives had spent countless hours trying to find a way to cure Vash, all of his efforts had come to naught. Not only that, but he had been forced to endure ridicule from that human who called himself Brilliant Dynamites Neon, and his brother's pet was still alive and well. The entire situation was infuriating._

_A while ago, Knives had decided to take up residence in his own quarters, a place where he would have access to the ship's network without needing to be inside the medical bay. It disgusted him that his brother was in the same room with that woman since the last thing he wanted was for them to grow closer. And yet, that was exactly what Knives suspected was happening._

_He frowned, preparing to open the door to the medical bay when he heard voices on the other side of the door. Knives narrowed his eyes and put his ear to the door, listening. He caught random phrases and tones of voice, the latter of which he found to be the most abhorrent. Finally, he slid the door open, his arms folded over his chest._

_"How touching."_

Vash and the woman jerked away from each other effect of immediately while Knives watched, his eyes flaring dangerously. Still, he said nothing as he walked over the computer, checking the results of the yesterday's experiment.

"I'll…I'll be right back," Meryl said hesitantly before quickly leaving the room.

Knives ignored her and sat down in his chair, his finger tapping the keys as he accessed the data. Neither said a word for a long time, and the length of time the woman had been absent grew longer with each passing minute. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Knives…"

"What?" Knives snapped, not bothering to look in Vash's direction.

"This isn't…I mean it's not-"

"Save it, Vash. I'm not in the mood to hear your ridiculous, stuttering explanations, and in case you haven't noticed, there's work that needs to be done."

"But-"

Knives turned slowly, his face hard and bordering on rage. "I will not say it again. Whatever you were doing with that…_disgusting_ piece of vermin, I don't care to know. But I will say this," he said, glaring at Vash, "you think this infatuation you have with this human will end well, but it won't."

Vash frowned. "That's out of line, Knives. And you don't know anything about it."

"Is that what you think?" Knives sneered. "Well, have it your way, Vash. Enjoy your pet while you can."

Vash sat up straighter in bed, his features becoming angry now. "If you touch her-"

"Now, really, Vash, what would that profit me now? You haven't been cured, and, as you have become so fond of telling me, I can't do this alone."

"But you just said-!"

"Um…"

Vash cut off what he was about to say as the human came back into the room, but he eyed Knives suspiciously, his expression clear that this discussion was not over by a long shot. Knives shrugged and continued to look over the test results, conscious of the woman sitting back down next to Vash. Ignoring the hot surge of anger, Knives continued reviewing the results until something caught his eye.

_Interesting. Based on what it says here, it looks like the flow of energy has stabilized, almost come to a halt. But, how is that possible?_

Glancing speculatively at Vash, Knives knew based on past experience that Vash's condition worsened every time something stressful happened to him. His ailment first manifested itself largely when Knives had killed those three foolish bounty hunters. Then, when he had made an attempt on the life of his pet when they first arrived, Vash's condition had become exceptionally advanced with the appearance of the first black strands of hair. Lastly, the experiment which backfired also contributed to this hair-darkening effect.

All of this, Knives knew it already. Plus, evidence from previous tests indicated that Vash lost energy even when he was feeling relatively calm. In essence, it was a steady decline in energy. Therefore, this sudden halt in the decrease in power broke the pattern.

_There must be an unknown factor in this_, Knives thought. _I wonder-_

Knives quickly began to pull up previous tests that had been taken before the incident with Brilliant Dynamites Neon. He scanned them, noticing an increase in the amount of energy Vash had been giving off. He frowned, his lips pursed in thought as he pulled up the experiments that took place after that.

What he found was nothing short of bizarre. At first, the energy readings had been the same, but after a few days passed, they began to diminish until finally it slowed almost to a halt. Leaning back in his chair, Knives rubbed his chin contemplatively.

_It would appear that something changed during the time before and after the battle. Is it possible…?_

Then, something clicked into place. Knives turned, staring from Vash to the woman sitting beside him, the cold metal of his gun chilling his skin. He remembered…

_He moved swiftly, positioning himself on a high rise overlooking the remaining pests. From this angle, it would be possible to wipe out every single last human in one final blast. Brutal, yet efficient._

_Knives grinned crookedly. _It's time to rid myself of your inferior presences, once and for all!

_He raised his black Colt, the gun gleaming wickedly in the blood red light from the Fifth Moon. Knives aimed, prepared to fire, and…_

…_nothing._

_Knives stared down at the gun, his brow furrowed. The Colt would not fire, nor would it transform. Something was wrong. It should have functioned perfectly. What was…?_

No. The cylinders_, Knives realized. _They must have been removed! But by whom? _he wondered._

_I see now…_ Knives raged as he slowly raised himself off of the chair, his fists clenched. _It was _her

"Knives?" Vash asked nervously. "What are you-?"

Knives strode up to the woman and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her physically off of the stool. "You…you're responsible!" he snarled.

"I don't…I don't know…what you're talking about!" she gasped.

"KNIVES!" Vash shouted, straining against the straps holding his right arm in place.

"Where…are…the…cylinders?" Knives hissed, shaking Meryl with each word.

"I don't…have them," she coughed.

Knives's face twisted even further. "Liar! You do have them! And do you see what your interference has done? Had the cylinders been inside the guns, _this_ would not have happened," he raged, indicating the black streak in his own hair.

"DON'T! KNIVES, DON'T!" Vash bellowed, still pulling against his constraints.

"I should snap your neck right now…" Knives whispered hoarsely, his nose nearly touching hers.

"STOP, KNIVES!" Vash roared as he broke free of the straps and tackled Knives, causing him to lose his grip on the woman as Vash dragged him to the floor and pinned him.

"VASH!" the human cried.

"Get off me right now, Vash," Knives ground out, struggling to shove his feathered brother off of him.

"No, I won't," Vash growled. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Idiot! She's been hiding them from us all this time, and you _still_ defend her!" Knives thundered.

CLATTER!

Both Vash and Knives stopped, searching for the source of the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, Knives saw something black. Jerking his head around, still pinned by his cumbersome brother, Knives watched as two black cylinders rolled lazily on the floor, gleaming in the artificial light.

"I…I had them, Knives…"

Knives stared at Vash, the look on his face calm, but Knives could see the tension roiling beneath. Knives knew, and nothing Vash said could change that.

'_You're a terrible liar, Vash,' Knives sneered._

'_I'm not lying!' Vash protested. 'I've had them all this time!'_

'_You, and more importantly I, know you're lying. That vermin had the cylinders, but you're trying to protect her by saying you had them. I'm not a fool.'_

'_I won't let you hurt her, Knives,' Vash said stubbornly._

'_So you keep saying. However…'_

'…_Knives? What is it?' Vash asked anxiously._

'…_That's it…'_

'_What's it?'_

The gears in Knives's mind began to turn. It occurred to him that this entire mess began the first time Vash had used his unique abilities without the safety measure of the Long Colts. And, considering Vash's reaction to using his power _that_ way… Of course. It was so obvious. Knives considered this carefully, knowing a miscalculation could bring on disaster.

Judging by what he had been told by Legato, Vash's Angel Arm cannon had developed in stages, each time growing more powerful until finally it involved feathered wings sprouting from his shoulder. Knives, on the other hand, had gone through relatively little development of that sort, mastering both the Angel Arm cannon and his Angel Blades with few complications.

However, since Vash's "Gate" was so much greater than Knives's, it made sense that his power would develop more rapidly, to the point where he could easily lose control of it. What was ailing Vash was not a disease or a virus. It was himself, his inability to harness the power he had been given without expending too much energy. The cylinders in the guns were the only reason Vash had been able to use his Angel Arm safely, and even when Vash had merely been carrying his gun around for over a century, the cylinder in the Colt had somehow been keeping the energy flow in check.

_But when the fool left the guns in the desert, he wrote his own recipe for disaster…_

"Let me up, Vash."

"Why should I do that?" Vash asked suspiciously.

"Because Vash," Knives said calmly, "I have just figured out a way to cure you."

Vash stared at Knives. "You…have?"

"Yes."

Vash narrowed. "And why should I believe you?"

A wry grin twisted Knives's lips. "Why shouldn't you?"

"There are so many different things I could say to answer that question, Knives," Vash said quietly. "But I really want…_need_ to know. Have you really thought of a way to…fix this?"

Vash's eyes shifted away from Knives. Following Vash's gaze, Knives saw Vash was looking at his right arm, the limb that had become virtually unrecognizable. Watching his brother closely, Knives saw Vash's expression shift from doubtful…to hopeful.

"Alright. I believe you," Vash said solemnly, clambering clumsily off of Knives, who stood swiftly, brushing himself off.

"I thought you would," Knives said smoothly.

"Here, Vash, let me help you," the woman said, pulling him up and onto his bed.

Knives's fingers twitched slightly as he longed to wrap them around her neck once more and squeeze the breath of life out of her, but it would have to wait. There were more important matters to attend to.

"So, how are you going to cure me, Knives?"

Knives grinned wryly. "By using the same objects that enable our guns to transform, dear brother."

Vash's eyes widened. "You don't mean-?"

Knives nodded smugly as he bent down and picked the two small objects up, rolling them around on his palm. "Yes, I do. The cylinders are the key."

* * *

Oooooh! PLOT! It reappears! Just like magic! 

Knives: Foolish human, there is no such thing as "magic."

Hey! There is so magic!

Knives: No, there isn't.

-mutters- You enjoy being a stick-in-the-mud, don't you?

Knives: I am no such thing.

You are a STICK in the MUD. THEREFORE… -tosses Knives into a mud hole-

Knives: -curses and calls the authoress many words that must be censored since this fic is rated PG-13-

Ahhh. I feel better. Anyway, REVIEWS now please! XD


	28. Nightmare

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Salutations my friends! I bring you my first post in 2006! How time flies…

Anyway, just so everyone knows, the format of this chapter may strike some as odd since there are a lot of flashbacks. And, I borrowed a great deal for this chapter from Trigun Maximum Volume 7. For those of you who have read the manga, you will notice the borrowed material immediately. SO, in advance, I'm just admitting that it does not belong to me. No plagiarism.

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

_**Nightmare**_

_The sound of electrical equipment hummed in her ear, a constant reminder of what they were about to do. Wires, machines, artificial lights, all hooked up and ready to put to use. The only question remaining was whether or not activating them was the right thing to do._

_"Begin the procedure," a cold voice ordered._

_"Are you sure about this?" she asked nervously, her hand on the switch._

_Knives narrowed his eyes at her. "If I weren't, would I have told you to begin?"_

_Meryl bit her lip, unsure what to do. "But-"_

_"Do not make me tell you again."_

_Meryl could taste the blood trickle from her punctured lip onto her tongue as she licked it away. She glanced at the patient for reassurance, wanting to know if he was prepared. She needed to know if she was doing the right thing._

_Vash nodded, a calm look on his face. "I'm ready."_

_Meryl looked away, the lever cold and metallic beneath her fingertips. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it and hoped for the best._

Meryl blinked, lifting her head off of her hand. Looking around blearily, she realized that she had fallen asleep waiting up at Vash's bedside. Noticing a feeling of wetness on her hand and cheek, wiped her face and hand, a little disgusted that she had drooled on herself. Still, most people did, no matter how vigorously they denied it. Millie did it, Meryl knew, and she sometimes woke up with a wet spot on her pillow.

"It's ok, Sempai! I'll just blow-dry it," she would say with a smile.

It brought a wistful smile to Meryl's face. _I wonder how Millie's doing. I hope she's alright. It would have been nice if she had come, but…_

She sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned and stretched. Meryl stared blankly across the room for a moment, noting once again that her view was unobstructed. That had not been possible since…

_…since we first arrived…_

Meryl's gaze shifted downward, watching the steady rise and fall of Vash's chest. He had been asleep for the past couple days. Meryl had tried to stay awake and keep a constant vigil while waiting for him to wake up, but the lack of sleep had finally gotten to her last night. Tracing the area beneath her eyes, Meryl could almost feel the bags under them. She grimaced a little, but she knew there was no real point in trying to fix it. After all, who did she have to impress?

Leaning forward, Meryl dug her elbows into the soft bed, her face cupped between her hands. It had been a while since she had felt this tired. She thought it was somewhat odd that such weariness should be weighing so heavily on her now since hope seemed to be in sight now. Everything would be alright now. At least, that was what Meryl hoped.

A small noise caught Meryl's attention and she lifted her head up slightly. Vash moaned a little again, shifting restlessly beneath the covers, his face pale and slick with sweat. Meryl reached out, tentatively resting her hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up…" she muttered, quickly pushing herself off of the hard stool, wincing and rubbing her backside after sitting there so long, before rushing from the room.

_The device began to glow, nearly blinding Meryl with the intensity of the light it was giving off. Shielding her eyes, Meryl squinted at Vash, trying to see what was happening to him. She could barely make out the box encasing Vash's right arm in it, a few feathered tendrils sticking out as the glow nearly blinded her._

_"Is it supposed to do that?" she asked Knives, alarmed._

_He nodded curtly. "Yes. The cylinders are reacting."_

_Meryl bit her lip some more, thinking to herself, _This is such a bad habit. I really should stop. But…I can't help it…

_Then, a bloodcurdling scream struck Meryl's ears, and she jumped, shock etched across her features. She watched, horror-stricken, as Vash writhed violently in torment on the bed, his voice about to tear. Meryl was about to rush forward and break the device with her bare hands when something hard clamped around her arm._

_She jerked fiercely on the grip hold her. "Let go!"_

_"No."_

_Meryl glared up at Knives, her eyes burning. "Let. Me. GO!"_

_Knives tightened his hold on her, making her wince with pain. "One more word from you and I will not hesitate to do what I should have done weeks ago," he hissed, his tone dark with anger._

_"But he's going to die!" she cried._

_Knives looked away, staring at the spectacle. "No, he won't. The cylinders are reversing the effect of his Angel Arm and forcing the extra appendages back into his arm. It is a painful process but not one beyond his capacity to handle."_

_"How did you-?"_

_"Simple. I reversed the charges in the cylinders."_

_The screams steadily increased in volume as tears began to leak out of the corners of Meryl's eyes._

Meryl slipped quietly into the mess hall, the door sliding shut behind her. She had discovered this place a while back when she had still been injured. Meryl had grown a bit restless after being stuck in the medical bay all the time so she had explored and found the kitchen. It was a good thing, too, because Knives was not the best cook. In fact, the food he prepared could be almost inedible at times.

_Even though Knives didn't say I cooked better than him, at least he approved_, she thought wryly.

Wandering across the room, which was rather luxuriously decorated (so much so that the term "mess hall" really did not apply), Meryl made her way behind the slick wooden counter to the back where a large kitchen setup was. Swiftly grabbing a bowl from a nearby cabinet, Meryl filled it with cold water and dropped several ice cubes into it. Looking around for a rag of some sort, Meryl snatched one and left the room, once again noting how fancy everything was.

_This was probably once a place where the Gung-Ho Guns used to hang out_, she realized, shuddering a little. _And that man, Legato, who Vash killed, he probably came here, too…_

Meryl shook her head. This was no time to be thinking about that. She had to get back to Vash and see what she could do for him. It had been a while since he had been sick like that. She remembered him tossing and turning with fever about two months ago before he had gone to face Knives. That was after…

_Stop THINKING about it_, she berated herself angrily. _Why are you trying to bring that up again after all this time? Leave it alone!_

Meryl clutched the items she was carrying closer to her. Even though months had passed, she was still dwelling on that one incident when she had really almost died. That blue-haired man – no, demon, with those frightening golden eyes had forced Vash to break the most fundamental rule he had set for himself. Vash seemed to have moved beyond it so why was she still thinking about it?

She stopped short of the door and paused. Her face turned somewhat pink when a loud rumbling sound drifted upward from her midsection. Meryl sighed, shifting the bowl onto her left hip, the rag still in her right hand. Looking down at her stomach, Meryl smiled weakly.

_I guess I can get a snack before I go back since Knives told me not to disturb him for whatever reason. I guess it's because he didn't sleep for two days straight building that device…_

Her grip tightening on the bowl and rag, Meryl returned to the kitchen and began to search for a suitable snack.

_Meryl wrenched her arm from Knives's grasp and clamped her hands over her ears, her eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the sinister glare of the brilliant light. But the screams, the screams would not fade away, no matter how hard she stuffed her fists into her ears. She had no idea how Knives could just stand there, seemingly unaffected by this!_

_"Watch."_

_She shook her head, not wanting to see. Knives jerked her around, his nose inches from hers. "I told you to watch," he snapped._

_Meryl gulped and nodded, too disoriented by the screams to tell him off. She turned her gaze upon the mechanism itself, unable to handle the terrible look on Vash's face. The longer she watched, the more astonished she became as those feathered tendrils that hung out of the box began to slowly recede. _

_"Is that supposed to-?"_

_"Naturally," Knives replied high-handedly. "The cylinders are doing what I knew they would, reversing the effect."_

_"Are you sure there won't be…unintended consequences?" Meryl asked hesitantly._

_Knives looked down his nose at her. "There may be some…psychological trauma for a brief period of time."_

_"Psychological…trauma?"_

_"Nothing permanent," he said irritably. "Nightmares and such. Why?"_

_Meryl bit her lip. _I really should stop doing that… _"Never mind…"_

Setting the bowl and rag on the table, Meryl opened the refrigerator door, her eyes sweeping quickly over what they had. For some reason she could not fathom, the refrigerator never seemed to run out of food. One day, when she had dared to ask Knives about it, he had told her that it did not concern her. After that, Meryl had decided to ask Vash instead of Knives again (since Vash was by far the more friendly of the two), and he had said that the ship's Plants helped produce many products (such as food) synthetically. When she asked why Knives would not have wanted to tell her that, Vash shrugged.

"He's always criticizing humans for abusing Plants so I guess he didn't want to give you the impression that he was doing the very thing he condemns humans for doing," Vash had said, a sad look on his face.

Meryl had thought about that for a long time, the issue of Plants and humans living together. At the moment, she knew, humans could not live without the power and energy that Plants provided. On the other hand, she also knew that humans were often abusive of the Plants and were careless with their maintenance or how much energy they were allowed to put out, leading to processes like the Last Run.

_"Father, why do the lights keep flickering on and off?" Meryl asked, looking up from her homework from school that day._

_Adam Stryfe sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The Plant is being…retired."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It was in the newspapers today," he said, picking up a discarded article. "'Plant engineers warned residents today that they should expect haphazard power outages sometime around 6 PM tonight due to the _Last Run_.'"_

_"What's the 'Last Run,' Father?"_

_Meryl's father sighed again. "Something I hope you never have to witness."_

_"Why? What is it?" she asked, puzzled._

_He hesitated. "The Last Run…is the result of human abuses of the Plants."_

_"But what _happens_ to them?" she questioned persistently._

_"Meryl?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Ask me again when you're older."_

_"But-!"_

_"Meryl."_

_"…Yes, sir…"_

Meryl never did learn what the Last Run was until she entered high school. At first, she had believed that it made sense. It was logical to retire a Plant once it had reached its limits. She remembered having many a disagreement over dinner about it with her father, who insisted it was wrong and inhumane while Meryl said it was...reasonable.

Then, about a year after she had joined the Bernardelli Insurance Society, Meryl found out first-hand how wrong it was when a Plant went berserk during a Last Run, causing the facility to self-destruct as well as millions of double dollars worth of property damage and injuries. When she had finished the investigation, Meryl had found out from many of the residents that the Plant engineers had been careless and wasteful with the Plant and that most believed the Plant could have lasted many more years had they been more conscientious.

_And then I met Vash. It…really has changed my perspective a lot… And why am I just standing here letting the cold air out of the fridge?_

Looking quickly around, Meryl picked an apple, checking to see if it was ripe. It was so she stuffed it in her pocket before taking a knife out of the nearby drawer. She disliked eating the skins so the knife would come in handy later. Then, before she forgot, Meryl got a plate out a cabinet.

Scooping up the other items in her hands, Meryl wobbled out into the hallway, trying very hard not to drop anything.

_The screams reached a pinnacle of volume, nearly causing Meryl to scream back to drown out the sound. Then, electricity crackled as the light began to fade. The screams stopped suddenly, and Meryl looked up, wondering what had happened as the room's lighting returned to normal._

_Knives brushed roughly past her, heading straight for the box encasing Vash's arm. Meryl stood still in shock for a moment before racing to Vash's side, alarmed over what had happened to him. He lay on the bed, his face twisted in pain and slick with sweat._

_"Is he-?"_

_"He'll be fine," Knives said tersely as he prepared to remove Vash's arm from the box._

_"But…"_

_"It will take him time to recover from the procedure."_

_"Did…did it work?"_

_Knives looked at her disdainfully, removing the device. "Of course, it did," he stated, revealing Vash's right arm, completely featherless and back to normal, scars and all._

_Meryl's eyes widened. She had grown so used to seeing Vash with feathers that seeing him without them was…strange. Still, it was good that he was better now, right? His hair would stop getting black, and he would be alright now…_

_"Wait a minute… What are you doing?" Meryl asked suspiciously, noticing Knives taking the mechanism apart._

_"Not that it is your business, but I am removing the cylinders," he told her shortly._

_Meryl stared at him, trying to hide the anxiety that statement had caused. "What are you going to do with them?"_

_Knives's lips twisted in a grin. "Reinstall them in the Colts. It's what I created them for, after all."_

_"What about Vash?" Meryl wanted to know, becoming increasingly unnerved by what Knives was implying. "Will he be alright?"_

_"Within a few days, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to," Knives snapped, turning and leaving the medical bay._

_Meryl watched him go, a chill coursing through her. _I don't trust him, but…

_She turned her gaze back on Vash, a worries expression on her face. "I have to look after Vash now._

The door to the medical bay slipped open, and Meryl edged carefully inside, knowing she would drop something if she was not careful. Grateful for the automatic door sliding shut behind her, Meryl set her load down one item at a time on the countertop. She pulled the stool back up to Vash's bedside, the bowl and rag clasped in her hands.

Meryl sat down, setting the bowl in her lap, and dipped the rig into the ice cold water. She squeezed the excess liquid from it began to rub Vash's face with it, hoping it would help bring down his fever. He moaned a little, his eyes wandering restlessly beneath his eyelids. Meryl bit her lip, not sure what else to do since she had tried to give him food and water earlier. He had rejected most of it, but she hoped it was enough to keep him from getting dehydrated.

Vash calmed a bit as Meryl continued to mop his face with the cold rag. Deciding it might be a good time to have that snack, Meryl stood and fetched the apple and knife. Sitting back down, she began to peal the apple, discarding the strips of skin on the plate. When she had finished, Meryl set the blade down on the bed and took a bite of the sweet, ripe fruit, her brow furrowed.

_I hope he'll be alright. But then, he always seems to bounce back…_

She set the half-eaten apple aside, her appetite disappearing. _I still feel tired, but I haven't done anything today. But, maybe I should take another nap…_

Meryl rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes, unaware as Vash began to dream and toss and turn once again…

"**You deceived us.**"

Meryl jerked awake, disoriented as she looked wildly about for the source of that harsh, accusatory voice. She nearly fell over from shock and horror when the voice continued, a voice twisted nearly beyond recognition, but Meryl still knew it.

"It's been exactly…**one year**," Vash rasped, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if to block out the light. "Perfect…for continuing what you started with her on us!"

"Vash…?" Meryl whispered. "What are you talking about?"

His face twisted further, his voice rising in volume. "**Wouldn't you? Can you prove it?**"

"Vash, snap out of it!" Meryl cried, her eyes tearing up at the pain in his voice as she began shaking him, trying to get him to see. "**VASH!**"

* * *

_That woman…why does she bother? She brings me food. She tries to make it better. But it never will be. They killed her. Tessla. **Rem, you killed Tessla!**_

_She stares at me with concern. No, she's not worried about me **or** Knives. She just wants to do to us what she did to her. Continuing the experiment. The liar. The **liar**._

_I knock the food tray out of her hand, and she bends down to pick it up, her long black hair that she always refused to cut obscuring her features. I glare at her, daring her to speak to me. When she doesn't say anything, I mutter something to myself. She looks at me so I repeat it louder._

_"**You deceived us**," I hiss._

_She looks almost surprised so I continue. "It's been exactly **one year**," I say hoarsely. "Perfect…for continuing what you started on her with us!"_

_"I'd never dream of-!" she shouts in protest._

_I interrupt. "**Wouldn't you? Can you prove it?**" I scream, my throat tearing from the strain, dry from refusing food and drink for days. "Can you prove you wouldn't do the same to us? You people, who did **that** to **her**? How can you prove it?"_

_She looks down, her face wracked with some personal torment. "…I will **never** make that mistake again," she says, her voice hard._

_"**Are you so sure!**" I shriek, not believing her lies for one minute._

_"**Yes I am sure! Don't mock what I went through!**" Rem shouts back, matching me in volume._

_I stare at her silently. I still hate her. I don't care what she says. She's one of them! It's her fault. It's her-_

_"I never want to feel that way again. So powerless…" She bows her head. "I should have stopped it by any means necessary. There isn't a single day I don't regret. That's why…when you two were born…"_

_I don't care what you say. I don't. **Liar**. **LIAR!**_

_"Kill me."_

_"What! What are you saying!" she cries, shock etched on her face._

_I don't want to live anymore. I don't. I can't **stand **it! "Kill me. This place…**there's no one but humans here!**" I yell, curling into a fetal position._

_She's silent for a long time, and when she finally replies, her voice is muffled. "That's right…that's the way it is now…and that's the way it's going to be, too."_

_I drift in and out of consciousness as the days pass, and she keeps trying to get me to eat. I don't want her food. I don't want to be here. I'm doomed to die in a test tube someday anyway. Like Tessla…_

_"Now then," Rem says, her voice falsely cheerful. "Today, you're going to eat. Guess what I've got!" She holds up a piece of fruit. "**TA-DA!** This is a **rare** item," she says, peeling the skin off of it with a knife._

_I watch her, my hair falling over my eyes as she slowly skins it and sets the knife down with a clink sound. My eyes widen. This is my chance. I snatch the knife off of the table and prepare to plunge it straight into my heart. I'm ready to die. I want to. I **want** to._

_My eyes widen with shock when she…catches the blade (!), blood running down her hand and arm in rivulets. She stares at me, and I can't even see pain in her expression. Just…_

_"Is that your answer?" she asks me softly. "You're going to let go of everything **so **easily?"_

_"Ahh…ahh…" I pant._

_"You take yourself **too** lightly."_

_"Ahh…**ahh**…**AHH! AAAHH!**" I howl, ripping the blade from her grasp, and then I-_

Vash's eyes snapped open, his breath coming ragged gulps. "I…what happened…?" he asked, his voice trailing of into a strangled silence when he saw what he had done.

Meryl stared at him, her face blank with shock as she looked down at her stomach, a red stain spreading across her midsection, the handle of a knife protruding from her belly. Her gaze lifted again, the word "WHY?" written all over her face.

"Vash, I…"

"Meryl…" he whispered hoarsely, horror-stricken.

Meryl gasped, coughing violently as crimson leaked out of her mouth before she collapsed forward onto the bed, blood pooling around her.

"Meryl, I…what…have I…" Vash rasped, staring at the red liquid smeared across his own hands, "…done…?"

Then, everything disappeared into the white sound of his scream.

* * *

WAAAHHHH! CLIFFHANGER!

Knives: The human is dead. Good.

o.O Say what?

Knives: You once told me that I could not kill her. Obviously this is because you wanted Vash to.

O.o You're twisted.

Knives: No. I'm stating the obvious.

Hnnn… -chucks him into a deeper mud hole- Don't worry, Kuroneko-zilla will keep you company down there.

Knives: -bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Yeah, I love you, too, Knivesy-Wivesy! And now, REVIEW please! XD


	29. Grey

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: I liiiiiiiiiiive! And (more importantly) the STORY lives! XD

Yes, my friends. It's true. I have returned from my long hiatus (which I am EXTREMELY sorry for, so please don't kill me), and now nothing will stop me from completing this fic! NOTHING! So, sit back and enjoy the show. After all, only 6 more chapters to go until the end…

Oh, and I apologize in advance if this chapter is not as good quality as my previous ones. I have been on hiatus after all…

Pluggage: Everyone go check out the Websites section of my profile. JOIN THE FORUMS! We love having new members!

* * *

_**Grey**_

_Knives grimaced as he checked the time. He had stayed up all night yet again. Still, he could not drag himself away from the computers, it seemed. Too much was left to be done, especially considering what he had learned._

_Glancing at the computer screen, Knives minimized the documents he had been viewing and brought up the security system. Since the unexpected intrusion of that human who called himself Brilliant Dynamites Neon, Knives had been checking the surveillance devices every couple hours, just in case the arrogant bastard decided to return or, if not him, someone else._

_He frowned, tapping his finger lightly on the keyboard. Perhaps he should check to see what his brother and his pet were up to. As far as he knew, Vash had not awakened yet, and that human had been with him ever since the procedure._

_Pursing his lips, Knives stood, raking one hand through his cropped, platinum blond hair, as he stalked out of his room, hands clenched within his pockets._

Knives's brow furrowed, his lips pursed as he reclined back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. He blinked rapidly, his eyes watering before he wiped them roughly. He had been staring at the computer screen for hours, and it was beginning to take a toll on him. Still, his presence here was necessary. Knives rubbed his temple, feeling weary despite himself. After all, the past couple days had been rather stressful, even though he had distanced himself from it as much as possible after the initial…confrontation.

The chair creaked a bit beneath him, and he cocked a brow. He probably should not have been surprised. This particular piece was perhaps as old as he was. It had been re-upholstered several times since Knives could not bring himself to part with it. Or rather, he did not want to replace it with some shoddily-made human contraption. In all things, Knives demanded the best, which was one of the reasons why he would not tolerate failure.

In any case, it was getting rather late. There was still so much left to do, though. While Vash's physical ailment had been solved, it now seemed that there was something more pressing to be concerned about now.

Frowning, Knives brought up the security video of the medical bay. He leaned forward, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the sight that greeted him. Naturally, Vash was still by her side. Knives glared at her through the glowing display. How he wished he had killed her when he had had the chance. Of course, Vash had nearly finished her off himself, but then the fool had lost his nerve.

Knives's gut wrenched with disgust at the look on his younger brother's face, the same face that had spurned him a few days ago when he had first entered the room. It was maddening. There was no other word for this. He was being rejected by his own twin for a human whose life was many times shorter than their own. That fact left a bitter taste on his tongue, a flavor that was sour and burned like bile.

_The ship was cold and empty, his footsteps echoing loudly, yet that did not bother Knives in the least. He preferred solitude, a certain facet of his personality which he had discovered while recovering from the incident at July. Certainly Legato had tended to him at times, bringing news and sometimes brief conversations. However, Knives preferred his own company most of the time although his sisters were calming and pleasant company._

_Creating an Eden only for himself, Vash, and their siblings had proven to be quite difficult. Rem's interference had been unexpected yet easily dealt with. Then Vash had turned on him, which had caused "sibling warfare," so to speak, over the past century. How Vash had won their last battle, Knives did not know. The only conclusion he could come to was that it had been some sort of fluke or extreme good luck on Vash's part. In all honesty, what were the chances that the priest's Cross Punisher would be right there at that precise moment?_

_He paused, his lips curving into a grimace. And now there was the "hair-darkening effect," as I had been called in the files he had read, to be concerned about. He had been searching for a way to reverse the process with no success so far._

_Knives jerked his head up, his thoughts jarred sharply by the sound of a scream. His eyes widened in recognition._

_"Vash…" he muttered before taking off down the hallway, his face grim._

Revolted, Knives closed down the window, unable to take the pitiful look on Vash's face anymore. Leaning back in his chair again, his expression darkened as he folded his arms over his chest. While he knew Vash was pained by the fact that he had stabbed his pet, Knives felt very little inclination to comfort him. After all, nothing he said would make Vash feel better about it. If anything, what Knives had to say would make things worse.

When Knives had first arrived at the scene, he had not felt shocked. Surprised, yes, but he had recovered quickly enough. He had spoken to his brother calmly and rationally, telling him that everything would be alright. But the fool had refused to listen to him. All Vash thought about was his precious pet, and finally, it had become clear that Vash did not want Knives there.

This was for several reasons, the most important being that Knives had wanted that piece of filth dead for a long time. Vash was not so much an idiot that he would forget that. So, Knives had left his brother alone with the vermin, seething internally when he was not busy researching the hair-darkening effect.

Knives sat there for a few moments, allowing the tension to leave his muscles before he places his hands back on the keyboard. Finding a way to reverse the hair-darkening effect was more important now than dwelling on Vash's idiotic behavior. He would deal with that in due time.

His brow furrowed once more as he considered his options. Knives had already scanned the majority of the database held by this ship, but no records had been found that suggested it was possible to reverse the hair-darkening effect. Even though he could not see it, Knives was always conscious of the small black streak in his own hair, as well as the significantly larger mass of black hair that Vash had acquired during his sickness.

_Perhaps it is time to search for another source._

He thought about this for a moment before deciding. Gunsmoke had a network of satellites, that much Knives knew. It was very likely that important records were stored there, including more detailed information on Plants and experiments done by humans in recent years. The last time Knives had bothered to check it had been approximately fifty years ago so it was safe to assume that some things had changed.

Satisfied with that choice, he smirked and began to type.

_Knives skidded to a halt outside of the door. It slid open easily before him, and he walked through, his gaze shifting back and forth. The scream had died down a few moments before he had arrived, and now it looked like there was no one here. However, something caught his attention as he scrutinized the room further: crimson liquid staining Vash's bed._

_"…hugh…"_

_Knives blinked and stepped around the bed. His eyes widened at the sight of blood smeared across the previously sterile floor, tangled red sheets pulled over to one side of the bed as Vash crouched over the female's form, one arm around her shoulders cradling her, the other pressed against her belly, blood oozing between his fingertips._

_Vash looked up, shock and horror etched upon his face as if carved there with a jagged knife. "What...what have I done?" he whispered hoarsely._

"Access denied."

Knives frowned, becoming irritable with the firewall the humans had set up around their archives. Normally, Knives could not have cared less about these files, but now that it came down to it, they mattered. And he was not about to let humans stand in his way, in any shape, form, or fashion.

He typed in password after password, determined to crack the code. Finally, after an hour of cursing humans and the rapid clacking of computer keys, Knives smirked at his success. Cocking a brow, he was surprised at the password that had been chosen: "ESHIP." It was an odd choice, to be sure, but no matter. Inspecting the different categories, he chose the file on Plants.

Knives pursed his lips. There was nothing here that he did not already know. Then, one file caught his eye. Opening it, Knives skimmed and then he drew in his breath sharply. He began to read aloud to himself, his voice harsh.

"In the city of December, leading advocate for Plant's rights and engineer Samuel Johnson conducted an experiment today upon a Plant on the verge of being put through the process known as the Last Run. His attempt to fuse a healthy Plant with the sickly one was a failure, but theoretically, the effect of such a fusion would be to prolong the Plant's life even though the black hair did not disappear. Johnson was…"

Leaning back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face, Knives considered this. If this was true, then there was a way to prevent further decay, by utilizing the sisters. It was a drastic measure but certainly not one Knives would discard. Then, out of a whim, he began to scan current events, callously amused when he saw that the federal government was searching for Vash, determined to bring him in. The very thought of it made him laugh.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Knives sat up as a transmission suddenly entered the database. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and opened it before it could be redirected down to its target location. His expression darkened as he read the message.

_"Dear Comrades... A century has passed. We are pleased that we may again recognize each other's existence."_

The meaning of that short, yet profound, message was clear.

_Scum… Too clever… You expect me to tolerate even more of you?_ Knives hissed. _Just try it sinners. I'll cut you right out of the sky._

Feeling outright livid, Knives nevertheless resumed researching the hair-darkening effect. More than ever now, Knives would need more power than he possessed. And at the moment, he could think of only one way to obtain it.

* * *

_"What…what have I done?"_

Those harsh words repeated in his mind, over and over again, an echo that would not fade away into nothing. He wished it would, but at the same time, he did not because he knew that he deserved this. After all this time, after everything that had happened, he was still the same troublemaker he had always been, the same person who brought chaos, sorrow, and death, not only to those around him, but especially to the ones closest to him.

_Why? Why have I been cursed like this?_

Vash shook his head, his eyes blurring from lack of sleep. He stared at her still form, her chest rising and falling slowly. His only comfort was that the movement was steady. Meryl would recover physically, but now Vash had his doubts that she would recuperate fully in other areas.

"I'm…so sorry…Meryl…so sorry…" he whispered, his voice cracking.

Bowing his head, the hard stool Meryl had once occupied beneath him, Vash knew he did not deserve forgiveness for this. She had forgiven him so many times before…for everything. Meryl had not exactly said that she had forgiven him, but he could see it in the way she looked at him, the way she had cared for him when he had been ill.

_And what have I done to repay her? Dragged her along with me even though I _knew_ Knives was set on killing her. Let her suffer along with me as I deteriorated when I _knew_ how much it pained her. And now…now…_

Glancing down at his right arm, Vash pulled up the sleeve of his baggy, pajama shirt. His skin, crisscrossed with scars, bore no more signs of feathers. He had been cured. It was something he should be thankful for, but somehow Vash could not bring himself to take any joy in the fact that he was no longer dying. Vash's recovery was overshadowed by what he had done.

_Vash shook, holding Meryl closer to him, afraid that if he let go, she would slip from his fingers. There was blood everywhere, and even though Vash had seen a lot of blood in his long life, the fact that all of this was Meryl's blood made things that much worse. Not too far away, Vash had dropped the bloody knife, its blade gleaming wickedly in the artificial lighting._

_He was vaguely aware of the door to the medical bay sliding open and approaching footsteps. Vash tried to speak, but only a strangled noise came out. The part of him that was calm and rational told him that he was in shock and that he needed to do something other than put pressure on the wound. The other part of him, the irrational part, was screaming bloody murder at him, chaotic emotions swirling through him._

_"What…what have I done?"_

_Vash looked up, he gaze greeted by Knives standing over him, an inscrutable look on his face. Vash stared back at him, his mind blank. His older brother watched him for a few more moments before crouching down in front of Vash, his eyes bright._

_"How did this happen?"_

His eyes burning, Vash wiped them roughly. He could not remember the last time he had slept. Vash realized wryly that he probably had not slept since waking up a few days ago to Meryl's blood all over his hands. He stared at them, the crimson long since washed away, but in some ways, it felt like the stain would never go away. After all, it was not just Meryl's blood on his hands. There were others, countless others.

Vash sighed. _I keep on thinking about these things. All of my failures. All of the times when those I care about have suffered. All of the things I regret. But, in the end, what good does this do? I really don't know._

Running his right hand absentmindedly through his hair, still unruly and long, Vash fingered the area where he knew the black hairs must be, the result of his long infirmity. They were permanent, he knew. The black of decay would never go away, and if Vash had it his way, he would never use his Angel Arm again. But, Vash also understood the painful truth that he would more than likely have to use that power again. And, as he stared worriedly at Meryl's pale face, he did not want her to get involved but had no idea how to keep her out of the middle of it.

_Knives won't leave her alone. I know that now_, Vash thought dismally. _The only question now is what I intend to do about it._

Vash shook his head. No matter what he did, it always seemed like he took one step forward for every two steps back. And, Knives always seemed to be the root cause of his problems.

_"I…I was having a nightmare…"_

_Knives's brow furrowed. "About what?"_

_Vash swallowed hard, his mouth dry. "About…about Rem…after…after what we saw…"_

_His brother stared at him expressionlessly. Vash wished Knives would say something. The silence was killing him, and the look on Knives's face was unnerving, as though he was resisting the urge to do something. When he finally spoke again, his tone was cold._

_"You mean after we learned the truth, Vash? After you stabbed Rem, the only sensible thing you've ever done in your life? You had a dream about that?"_

_Vash flinched at the venom in Knives's tone. "Yes…"_

_"I see…"_

_The entire situation was making Vash feel extremely edgy. Not only was he at the breaking point emotionally, but he felt as though Meryl's life was fading away while he was just sitting here doing nothing. Vash lay Meryl carefully down, his hands shaking as he tore a strip of his sheets off and wrapped it around the wound before staggering to his feet, still weak. His eyes widened with shock when he felt strong hands grasping his shoulders._

_"Kn-Knives? What are you-?"_

_Knives smiled. "Can't I even help my own brother?"_

_"Well, yeah, but…"_

_Vash looked down at Meryl, and his heartbeat quickened with alarm at the site of her. She was a wreck, her clothing soaked through with her own blood, and Vash winced when he recognized that he looked the same. He was about to bend down and pick her up when Knives's hand tightened around him. Vash stopped, dread rising within him._

_"Leave her, Vash."_

Leaning forward, his elbows sinking into the mattress, Vash rested his chin on his hand and closed his eyes. Images began to flash before him in his mind's eyes, of people, places, and things he had done over all of the years he had wandered this desert planet. He snapped them open, nearly overwhelmed by the sheer number of them all.

Throughout the last thirty years of his life, particularly after July, Vash had roamed across the treacherous landscape of Gunsmoke, chased by bounty hunters, braving the elements, making new friends and enemies, and in the end, leaving those people he had met. If anything, those people had provided a small relief from his lonely existence, a life cut off from the only family member he had because of their own wildly different views.

At the time, when he was alone, Vash had disliked the way things were because he was always leaving those he cared about, not to mention millions of double dollars worth of damage, thanks to bounty hunters, behind him. But now, as he thought back on it, Vash wished for those days again even though he knew that they were gone forever, he would always remember those days. How could he forget when signs of them were carved into his skin?

_Just like these past several weeks have been carved into Meryl_, Vash thought bleakly, remembering the scars he had seen upon her small form when he had helped to clean and dress her wounds.

_Vash stared at Knives in horror. Leave her? Vash certainly was NOT going to leave Meryl! What the hell was Knives thinking? The fact that he would even CONSIDER that Vash would just let Meryl die was…was…_

"_What…did you say?" Vash asked hoarsely, his voice quivering._

_Knives looked at his brother appraisingly. "Leave her. She is a lost cause."_

"_Knives, what the hell are you saying to me?" Vash shouted, near hysterics at this point, panting loudly, his eyes wild. "You want me to just let her DIE?"_

_Knives's fingers constricted, causing Vash to wince. "Naturally," Knives said simply, calm and rational. "My policy towards humans has not changed, Vash, and it never will. Why should I make an exception for your pet? I once made that mistake with Rem, and I will not do so again."_

_Vash sagged backwards against his brother, his thoughts whirling. He could not get into this debate now. He had neither the strength nor with willpower to do so. He needed time to think, but he was not likely to get that. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting an answer to come._

"_Leave her."_

Those two words…so final…_ Vash thought. _That's the only option he's giving me. But…

_Vash pulled insistently away from Knives, who released him. Turning to face his older twin, Knives stared back at him, the look on his face unreadable. They stood there for a few moments. Then, Vash slowly shook his head. Knives's eyes narrowed._

"_I won't," Vash said softly._

_There was a long pause. Then…_

"_You won't?" Knives repeated._

_Vash said nothing. Knives's expression darkened._

"_And just how long do you think this pathetic little infatuation of yours will last?" he asked scornfully. "Do you expect that inferior creature to continue this charade after what you've done?"_

"_Get out."_

"_You're such a fool!"_

"_Get. OUT."_

_Knives stared at Vash, his face inscrutable, even though Vash could feel the tension broiling beneath his outwardly calm exterior. Then, without another word, Knives turned and stalked from the room._

After that, Vash had begun the long process of caring for Meryl's injury. Her clothes and his had been completely ruined so he had had to rummage through the belongings that Meryl had brought with her. Staring at her once more, Vash felt a pang of guilt for the danger he had put her in. It made no difference that she had insisted upon coming of her own free will. That was not the point.

_Damnit, Meryl! Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't you have stayed with Millie? Why did you have to follow me? Again?_

Vash looked away. He knew why. For him to even ask himself that question and honestly not know the answer would have been disgraceful. No, even worse, it would have been inhumane.

Hunching over, Vash wrapped his arms more tightly about himself. _She doesn't deserve this. I know that. I KNEW that things would be hard for her when she came. Why did I let her come? Why?_

He looked up, his eyes widening. _Could I…do I…?_

Vash stared at Meryl for a long time, his mind numb. Feelings like these, he was not supposed to have them. It was too dangerous. He had told himself this almost every single day of his life since he had shot Knives in the leg and run off with the two guns. Vash had chased after women's skirts and acted like a complete goofball all those years, not only as a way to hide what he really felt, but to make it seem like (if to no one else but himself) that he had a normal life. Plus, his antics had tended to chase women away, and Vash knew deep down that he did it deliberately to distance himself from people whom Vash knew Knives could and would use against him.

_But…_

Meryl had never left his side. She had doggedly followed him even when Vash had tried to slip away from her. Even though she had been through so much even before Vash had brought Knives home, she had refused to leave. At first Vash had thought that she would not leave was because she was too damn stubborn to take the hint that her life _was _more important than her life. But, now he saw that it was something more…

_Maybe, if for no other reason, that's why…_

Vash looked away, his expression sad. But all of that did not really matter anymore, did it? No, it would never work. It was not possible. He wished it was, but wishes got him nowhere. They never had. Plus, there was no way Meryl would want anything to do with him after this. And even if she did, Vash could not bear the thought of losing someone else close to him and especially not her.

So, Vash decided. When she woke up, he would tell her to return to Bernardelli and forget him. After all, nothing good would ever come of her being with him. That much was clear.

_I don't want her to leave. But…for me to let Meryl stay here would be far worse for her than it would be for me if she left. So…_

"…mmph…"

Vash jerked his head around, his gaze zeroing in on a pair of grey eyes framed by messy black hair. His heart felt like it was being torn in two directions, one half wanting to celebrate the fact that she was alive and going to be alright, and the other part depressed and gloomy because he knew he would have to send her away, not to mention the fact that she probably hated him now.

_I should say something…anything…_

But the words would not come.

* * *

You know, after much thought andcareful consideration, Ihave come to the conclusion thatI am evil. I mean, look at all the cliffhangers I write…nasty ones, too.

Knives: You only figured this out now? You're more of a fool than I thought!

-grins- Knives is still mad at me for leaving him in the mud hole with Kuroneko-zilla for a month.

Knives: -mutters-

Awwww! -pats Knives on the head- It'll be ok!

Knives: -is covered from head to toe with bandages- I hate you.

I love you.

Knives: . . . .

Heeheehee… Anyway, REVIEW now please! XD


	30. Wistful

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Ok, people. I present to you all Chapter 30 (Only 5 more to go! XD) AND a WARNING. This chapter contains much fluff so if fluff makes you want to pluck out your eyeballs and scrub them with sulfuric acid, then skip to the last ¼ of the chapter, which is a fluff-free zone. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

_**Wistful**_

"Ow!"

Vash stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked petulantly on it, trying to sooth the burned appendage. He scowled at the pot on the stove, the soup inside bubbling merrily. However, Vash realized now that he should have been paying more attention to the soup instead of staring off into space. While reaching absentmindedly for the spoon to stir the soup, he had accidentally touched the side of the pot, burning his finger.

When the pain subsided to a more dull sensation, Vash withdrew his finger, noting the whitish area on it. That would probably get puss under it later and pop. He grimaced, not really in the mood to deal with something like this. So, in the hopes of alleviating his poor appendage, he stuck it underneath the faucet and let cold water run over it.

He stood there for a few minutes before shutting the water off again and drying his finger gently on a towel. Vash smiled mildly, a touch of nostalgia in his expression. Over the years, he had acquired many "injuries" of this nature while trying to teach himself how to cook. Of course, he had botched so many attempts at making anything edible that he could only call himself a "cook" in the loosest sense of the word.

_At least I never undercook things…_

Wiping his hands on his pants, Vash returned his attention to the soup he had made, which was still simmering, the hot steam rising. Fanning the steam away with one hand, Vash turned the heat off before sticking the wooden spoon inside the pot and stirring.

He stared at the brew nervously. This was the first time he had attempted something like this. Well, actually he had, and the whole thing had been an unmitigated disaster. Doc had forgiven him for the mess, but still…

_It was NOT my fault that the pot exploded…_ Vash groused. _…Was it?_

Vash shook his head. That did not matter right now. With that thought, he grasped the handles of the pot and carefully lifted it off of the burner and set it down on a non-active one. Wiping his brow, Vash mixed the soup a bit more before gingerly tasting some of it. His expression brightened.

_I didn't mess it up!_

Pleased with his handiwork, Vash grabbed two bowls from the nearby pantry and a ladle from a drawer before proceeding to pour the piping hot soup into them. Sniffing his masterpiece appreciatively, Vash snatched two spoons from the same drawer and a tray from the counter. Setting everything on the tray, Vash picked it up cautiously, not wanting to spill his load, before making his way to the door.

The door slid open suddenly, and Vash stopped, face to face with Knives. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and Vash shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling uneasy. Knives's lips curled slightly before he brushed past his brother. Vash breathed out, silently relieved.

"Becoming a housewife, are you, brother?"

Vash stiffened at Knives's sneering tone of voice but did not turn around. "No."

"I see. Then, what, pray tell, are you doing in an apron?"

Vash's cheeks heated slightly at this statement. Setting the tray down slowly, Vash untied the apron and hung it on a hook on the wall. Without another word, he picked up the tray and walked towards the doorway. As it slid open, he paused, glancing over his shoulder at Knives, who was beginning to help himself to the soup.

"What are you doing?"

Knives cocked a brow. "Do you object?"

Vash turned away. "No. Help yourself."

Knives's mocking voice drifted through the opening as Vash left the room. "Go on, then, brother. You won't be able to run from me forever."

Vash's grip tightened on the tray, but he did not reply. His mood, which had lightened slightly while making the soup, was now darkening again. After all, life had not really improved in the days since Meryl had woken up.

First of all, ever since Vash and Knives had had their disagreement about what should be done with Meryl, they had barely spoken to each other. Usually they would meet in the kitchen during food raids. Actually, it was very disconcerting to Vash that Knives always seemed to appear whenever he was trying to cook something. Somehow, Vash did not believe that it was simply because he was a better chef than Knives (albeit only slightly better). Whenever Knives _did_ say something, it was always something cryptic, like what he had just said.

Not only that, but Knives seemed especially smug about something. Vash could not put his finger on it, but Knives was definitely up to something. While Vash did not particularly miss his older brother's presence, he felt uneasy. But, there was no way of knowing just what the Plant was planning unless Vash asked him, and he was not about to do that.

_I have more important things to worry about right now…_

His pace slowing somewhat, Vash's expression became solemn. While Knives was a concern that he would have to deal with in the near future, Meryl was occupying his thoughts more now. Since waking up, she had said nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes the silence got so bad that Vash would "accidentally" knock something over just to disrupt the stillness.

_And the way she looks at me…_

Vash shook his head, stomach churning. It was like the Meryl he knew was no longer there and had been replaced with some kind of lifeless doll. Her face, which was usually so expressive and alive, was practically without expression now. The only time Vash thought he saw some spark of life in her was in her eyes, but Meryl always looked away from him before he could decipher the tumultuous mix of emotions reflected there.

She was healing, though, and every day Vash checked her wounds for infection, relieved that none had set in. And yet, every time he changed her bandages, unwrapping the bloodied bandages and testing the site of the wound for any inflammation, Meryl shrank away from his careful touch. It was less pronounced now, but his heart wrenched every time she did.

_I deserve this. I really do._

Vash paused in front of the door to the medical bay. "Meryl, I'm coming in, ok?"

When there was no response, Vash sighed, waiting a minute or so before stepping forward, the door sliding open. Setting the tray down on a nearby countertop, Vash turned, his mouth dry. Meryl was sitting on her bed in her nightgown, her legs underneath the covers. She looked at him for a moment before turning away.

"I brought you some soup," Vash said, a smile plastered on his face as he took his bowl of soup off of the tray before setting it on the small stand next to Meryl.

Her gaze flickered towards him for a moment before her eyes lowered, staring blankly at the soup. Vash watched her for a moment before pulling up a chair at the table. He sat down and began to pick idly at the soup, having lost his appetite. Still, Vash tried a few mouthfuls, savoring the taste with little interest, every now and then glancing at Meryl.

Vash stirred his soup broodingly. _I hate the silence. That's one of the worst things about this._

"This recipe…"

Vash jumped, nearly knocking over his bowl. Jerking his head around, he gaze zeroed in on Meryl. She smiled at him faintly.

_She…did she? Yes…she spoke! She did!_

"You stole it."

Vash blinked, his mouth hanging open. "I wha-?"

"I said, you stole it," Meryl repeated, her voice rising above a whisper.

"What?"

She frowned at him. "The recipe."

"Oh…oh, that!" Vash laughed nervously. "Um…yeah, I was looking through your stuff the other day because-"

"You were doing what?"

Vash gulped, noticing the gleam in Meryl's eye, the look that said, "I am _so_ going to hurt you, mister, if you say the wrong thing!" Tugging at his collar, he stuttered, "W-well, I…I was looking through your stuff for some…uh…changes of clothes for you-"

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Clothes?"

"AndthenIfoundacookbooksoIdecidedtotrysomeoftherecipesinitsoIchosetomakethesoup!" Vash explained hurriedly, not bothering to take a breath between syllables.

Meryl stared at him. "Try again. Slowly this time."

"Eh heh…sorry!" Vash said sheepishly. "What I was trying to say was that I found a cookbook with your stuff so I looked up some recipes. I found this one today."

Meryl looked down. "I see…"

There was a long pause then, and Vash wondered nervously if the conversation would stop here or not. After all, this _was_ the first time Meryl had even talked to him since the…incident, and he had almost expected it to be more…meaningful. But instead, they had joked around. There was tension there, sure, yet Vash had expected something…different.

"My father gave me that recipe."

Vash looked up, puzzled by this sudden statement. Meryl turned, her gaze faraway, her face bearing the wistful, distinct look of someone who was looking back on something. It occurred to Vash that he actually knew very little about Meryl, besides the fact that she was an insurance agent who worked for the Bernardelli Insurance Society.

_But…other than that…_

"I never knew my mother so he had to do the job of both," she continued quietly. "Everything I know, I learned from him, including how to shoot."

Vash stared at her. "Why…why are you telling me this?"

Meryl blinked, confusion flitting across her face. "I don't really know…"

"Then, why did you-?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Meryl shouted at him, her eyes suddenly wild. "I don't know anything anymore!"

Vash flinched at the pain in her voice, the uncertainty, and worst of all, the fear. She was afraid, so afraid that she thought she could not take anymore. It was etched across her face, her visage warped by the age lines that Vash had never noticed being there before all this had happened. He stared at her, dumbstruck with horror.

"I don't know why Knives hates me so much! I don't know why you got _sick_! I don't know why you took that knife and…and…did _that_ to me when you were finally getting better! And…and…I don't know _why_ I came at all in the first place!" Meryl shrieked, her voice growing steadily louder and more hysterical with each passing moment.

Vash reacted totally on instinct then, for if he had listened to his more rational self, he would have been appalled by even considering such a thing. He crossed the distance between them in second and wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her close, his warmth mingling with hers.

Meryl stiffened in surprise before twisting her head about, an insane jumble of emotions racing across her face. She shouted at him, screamed in his face, hit him as hard as her small fists would allow, but he did not move, instead holding her closer as her rage increased.

_Come on, Meryl, let it all out_, he thought solemnly, not even flinching as another fist landed in his face. _I can take it._

Gradually, the strength in the punches became less and less, and Meryl stopped struggling in his arms, her chest heaving with exertion. Vash closed his eyes, her small form so close to him that he could feel her heartbeat against her back. She trembled, and he opened his eyes, his vision blurring.

"I'm…so sorry, Meryl…so sorry… If I could take this back…_any_ of it…I would in an instant. But, I can't. I can't…"

He expected her to pull away then, to shout at him, telling him he was such an asshole for even trying to say he was sorry. Vash bowed his head, knowing he deserved whatever he got. But…

His eyes widened with shock when she pressed closer against him. "M-Meryl?"

She looked up at him, her eyes bright, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm…I'm sorry, too…"

Vash laughed harshly, the sound bitter. "You? Why should you be sorry? You didn't…_I'm_ the one who-"

"I know, but…" Meryl hesitated, biting her lip. "I just…I blamed you…for everything just now."

"I deserve it," Vash said dismally.

"No! No, you don't…"

He gaped at her, completely thrown by this statement. _Has she LOST it?_

"I _do_ know why Knives hates me…even though I don't understand it. And…I know it's not your fault that you…got sick…" she said, faltering slightly, her voice dropping to a whisper. "And…I know why I came…"

Vash bit his lip. "So…you…you don't hate me?"

Meryl smiled weakly, shaking her head.

Vash swallowed hard. _I can't believe this! She…I mean…she doesn't HATE ME? This is…unbelievable. After all this…I mean, sure, she raged at me for a while (MAN, her punches HURT), but…but…_

Meryl did not hate him. Vash could not decide _what_ exactly he was feeling now because he was relieved that she did not hate him but edgy at the same time. After all, he told himself that he would send her away as soon as possible for her own safety. But, damnit, this position was so comfortable!

_Wait a minute…am I…HOLDING Meryl?_

This was _bad_. Surely he was overstepping some kind of rule here, some kind of boundary. He noticed Meryl looking at him bemusedly.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh…er…no!" Vash protested awkwardly. "I was…um…just wondering if you…er…wanted me to let…go?"

Meryl blinked, her lips curving upward slightly. "Actually…I'd like to stay like this. For a little longer…"

_EH?_ "You…you do?" Vash stuttered.

"Yeah." She paused, looking back up at him again. "Do you?"

Vash thought about that for a minute, conscious of her eyes upon him. Considering everything, the fact that he was here, in this spot, right now, was nothing short of a miracle. But, did he want this? He blinked, a faint smile touching his lips.

"Yeah. I do."

Vash drew her closer to him, rocking back and forth slightly, just enjoying the silence of the moment. Her breathing, his breathing, calming and soothing after the stress of all these weeks. And even though Vash knew this one instance would not last forever and that wishing that it would was foolish (and cliché), he still wished that it would.

"Vash…?"

"Hmmm?"

"The soup is getting cold."

Vash sighed, untangling himself from Meryl. Her eyes and face were red, a testament to how much she had been crying. Wiping his eyes roughly, Vash knew he had probably been doing the same thing. But, he felt like a weight had been lifted from him. And that was enough.

"Would you…help me to the table?"

Vash nodded, lifting her carefully and plunking her gently in a seat. He sighed with relief, glad that her soup had not spilled in the resulting chaos. Setting the soup in front of her, Vash smiled when she began to eat. He followed suit soon after.

"Do you remember the last time I made this?"

Looking up, Vash thought about it. "It does seem kind of familiar…"

Meryl nodded solemnly. "I made it for you…right before you left to face Knives that last time. When you were…hurt…"

Vash swirled the liquid around in his bowl, his expression sad. "I remember."

She smiled faintly. "It's deja vú all over again."

"Yeah."

They continued to eat in silence, which made Vash wonder if they really _had_ made up. After all, if they _had_, then it would not be this awkward. Would it?

"Vash…there's something about this that I don't understand. And…I've been dreading asking you…"

Sighing, a resigned look on his face, Vash nodded. "I know. Go ahead and ask."

Meryl stared at the table's surface, not meeting his gaze. "About…what happened…why did you…?"

Vash rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…it's kind of hard to explain."

She shook her head. "That excuse won't work on me, Vash. And…I have the right to know."

Vash exhaled slowly. "Yes, you do. Where can I even _start_…?"

Meryl touched his hand, cupping it in her own. "The beginning," she said quietly, "would be a good place."

He stared at her, a sad smile hovering over his lips. "Alright."

So, he told her. He told her everything. Vash remembered a few months ago telling her the general picture, about the Great Fall, Knives, July, the Gung-Ho Guns, and Augusta. Yet, somehow, at that time, he could not bring himself to tell Meryl about Tessla, his sister and the first independent Plant, how she had been dissected for research purposes. His voice cracked when he told Meryl how he had stabbed Rem, but he kept going, determined to get it out.

"So…when I…you know…I was having a nightmare about…that," Vash said, regret lining his face.

Meryl bowed her head. "I see. So…that's the real reason why Knives hates us so much."

"I'm afraid so," Vash replied heavily. "I've tried to reason with him. I've fought with him. I've tried everything I know of to convince him to stop. But he won't. And now," he sighed, rubbing his temples, "I think he's up to something. And I don't know what."

"What makes you think so?" Meryl asked, frowning.

"I don't know, I just…"

Meryl stared at him. "Vash, what is it?"

Without another word, Vash jerked away from the table and darted from the room, ignoring Meryl's calls. He had left her all alone, but there was no help for that. Vash sensed something wrong with his sisters, the Plants living on this old ship. Something was wrong, and Vash had a feeling that he knew who was causing it.

* * *

Knives strode forward, his gaze fixed upon his sister Plant, the one in the center of the facility. The grass rustled beneath his feet, and he barely noticed a rust-tinged strain upon a patch of grass. His ragged travel cloak wrapped about his shoulders, Knives considered what he was about to do.

Since his last disagreement with Vash, Knives had kept away from his younger twin, satisfied with merely dropping cryptic hints here and there, attempting to make him squirm. After all, making Vash uncomfortable was what Knives had been doing for a century, and he had not lost his touch.

Knives stopped, staring up at the bulb, within which his sister was contained. Naturally, she did not power this facility. Knives had abandoned such methods long ago, determined to find a way to utilize other sources of energy. He had refused to use his sisters as the humans did, as servants who slaved away for ungrateful, wasteful masters.

After decades of research, Knives had discovered an effective, if crude, way to manage the suns' rays, manipulate them, and convert them into a power source. It was still a prototype, but it functioned well enough to keep this facility running. Beyond that, Knives had no other use for the technology.

Certainly, if Vash knew of the existence of his technological achievement, he would most likely feed Knives the same idealist prattle about how such an innovation could allow Plants and humans to live in peace. The thought of it was laughable! Even if the burden upon all of their Plant brethren was lifted, there would still be the unalterable fact that humans feared and destroyed that which they could not understand. In essence, anything different was something to be crushed beneath their feet. In addition, that did not change the fact that they were parasites.

_They have been a thorn in my side for far too long_.

Knives grasped the cold metal railing, hauling himself up onto the first of many stairs leading up to the bulb itself. For some reason, when this ship had crashed, the force of it had elevated the bulb. The stairs had been built later under Knives's supervision so he could more easily converse with his siblings. There were several scattered about the facility, but Knives felt more drawn to this sister for some reason.

As he mounted the last step, arriving at the top of the platform, Knives strode forward, his expression impassive as he beheld his sister, her glowing for held suspended within the bulb. She stared down at him, her expression solemn. Knives inclined his head, paying respect to one older than himself, waiting for her response.

Her voice, lacking any semblance of normal human expression, reverberated across his mind, a harmony of eerie sounds and complex emotions. He listened, replying in like fashion, his brow furrowed, as he tried to convince her of the necessity of this endeavor.

According to the data Knives had collected on merging, the concept itself was quite possible. However, most Plants did not care to merge at all, and when forced to do so, they rejected the attempt, causing the fusion to fall apart. However, if Knives's theory was correct, a merger could be held together if the will on the part of one of the Plants was great enough to hold it together. In other words, mergers were possible when Independents such as himself tried them, and the benefits were worth the risk. Today, he was about to test his theory's accuracy. It would help his cause if he could enlist the permission of the other Plant, but it was not necessary. Still, he would try first.

A particularly harsh comment from his sister caused Knives to bow his head, sinking to one knee.

"I confess my sins. I was too impetuous then. I sacrificed many of our comrades. I'm not afraid. This is anger. Humans... They act on their material desires without self-control. In the end, they even devour their host Earth like parasites. Even now, they are trying to consume us, unable to think of anything but themselves."

He paused then, aware that his sister was relaying his words to the others stationed in the ship. Their agitation was rising, but Knives continued, his hand outstretched.

"Give me strength. It seems I can't do it alone."

His elder hesitated, and Knives waited patiently for her reply.

"KNIVES! What are you doing?"

Knives's lips curled upwards cruelly as he rose to his feet, looking out across the green, so much like the Rec Room of the old SEEDS ship. Vash stood at the Plant's base, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Vash?" Knives sneered.

"Answer the question!" Vash shouted, ignoring Knives's inquiry.

Knives cocked an eyebrow. "I am having a conversation with out sisters. I have been denied my own brother. Will I be forced to forgo speaking with our brethren as well?"

Vash looked past him, his gaze fixed upon his older sister. "What has he been saying to you?" he demanded. "What has he asked you to do?"

"That is not your concern!" Knives snapped. "Don't try to pretend to be a good brother to our siblings now, Vash. You're over a century too late for that."

"That's not true, Knives!" Vash countered.

Knives narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it? That's not what _I_ see, _dear brother_. What _I_ see is that your foolish ideals have cut you of from your real family in exchange for a community of inferior species! And you have hampered my efforts to improve our family's condition!"

"Knives, you're going about it the wrong way!"

"Well then, _Vash_," Knives spat, "if you have a better idea, then please share it by all means." When his younger brother did not reply, Knives continued. "All you have are contradictory ideals while I have a definite plan to create Eden."

"Knives, please-!"

"NO!" Knives bellowed, his eyes burning with rage. "I've had enough! I will not tolerate this anymore! Not your human, not your foolish sentimentalism, NOTHING! We will settle this once and for all, Vash, and one of us will not live to see the suns rise again."

Vash was outraged. "I am NOT going to agree to that!"

"You will, Vash," Knives said softly, his voice low and deadly. "I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."

Vash stared up at his brother, his expression sad yet determined. "When and where?"

Knives waved a hand dismissively. "It makes little difference to me. However," Knives drawled slowly, "I would prefer if you cleaned yourself up and cut your hair. After all, I want you to be at your best when I defeat you."

Vash opened his mouth, looking ready to say something. Instead, he closed it and nodded, his fists clenched as he walked slowly away. Knives watched him go, a strange anticipation growing within him.

Glancing back at his sister one more time, Knives smirked before turning and striding of the platform, his cloak billowing behind him. The merger could wait. Preparations had to be made.

* * *

Can you FEEL teh LURVE? XD

Knives: FEH!

Oh, shut up, you party pooper! Go prepare for the final battle, or whatever.

Knives: I will triumph over my foolish brother and kill his pet!

…That's not written in your contract.

Knives: I do as I please!

-glares- Is that so? I'll show YOU! -begins chasing Knives around and whacking him with the Almighty Monkey Stick-

Knives: DAMN IT!

Kuroneko-zilla: NYARGH! (Translation: REVIEW NOW, or I'll EAT YOU!)


	31. High Noon

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: YEAH! CHAPUTAH 31 IS HERE!

Just so everyone knows, I'm VERY excited about this chapter. I've been wanting to write it for…months… It actually turned out longer than I expected. I think it's my longest chapter to date. o.o

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the "Final Battle." It is jammed full of all kinds of interesting things. Suspense! Action! Drama! Fluff (Yeah, that surprised me, too, actually.)! And…and…insinuations!

But now I'm rambling, and no one cares about what I have to say. Therefore, let us move on to the fic! Behold! I bring to all you people…

* * *

_**High Noon**_

Vash walked down the empty corridors, his footsteps echoing loudly. He repressed a shiver, not only because of the frigid atmosphere but also due to what was about to take place. Glancing about, he wondered briefly how Knives could have stood living in such an environment for so long. No warmth whatsoever.

_But then, I guess it suits him…_

It had been a few days since Knives had challenged him to a fight. Vash had no idea what had caused Knives to decide to confront him now, but deep down, Vash had, on some level, known that it would come to this all long. After all this time, even though Vash had been dying of a terminal "illness," nothing had changed. Knives was still the same human-hating, uncompromising Plant supremacist that he had been for over a century. Vash had hoped against all hope that Knives would come around, but it was not to be.

Vash shook his head. Nothing could be done about it now. And so he walked on, making his way to the site where Knives had said they should meet. His gaze swept across the room, noting the rubble that still had not been cleaned up since Brilliant Dynamites Neon's visit. Warm wind drifted in, ruffling Vash's hair. Resigned, Vash walked through the opening that had been blasted into the wall.

Squinting slightly as the bright rays from the twin suns beamed down upon him, Vash stepped out into the desert. It was high noon on Gunsmoke, and sand shifted beneath his feet as he walked, his gaze solemn as it swept across landscape which was speckled with random chunks of rumble. They were markers, Vash knew. Grave markers.

Before Brilliant Dynamites Neon had left, he had buried each Bad Lad where he had fallen and covered each with a chunk of rubble. Each one had something scrawled on it, the Bad Lad's name, his date of birth, and "RIP." Tracing one fingertip across the edge of one of them, Vash felt sorrow in his heart for them. And while he was far from kindred spirits with BDN, Vash respected the man's devotion to his minions, no matter how much of a bandit he was.

Lifting his eyes towards the sky, Vash noted the tone, a clear blue with several fluffy clouds drifting across the broad horizon. It sharply contrasted with the bleak exhibition that would be put on soon. Vash had no idea what was going to happen, but it was not the first time. So, all he could do was wait for Knives and see what would happen next.

The sound of footsteps made Vash's ears prick up, and he turned, his expression neutral. Knives stood before him, a lopsided grin on his face and a ragged cloak about his shoulders. Vash nodded once, acknowledging his sibling, perhaps for the last time.

Knives cocked a brow. "Come now, Vash. Is that any way to greet me, your brother?"

Vash's jaw tightened. "Let's just…get this over with."

"Certainly, by all means, dear brother," Knives said mockingly. "But, don't you think you'll be needing this?"

Vash stiffened as Knives held up the silver Colt, its metallic surface gleaming in the sunlight. In an act of utter idiocy (or so Meryl had told him), Vash had come to face Knives unarmed. Vash had no idea why he had come at all, besides the fact that he wanted this over and behind him, and sitting around doing nothing would not have helped accomplish that.

"Relax, brother," Knives said easily, tossing the gun nonchalantly towards Vash.

His eyes widening, Vash caught it in one hand, his right. He lifted it, inspecting the Colt. It was the same as it had always been, oddly comforting in his hand, as though it belonged there. Vash smiled wryly. Considering that it had been a part of his life for over a century, he supposed he should not be surprised.

"Honestly, Vash. Did you think I'd fight you when I knew you had no weapon?" Knives said derisively.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Vash replied smoothly, sticking his gun in its holster, a familiar weight against his hip.

Knives smirked. "Now, where would the fun be in that?"

Vash sighed, looking down at his feet. "I don't know."

Narrowing his eyes at Vash, Knives said, "What? Nothing to say, brother? Not going to try to dissuade me from this? Not going to try to 'save me' like your Oh-so-precious Rem instructed?"

Looking up, resignation written all over he face, Vash stated, "No. No, I won't Knives. I've tried, but I see now that I can only help you if you meet me halfway, and you haven't even tried to."

"Is there a point to this drivel?" Knives sneered.

"I've tried. I've been trying ever since we were young, but nothing's worked. Nothing. And so," Vash said softly, wrapping his fingers around the handle of his gun, "it's come to this. I'll fight you, Knives. If I can at all prevent it, I'm not going to kill you. But…" he whispered, his voice cracking slightly, "if there's no other way…then…yes. I'll cut you down. I beat you once, and I can do it again."

"Your arrogance," Knives seethed, his eyes burning, "truly is astounding. The only reason you defeated my last time was because of the traitor priest's Cross Punisher! You don't have that now."

"You're right, Knives, I don't," Vash said calmly. "But…thanks to you…I don't need it."

"Enough!" Knives spat, drawing his black Colt in one smooth motion and aiming it at Vash's face. "No more words!" he snarled, ripping the cloak away.

Slowly, Vash followed suit, releasing the safety on his gun with a _click_. Neither spoke, one face resigned, the other confident. They stood there for a long time, hot torrents of wind whipping about their lean frames, one clad in red, the other in red and white.

Pushing his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose, Vash set his feet sturdily in the sand for better footing, his spiked hair rustling in the wind. He did not once shift is gaze away from Knives, waiting to see who would make the first move. Overhead, a cloud had drifted across the sun, causing a shadow to cross over the two Plants…

…and then it was gone.

Within a few minutes, the sounds of multiple gunshots ricocheted across the graveyard.

* * *

_"Meryl-"_

_"Don't say it, Vash. My answer is no."_

_"I haven't said anything yet!"_

_"You didn't have to. I already know what you're going to say. My answer is N-O. No!"_

"_You're being stubborn!"_

_"Say what you like. I'm not going to change my mind."_

_"But-!"_

_"Don't 'but' me, Vash! It won't work so don't even try it!"_

_"Then what CAN I say that will convince you otherwise?"_

_"Absolutely nothing, Vash. Absolutely nothing."_

_"Give me a hint, Meryl."_

_"Hint?"_

_"Yes. A hint that will enable me to miraculously convince you to leave and go back to December!"_

_"Tcch. Nothing you're smart enough to think up, and I'm certainly not going to tell you!"_

_"Meryl…I'm not kidding around…this is serious."_

_"Do you think I don't know that?"_

_"No, I don't think you do!"_

_"Don't even GO there, Vash. I know what's at stake here!"_

_"No, you don't! If you did, you'd listen to me!"_

_"Just because I don't do every single thing you tell me to do doesn't make me any less intelligent than you are! Stop being such a…such a…MAN!"_

_"Say WHAT?"_

_"You heard me, Vash the Stampede!"_

_"What does my being a GUY have to do with ANYTHING?"_

_"I am NOT some damsel in distress who needs a big, strong man to tell me what's best for me and what I should do! I'm staying here!"_

_"MERYL! I CAN'T GUARANTEE YOUR SAFETY!"_

_"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT LEAVING!"_

_"DAMNIT, MERYL, I MIGHT LOSE! AND THEN WHERE WOULD YOU BE? YOU'D BE AT KNIVES'S MERCY, AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"_

_"I KNOW THAT!"_

_"… What are you saying, Meryl? That you know? Do you really know?"_

_"Yes, I know. I know what will happen if you lose. The end of the human race…as we know it…"_

_"Meryl-"_

_"No. You listen. If…if you DO lose, what difference does it make if I leave now or not?"_

_"Well-"_

_"I'll tell you what difference it'll make, Vash. None. If I leave now and you lose, Knives is going to kill us all anyway. I'd rather stay here…and know for a FACT…what's going to happen than to wait and find out later."_

_"Meryl…listen…"_

_"No, Vash. I'm staying here. Just…drop it. This subject is closed."_

_"Meryl…you DO realize what this means, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Vash… I do. I don't want you to go fight Knives, but…I know there's nothing else you can do so…"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"… Meryl?"_

_"What?"_

_"… Thanks for…everything."_

_"Idiot."_

_"HEY! That's not very nice!"_

_"Sit down!"_

_"Stop pushing me!"_

_"I told you to SIT. DOWN!"_

_"Yes'm! So…why am I sitting?"_

_"Because I'm going to cut your hair."_

_"Wait a minute…have you ever…CUT someone's hair before?"_

_"Yes. I used to cut my own hair all the time."_

_"Oh…ok."_

_"…"_

_"Are you done yet?"_

"_Almost… There. What do you think?"_

_"Wow…it's…spiky again."_

_"Yeah, it is…Needle Noggin."_

_"That's low, Meryl!"_

_"Pfft. Oh. Before you go…"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Here."_

_"Meryl…where did you get this?"_

_"We found an extra mixed in with all your stuff. And…I just thought that now might be a good time for you to…put it on again."_

_"… Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Oh, and Vash?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Go kick his ass."_

_

* * *

_

Knives twisted away as the first bullet whistled past his face, his expression forbidding as he returned fire. Darting forward, firing rapidly, Knives slid about behind Vash, aiming his gun at the back of Vash's head. Vash ducked as a bullet whizzed over his head, singeing several spiked hairs.

Vash spun around, striking out with his foot against Knives's heel. Nearly losing his balance, Knives jerked away, skidding to a halt not too far away before rolling to the side as bullets thumped a few inches away from him. Leaping to his feet, Knives fired a few mores times, glaring as Vash jumped around all over the place dodging them in a ridiculous fashion.

_Click!_

Knives flipped over a gravestone, crouching behind it as he reloaded, flinching slightly as one of Vash's bullets splintered part of the shelter. His breathing low and even, Knives waited a few moments before looking around the chunk of rubble. Another shell whizzed past his face and he jerked away, a slight burning sensation on his cheek. Reaching up tentatively, he touched his face briefly before drawing his hand away, narrowing his eyes upon seeing the red liquid smearing his fingers.

_So…you've drawn first blood. Well done._

Snapping his Colt shut, Knives once again glanced cautiously around the headstone. His eyes widened slightly. No one was there. He pursed his lips, his mouth a thin line as he began to prowl amongst the graves. Looking at the eyesores which cluttered the area behind his ship was irritating enough, but it downright pissed him off that they were there to commemorate human deaths.

_When I find that cocky human bastard, I'll take great pleasure in ripping him apart_, Knives thought darkly.

As he slipped slowly through the graveyard of Bad Lads, Knives's gazed shifted back and forth, ever vigilant in case Vash decided upon a sneak attack. The only problem was that he could be hidden behind any one of these hunks of debris. Knives would have had their battle within the ship itself in front of their sisters, but he had decided against that. After all, since he had reinstalled the cylinders within the Colts, anything could happen…

Knives's awareness heightened as he heard a soft, scuffing noise behind him. He knew that sound well. It was the sound of desert sand shifting as one crept through it. His expression guarded, Knives turned and began to walk in the direction where he had last heard the sound. Catching a glimpse of red, Knives looked away, a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Brother," he called out loudly, his voice echoing faintly across the landscape, "are we going to settle this today or within another century?"

Vash's voice came drifting from amongst the graves, hard and determined. "No, Knives. We'll settle this today."

Knives grinned. "Then, come out, brother. Come out and play."

* * *

Meryl tapped her foot nervously, biting her lip as she glanced anxiously towards the door. She had been sitting here for a while, waiting for Vash to come back. He really was such a broom head, trying to convince her to leave him alone to fight Knives. Not that she could help with the battle herself (since those two were on a whole other level), but still…

_It's the principle of the thing_, she thought. _I'm not going to run away like some frightened weakling. I've toughed it out for this long…I can keep on doing it._

Waiting was nerve-wracking, though. It had been different when Vash had left a while back to fight Knives on his own in the desert. But now, it felt like the fighting was going on in her backyard. Just thinking about the fact that Vash was fighting for his life just outside this ship was enough to drive Meryl nuts.

Not only that, but Meryl felt like she had not been able to do anything for Vash before he had to go meet Knives. Sure, she had cut his hair and spiked it for him (Meryl would never agree with Knives over anything _except_ the fact that Vash looked like a slob when he grew his hair out like that.), but that really was not much of anything. Vash had seemed grateful, though, and she could still remember the look on his face when she had handed him his old boots and red duster, as well as the body armor that went with it.

_He looked…nostalgic…as though the outfit was an old friend. But, at the same time…he looked sad…_

Meryl shook her head. She hated not being able to do anything. People had often gotten that impression from her, that she could not do anything for herself because of her height. A swift verbal assault later, most backed off and acknowledged that Meryl could indeed look after herself, especially if they "accidentally" caught a glimpse of the fifty derringers hidden within the folds of her cloak.

She frowned, an idea forming in the back of her mind. _No. I'm not going to do that. I'll only get in the way. At the very least, since I refused to go to December, I should wait inside until Vash comes back…_

She pushed herself up carefully, knowing that her…injury had not yet fully healed. Meryl rummaged about in her bags, grabbing a few derringers from there and loading them before stuffing them in the multiple pockets in her overalls,

_I'm glad I brought more than one pair. Knives ruined the other…_

A determined look on her face, Meryl stalked from the infirmary, each hand clenching a small gun.

* * *

Vash huddled behind one of the grave markers, his expression grim. Knives was right. He could not stay here all day, or nothing would ever get settled. He poked his head out from behind his hiding place. He jerked backwards upon being greeted by a gun barrel aim directly at his face.

_BANG!_

Vash skidded backwards, panting softy, clutching his left shoulder. He looked at it, pulling his blood-stained fingers away. He turned his attention back to Knives, who stood not to far off, grinning mockingly, the end of his gun smoking.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring the throbbing pain as best he could, Vash charged, firing the silver Colt in rapid succession. Knives ducked away, taking cover as he shot from behind it. Vash darted away, dodging the bullets one by one. Finally, one clipped his side, and Vash twisted away, taking shelter as well.

He frowned with concern, wincing slightly as he reloaded. This was bad. Knives had already scored two hits, one minor, the other more serious. Vash moved his shoulder around a little. It ached, but it still functioned. However, the blood loss could slow him down.

_I need to somehow gain the upper hand…_

Snapping his gun shut, Vash forced himself to breathe normally, his heart beating so loudly he thought surely Knives would be able to hear it. Cautiously, he peered around the stone, his back to the grooved surface.

Nothing.

Vash blinked. It was not like Knives to hide. Not at all. Take shelter in case of a hail of bullets, yes that made perfect sense for him. But hiding? Scooting forward, Vash crouched, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he edged forward.

Right then, the gravestone he was hiding behind shattered, blown clean apart. Vash leapt clear, avoiding the fragments as they flew everywhere. Skidding to a halt a few yarz away, Vash looked wildly about, searching for what had done it, knowing that handguns did not have that kind of firepower. His mouth went dry upon what he saw.

Knives stood a little ways off, a smirk of pure satisfaction on his face, his left arm transformed into blades. Vash swallowed, pushing himself to his feet. Apparently, Knives felt free to use his power in this battle. He tightened his grip around the silver Colt, so hard that his hand began to tremble.

"What's the matter, brother? Are you afraid?" Knives sneered. "Are you going to give up so easily?"

Vash winced. "No. I'm not going to give up."

Knives nodded, his lips curling further upward. "Good. Then let's continue, shall we?"

Vash fired, not waiting for Knives to make his move as he let loose round after round, ducking behind another tombstone in case Knives decided to retaliate. Huddling against it, Vash reloaded, snapping his gun shut before shooting again, firing from behind his cover. When the last shot had rung out, Vash paused, reaching for more ammo as he darted out, ready to charge at Knives.

Vash stopped abruptly, his eyes wide with shock. _He…he caught them!_

Knives leered at Vash. Whipping his Angel Blades around, the bullets Vash had just fired caught within the folds of the feather, Knives reformed them, his expression twisted with concentration as the feathers reformed, sucking the rounds in.

_Those look like…oh no…GUNS!_

"Pathetic," Knives said derisively, aiming the makeshift guns at Vash.

Vash threw himself to the side, tumbling in the sand as bullets thumped in the ground next to him. He scrambled away, ducking and weaving throughout the graves. One whizzed by him, hot metal clipping his right arm. Vash gritted his teeth before rolling behind another boulder, gripping his injured limb.

He was getting nowhere with this. At this rate, Knives would tear Vash apart…literally. Reaching for more rounds, Vash sucked in his breath. He only had two left.

_Damn it… What am I going to do?_

Vash looked over the top of his shelter, sinking back down slowly as Knives walked steadily towards him, the black Colt in one hand, his other elongating in preparation to strike and destroy Vash's cover. His mind whirling, Vash tried to decide what to do.

_I can't stand up to him with only my bullets. I need something more…_

But that was the one thing Vash could not do. After being ill for weeks, unable to control his own abilities, using his power was not appealing at all. Still, what other choice did he have?

His face set and determined, Vash stood and fired, zeroing in on critical points before letting each bullet explode from the gun barrel. Not checking to see if one of his shots had made contact, Vash reloaded, darting forward, dodging Angel Blades whipping about him, some coming within inches of his moving form. Vash ducked underneath another blade, the wind whistling over his head. Righting himself, Vash aimed for the back of Knives head.

_BANG!_

Pausing just for a moment, Vash stood at ready, his Colt still aimed at Knives. The black Colt fell from Knives's fingers, hitting the sand with a dull _thud_, blood dripping onto its gleaming surface. Turning around, Knives's face twisted into a snarl, his right arm hanging limply by his side, a bullet hole in his shoulder.

Vash kept his sights trained on Knives, his face set and resolute. Knives narrowed his eyes, straightening as much as possible despite his injury. The Angel Blades quivered menacingly, but Vash did not budge. He would see this through.

"So," Knives hissed, his voice harsh with anger, "you've disarmed me."

"Knives…please…"

"No!" Knives shouted, bring his bladed limb up, poising himself to strike. "We will finish our battle, and this time, there will be a final conclusion! You've disarmed me," he growled, "and now I'll return the favor!"

Knives charge forward, his Angels Blades in front of him as he dashed up to Vash. Bracing himself for impact, Vash fired once, twice, thrice, trying to stop Knives before he reached him. The bullets thudded uselessly against Knives's feathered arm before they came rushing back, all three hurtling past him. Vash quickly dodged the first two by twisted to the side, until he stubbed his toe on something and tripped, falling to the ground. He tumbled a small ways before coming to a halt, noticing immediately that something was missing.

_I dropped my gun!_

It had skidded off a few yarz away. Vash scrambled to his feet in a desperate move to retrieve it when something slammed into his back, knocking him head over heels before landing once more in the sand.

Vash rolled over on his back, spitting out sand and grit before he stopped, his heart in his throat. Knives stood over him, breathing heavily, a bladed tendril a mere few inches away from Vash's neck. Staring up at his brother, Vash froze, unsure what to do, while Knives looked down Vash disdainfully. Then, without warning, he kicked Vash violently in the side.

Vash gasped with pain, coughing as he clutched his side, rolling onto his knees. Knives shoved him over with his foot, planting his heel on Vash's chest, shoving the blade close to Vash's face. He narrowed his eyes, his features contorted with disgust.

"Well, Vash. You fought well enough, considering how long you were ill," Knives said high-handedly. "However," he continued, "it would appear that I've won this little spat."

Squirming a bit underneath Knives, possibilities raced through Vash's mind. _What can I do? What can I DO?_ _I can't get to my gun. And…I can't…my power…what if I lose control again?_

Knives cocked a brow. "Nothing to say?" He leaned forward, his nose inches away from Vash's, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Vash? Since those days…before you shot me…"

Vash went cold, feeling as though he had been dropped in a bucket of ice water. He could _not_ believe that Knives was bringing that up now. Those days…the sheer level of warmth radiating across the desert, causing heat waves within the very air itself…

Vash remembered with a shiver, the blade nicking the edge of his skin. It was a splinter that refused to be removed, even after all these years. Guilt. For that one decade where he had followed Knives, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to somehow change Knives's mind about humans, things had happened.

He could still see the twisted corpses of a refugee group of humans that Knives had found first, the stench overpowering in the stifling heat. Vash could remember the harsh grating of sand against his skin, the stench of sweat that slicked the inside of his suit, and licking his salty mouth dry. The tears had evaporated off his face before he could wipe them away, all the while Knives telling Vash how much they had deserved it…

_I let it happen. I let Knives do what he wanted then. I did nothing about it, hoping …just…hoping that something, somehow would change his mind. But nothing did. Ever. But now…what is he saying to me? That he wants to go back to that?_

"Knives…what're you-?"

"Do you miss those times?" Knives asked shrewdly, his breath tickling Vash's cheeks.

_Too close…!_

"No! No, I don't!" Vash choked out, his fists clenching, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Really?" Knives said, his expression mocking, leaning even closer…

_BANG!_

Knives jerked away from Vash as a small bullet whizzed by, clipping Knives's other cheek, a trickle of blood running down his face. Vash looked wildly around for the source, his heart almost stopping with horror when he saw a short figure framing the hole in the SEEDs ship's hull.

Meryl Stryfe stood in the entryway, a derringer in each hand and one at her feet, smoking faintly. Her face was pale with fright but determined. Vash gaped at her, dumbstruck over why she would do such a thing.

_Why is she here? I told her to wait for me! What have you done, Meryl?_ Vash thought frantically.

"I see…" Knives grated. "It's her, isn't it, brother? All these pathetic humans. I wonder," he snapped, "what would happen if I annihilated them all. What would you do then?"

"KNIVES, NO!" Vash screamed, his throat tearing as he scrambled to his feet.

Ignoring his brother, Knives turned, a cruel smile etched across his face. "Why don't I finish what I started all those weeks ago, you stunted human?"

With that, Knives charged forward, his Angels Blades held at ready. Vash sprung away and began to run full blast for Meryl, his legs burning with the effort as he desperately tried to intercept Knives's attack.

The whole world slowed, everything moving in slow motion as Meryl fired her derringers. Her eyes widened with shock when they were caught the feathers caught them. Turning on her heel, she began to run...as Knives lifted his blades to strike…

_NO!_

Blade and tendril clashed, feathers flying everywhere as Vash saw Knives's eyes widened with surprise. Vash pushed back, his right arm writhing as wings sprouted, whipping about violently. Knives began to give way, his feet sliding backwards bit by bit as Vash continued to press on, small feathers sprouting on his face, causing his sunglasses to crack and break off his face.

"You…you fool!" Knives snapped, livid. "YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE CONTROL!"

Knives tackled Vash to the ground, piercing Vash through the right arm. Vash looked up in a daze, noting absently that there was no pain. Knives stared down at Vash, his face twisted with disgust.

"I've been trying to settle things with you for a very long time... But it looks like the struggle is finally over. Let's end this. It can't be helped," he rasped. "I'll meld with you. At least you can live on within me... VASH!"

Heat began to lance up Vash right arm, spreading from the puncture. His eyes widened in terror, his limbs rigid. Something was pulling him. Pulling so hard, it felt like it would surely yank him from his body. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the sensation spread across his entire body. He squeezed his shut, his entire body on fire.

"No…"

Vash's eyes snapped open. Knives was hovering above him, his face ashen, his gaze locked onto Vash's right arm. Vash looked down, bile rising on his tongue as he saw the place where their two Angel Arms were…

…MERGING?

Vash watched, dumbstruck, as the two feathered limbs began to pull towards each other, or more specifically, towards him. Knives shrieked, his body crackling as his body shifted, twisting into odd positions, loud cracking noise increasing in volume as Knives's form contorted into an uneven mass, an inhuman howl resounding across the sea of graves. And Vash realized that it was not Knives's voice. It was his own.

Vash began to spasm, his body jerking as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The pain was indescribable as bones, muscles, tendons, and ligaments convulsed, condensing so much that Vash thought he would be ground to a pulp because of the pressure. All the while, the Knives "mass" came closer and closer until they touched…

…and then the bulk pierced his body, digging deeper and deeper into him, rearranging his body's composition.

Vash screamed then, the excruciating pain overpowering him as the world went dark…

'_Where…what is this…?'_

_'Who…who's there…?'_

_"Vash…Vash…wake up…!"_

Groaning loudly, Vash's eyes slipped open. His entire body ached, his side, his arm, and his shoulder throbbing painfully. His vision focused, finding a certain Insurance Girl leaning over him, her face pale yet relieved upon seeing him wake up.

Pushing himself onto his elbows, he sucked in his breath, falling backwards once more. Meryl caught him, laying him back down gently, worry in her eyes. Vash took a deep breath, trying to get his bearings.

_What…what happened?_

His eyes widened. "Meryl! Where's Knives?" he asked, alarmed.

Meryl blinked, looking down, not meeting his gaze. "He…"

Vash grabbed her arm, wincing with pain, but he did not let go. "What happened?"

"He's…gone…"

He stared at her. "W-what do you mean? Gone?"

Meryl shook her head. "Just what I said."

"What happened?" he demanded.

She bit her lip. "He…he…was leaning over you and…you…merged…"

Vash gaped at her. "We…what?"

"There was this blinding flash of light…and when it faded…you were here, but he was…gone…"

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

-pushes review button towards the reader-


	32. Wanted

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Muwahahaha! I'm BACK! With ANOTHER chapter! XD

Man, you guys don't know how much I enjoyed the feedback from Chapter 31. It was AMAZING! Some of your reviews had me laughing so hard! I'm glad I shocked you all. It makes me, as the author, feel all warm and fuzzy inside when the readers enjoy something that much! It's the readers who make things like this worth writing, you know!

Well, enough of my blathering! On to Chapter 32! (And remember, only three more after this…)

* * *

_**Wanted**_

The hottest time of the day on Gunsmoke had just begun, the twin suns in the process making their way over the center of the sky, its clear blue quality a nice backdrop against the golden glow of the suns. Sand seemed to stretch on for iles, uneven dunes flashing by in an instant, there one moment and gone the next. For Meryl Stryfe, though, the beauty was overshadowed by concern and uncertainty.

Tucking some loose hair behind her ear, Meryl frowned when they flew back into her face a second later. This cycle had been going on for a while now. Even though she had tied her hair back into a sloppy ponytail, there were still stray strands that were too short to be kept tame, especially since Vash was driving speedily across the desert, causing the wind to tear her hair out of place.

Out of the corner of her eye, Meryl glanced at Vash. His attention was focused on the road, any thoughts that might have been going through his mind concealed behind the orange lenses of his sunglasses. She looked away, resting her head against door of the truck, the vibration soothing.

They had been traveling for days now, and every day was the same. They set out early in the morning after having a simple breakfast, drove until the twin suns had made it halfway across the sky, paused to have a small lunch while taking shelter in the shade provided by their vehicle, and then drove again until night fell. Keeping clean was nearly impossible due to lack of water, but they "freshened up" before Meryl prepared supper, using supplies they had pilfered from the SEEDs ship.

Meryl shivered slightly, a chill running down her spine. She never wanted to go back there again. So many things had happened there, most of them bad. One thing she could say, though, was that she had come away with a greater sense of what it was like to be Vash. Meryl would always have those scars, and she would have to hide them so no one else would ever know. The only one who had seen them was Vash now that Knives was…gone…

It was still so hard for her to wrap her mind around the concept of it. Knives had been the antagonist of the human race for over a century, and now he was just…gone. Meryl was not sad about it. Certainly not! The psychopath had tried to kill her! And Vash! On more than one occasion! But…

_I feel like there's some kind of…void. It's as if Knives's absence has created some kind of imbalance._

Meryl glanced at Vash again. For as long as she had known him, Vash had always been fighting against Knives. Of course, she had not known exactly whom he had been fighting against for a long time, but now that she did, the whole thing struck her as odd. Because, Vash and Knives _did_ seem to balance each other out, two nonhumans, complete opposites, both extremists. But, now that only one remained…

_Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much_, Meryl thought. _Knives is gone for good…_

But, that was the problem. The way he had been "gotten rid of," so to speak, had nothing to do with Knives being killed at Vash's hand. And while Meryl was grateful that Vash had not had to go through that again, the fact that he had absorbed Knives, through no fault of his own, weighed on him.

About a day or so after the incident, Meryl had gotten up the courage to ask Vash about it…

_"Vash…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_She looked at him uncomfortably. "How exactly…did it happen?"_

_He blinked. "How did what happen?"_

_Meryl bit her lip as she checked his wounds once more, making sure there was no infection. "Well…there's no easy way to say it…"_

_Vash winced slightly, sucking in his breath when she accidentally put too much pressure on one of the wounds. "Just…ask me…"_

_"I'm sorry!" Meryl said, drawing away from him. "I didn't mean to-"_

_He smiled faintly. "It's fine. I've lived through worse. Come on. Go ahead and ask." Vash sighed. "I think I know what you're going to ask, anyway."_

_"Well…I just wanted to know," she began, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "It looked like Knives was trying to…absorb you into himself. Why did it…happen the other way around?"_

_Vash leaned back slowly against the back of his seat, his expression brooding. "Do you remember when Knives ran those tests on my right arm? Before Brilliant Dynamites Neon showed up?"_

_Meryl nodded. "How could I forget?" she muttered._

_"He was testing the size of my 'Gate.'"_

_"Your what?"_

_Vash's smile faded, his face solemn. "It's a term for the 'flow' of our power. Of a Plant's power. The greater the Gate, the more energy released when we use our…uh…abilities. Mine…is greater than Knives's was. So…when he tried to absorb me into himself…"_

_"He was overwhelmed," Meryl finished softly._

_"Yes…"_

_"Are there…any adverse effects?"_

_"None that I know of…"_

_Meryl stared at him. "But there could be…couldn't there?"_

_Vash looked at her, and his face took on the familiar goofball expression. "Don't worry about it, Meryl! I'm fit as a fiddle!" he said, pumping his chest. "Ow!" he yelped, flinching a bit from moving too much, too quickly._

_Meryl bowed her head, her hair obscuring her features. "You shouldn't joke about this…"_

_Her eyes widened then as he gently lifted her chin, his gaze level with hers. Meryl blinked, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Vash looked at her and smiled faintly, his breath ticking her face as the heat began to rise in her cheeks._

_"I know that, Meryl. But…it doesn't help to worry about it, does it?"_

_"No…"_

_He nodded, letting his hand fall away slowly. Vash blinked. "Are you…blushing?"_

_"N-no!" Meryl sputtered, denying it even though she could tell by the warmth radiating from her face that it was true._

_Vash laughed. "Come on. It's my turn to check your wounds."_

_Meryl narrowed her eyes, mustering what composure she had to glare at him. "We never agreed to that! And I can take care of myself, thanks so much for asking!"_

_"Come one, Meryl! It's the least I can do for you!"_

_Meryl blinked, staring at him oddly. He really meant it. He was not trying to be lecherous or anything. He actually wanted to help her. They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence until, finally, Meryl spoke, her gruff tone concealing how much Vash's statement had touched her._

_"Oh, fine…"_

After that, the two of them had stayed at the SEEDs ship for another few weeks, allowing their respective injuries to have a chance to heal before they left. It had been a hard couple of weeks, mostly because the oppressive loneliness of the place. Of course, Vash and Meryl had spent most of their time together, sometimes exploring the ship when they were not just sitting and talking. They even visited Vash's Plant sisters a few times, who had told Vash Knives's intent to absorb them to stop the hair-darkening effect.

_He looked so angry when he found out…but…it was so strange…_

For the past couple of days, no, more like since a few days after the incident with Knives, Meryl had started to notice Vash behaving…oddly. It would have been almost indistinguishable to anyone who did not know him, but Meryl could see it. Every now and then, Vash would do distinctly…non-Vash-like things. It was not even so much things he did, more his mannerisms.

Last night, for example, had been nothing short of disturbing…

_Meryl stirred slightly, drawing the covers closer about herself as she tried to ward off the chill of the desert. She mumbled faintly, enjoying the warmth trapped within the covering with her. Her ears pricked slightly, then, a soft scuffing coming from somewhere around her. She opened her eyes blearily, still half asleep._

_At first, there was nothing there to see. Blinking rapidly, Meryl tried to focus her gaze on something. Looking around, she could see nothing except the bare rocks stuck up in odd places in the cold sand and the dim glow from the dying flames which had been their campfire. Feeling somewhat unnerved, Meryl sat up slowly, her heart beating loudly in her own ears._

_A pair of gimlet eyes stared back at her from the darkness. Meryl jumped a little, fear rising within her. Those eyes glimmered wickedly at her, a strange, arctic blue that Meryl knew all too well._

_Right then, the fire sputtered, causing the shadows to withdraw momentarily from the area. Meryl sucked in her breath when she caught a brief glimpse of her stalker's face._

_"Vash?" she whispered hoarsely._

_He did not respond, his body rigid and unmoving as he stared back at her, aqua eyes tinged with a wintry blue. Her heart in her throat, Meryl froze, unsure what to do._

Why is he looking at me like that? It's almost as if…like he's…

_"Vash?" she asked, louder this time, her voice trembling slightly._

_He blinked, looking at her oddly. "Huh? Why are you here, Meryl?"_

_Meryl stared at him. "You... I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ASKING THAT QUESTION!"_

_Vash gaped at her. "What?"_

_She glared at him, still wound up from the scare she had just had. "You came over here and STARED at me. And your eyes…" She stopped, biting her lip._

_Vash looked serious now. "What happened?"_

_"Nothing, but…Vash, why were you looking at me like that?"_

_He did not answer for a moment. Then, Vash stood, brushing himself off a little. He grinned goofily at her, waving his hand dismissively._

_"Oh, ahaha! Well…I sleepwalk sometimes so…yeah! Don't worry, I'm fine!" he said before scrambling off to his sleeping roll._

_Meryl watched him go, feeling extremely disturbed now…_

Meryl shook her head. _Maybe I'm just overreacting. Vash probably still hasn't gotten over what happened to Knives even though it wasn't his fault. But…_

"Meryl?"

Jerking her head up, Meryl turned around. Vash was staring at her quizzically. "Are you alright?"

She blinked. "Oh… Yes, I'm fine."

His brow furrowed. "You sure?"

Meryl managed a smile. "Yes, I'm sure." She paused. "Why have we stopped?"

Vash stretched a bit, covering his mouth as he yawned. "Well, I saw this trading post a little while ago and thought we should stop and pick up a few things we might need," he said, indicating the cluster of small, ill-kept buildings.

Meryl nodded. "Yes, I guess we should."

She opened the door of the truck and stepped out, stretching for a minute or so to relieve the stiffness in her limbs. Riding in a truck all day certainly was not the most pleasant thing in the world.

_Or therapeutic_, she groused when she felt her spine pop.

Leaning over the back of the truck, Meryl began rummaging around in her things, withdrawing a few double dollar bills that she had brought with her from her pack. She folded them neatly before tucking them in her pocket.

"Meryl."

She jumped slightly at the voice coming from right behind her. Scowling slightly, she turned, saying, "What, Vash?"

"I think I'll come with you."

"I can take care of myself, Vash," Meryl huffed, indicating the derringers she had hidden on her person.

"I know, but I think I should come anyway," he said solemnly, shifting slightly, the two Colts, one silver and the other black, visible beneath the folds of his red duster.

She stared at him for a moment, a bit taken aback by this. Still, she nodded. "Whatever you want."

With that, the two left the truck in a secluded area a little ways outside of town so no one would discover it and "borrow" it, for whatever reason. Meryl pulled at her hair while they walked, trying to smooth it down, but every time she tried, a gust of wind blew it out of place again.

_Ugh! I give up!_ she grumbled.

They passed by a few lopsided shacks, and Meryl unconsciously drifted a bit closer to Vash when she saw people with dirt-smudged faces and ragged clothing staring at them. So, this was what it was like to live in places like this, without Plants and iles away from any of the bigger cities. It seemed horrible. But…

The more Meryl looked, the more she noticed something. Most people, despite their poor surroundings, seemed to be clean and neat. Some of the people they passed even said a brief "hello" before going about their business.

_Even in run-down places like this…there's hope…_

"Over here."

Vash indicated a small shop, apparently a convenience store. Meryl sighed once before following him inside.

It was a small place with shelves everywhere, mostly crammed full of foodstuffs that did not spoil, such as canned and bagged goods. Yet, even though everything was packed together quite tightly, it was organized. Meryl smiled wistfully, remembering times at the Bernardelli when she had arranged papers and reports in much the same fashion. However, it was unlikely that she would get her old job back again, especially since she had been missing for a few months now. They might have even officially declared her dead…

"Can I help you, folks?"

Meryl shook free of her thoughts before turning her attention onto the man behind the counter. His voice and appearance were gruff, indicating the kind of person who worked hard for a living. She nodded, reaching into her pocket, her fingers fumbling around before she withdrew a crumpled sheet of paper. Smoothing it out, she handed the list to the man.

"We need these items."

He took the sheet of paper from her and scanned it before nodding. "Alright. I'll get your stuff."

The man walked around the counter and began to collect things off of the shelves, dropping them into a bag he had taken from beneath the countertop. Meryl watched him for a moment before leaning back against it, rubbing the crick in her neck. Glancing lazily about the shop, something caught her eye.

She frowned, squinting slightly at the news clipping posted behind the counter. Meryl sucked in her breath as she read:

_Vash the Stampede is wanted by the federal government in connection with the disappearance of Bernardelli Insurance Agent Meryl Stryfe, who went missing a few months ago, as well as several separate incidents. Many people have died, and government officials released this statement this morning._

_"We will do whatever it takes to bring in Vash the Stampede for questioning," said Federal Marshal Marianne Aura Cayzen, head of the investigation._

_"What about the missing insurance agent?" reporters asked._

_"We're hoping to find her, as well," the Marshall said._

_The military has also issued a reward for anyone who has information on this dangerous individual, including his whereabouts. For more information, including a description of Vash the Stampede, turn to page 3A…_

The article cut off there. Meryl stared at it, shocked. Why did things have to keep coming, one right after another? This was absolutely ridiculous! First Knives, then Vash's illness, then Brilliant Dynamites Neon, then Vash stabbing her, followed by Vash and Knives's last fight, and now THIS? Would it never end?

"Here's your stuff."

Meryl snapped out of her outraged thoughts as the man came back to the counter. Schooling her expression, Meryl thanked him and asked how much it was for everything.

"That'll be $$23.54."

Meryl handed him a few crumpled bills. He took them, smoothing them a bit before putting them into the cash register. Meryl drummed her fingers anxiously against the countertop. Vash looked at her, his expression quizzical.

"What is it?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Meryl said a bit too loudly, her voice somewhat shrill as her gaze flickered back onto the article briefly.

The clerk nodded. "Looking at the article, eh? Yeah, that's been out for a while now."

"How long?" Meryl asked.

Vash blinked. "What article?"

Meryl stomped on his foot as discretely as possible. "I'll tell you later," she muttered.

Vash flinched, his expression an odd mix of pain and a mask of joviality. "Ok! You're the boss, _honey_!" he said in a fake cheerful voice.

Meryl did not miss the pained emphasis on the word "honey." _Two can play at this game…_ "Good! And don't forget it, _dear_," she stated imperiously, glaring at him.

The shopkeeper looked at them oddly before handing Meryl her change. "You folks have a nice day!" He paused, staring at Vash's attire for a moment. "What'd you two say your names were?"

"Oh!" Vash exclaimed. "Well, I'm Ericks Saverem and this is my-"

"If you say wife, you are _so_ dead, mister," Meryl hissed under her breath, loud enough so only Vash could hear.

"-_girlfriend _Mildred Longbottom!"

It took every last bit of Meryl's self control to not punch that broomhead in the face. _MILDRED LONGBOTTOM?_

"We're just passing through!" Vash finished happily.

"Oh." The man looked from Meryl to Vash, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "Well, good luck to ya!"

"Thank you, sir! Come on, Mildred," Vash said, picking up their bag of items before pulling Meryl towards the door, "let's go!"

"Ok, _Ericks_!" Meryl bit out through her teeth.

Once outside, Meryl yanked her arm away, drawing herself up to her full height (which was still much shorter than Vash, but she did not really care about that at the moment), her eyes flashing angrily.

"You. Me. Car. Five minutes," she ground out, stalking away from him.

Five minutes later…

"MILDRED LONGBOTTOM?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say that?" Vash protested. "It was the only name I could think of off the top of my head!"

"_Sure_ it was, _Ericks_!" Meryl growled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Ugh!" Meryl sank into the seat of the truck, rubbing her brow. "Just…fine! But if you use that name again, I _will_ hurt you!"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Vash said, making placating gestures with his hands. "Now, are you gonna tell me what got you so worked up?"

Meryl looked up at him, taking a deep breath. "The article."

"Yes? What was in it?"

"Vash…the Feds are after you."

Vash stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the federal government is looking for you right now!" Meryl said. "They want you in connection for some weird things…including my 'disappearance.'"

"But…didn't you tell Millie to tell your boss what was going on?" Vash asked.

"And what would he have said to that, Vash?" Meryl scoffed. "What would _you_ have said if someone told you: 'My partner has gone off with her assignment to stop him from molting feathers and dying because of it. Oh, yeah, and she's with his homicidal brother who is actually the reason why we crashed on Gunsmoke in the first place. And, did I mention that they're both Plants?' Right. That'd go over _really_ well!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Meryl paused. He was looking at her with that same impassive expression, the one that he'd always hide behind in bad situations. She squinted at him, his back outlined by the twin suns, now past the halfway point and beginning the journey down towards the horizon. Meryl thought about it for a few minutes, considering their options.

Finally, she said, "I think we should head for Inepril. Remember when you saved their city? They owe you a debt of gratitude. They should be willing to hide us, at least until we can think of what to do."

He nodded. "Alright. Then that's what we'll do."

Meryl nodded, the corners of her lips lifting slightly. "You hungry?"

Vash smiled faintly. "Sure."

As Vash began to help Meryl prepare the simple repast, neither noticed a man slip away from the area, dashing back to the small village as fast as he could. He grinned, sweat slicking his grimy face as he ran. He had heard the words "Vash" and "Inepril," and that was all he needed to know.

* * *

Brilliant Dynamites Neon paced about his makeshift headquarters several iles outside the city of December. He balanced the long, sparkling cigarette between his teeth, puffing out of the corner of his mouth every now and then. Spitting it out, BDN rubbed the heel of his boot onto the still sizzling object, his expression irritable.

_Damn it. What the hell is taking those maggots so long?_

A couple weeks ago, Neon had sent several of his most intelligent Bad Lads into the city to infiltrate December's top levels of management. After some bribes and a few blackmails ("There ain't no such thing as on honest politician who's got nothing to hide. It's an oxymoron."), they had succeeded, enabling them to learn things that the public was not being told. These men were supposed to report back to BDN today.

Neon checked the time, scowling with displeasure. "They're late!" he growled.

That was not the only thing annoying him today, either. Several weeks ago, when he had first agreed to stay here, Neon had had no idea that he would be stuck here this long. And all because he could not say "no" to a damn woman!

BDN knew it was not the Thompson woman's fault that the Feds were watching her every move and that she needed some protection from goons who tried to get at her for information on Vash the Stampede. That damn reward was causing problems for her with inhabitants of the lower, less upright sections of December.

Neon did not begrudge his assistance with that since most of those miscreants deserved to be beaten to a bloody pulp, but it still irked him that he was the only one around to do it. The whole situation stunk, and BDN had had just about enough of it.

_Me, Brilliant Dynamites Neon, reduced to protecting insurance ladies from harassment. Damned feds! They know she's been havin' trouble, but they won't do shit to help her!_

Sitting down on the edge of a rock, Neon grumbled for a few more minutes, causing some of the newer recruits to the Bad Lads to stare at him oddly. BDN did not even notice them for a few minutes, too busy grousing about how punctuality was a virtue that made people sparkle. However, when the sound of whispering reached his ears, his turned, narrowing his eyes at them.

"What're you scumbags lookin' at?" he snapped.

"N-nothing, sir!" they stammered before moving off away from him.

"Hmph. Damn kids…" Neon muttered.

"Hey, boss!"

Neon watched as his second-in-command ran up to him, panting slightly. "What is it, Beremy?" he asked gruffly.

"The men...they're-"

"Pathetic!" Neon muttered loudly, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Why the hell did you recruit all these youngsters?"

Beremy stared. "Uh…boss?"

"Yeah, that's what I said! They're _kids_! Bad Lads are not supposed to be people who've just reached manhood, still wet behind the ears!"

"Boss-"

"I remember when I joined this gang in my mid-twenties. I tell you, those were the days when men were men! Not sniveling cowards!"

"Listen-"

"And then after a couple years of fine service, I kicked the old leader's ass and shot him through the head. Yeah, those were good times…"

"Boss!"

Neon grabbed the front of Beremy's Bad Lad suit, lifting him clear off his feet. "I don't like to be interrupted, Beremy," BDN said, his tone ill-tempered, "especially when I'm reminiscing."

"I know, but boss-!"

"What?"

"The men-!"

"What about 'em?"

"They're back!"

BDN blinked once before dropping Beremy to the ground. "Why didn't ya say so in the first place?"

"I was trying to, boss, but you-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Neon said dismissively. "Now, where are they?"

"Right here, sir."

Neon looked over the men approaching him, each one a Bad Lad whom BDN had hand-picked to carry out this mission. They looked smart, dressed in suits and ties, as though they really were rich and wealthy men in power. In other words, each one looked exactly like any other typical city-slicker, sleaze ball. Still, they were "men," and that was what mattered.

"So…looks like you guys are doing well," Neon observed. "What've ya got for me? You," he said, pointing at one of them, "you first. Anderson."

Anderson, a tall man with brown hair and eyes, nodded. "Well, I've been listening in on some of the higher up conversations of the military. They received an interesting report today."

"Yeah, and?" BDN prompted impatiently.

"It involves Vash the Stampede."

Neon raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? How do they know it's the spiky bastard?"

"According to the report, a man with spiky blond hair in a red coat stopped at a small trading post about one hundred iles from here."

"So?" Neon scoffed. "That could be a wannabe Stampede. Quit wasting my time."

Anderson coughed. "He was traveling with a small, black-haired woman in overalls."

Now that caught BDN's attention. "How long ago was this?"

"A couple days at least. It took a while for the message to get through. Apparently, one of the residents overheard them talking and snitched on them to the Feds for the reward."

Neon frowned. _That's odd. _"Was there anyone else with them?"

Anderson shook his head. "No. Should there have been?"

_Yeah. That Knives bastard. I wonder what happened to the son of a bitch._ Neon waved his hand dismissively. "Do you know where they're headed?"

"They said they were going to Inepril."

"Inepril, huh?" Neon said speculatively. "That's a good ways away from here. It should take the Feds a while to get out there in force. And when they _do_ go, they _will_ bring out the big guns," he said darkly.

"There's one other thing, sir."

Neon stared at him. "What?"

The men exchanged glances for a moment before stepping aside, revealing Millie Thompson, her stun gun strapped over her shoulder and another blond-haired woman in red with a silver gun whom BDN did not recognize. Neon stared at them both for the moment, considering an adequate response.

"Two things," Neon began. "One: What the hell are you doing here, Thompson? Two: Who the hell are you, Red?"

"My name is Marianne Aura Cayzen," the blond replied smoothly, shifting the weapon casually in her hands.

"She's one of our contacts in the Stanton Federal Bureau," Anderson said.

Neon cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I get it. So, how'd they buy you off?"

"They didn't_ buy_ me off, Brilliant Dynamites Neon!" Marianne said crossly. "I happen to know Vash the Stampede and respect him greatly. I'd rather not see anything happen to him."

BDN lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "Whoa, whoa, my mistake then! Don't get yer knickers in a knot!"

Before Marianne could snap back at him, Millie interrupted. "We want to go to Inepril."

Neon blinked. "Say what?"

Millie stared back at him determinedly. "I said, we want to go to Inepril."

"Oh, hell no! I ain't going way out to Inepril!" Neon exclaimed. "What? You want the get even more involved in this than you already are? Have you lost it?"

"Please, Mr. Neon!" Millie begged. "I'm really worried about Sempai! And…she and Mr. Vash might need out help!"

Then, before Neon could respond, Marianne said, "Or is the infamous Brilliant Dynamites Neon afraid of tangling with the Feds?"

_That does it!_ "BEREMY!" Neon roared.

"Yes, boss?" the second lieutenant said hurriedly.

"Tell the maggots to get ready! We're movin' out!" he barked.

"W-where to?"

"Inepril!" Neon thundered before whirling on Marianne, looking her straight in the eye, a wicked grin on his face. "Brilliant Dynamites Neon," he rasped angrily, "fears no one!"

Marianne smiled. "Prove it."

Millie edged closer to Marianne. "Are you sure it's a good idea to get him all riled up like that?" she whispered.

"Well, it got him to agree, didn't it?" the Federal Marshal whispered back, a twinkle in her eye.

"True!"

Ignoring the women, BDN leapt up, striding towards the Bad Lads, who, upon Beremy's command, gathered together. Looking across the number assembled, BDN felt himself swell with pride. Damn it, but he was proud of his men, even though they _were_ maggots!

"MAGGOTS! SCUMBAGS! AND LADIES ALL!" Neon boomed, his voice carrying across the assembly. "WE'RE GOING TO INEPRIL! GET READY TO MOVE OUT!"

A chorus of gruff, male voices rumbled back at him. "YEAH!"

* * *

-looks around- Wow…I'm alone. -pauses- Well, except for the crickets.

Crickets: -chirping-

Huh. Well, I guess I don't have anything to say. Except…

Crickets: CHIRPITY CHIRP CHIRP! (Translation: REVIEWS NOW PLEASE!)


	33. Devastation

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: Dun dun DUN! Next chapter!

Sorry about the late post, everyone, back as you can see, this thing turned out REALLY long. ABOUT 8000 DAMN WORDS! Yes, behold my mad writing skillz! XP

Oh, and if anyone complains about this chapter being late, I am going to –bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-!

Anyway…HERE WE GO!

* * *

_**Devastation**_

Vash shuffled through the city of Inepril, on his way back from the desert, rubbing his eyes roughly. He was sure there were bags under his eyes, both from lack of sleep and worry. Nothing ever seemed to go his way, it seemed, and this was absolute proof of it.

He and Meryl had arrived in Inepril a few days ago to a warm reception from the townspeople, and in Vash's case, the children had given him an exceptional greeting. Of course, he was still nursing a few small bruises. A gang of kids (led by Tonis) had tackled him the moment they saw him, berating him for not visiting sooner. When he had beseeched for assistance from Meryl, she had simply shaken her head, hiding a smile behind her hand. It had taken him a while to disentangle himself from the children after that since he had had to apologize profusely multiple times until they were satisfied that he was truly sorry.

_I deserve a lot of things, but I certainly didn't deserve that! Those kids are brutal…_

Since then, Vash and Meryl had been living in a vacant house that had been left open when one of the residents had decided to move to a larger city. The place was not really well-furnished, but it had the necessities. There was only one bed, though, and even though the townspeople had offered to supply another, Vash had simply told them he would sleep on the couch and let Meryl have the bed. Last night, though, Vash had spent the entire night alone in the desert. Just thinking.

Life was actually rather calm around here. Vash liked it. It reminded him of the two years he had spent with Lina and her grandmother Sheryl. He could almost forget what was actually going on in the outside world. Almost.

Every day, Vash would sit and listen to the radio while Meryl cooked dinner. And, every day, there would be something about his humble self. Warnings ("armed and extremely dangerous"), vague descriptions ("clothes stained crimson by the blood of his victims"), and of course, how Vash could do what he did ("the Devil's Helper"). He never heard anything regarding the Feds or the military, nothing useful anyway. Whatever the federal government was doing, it was keeping everything hush hush.

_Why do I bother listening anyway? All they're doing is building the hype of "Vash the Stampede" up all over again. They want someone to blame, and I guess I'm the unlucky person they chose. Still…did they have to say that I eat small children for breakfast?_

Vash shook his head, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose before sticking his hands within the folds of his red duster. He was grateful to the people of Inepril for hiding him and Meryl. And, it really touched him that they did not believe everything being broadcasted about him. Sure, they still believed they owed him for saving their city twice (which had since been restored, the sand gone from the previously dead half of the city), but it was more that they genuinely believed in him, a rarity for Vash these days.

But, that was just the problem. Vash was not sure if he could trust himself now. All of those strange episodes he had had, like when he had appeared next to Meryl that night. He had no memory of actually moving over there in the first place. It was so strange, but Vash could not put his finger on the problem.

_Unless it's because of the merger…_

But even that made little sense. From what Vash was able to discover about merging while going through Knives's research with Meryl before they had left, merging involved one personality being dominant over the others, and judging by the outcome, Vash had come out on top.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. _I wish it hadn't come to that…_

Still, nothing could be done about it now. As much as it bothered him, there was no way to separate two fused Plants. Or, if there was, Knives had either not discovered it or left no record of there being one. So, Vash was stuck.

_Why me?_

Vash looked up, furrowing his brow. He turned facing the direction of the outskirts of town. He thought he had just heard something. It was muffled, but that sounded a lot like…

_Gunfire._

"Psst. Over here…"

Vash blinked, looking around for the source of the voice. In a deserted alleyway, he saw a man standing there, beckoning towards him. He pointed at himself, a confused look on his face.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Come here. I want to talk to you."

_That's weird…_ "Ok…"

Vash walked over to the man, his expression quizzical. "What is it?"

Right then, a large hand grabbed him and yanked him into one of the buildings.

"HEY! LET GO!"

"Well, that's a fine 'howdy do.' Where're your manners, Vash the Stampede?" a gruff, bemused voice asked.

Vash turned, his eyes widening with surprise as he saw the speaker. "Brilliant Dynamites Neon! What're you doing here? Did you find Millie, Lina, and her grandmother? What-?"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down there, pal!" Neon said, lighting one of his sparkling cigarettes, the end sizzling loudly as he balanced it between his teeth. "They're all fine. And as for why I'm here, I'm looking after your sorry ass, that's what!"

Vash stared at him. "What do you mean?"

BDN jerked a thumb towards the outskirts of town. "Didn't ya hear it?"

Vash looked at him for a moment, his expression becoming serious. "Then…is that-?"

"Gunfire? Yup."

"Who's doing the fighting?" Vash asked, dread growing within him.

Releasing a puff of smoke, Neon shrugged. "The Feds."

"The Feds?"

"Yeah, the Feds!" BDN growled. "Dirty bastards."

"But how'd they know I was coming here?" Vash asked, appalled. He did _not_ want Inepril's citizens to get dragged into this mess!

"Someone snitched on you. Ain't it obvious?" Neon said wryly.

Vash shook his head. "Who're the Feds fighting?"

Neon took another long drag from his cigarette. "Well, I left some of my Bad Lads out there to distract 'em for a bit."

"Why'd you do that?" Vash demanded. "They have nothing to do with this!"

BDN grabbed Vash by the front of his coat. "In case you haven't noticed, ya spiky bastard, we _are_ a part of this!" he snarled. "And don't be givin' me shit over it either!"

Vash stared at him as Neon released him, a pissed look on the large man's face. Vash had not really thought about it that way. When he had first asked Brilliant Dynamite Neon to do a couple favors for him, he had never really expected to see the man again. But now, like Meryl and Millie, he was involving himself in something that he need not have gotten into in the first place.

_Why do things like this happen? Because of me? What about me is so special that it could inspire a ruffian like Neon to help me…?_

"I'm sorry…"

"Feh!" Neon scoffed, flicking the cigarette away, grinding it against the floor with his boot. "Don't start that with me either. Now come on. We're leavin'."

Vash blinked. "Going? Where?"

"Somewhere where the damned Feds can't get at ya!" Neon exclaimed.

"I can't do that!" Vash said indignantly.

"Why the hell not?" Neon asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I can't just let the Feds tear up this town looking for me! The only way to prevent that is for me to reveal myself."

"You're a damned idiot! That's what you are!" Neon roared. "What? You just gonna turn yourself over to 'em?"

"_No!_" Vash said loudly. "I have no intention of doing that…"

"Then what _are_ you gonna do, smart guy?" Neon mocked. "Ask them to a tea party and be one big happy family?"

Vash stared at BDN stoically. "I'm going out there. Will you help me get there or not?"

"Fine! Fine!" Neon grumbled. "But if you're gonna go through with this idiotic stunt, you can forget about me helpin' ya!"

Vash nodded. "I understand."

"Hmph!" Neon muttered. "Let's get goin' then."

Guiding Vash out of the building, Neon led him around the back way. Vash gaped. "That's our ride?"

"Yeah, sure is!" Neon said proudly, indicating the large, Bad Lads vehicle parked behind the empty residence.

"Is that thing safe?"

"Hell yes, it is!" BDN growled.

"Oh, ok. Just checking because it looks kinda-"

"Just get in, dammit!"

Vash grinned, climbing into it behind Neon as the large man took the wheel. Even though the situation was a serious one, he had to admit that Brilliant Dynamites Neon was quite the character. However, knowing what lay ahead, Vash steeled himself for it. He could not believe he was saying this, but he was actually glad that he had both Colts with him. Vash had a feeling that he was going to need them before this day was over…

* * *

"Vash, I'm back!"

Meryl closed the door behind her with her foot, shifting the groceries in her arms. She made her way into the small kitchen, setting the bags down carefully. Brushing a few stray strands of black hair out of her eyes, Meryl began to put things away, her thoughts wandering.

Vash should have been back already. At night, he would always go out near the edge of town. He never came back before she went to bed, but when Meryl started making breakfast in the morning, he would always be sleeping on the couch in his pajamas, yawning loudly and asking if donuts were for breakfast when the meal was almost ready.

_At least that part of him hasn't changed…_

This morning had been different, though. He had not been on the couch, and it made Meryl wonder just what he was doing out there. She had asked once, but Vash had merely smiled and said he just needed some time alone to think. It made sense, but she also wished that he would open up a bit more…

_Well_, she thought, _I guess he's been alone so long that it's hard for him to break the habit of pushing those close to him away. I hope he'll break it someday…_

She sighed, beginning to put several of the necessities she had bought today away. Of course, donuts did not exactly count as "essentials," but Meryl was willing to make an exception. After all, Vash deserved to have at the very least the smaller pleasures in life. And donuts…well, they were quite special to him for some reason.

Meryl smiled. _Maybe I should ask him someday just why he loves donuts so much…_

It felt strange to Meryl, after so many weeks of tension and worry, to indulge herself in a mundane lifestyle. Not that she disliked it. The past few days had been dull but…somehow pleasant. Meryl found herself relaxing a little now, but a few things were always lurking in the back of her mind.

There had been no news of the federal government's movements or activities, just propaganda, the sort that was supposed to frighten small children at night. Meryl shook her head. She did not understand how they could just outright _lie_ like that to so many people. But, the sad thing was, no matter how farfetched the things being said about Vash were, people believed every word of it.

Meryl sighed, putting the last of the groceries away, closing the cabinets as she did so. Absentmindedly, she began to clean up the kitchen, picking up the plate of food and cup of coffee that she had let out for Vash. They had been left untouched.

Knowing the food would probably go bad anyway, she dumped the whole plate outside. Several fuzzy bodies perked up, darting for the discarded victuals. A faint smile tugged on the corners of Meryl's lips as she watched the stray cats eat. The back one looked very much like Kuroneko, the one she had left behind. She wondered briefly what had happened to him before walking back into the house.

"Sempai!"

Meryl jumped, suddenly finding the breath being squeezed out of her by a very familiar person. "Millie…can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Millie laughed sheepishly, releasing Meryl.

_She doesn't know her own strength_, Meryl thought, wincing slightly, feeling as though she would have been crushed if Millie had hugged her any tighter. Still, she managed a smile. It _was_ good to see her old friend again.

"How've you been, Millie?" Meryl asked.

Millie's smile faded a little. "Well, things have been the same at Bernardelli, Sempai, but it's kind of awkward there now just because of…you know, you going missing."

Meryl sighed. "I expected as much. What did you tell the chief, anyway?"

Millie blinked. "Well, Miss Marianne told me that I shouldn't say anything. In fact, she told the chief that since I was part of a federal investigation, he didn't need to know anything."

"But did _you_ tell him anything?" Meryl asked.

"Well…"

Meryl narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Millie…what did you do?"

"All I told him was that you and Mr. Vash ran off together with his brother-"

"You did _what?_" Meryl squawked, smacking her forehead. "You made it sound like we went off and…and…"

"Eloped?" Millie suggested.

Meryl rubbed her brow. "UGH!"

"I'm sorry, Sempai!"

"No…no, it's fine…" Meryl said, calming herself down. "Just…why are you here? And how did you know we'd be here?"

Millie brightened somewhat. "Well, Miss Marianne told us that someone snitched on you and Mr. Vash to the Feds (I oughta smack them!), and she told us that you were coming to Inepril so Mr. Neon, Miss Marianne, and me came to find ya!"

Meryl blinked. "Wait a minute…Miss Marianne the Federal Marshall? And…Brilliant Dynamites Neon?"

Millie nodded. "Yup!"

At that moment, Marianne walked in, smiling upon seeing the shocked look on Meryl's face. "Amazing, isn't it?" the Federal Marshal asked.

Meryl nodded slowly. "Yeah. It is…"

Marianne indicated the door. "Come on. We have to leave."

"Leave?" Meryl frowned. "Why?"

"I just got a message from Neon," Marianne said, making her way towards the front door. "Vash is going out to fight the Feds as we speak."

"WHAT?" Meryl shouted.

"But…I thought Mr. Neon was taking care of them!" Millie exclaimed.

Marianne shook her head. "He was, but then when he told Vash about it, he wanted to go out and face them himself."

_Sounds just like him_, Meryl thought, dread rising within the pit of her stomach.

"Then what're we gonna do?" Millie asked.

"Well, Neon wants us to head out of the city," Marianne said. As her hand turned the handle on the door, she turned, smiling mischievously. "But, I think this is too important to leave just to the men, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely, Miss Marianne!" Millie said, grinning widely. She pushed Meryl forward towards the stair. "Get your derringers, Sempai! You might need them!"

Meryl stumbled due to the force of Millie's push, but she could not help but smile as she ran up the stairs, rummaging around for her derringer cloak. It would not match her current outfit, but at this moment, it did not matter. Grabbing the white cloak, Meryl swung it around her, the familiar weight resting on her shoulders once more. Then, she went back downstairs, still worried, but feeling less so than she had before.

"Ladies," Meryl said, a twinkle in her eye, "let's be off!"

* * *

"Distracting? You called _this_ distracting?"

"Shut yer trap!" Neon growled.

Vash and Brilliant Dynamites Neon stood upon a bluff several iles outside of the city of Inepril, overlooking the battlefield. Twisted hunks of metal and the remnants of vehicles lay scattered across the desert. Corpses were strewn randomly and unceremoniously about, some Bad Lads and others clad in army uniforms. From where he was, Vash could still see people out there fighting, the roar of machine gun fire and bombs exploding sporadically ringing in his ears.

"Neon, you told me your Bad Lads were just distracting the Feds!" Vash shouted. "You didn't tell me this was an all-out war!"

Neon pointed at Vash, jabbing his finger into the red-clad outlaw's chest. "Don't you lecture me!" he snapped. "Those are _my_ men fightin' and dyin' out there! For _you_, ya spiky bastard! So don't lay the blame on me!"

Vash shut up, obviously taken aback by the vehemence in Neon's tone. This man really _did_ care about those under him. Staring up at Brilliant Dynamites Neon, Vash found himself wondering about this infamous individual, who seemed to be a decent enough person at heart considering how much he cared about his "maggots." But then, why had he chosen this lifestyle?

"Why?"

Neon looked at Vash. "Why what?"

Vash met his gaze, his voice serious. "Why are you helping me? And, why do you do what you do?"

"Well, that's a stupid ass question!" Neon scoffed, a lopsided grin twisting his lips upward. "I like things that sparkle. And you, my idealistic friend, do indeed sparkle, even more than jewels and precious metals, which," he added, laughing heartily, "I damn well enjoy collecting!"

Vash blinked. _Well that's…_ "Uh…"

Neon stopped laughing, his expression becoming serious once more. "So, you still wanna go through with this?" he asked shrewdly. "Because I mean it. I won't help your sorry ass with this. You'll have to go it alone."

_Well, it won't be the first time…_ "I'm sure."

"Alright then," Neon agreed gruffly. "BAD LADS!" he roared, his voice booming across the battlefield. "GET YER ASSES OUTTA THERE!"

Immediately, Bad Lads began to scramble away from the fight, vehicles leaving the area as quickly as possible while those on foot scrambled after then, hitching rides if at all possible as they carried their dead with them. Vash watched as the Feds paused, ceasing their fire upon the retreating combatants. Then, once the field had been completely cleared, Vash turned to face Neon one last time, smiling easily.

"Thanks for everything…"

"Shaddup," Neon muttered. "Just get goin', ya jackass."

Vash's smile widened for a moment before he turned away and began his descent down the desert slopes. As he walked, he did his best to ignore the bodies which still remained, none of which bore a Bad Lads uniform. Vash remembered how BDN had insisted upon giving the men who had died back at the SEEDs ship a proper burial, and it looked like this time was no exception.

As he walked, Vash's thoughts began to wander. The sheer amount of things that had happened in just the past few months was enough to blow his mind. He did not even want to think about it all because if he did, it would probably overwhelm him.

Smiling wistfully, he thought, _But…there have been one or two benefits…_

Picking his way through the debris, Vash ignored the suspicious (and somewhat awed) stares of the soldiers. He caught snippets of exchanged whispers as he made his way towards what seemed to the main transport of the military, a large sand steamer.

"Is that-?"

"-the Stampede-"

"-what's he doing-?"

"-true what they say-?"

"-devil in a red coat-"

Vash stopped in front of the sand steamer, aware that the soldiers were drifting closer to him, forming a loose perimeter. A whirring sound above his head caused Vash to look up as multiple guns lined across the sand steamer (obviously specifically developed for the military) turned upon him. Lifting his hands slowly, Vash stood still, waiting.

A few moments later, a voice blared across the battlefield over a loudspeaker. "ARE YOU VASH THE STAMPEDE?"

"I am," Vash said calmly.

"ARE YOU WILLING TO LET US TAKE YOU INTO CUSTODY?"

"No. I came to-"

"THEN, PREPARE TO BE TAKEN IN BY FORCE."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Vash exclaimed. "I just came here to talk!"

"WE WILL NOT NEGOTIATE WITH CRIMINALS."

"Criminals?" Vash frowned indignantly. "I'm not a criminal!"

"YES, YOU ARE. TROOPS!"

"No!"

"ATTACK!"

Bullets whizzed all around him as Vash hit the deck, rolling over and into a crouching position as he reached for and drew both Colts. He darted away, firing rapidly as men dropped like flies, clutching at their legs, arms, or sides, wounded but not fatally so. Dodging behind the remains of a Bad Lad vehicle, Vash winced as bullets from the sand steamer pierced it, clipping him in the side.

His eyes widened as he saw two more militarized sand steamers rumbling towards him from opposite directions. Peaking around the side of his cover, Vash jerked back as a bullet ripped through his left shoulder. He gasped, dropping his gun as he wrapped his fingers around the wound, warm blood oozing between his fingers.

He was surrounded. Soldiers were closing in from all directions, and judging by the fear and determination in their eyes, they would shoot him on sight if he made any hostile actions towards them. It was not only the result of the recent propaganda put out by the media and the government but also the years of rumors since the destruction of July.

Vash had been condemned in the mind of his opponent by his actions, and he could not deny that he deserved their fear. He was Vash the Stampede, the man who had reduced two of the Seven Cities to rubble. He was not human. And, even though Vash had asked for none of this, there was nothing that he could do to change these facts.

"VASH THE STAMPEDE. LOWER YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER."

_I can't do that. I must keep moving. No matter what, I can't let myself just give up here. There are people waiting for me…_

Vash pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, smiling easily as he picked his Colt up again. If this was how it would end, he was ready for it. But, he sure as hell was not going to go down without a fight!

"VASH THE STAMPEDE! IF YOU DO NOT RESPOND, WE WILL OPEN FIRE!"

Vash leapt up, firing both Colts in rapid succession, picking off his attackers one by one. The army let out a collective roar, charging forward, bullets tearing through the air, as Vash dodged, twisting around and about in their midst, knocking them out by smashing them with one of his guns, disarming them, or disabling them. Dozens of men lay around Vash, who fought like one possessed, his eyes hidden from view behind orange lenses.

Every now and then, dull, burning pains would shoot through him as army rounds clipped him in various areas, until finally, and even darker crimson speckled Vash's duster. But Vash fought on, ignoring the pain as even more fell at his hand. He flipped over one man, reloading a gun as he did so before landing in the sand, rolling over as the grit clung to his bloodied form, reloading his second Colt at the same time.

Vash sucked in his breath sharply with pain as pain shot up his right leg. He stumbled, rolling off to the side a machine gun fire thudded in the sand next to him. Scrambling for cover, his leg burned violently when Vash sat down briefly, checking the injury. He tore a strip off his coat and tied it tightly around his leg before getting to his feet.

As he reentered the fray, Vash suddenly found himself bombarded with the sound of mini-explosions. He darted to the side, rolling in the sand as he caught small grenades going off out of the corner of his eyes. Righting himself quickly, Vash looked around wildly for the source.

Vash yelped a bit when one when off particularly close to him, singeing his clothing before he managed to leap away. Patting himself frantically (just in case he caught on fire), he whiled about just in time to see a young, uniformed man, perhaps in his teens, poking his head over a pile of rubble, a grenade in on hand.

Racing forward, Vash dashed up to him, as his eyes widened in shock. Vash knocked the grenade from his hand, snatching the bag full of explosives next to him. Smiling pleasantly (despite the gunfire whizzing around him), he pulled the guy down next to him.

"Hey. These are dangerous."

The man swallowed. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Vash said sternly. "You'll end up blowing yourself up with these things someday. Now," he stated, a twinkle in his eyes, "I'll show you how they _should_ be used."

"H-how's that?" he stuttered.

"Like _this_!"

Vash chucked the whole contents of the bag out, shooting each one right before it landed, kicking up a sand screen, the perfect cover. Then, without another word, Vash took off once more. This time, he had a bigger target in mind.

He darted forward, charging directly for one of the other sand steamers. As he had expected, the other two stopped firing at him. Charging up the side, gunfire whizzing around him, Vash blasted the large guns installed on the decks of the sand steamer, smoke clogging the air as they exploded amidst the shouts and screams from the ones manning them.

Vash skidded to a halt, knocking several men aside as he took control of the one gun he had purposely left unharmed. Turning it about, he aimed at the other two sand steamers and fired, the rounds tearing through the armored bulk as army men scrambled for cover. Smiling grimly, Vash shot the last gun turret before leaping off of the sand steamer, sliding down the side before landing in the sand once more, quickly rolling to his feet, his Colts held at ready.

A deathly silence reigned across the battlefield, smoke and dust swirling lazily about as the soldiers left stared in horror at Vash the Stampede, who had single-handedly done this much damage to this large force. Vash stood before them, wounded in various places, his face smudged with dirt and blood, but still he remained, favoring his left leg.

"You can still stop this," Vash called out, his voice carrying over the battleground. "We don't have to fight anymore. I will lay down my guns but not to be arrested. I want to…explain myself to you all. To the people of Gunsmoke." He paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Will you let me?"

Vash waited, hoping against hope that they would agree to this. He could see a number of soldiers conversing, glancing at him suspiciously but also with curiosity. In that moment, Vash thought he could see them looking on him not just as an enemy who had to be destroyed, or a legendary outlaw whose story was told to frighten small children, but rather as…a person.

But, it took only one word to snatch that hope from him…

"NO."

The sides of the sand steamers clanked, part of them detaching, revealing a ramp that lowered to the sand. Vash's eyes widened as hundreds of reinforcements marched out of them, their faces set and hard. It was clear now that there would be no quarter asked for and none given.

Vash sighed, his body aching from the injuries he had already received. But, there was no help for it. He reloaded his Colts once more, his face resigned. It truly was the end, then. Vash absently pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose once again, grinning wryly when he realized that he had already done so several times today.

He smiled, facing the men as they lined up, their weapons directed straight at him. "Come at me, then."

Not waiting for a response, Vash darted forward, picking up speed until he smashed into their ranks, sending men and guns flying. Chaos ensued, gunfire going off in sporadic bursts. Soldiers dropped to the desert floor, clutching their wounds, either from Vash or their own comrades.

Several minutes of this passed by, and Vash knew he was reaching his limit. He had acquired several more injuries, a few of them more serious than his previous ones. However, he refused to stop, resorting to smashing the butts of his Colts into his adversaries' faces when he finally ran out of bullets.

He stumbled then, his right leg finally giving out. Vash struggled to his feet, his heart sinking as he realized he had lost what mobility he had possessed. Now, it was all or nothing…

Fighting with strength born of desperation, Vash refused to stay down, even as rough hands pulled against his red duster, an even darker shade of crimson it had originally been. He struck out right and left with his guns, knowing that he could not win this way. In all actuality, Vash was well aware that he could have used his Angel Arm, but that power was too great to be controlled. The risk was too high.

Vash gasped with pain, falling to his knees as something slammed into the back of his head, the sheer force of the blow knocking the sunglasses off of his face as his eyes watered, his vision blurring. A victorious howl shot up amongst the soldiers as each one shoved their way forward, determined to pin the "monster" to the ground. Rough hands held him down as Vash's consciousness began to fade…

_'Is this…is this the end…?'_

_'Only if you want it to be.'_

_'Who…who's there?'_

_'Go on. Use it.'_

_'What?'_

_'Yes…show them…SHOW THEM!'_

_'NO!'_

_'YES!'_

He opened his eyes, staring upward at the ones holding him down. His lips curled upward into a cruel smile as his right arm began to sprout feathers, tearing everyone around him apart. Blood spurted, and fleshy chunks thudded against the ground. He got to his feet slowly, his eyes glowing and eerie blue.

Raising his right arm, his fingers were wrapped securely around the black Colt as its top popped off, revealing a spinning cylinder. Energy crackled and laced up his arm as it began to glow brightly. The bodysuit and sleeve of the red duster began to peel back, shredded clean off as the metamorphosis began, scarred flesh melding with cold metal. He brought his "arm" around, satisfaction etched across his face as feathers sprouted from his shoulder.

"Bang."

Moments later, a dome of burning, white light appeared, dying the sky crimson…

* * *

"What the hell do you three think you're doin' here?"

Brilliant Dynamites Neon, Meryl, Millie, and Marianne stood on top of the same bluff where Vash had stood a little over an hour ago. The women had found Neon by watching the Bad Lads stream from the battlefield and following them. Finally, when they had found the Bad Lad leader himself, he had greeted them as such.

Meryl stood her ground, staring defiantly back at BDN. "Where is Vash?"

Neon glared at Marianne. "This is your fault. I told ya to take these two to the drop off point!"

Marianne shrugged. "They didn't want to go, and neither did I."

"Mr. Neon, we want to know what happened to Mr. Vash!" Millie said stubbornly.

BDN glowered at them. "Fine! The spiky bastard went down there to fight the Feds on his own!" he stated, pointing towards the battlefield, the sound of gunfire muffled in the distance.

Meryl frowned at BDN. "Then why aren't you out there helping him? You let him face them all by himself?"

"HEY! What is this, 'Blame BDN Day'?" Neon growled. "Listen, I'm gonna tell you three the same thing I told him! I won't risk my neck OR my men on a suicide mission! I was fine with distracting 'em for a while, but an all-out war? Hell no!"

Meryl was about to protest when a violent wind hit. She instinctively grabbed onto something, which ended up being the car they had come in. She clung to it, her grip slipping somewhat as the torrent of air become stronger. Her eyes watered as sand was blown into her face, rasping across her skin as she squinted at the brilliant light coming from…

Her eyes widened in horror. _No…this light… He wouldn't!_

Shouts of alarm went up all around her, but she could not see them. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing all too well what was happening now. Images of Augusta disintegrating before her very eyes flashed through her mind. She shook her head violently, trying to block them out, but she could not.

Meryl had no idea how long she clung there, holding on for dear life as screams went up around her, small objects smacking into her as chaos reigned throughout the area. She bit her lip hard, blood and dirt mingling on her tongue as she tried to cling to her lifeline, already feeling her feet beginning to slide back.

Finally, the wind began to die down and, Meryl opened her eyes, prepared for the worst as the blinding light faded. The breath caught in her throat as she surveyed the scene, a large crate burned into the ground below with random scraps of debris littering the area. And above, the sky had turned blood red, white, swirling clouds stark against their cruelly hued backdrop. Beyond that, there was nothing else to see. Nothing.

Meryl's throat worked but no words would come. _Why? Why would he do this?_

Looking behind her, Meryl saw that the Bad Lads were in complete disarray, vehicles and shelters turned over on their sides, the men themselves looking completely disoriented. One by one, a few who were not helping others pinned beneath something began to crawl up the slope, their eyes wide with awe and fear at the blasted scene before them. For several long minutes, no one spoke. Then…

"What the HELL was that?" Neon demanded, the first one to find his voice.

Meryl swallowed. "It was…Vash…"

Neon blinked, staring at her. "He did that? Then…it's the same power…"

Meryl nodded, her mouth dry. "Yes."

"What the HELL is WRONG with that sorry bastard?" BDN bellowed, his eyes flashing angrily. "That was completely out of line!"

"We have to look for him," Meryl whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Neon shouted, storming over to her. "Why the hell would you wanna go look for that asshole? Look!" he barked, his arm sweeping across the air, indicating the blasted crater in the ground. "It's one thing if he was defending himself, but you see that? There's no way in hell those guys out there survived that! That jackass is not better than that damned brother of his!"

"What brother?" Marianne asked, her brow furrowing.

"I'll tell you later," Millie whispered hurriedly.

"We have to look for him!" Meryl insisted, her voice shaking as it grew in volume.

"Why? Tell me that!" Neon demanded.

Meryl hesitated. "I…I need to know why…"

"WHY?" Neon roared. "Of all the-!"

"Mr. Neon, that's quite enough!" Millie said sternly, marching right up to him, looking the Bad Lad leader in the eye. "Mr. Vash deserves the right to explain himself, and Sempai deserves to find out why he did what he did. Now, are you going to help or not?"

BDN scowled. "I ain't going down there. And none of my men will either. You can go if you want, and I'll wait. But now, I'm not goin' down there."

"Even if you don't go, I am," Meryl said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Marianne asked, concerned. "What if he-?"

"He's alive!" Millie said indignantly. "He's Mr. Vash! Of course he isn't dead!"

Meryl looked at Neon, his expression unreadable. "BAH!" Neon scoffed, brushing himself off. "Fine. Go. I'll be waitin'."

"Thanks so much, Mr. Neon!" Millie said sincerely.

"Hmph! I'm getting soft…" Neon muttered.

"So, are we going, Sempai?" Millie asked.

Meryl looked at her friend and Marianne, her expression uncertain. "Actually, I think I need to go alone."

"But, Sempai-!"

"No," Meryl said, her voice low. "I think…I need to look for him by myself."

Millie's eyes widened. "Oh. Ok. I understand, Sempai."

Meryl smiled weakly. "Thank you, Millie."

Marianne walked up to her, her gaze serious. "But remember, we're coming in after you if you're not back in an hour."

"Fair enough," Meryl acknowledge, managing another smile before beginning her descent.

As she wandered carefully down the slope, she began to have second thoughts about her course of action. _Maybe I should have allowed them to come with me. Since no one else could have done this besides Vash, I wonder if being around him is even safe anymore. He wouldn't normally do this. But, he has been acting strange recently…_

She shook her head, little clouds of dust rising beneath her feet as she padded quietly across the barren plane, debris scattered in random clumps, becoming more dense as she proceeded further and further into the wasted area.

After about half an hour of searching, Meryl realized that she must have reached the center of the devastation. Looking around, Meryl could see large twisted, steaming hunks of metal. Judging by their size, she assumed they had used to be large vehicles of some sort, perhaps sand steamers.

She shivered, pulling the cloak closer about herself. It was not cold, not the least bit since residual heat still remained. It was more the general "feeling" of the place. People had died here. There was no mistaking it. No one could have survived a blast like that, and since she had seen no survivors…

"Mmmph…"

Meryl jumped, startled as she began to look around wildly for the source of the noise. Then, she caught a glimpse of red stuck underneath a twisted strip of metal. She rushed over to it, sucking in her breath when she saw him.

Vash the Stampede lay pinned to the ground, unconscious, his breathing low and shallow. Meryl knelt next to him, hesitating for a moment when she noticed that his right sleeve looked like it had been shorn off. Ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach, Meryl shook him a few times, a bit more forcefully with each push.

"Vash. Vash!"

"Ugh…"

Vash's eyes flickered open, his gaze shifting onto her. Meryl jerked her hand away quickly, watching him with unease. He blinked, turning his head this way and that, apparently trying to get his bearings. She wondered why he had not said anything. On the other hand, he did look a bit disoriented…

"Help me move this, will you?" Meryl asked, indicating the slab he was stuck under.

Vash looked at her and nodded slowly before beginning to push upwards, grunting with the effort. Meryl pressed against it as hard as she could until she felt it shift. The slab toppled over, nearly taking Meryl with it. She almost toppled onto Vash but managed to catch herself just in time.

She watched him for a moment, trying to read his blank expression, but to no avail. _What's wrong with him? He doesn't seem to know where he is. _She bit her lip. _Did the blast affect him somehow?_

He sat up slowly, wincing as he did so. Meryl's eyes widened as she saw all the blood stains on his coat. She felt her heart sink then, knowing that he would have even _more_ scars because of this.

"Vash, come on. We have to treat your wounds!" Meryl said, tugging on his arm.

He ignored her, burying his face in his hands, his body trembling slightly. She hesitated, not sure what to do. He was behaving so oddly. What was she supposed to do with him if he did not respond? Meryl bit her lip, touching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Vash…are you…alright?"

Vash looked up, his eyes wide as his face contorted with horror. He whipped his head about, taking in his surroundings, his expression growing more stricken with each passing second. Meryl did not move, her heart wrenching, knowing what was probably going through his mind.

"I…I did this…" Vash whispered, his voice cracking. He paused, his eyes widening. "No…I didn't…_he_ did…and I…"

Meryl stared at him. _What does he mean?_ "Vash…what are you-?"

He shook his head, staggering to his feet, both Colts still firmly clutched within each hand. Vash stared at down at them, something akin to revulsion twisting his features before he holstered them. He sucked in his breath, wrapping his hand around his left shoulder.

"I have to go…"

Meryl scrambled up, standing in front of him. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her, his face bearing a terrible, blasted expression. "It's not safe for you to be around me…no, it's not safe for _me_ to be around anyone _else_! I have to go, Meryl."

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Meryl demanded angrily, even though her words had hit her like a smack in the face. "You can't do that! Look at this place!" she shouted. "You at least owe me…I mean, _all_ of us an explanation!"

He shook his head. "I can't…I'm not even sure I understand it myself…"

"Don't say that to me…" she whispered hoarsely. "Don't tell me you don't know how. Don't just say 'I'm leaving' and nothing else. I…I deserve more than that…"

Vash stared at her sadly. "I'm sorry. But I don't have any other choice. I have to go, Meryl. It's just…not safe anymore…"

Meryl did not move, her throat working, but no words would come out. _He's leaving? Just like that? Just like he did before…but that time, he came back. This time he…_

"Will you…come back?"

Vash did not answer, but the look on his face said it all.

She wiped at her eyes roughly as they began to burn, swallowing hard against the knot in her throat. _Why am I acting like this? I shouldn't…_

Suddenly, she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her small frame. Meryl's eyes snapped open, and she felt numb with shock. Vash smiled sadly, drawing her closer to him.

"What…what are you-?"

He put a finger to her lips, his expression solemn. "Don't cry, Meryl. Especially not because of me…"

Meryl sniffed a couple times until finally, she hugged him back, trying to hold the tears back but failing miserably at it. "I can't help it…"

And when he hugged her back, Meryl really did not know what to think then. She was so angry at him, hurt that he would just suddenly decide to leave without explaining himself. Her rational side argued that he had done it before, but the head cannot rationalize away what the heart feels. And now, when he was about to leave, and most likely never come back, he hugged her. That made her so angry she almost could not see straight. And yet, she did not want the moment to end…

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, thinking only of how she did not want him to leave, not after everything they had been through together, before and after he had brought Knives home. Was it all for nothing? The thought of having thrown almost three years of her life away for nothing was just…

_It's not fair…none of this is…_

Then, so slowly that she almost did not notice, Vash's arms began to tighten around her. Her eyes widened in shock as he began to squeeze. Not the secure hug kind of squeeze. No, the kind that cause bones to crack until they shattered from the pressure. Her mouth opened soundlessly, her eyes wide with shock.

_He's going to crush me!_

Meryl gasped for breath, feeling as though her bones were about to splinter. She looked up at him in horror, nearly crying out when she saw the look on his face.

Vash was grinning, his lips twisted upward into a cruel smile, his eyes glinting coldly, glowing an eerie blue. Meryl's heart nearly stopped, her eyes wide with recognition and terror. She knew that expression…how could she forget?

"Knives…" she gasped.

"Quite so," he sneered, his voice a terrible mix of Knives's tone with Vash's voice.

"But…you're…"

"Gone?" he mocked. "No. I yet remain, and I will always exist as long as Vash is alive."

"Then…you're the one who-!"

"Yes," he said smoothly. "I destroyed the pitiful humans since Vash didn't have the stomach to. And now," he continued, his grin widening, "I will finish what I started."

His arms constricted further, and Meryl screamed. Screamed because of the pain. Screamed because of the injustice of it. Screamed because she was helpless. And most of all, she screamed because Knives was using Vash to kill her.

"VASH!"

Meryl fell to the ground, struggling to catch her breath as pain lanced across her body. She felt as though her entire form was covered in one, big bruise, and she winced as she tried to sit up. Meryl fell back into the dirt, her vision blurring. She was vaguely aware of Vash (or was it Knives?) falling to his knees next to her.

"V-Vash?" Meryl whispered, her voice shaking.

He stared at her, shock etched across his face. "What…what have I done?"

Reaching for her, he lifted her up, cradling her in his arms, their cheeks touching. And, despite the haze of pain Meryl was currently floating through, she could feel the damp against her skin, knowing that it was not hers alone.

Then, Vash's eyes widened, fear chiseled across his face as his mouth opened and began to move of its own accord.

"Go on. Finish it!" he said, his voice cruel and unfeeling.

"I can't…" he whispered.

"Do it!" his other spat, his eyes glinting murderously. "Do it now, or I will!"

"I can't," he said again, looking at her fearfully. "I WON'T!"

His body convulsed sharply, and Meryl heard muffled sounds of a struggled as he let her fall back, both twins fighting for dominance. She blinked rapidly, fighting to stay conscious as she lifted herself slowly, painfully, onto her elbows, her heart torn as she watched Vash tear at himself, as though trying to rip Knives from his body.

Vash collapsed suddenly, his breathing harsh and uneven. "Huhn….huhn…hunh…"

"Vash...?"

He turned over, his expression pained. "I…I can't hold him forever," he whispered harshly, his voice cracking.

Vash forced himself to his feet, wandering over to her prone form, kneeling next to her for the last time. He traced a finger over her cheek, his expression stricken, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Meryl. For all of this," he murmured, his eyes glistening as he looked her straight in the eye. "But…I can't stay. I'm so sorry…"

"Vash…don't…" she managed, her vision beginning to fade.

Vash smiled sadly, his expression slightly strained. "Don't come after me, Meryl. And please…don't wait…"

Then, he stood slowly, and began to walk away, the world fading into darkness as Meryl lost consciousness…

* * *

"Are you sure she went this way, Millie?"

"Yes, I am quite sure, Miss Marianne!" Millie said stubbornly.

She turned away, biting her lip with worry. Meryl had gone out to search by herself about an hour ago. She should have reported back by now. Something was up. Of course, BDN had been kind enough to offer to send a couple Bad Lads with them (despite his earlier stubborn statement that he would do no such thing), but both women had told him quite firmly that they needed no assistance.

"Woman…FEH!" he had grumbled before sending them off with a wave of his hand.

Millie really did appreciate what he had done over the past several weeks. He was a true gentleman (albeit a gruff one), but that was fine. He had helped her when she needed it, and Millie was grateful.

_I should try to give him something to thank him…_

She frowned. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. She had to find Meryl and Vash. She had not seen him in a long time, and she wanted to, not only to hug Vash and tell him how much she had missed him, but also to punch him. He had gone and caused a huge amount of destruction again!

_Doesn't he know how much this kind of thing hurts Sempai?_

"Look, over there!" Marianne exclaimed, pointing towards a particularly large pile of debris, shaking Millie from her thoughts.

Millie gasped. Meryl was lying on the ground, unconscious, covered in dirt. She rushed to her friend's side, with Marianne following close behind.

"Sempai! Sempai, wake up!"

Meryl groaned, turned over on her back, her eyes slipping open. Millie sighed with relief, glad that Meryl seemed alright. Meryl blinked, apparently trying to get some sense of her surroundings again. Then, her eyes widened. She sat up quickly, sucking in her breath sharply.

"Sempai…what's the matter? Where's Mr. Vash? Did you find him? What happened to you?"

Meryl looked at them, her voice nearly failing her as she spoke. "Yes…I found him…"

"Well? Where is he?" Marianne asked.

"He…he's gone…"

"Gone?" Millie whispered.

Meryl nodded, a lump in her throat. "And…I don't think he's ever coming back…"

* * *

Yes, I know that I'm evil. Go ahead and tell me about it in a review. -pushes review button towards the reader- 


	34. Pathway

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

A/N: I am baaaaaaaaack! No more delays, my peeps! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been juggling schoolwork, procrastination, RPing, procrastination, and a bunch of other things (which escape me at the moment.) Anyway, to make up for it, I have decided to post TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW. Yes! You heard (read?) me correctly, my friends! This story is COMPLETE. After this chapter, all you need do is click over to the Epilogue, which shall be posted at the same time.

And now…ONE TO CHAPUTAH 34!

* * *

_**Pathway**_

Meryl sighed, tapping her index finger lightly on one of the typewriter's keys, her brow furrowed with thought. She could not understand for the life of her why the words had suddenly failed to come to her like this. She had been going there pretty well for a while now, her thoughts pouring onto the paper, ears ringing with the sound of clacking keys. But now, of all times, she was stuck.

"Writer's block…hmph," she groused.

She had had writer's block before, of course. In fact, when she had first started compiling this document a little less than a year ago, Meryl had had a hard time expressing herself. Since she was more accustomed to the formal style of writing insurance reports for Bernardelli, this was something else entirely for her. Creative writing had never really been her forté in school when she had taken the class (simply to gain some practice with putting words together), but then again, what she was doing now was not creative writing. More like…creative nonfiction, perhaps?

Wrapping her fingers around the fresh, steaming mug of hot tea, Meryl blew on it a little before taking a sip of the sweet, creamy-colored liquid. She smiled faintly, setting the cup down lightly on the table, careful to keep it a safe distance away from her typewriter and the papers stacked neatly around it. After all, she did not want all this work to go to waste just because she spilled something.

When she had worked at Bernardelli, having a cup of coffee in the morning had not only been a routine, but something Meryl had depended on. She had developed a taste for the stuff early on when she was in her mid-teens, finding that coffee could help lessen the grueling effects of all-nighters. She had stayed with the beverage through high school and during her career. However, now that she was not working, she had taken up drinking hot tea instead. It was a nice change, actually.

She leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling, just thinking. There really was not much else to do in the place besides think since she had been locked up in her for about a year now. It was, in fact, the reason why she had picked up writing in the first place, to keep herself from dying of boredom.

_And other things…_

Meryl looked down and, realizing she was still tapping that one key, removed it the typewriter, folding her hands in her lap. Another thing Meryl had noticed over the past several months was her tendency to fidget. And, sure enough, her leg started jumping slightly. Resigned, Meryl shook her head tiredly.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Meryl yawned, staring blearily through the window, the smudged glass bending the light in odd directions past the half-drawn curtains. It was about quarter 'til seven in the morning, and Meryl had already been awake for nearly two hours straight, writing. She wished she could have slept in today, not just because she still felt tired, but also because sleeping less made the days seem so much longer.

Leaning forward, she narrowed her eyes at the paper in the typewriter slot. _Still…I'm almost done…_

Sighing loudly, Meryl pushed away from her desk, wandering towards the little kitchen niche in her very small, very humble apartment. Actually, it was not _her_ apartment, really. She was simply staying here until the "danger had passed." There really was no danger to Meryl, although there were days (and nights) when she wondered how the rest of the world was getting along. It was times like those when she asked herself the same question that the federal government, as well as the rest of Gunsmoke, was asking.

_Where is Vash the Stampede?_

Draining the last bit of tea from her mug, Meryl set it down on the counter before pouring some more hot water into it. The tea bag she had used for her last cup was still sitting on a small plate. Dipping it into the hot water, Meryl let it sit for a minute before taking it out again. She added a little bit of sugar and cream before drifting back to her desk, resting the full cup on the table once more. Staring blankly at the steaming liquid swirling inside, Meryl rested her chin on her palm, her thoughts elsewhere.

It had been about a year since the federal government's attack force had been…permanently silenced. Meryl could remember the hysteria that had gripped Gunsmoke afterwards as people began to ask themselves whether they would be next. No one disputed that Vash the Stampede had done it. No one questioned if the Humanoid Typhoon would strike again, believing it was only a matter of time.

And yet, nothing had happened, as far as Meryl knew. But then, she had not exactly been in touch with what was happening out there. She had been isolated in this dinky little apartment since about a week following the incident in Inepril. The Feds had taken her into custody, claiming that she needed protection in case Vash the Stampede resurfaced. But, she knew better.

Back then, Meryl had known that she was in a very difficult position. First of all, she was one of the only eyewitnesses to the devastation of the area close to Inepril, and she was not about to reveal Millie, Marianne, or even Brilliant Dynamites Neon's involvement in the debacle. Secondly, almost everyone on Gunsmoke knew of her connection to Vash the Stampede thanks to the media. So, it was true that it might not have been safe for her.

However, Meryl did not believe for one minute that she had been put into the Gunsmoke Witness Protection Program just to keep her safe. No, she had read between the lines, and Meryl was fairly certain that they had whisked her away, not just to keep her safe, but to use her as bait. The Feds seemed to believe that there was more to her and Vash's relationship than just an Insurance Agent diligently following her assignment.

She sipped at her tea again, her expression sad. _If they only knew…_

But that was exactly it. They did not know. Only a few did, but their voices were drowned out by the chorus of those who believed what they saw with their eyes without looking deeper. Meryl had once been one of those people, but she was not anymore. And that was why she wrote. Even though Vash had not resurfaced after all this time, she would make herself heard, and the truth would be there for all to see, for everyone to understand if they wanted to.

"Miss Stryfe."

Meryl looked up, bleary-eyed, her fingers still wrapped around her mug of tea. Rubbing her eyes roughly, she blinked rapidly, waiting for the spots in her vision to fade. Smiling faintly, she nodded to the young officer who had just come in, indicating that she was listening.

"You're free to go," he said, flipping a through a few of the pages attached to his clipboard.

Meryl stared, not entirely sure she believed him. "I can go?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"I don't need to answer anymore questions?" she asked suspiciously.

"No."

"I don't have to sit here in isolation anymore?"

"No," he said, beginning to sound exasperated.

Meryl looked down, folding her hands tightly in her lap. "So…I can really go, then?"

He smiled faintly. "Yes, Miss Stryfe. You can."

She did not move for about a minute, the effect of his words sinking in. Then, very slowly, she got to her feet and, very methodically, began to pack her things, wandering around the apartment, placing neatly folded clothes into her suitcase. Snapping it closed, Meryl went back to her desk, organizing the papers into their specific files and tucking them in a large bag. Shouldering the possessions she had brought with her, Meryl looked at the young officer expectantly.

Nodding once, he took the suitcase from her. Somewhat startled, she let him take it, glad to be relieved of part of her burden as she followed him out of the apartment. As they walked down the hallways, Meryl noticed a few residents peering at her through cracks in their doorways. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she ignored it as best she could.

Once they rounded the corner, he stopped, facing her once more, his expression solemn. "I have to blindfold you from here."

Meryl took a deep breath. She had expected as much. After all, she had come here that way, and she had figured she would leave in a similar manner as well. Setting down her belongings, she straightened, allowing him to tie a strip of cloth over her eyes. He grasped her free hand, leading her out of the building.

The whole scenario was rather unsettling to Meryl, and it felt like her other senses had been acutely heightened because of it. Yet, it was even more unnerving that she could not hear anything except her feet scuffing lightly against the dusty earth and her suitcase rolling off to the side.

They stopped, then, and Meryl felt him untie the blindfold around her eyes. She blinked, staring at the truck in front of her. The man put her things inside before getting in the driver's seat, looking at her expectantly. Slipping inside, Meryl put her seat belt on as he turned the key, the engine roaring to life as they sped off down the deserted road.

She saw only a handful of people wandering the streets. Meryl supposed that most people did not get up this early. The only ones who usually did get up before seven in the cities were Plant engineers, and that was because they worked in shifts. As the wind ruffled her hair, Meryl leaned back in her seat, savoring the morning breeze.

They did not have to drive very far before Meryl began to recognize her surroundings. Her eyes widened slightly as she was increasingly able to pick out familiar landmarks. So, they _had _been keeping her in December, just somewhere in the low rent district. Either it had been done as some bizarre sort of reverse psychology, or the Feds really had been using her as bait. Meryl was inclined to believe the latter, and her lips twisted wryly. She was glad that the government's gamble to catch Vash had failed. But then, she also wondered what Vash was doing right now and whether or not he had known about her predicament.

Meryl shook her head. _I guess I'll never know. And…I guess it's better this way…_

At least, that was what she wanted to believe as the truck pulled up outside of the government outpost in December. Meryl barely had time to get out of the car when a tall, brown-haired blur grabbed her up into a bear hug. Meryl gasped, feeling like the breath was being crushed out of her even as the offending hugger began to swing her around happily.

"Sempai! I missed you so much!"

"Missed you…too…" Meryl managed.

Millie let go suddenly, as Meryl stumbled back a few steps, coughing. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Millie exclaimed. "I didn't mean to-!"

"It's fine, Millie," Meryl said, smiling slightly at her friend's antics. "I missed you, too."

"Wow, it's been so long…almost a year, right?"

"Yeah…a year," Meryl said softly.

"I wish I could have written to you, Sempai, but the Feds wouldn't tell me where you were or anything…"

Meryl patted Millie's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't allowed to write to you either."

Millie's eyes widened. "Sempai! What happened to your hair?"

Feeling the messy bun at the base of her neck, Meryl fingered her hair tentatively. "I just…let it grow…"

"What?" Millie looked a bit closer. "Have you not cut it?"

"No…not for a while…"

"Ahem," a voice coughed.

Both women turned and looked at the young officer still standing there, his hands on his hips. Meryl felt a twinge of unease as she watched him. Why was he still here? He had already dropped her off. What else did he want?

Millie must have noticed her expression because she gasped, smacking her forehead. "Oh! Sempai, I'm sorry!" Grabbing Meryl's hand, she pulled her up to the young man. "This," Millie announced, "is my Middle Big Brother, Benjamin Thompson, but we just call him Benny! He was transferred here a few months ago from September, and he helped me secure your release!"

Meryl blinked with surprise, taking a closer look at the man. He was tall like Millie, but he was a bit stockier with tousled brown hair and blue eyes. All in all, Meryl could certainly see the resemblance, and now that she had, she wondered how she had missed it before.

Benny smiled, tipping his hat to Meryl. "Sorry I didn't say who I was sooner. I probably should have, but I wanted to get you out of there before I did."

Millie smacked her brother on the shoulder, eliciting an "Ow!" from him. "You should have told her, Benny! She didn't know if you were a friend or not!"

He winced slightly, rubbing his arm. "I said I was sorry!"

"Yes, but I'm just saying you should have told her!" Millie said.

Benny gaped at her. "I already admitted that I should have!"

Meryl watched with some amusement as the two siblings continued to bicker, smacking each other now and then. It was funny to her, and it made Meryl wish she had not been an only child. On the other hand, considering how much she had berated Vash, maybe it was a good thing she had not had an extra brother or sister to worry about. Still, it might have been nice.

When it looked like there was no end in sight to the sibling rivalry, Meryl cleared her throat. "Um…guys?"

"Huh?"

Millie blinked, staring at Meryl, currently pulling on her older brother's ear and he on her cheek. Meryl chuckled, unable to help herself. They did look rather funny. The two let go of each other, smoothing down their clothes as each looked the other way, both blushing slightly with embarrassment. Shaking her head, Meryl's good humor faded some when she realized where she was.

Glancing at the two quizzically, she asked, "Don't I have to officially check out of the Witness Protection Program?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sempai!" Millie assured her, regaining her composure. "We already took care of it."

"You…did?"

Millie nodded. "Yup! Benny and Miss Marianne took care of it."

"So, where is Marianne?" Meryl asked.

"She had to work today," Benny said. "She's busy clearing your release with her superiors and such. It's a good thing that she's related to the head of the Stanton Federal Bureau, or it might have taken a lot longer to get you out of Witness Protection."

"It's all true," Millie agreed. "Middle Big Brother helped her out with it, too."

Meryl cocked a brow. "How does he know Marianne?"

Millie beamed. "They've been going out, of course!"

"Sis!" he protested.

"Aw, come on!" Millie said, poking him in the side. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm glad you found someone like Miss Marianne!"

He did not respond, muttering something inaudible under his breath. Millie laughed, patting him on the back. Benny heaved a sigh, rubbing his brow.

"You're blushing! So cute!" Millie teased.

Benny looked at Meryl, his expression wry. "I can only imagine what I'd be going through right now if she was the older sister and I was the younger brother."

Meryl smiled at that. "Actually, I think it'd be the same, especially since she knows Marianne."

"That's exactly right," Millie proclaimed, glancing up at the suns, which were already peaking over the tops of the taller buildings of December. "Oh, Sempai!" she exclaimed, "we've gotta go! We're gonna be late!"

"Late? Late for what?" Meryl wanted to know as Millie grabbed her hand and began to pull her away.

"I'll see you later, Benny!" Millie called over her shoulder, waving at him. "Get back to work, now!"

"I will, Sis!" he shouted back. "Look after your friend, ya hear?"

"I will!"

At this point, Meryl felt like if she did not move her legs, Millie would quite literally drag her (not intentionally, of course). "Millie, what about my stuff?"

"Benny's going to drop your things off at my apartment after he gets off work," Millie informed her, "so don't worry about that."

"Your apartment?" Meryl frowned. "What happened to mine?"

Millie hesitated for a moment before answering. "Well…you were gone for a while, and even though I tried to explain the circumstances to the landlord, he kind of…evicted you. So, most of your things are at my apartment."

Meryl felt somewhat stunned at that piece of news. She probably should have expected it, though, considering her "fame" as someone who had been "kidnapped" by Vash the Stampede. The landlord had most likely wanted to avoid trouble, and she did not blame him for that. Then, something else occurred to her.

"Millie…what about my job at Bernardelli?"

Millie stopped outside of a small deli on the corner of East 5th Avenue, just a couple blocks from the Bernardelli main office. Judging by the almost stiff set of Millie's back, Meryl could already guess what had happened.

"They fired me, didn't they?"

"Not…exactly…" Millie said uncomfortably.

"But that's basically what happened, isn't it?" Meryl inquired, her voice calm and steady.

Millie sighed, and Meryl's hand slipped from her grasp. When she spoke, her voice was small. "Yes."

Meryl exhaled slowly, realizing then that she had been holding her breath. So that was it. After all her hard work, after fulfilling each and every assignment to the best of her ability, after sacrificing so much…

She had been fired.

While preoccupied with the unfairness of it all, Meryl was also keenly aware of the irony of the situation. After all, the Bernardelli Insurance Society had assigned her to watch Vash the Stampede. Certainly, she had followed him for other reasons besides that, but it still galled her that they would fire her for, quite literally, doing her duty. Perhaps Meryl had gone a bit far with it, but to fire her…words could not express how much that insulted her, and she knew the implications of that sort of thing on her resumé.

_Not that I have much of a chance getting another job, anyway_, she thought dismally. _After all this, everyone on Gunsmoke probably knows me as "the woman kidnapped by Vash the Stampede" or "Vash the Stampede's woman" or something else crazy like that…_

"I'm…really sorry, Meryl."

Meryl blinked, looking at Millie. She patted her friend's should lightly, managing a weak smile. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault so don't worry about it." Feeling keen to chance the subject, she added, "Why are we here? Isn't it a bit early for lunch?"

Millie laughed sheepishly. "Well yes, but this is a new deli. Actually, it's not really a deli in the traditional sense. They sell bread a lot here, all sorts. And they have good coffee and breakfast foods." Millie's expression brightened some. "I told my Little Big Brother that we'd meet him here, along with his new friend."

Meryl glanced at Millie quizzically. "His new friend?"

"Yup!" Millie said cheerfully. "You two know each other, actually!"

Frowning slightly, Meryl wondered who she knew that Millie's brother knew. "Who is-?"

"Meryl Stryfe!"

She froze as a hand grasped her shoulder. Pulling away, she looked over her shoulder, and her jaw dropped. Sam Johnson? What was he doing here? He was garbed like the typical businessman, as was the young man at his side, who was about Millie's height (rather skinny, though) with brown eyes and dirty blond hair. However, she recognized that smile on his face: It was the trademark Thompson grin, no doubt about it.

"Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Alex P. Thompson." His eyes twinkled. "You might know me better as Millie's Little Big Brother."

Meryl shook his hand, still a bit taken aback by all of this. Why were they here, anyway? Sure, she had just been fired, but she did not need some sort of pity party. However, the thing Meryl was most curious about was why Sam was here. She had last seen him back in Demihitri when he had returned the Long Colts and the cylinders. What on Gunsmoke was he doing here?

Sam smiled. "It looks like you have some questions, Meryl. Why don't we go inside and talk it over?"

Meryl nodded slowly, still taken aback by this sudden turn in events. She had just gotten out of the clutches of the federal government, and now all of these new things were happening? In retrospect, though, Meryl decided that these new occurrences had been going on for a while now, but she had not seen them because of her "protectors." Sighing softly, she nevertheless followed the two siblings and her former boss into the deli.

Upon walking inside, Meryl was immediately swept away by the different scents that mingled within the small shop. Various different loaves of bread were held in baskets lined up on racks behind the smooth counter. Also, she could smell freshly ground coffee beans. Breathing it in deeply, Meryl noticed that she had fallen behind her other companions, who had already seated themselves. Sliding into the seat next to Millie across from Alex and Sam, Meryl looked up as a waitress bustled over to them.

"What can I get for you, folks?" she asked, whipping out her notepad and a pencil.

As the others ordered their respective beverages, Meryl thought about it for a moment, her eyes brightening some. "Could I have a banana sundae, please?"

The waitress looked at her oddly. "We don't serve those here, I'm sorry."

Meryl sighed, nodding once before ordering a coffee. The waitress was about to walk away when she stopped. Meryl watched, puzzled, as she came back, a smile on her face.

"Could I perhaps interest you four in some banana nut bread?" She winked at Meryl. "A loaf just came out of the oven. I know it's not really a breakfast food, but-"

"That sounds really good!" Millie said, looking at each of her companions. "Come on, guys. Let's get some!"

"Alright, alright, Millie!" Alex laughed before nodding to the waitress. "We'll take it!"

Scribbling something else on her notepad, the waitress walked away, humming to herself as she went to fetch the drinks. A few minutes later, she returned with them, balancing them on her tray skillfully as she handed out each one respectively. Meryl sniffed her coffee, breathing in the fresh scent. Oddly enough, she liked the way black coffee tasted in addition to adding sugar and cream to it. Most people she knew did not.

"I'll be back in a little while with your bread," the waitress told them before bustling away to serve someone else.

Meryl took a sip of coffee, savoring the bitter taste before looking up at Sam, her expression serious as she set her mug back down on the table with a soft _thunk_. "Well," she said, "here we are."

Sam's lips twisted wryly. "It would appear so."

Nodding slowly, Meryl cocked a brow. "Tell me something, Mr. Johnson. Why are you here?"

He leaned back, folding his arms over his chest, a twinkle in his eye. "To offer you a job."

She gaped at him for a moment before composing herself, feeling a little slighted by the comment. "A job? And what makes you-?"

Sam held his hands up, as if in surrender. "Whoa, whoa! Listen, I know all about the trouble you've been getting into, and I know you need a job. And," he said confidently, "if you just give me a couple minutes, I'll make this worth your while."

Millie tugged on Meryl's sleeve. "Listen to him, Sempai. My Little Big Brother will vouch for him, and so will I."

Blinking in surprise, Meryl thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Ok, then. Talk to me."

He took a deep breath, sipping at his own beverage before beginning. "Well, like I said before, it's a long story."

Alex smiled. "It's not like we're short on time, sir."

Sam rubbed his chin. "True." Leaning forward, he spoke confidentially. "Well, after I last saw you, Meryl, I stayed in Demihitri for a while. Things settled down after a couple weeks, but I have to admit that staying there didn't interest me anymore, especially after meeting your friend."

"You mean him?" Meryl asked calmly.

Sam shrugged. "Well, I'd never seen an Independent before so you can't blame me for being curious. I used to be a plant engineer, you know." He paused, sipping at his drink again. "Anyway, after that, I traveled around for a while, and I ended up meeting Thompson over here," he said, indicating Alex. "We talked for a bit and realized that our interests were the same. So, we started working together."

"Wait a minute…" Meryl said, her tone guarded. "What interests?"

"Finding a different power source besides Plants, of course!" Alex interjected. "We've been trying to figure out a way to harness solar power, but we haven't been successful until recently."

Meryl's eyes widened slightly. "Until recently?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. But first, let me continue. Like I was saying, we ended up going from city to city searching for some kind of way to harness solar power. (Might as well put those two suns to use, we figured.) Things started to come together when we arrived in New Oregon."

"Sky City…" Meryl breathed.

"Yup. We met with the guy in charge, Doc I think he was called. From him, we learned several things." Sam held up a hand, marking off his fingers as he went. "First, he told us that ships from Earth were coming and that they might be arriving in just a couple years, much sooner than expected."

Meryl nearly choked on her coffee. "Earth ships? You mean from home?"

"Exactly," Alex told her, a smile creeping onto his face. "We're not alone, it seems."

Sam continued, oblivious. "Secondly, when we told him what we were researching, he told us what he knew about Plants. Doc was a bit evasive when we asked about Independents, but when Alex here told him that he and Millie were related, well, he felt more comfortable sharing what he knew, I guess." He paused. "We got to hear some pretty interesting things about those two, Vash and Knives."

Meryl sank a bit lower into her seat, her face falling slightly. "I see…"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, seeming a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah. So anyway," he said, changing the subject, "we felt a little better after having a chat with the guy. Then, we decided to poke our noses in a few holes, figure out what was going on with you and Millie. This was around the time you got stuck into Witness Protection. All of us (by whom I mean me, Alex, Millie, Marianne, and Brilliant Dynamites Neon) sat down and discussed what we thought we should do."

Meryl held up her hand, interrupting Sam's speech. "Wait a minute..." She looked at Millie. "You never did tell me what happened to Neon."

"Oh!" Millie laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Sempai! Mr. Neon went back to his old ways shortly after you were…taken. He still stops by every now and then, though, and helps me sometimes if I need it. Why?"

_Well, that's odd_, Meryl thought. "Oh…no reason. Please continue," she told Sam.

He nodded. "Well, during our talk, Knives's old fortress was mentioned, and Alex suggested that there might be more advanced technology there that could help us harness solar power. Neon was all against it, and he ranted for a while how that place was cursed and the like." He smiled. "Millie got him to give in, though. He showed us the way there, and sure enough," Sam said, "we found what we were looking for."

Meryl stared at him, her mind numb. "So, you mean that Knives already developed a way to use sunlight to-?"

"Indeed, he did," Sam stated. "Not on a large scale, of course, but yes. That facility runs on solar power-"

"And you're planning on using it to replace the energy supplied by Plants," Meryl finished.

"Yes, we are." Sam watched Meryl intently. "And I want you to help us, you and Millie."

Meryl nearly spit out her coffee. "What?" she sputtered. "Why? I don't know anything about mechanics and the like. I'm an insurance agent!" She winced, remembering that she was unemployed. "Ok, so I'm not. But still…it's not practical for you to hire me!"

"Hmmm, Sempai's right, Mr. Johnson," Millie said thoughtfully. "We didn't major in engineering."

He shook his head. "That's not why I need you two."

Meryl's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Sam glanced at Alex, who promptly cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, both of us understand that neither you nor Millie know about the mechanics of solar energy, but we think you could serve better when it comes to selling the idea to the public. After all," he said wryly, "we'll need funding to make this shift over from Plant energy work. And, since you two have had experience with Plants on a more personal level, I really think you'd be able to help us in that area."

"You really think so, Alex?" Millie asked.

Alex smiled. "Yes, I do."

She beamed at him. "I'd love to help you! I've been wanting to quit Bernardelli for a while now, and I think the chief is getting tired of me coming in late, anyway!" She shook Meryl's shoulder. "How about you, Sempai?"

Meryl sat there silently for a moment, not really sure how to respond. It was a bit much for her to swallow all at once, actually. Maybe it would have been easier for her to decide if they had not sprung it on her. However, she felt that she should decide now as opposed to later since thinking too much might do more harm than good.

She had to take into account that she had no job and that prospects for getting another were slim. Meryl really could not refuse this offer as far as practicality went. But, working with Plants…it would be kind of sensitive for her at first, she knew. It could also work in reverse, though…

"Sempai?"

Meryl smiled faintly as the waitress plunked the banana nut bread down on the table. "Ok. I'll help you."

Sam nodded approvingly. "I thought you might."

She said nothing as slices of the cool, moist bread were passed around. Meryl ate in silence, her thoughts elsewhere as the other three conversed about trivial things, their voices muffled to her distracted ears. She did not know how long they stayed there when Millie prodded her.

"It's time to go, Sempai. You ready?"

Meryl blinked. "Oh…yes. Yes, I am."

She slid out of her seat, followed by Millie as the foursome walked out of the deli. Meryl stretched slightly, a bit stiff after sitting for so long. And restless. Turning to face Alex and Sam, she inclined her head.

"Thank you very much. For everything."

"No problem!" Alex said cheerfully. "Happy we could be of assistance, especially since you're such close friends with Millie and all."

Sam looked at her appraisingly. "I'll call you two tomorrow, ok? We have a lot more to discuss."

Meryl nodded. "I understand."

Then, Millie began to pull on her friend's sleeve. "Come on, Sempai! Let's go somewhere! Let's paint the town red or something!"

Meryl could not help but laugh at that. "Ok, ok! I'm coming, Millie!"

Millie waved at her brother and Sam. "Bye!"

Finished with farewells, the two friends walked down the street, and Millie began to chat, apparently with the wind since Meryl did not reply much, lost in thought. It really had been an insane couple of years. Ever since meeting Vash, her life had seemed to be spinning out of control. And now, it felt like it had suddenly halted. It was a bizarre feeling. It really was…

"Sempai! I know what we could do!"

_Eh?_ "What?"

Millie tugged a little on Meryl's hair. "Let's go get you a haircut!"

Meryl hesitated. She had actually grown quite used to having long hair, and the reason why she had not cut it before now was because she had not thought to get one, and she had entertained the slightest hope that…

She shook her head. _No. I can't do this to myself. I just have to accept that he's not coming back…_

Meryl managed a smile. "Ok, then. Let's do that."

Millie grinned. "I know just the place, too!"

As her best friend led her through the now bustling streets of December, Meryl paused once to stare up at the sky, the twin suns beaming down on them from above. Shielding her eyes, Meryl knew that beyond that clear, blue sky was the only thing she had left of him, a scar carved into the heavens, a reflection of her own. But, even as she looked back down, her expression solemn, Meryl knew she would have to concentrate on the pathway laid out for her beneath her feet. Wistful thinking would not change anything. All she could do now was move on.

"Sempai! Come on!" Millie called, waving her arms.

Meryl smiled once before following after. "Coming, Millie!"

* * *

-pushes review button towards the reader-

NEXT!


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Trigun. Sadly, I own it not.

AN: As promised, I present ye all with the Epilogue! Enjoy! XD

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

There comes a time in every epic tale that is both wonderful and saddening. And that is when it comes to an end. Life resumes its normal pace, but at the end of the day, one knows that the life that once was is gone forever. Everything has changed because it is well near impossible to pick up the shards of an old life and put the pieces back together again the way they once were. No, there must be new beginnings. And endings. But for the four who convened that one day in December to discuss their futures and the future of their race, life certainly did become much more interesting and busy after that.

For Brilliant Dynamites Neon, however, it was time to resume his old lifestyle. The eccentric, flashy leader of the Bad Lads Gang, returned home to his own turf between Inepril and May City. There, he continued his extravagant robberies of sand steamers passing through the area, accumulating a great amount of wealth during his escapades. Amazingly enough, Neon was never caught, but some say that he donated some of his "acquired" funds to several charity organizations, possibly at the suggestion of one Millie Thompson, whom he visited from time to time.

Meanwhile, Samuel Johnson and Alex Thompson went on to solicit funding from multiple different sects of the business community and the government. While skeptical at first, when they presented their findings, as well as the sample technology from Knives's fortress, a deal was struck. A huge project was soon under way as the equipment became more and more sophisticated, and a team of engineers researched possible ways to create a water supply without using Plants.

They found it. Determining that the shift in temperature between night and day produced dew at certain intervals in the morning, Johnson hypothesized that installing dew collectors (1) throughout the desert planet would, over time, cause the development of a water reserve. And, as it accumulated, the need for Plants (already cut down by the advent of solar power) would also decrease until they would be unnecessary.

At first, it was difficult for him to gain support for his undertakings since no one felt truly motivated to help alter the status quo. Fortunately, Johnson had two great assistants to help him in his endeavors.

Shortly after their meeting, Millie Thompson quit her job at the Bernardelli Insurance Society, whom the chief was somewhat disappointed to see go (even though she was always late). Joining in her brother Alex Thompson's attempts to open the eyes of the people of Gunsmoke to the possibilities of solar power, Millie toured many of the large cities. Her cheerful, honest demeanor won over many people and helped to gain funding for the project.

Meryl Stryfe, on the other hand, became Samuel Johnson's personal secretary, handling most relations with the press as well as within the organization that soon sprouted, as well as remaining close friends with Millie, with whom she attended Marianne and Alex's wedding. Inside the office, though, Meryl worked hard at her job for many years, but the most lasting impact she made was when she published her book _Fifth Moon: A History of Misconception_, an account of the abuses endured by Plants and an argument for seeking alternate power sources, but also a look at the life of one Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon.

It became a bestseller within weeks of its publication, and Meryl occasionally did book signings when she had the time. And while some accepted her story (mostly the younger generation), there were those who did not. _Fifth Moon_ caused a great deal of controversy in the cities, which filtered down to the more rural provinces. The mudslinging began, and many public officials lashed her verbally and made multiple insinuations about her and her relationship with the Stampede. She never responded.

In the meantime, those involved with the solar power project worked diligently for the next several years until finally, the first power plant went online as dew collectors were mass-produced and distributed to each town. At first, they merely supplemented Plant power, but the strain on Plants was lessened somewhat. Solar power gradually became more common.

Then, a mere couple months after this event, the first ships from Earth arrived, their mission to transport the people of Gunsmoke back to Earth, which had been slowly recovering for over a century. Some accepted the offer. However, most decided to stay and tough it out, determined to make it on their own in the wasteland.

Years passed. The relationship between Earth and Gunsmoke strengthened, and people began to travel between the two as technology advanced. It was the beginning of an exchange in culture as residents of each different world began to comprehend the other's equally different mode of existence.

And, as time went on, the face of Gunsmoke began to change. Decades after the first solar power plant went online and dew collectors were installed, the planet began to change. Small offshoots of greenery began to sprout in random areas, at first hardly noticeable. Little by little, the landscape shifted, and the desert receded. The sandworms and thomases, once rulers of this dry, arid world, were eventually confined to wildlife preserves to prevent their extinction. And, for those who lived during that generation, it was as though the Gunsmoke of their forefathers had never existed at all.

In addition to other things…

Even in the far future, people still spoke of the legend, the man who had destroyed two of the Seven Cities of Gunsmoke. The Humanoid Typhoon, they would whisper, a mythical being who frightened small children into doing their lessons and turning in their homework on time. That was all he had been, they reasoned. Just a myth.

And yet, every now and then, there would be reports of a mysterious man clad in red with blonde hair, always lurking near the outskirts of settlements. He never went in, they said, only watched, a silent observer. Most dismissed the rumors, of course, not believing that it was possible for one man to do all the things Vash the Stampede had reportedly done. Not even literature, including Meryl Stryfe's work, could convince them otherwise.

In the end, all people had to do was look up at the night sky, a crimson light of the Fifth Moon beaming down from above. Everyone thought the hole within it had always been there. And yet…they wondered…

* * *

**Stardate 0231, July 21st, December City, Gunsmoke**

"Hey, Bob. You done locking up, yet?"

Bob sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute. Just checking the gate."

The guard tugged a bit in the bars, which rattled slightly but held. Turning back, satisfied that it was secure, he waved to his friend Andy. He beckoned to Bob, and the two of them began to walk away.

"Long day, huh, Bob?"

Bob nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. You wouldn't think a graveyard would be so popular on a weekday, would ya?"

Andy shrugged. "I dunno. Guess some people get off on that stuff."

"I don't have a problem with it," Bob said. "I'm just sayin' it was a busy day."

"Fine, whatever." Andy withdrew a pack of cigarettes and lit one, taking a drag on it before speaking again. "Anyway, wanna go get a drink? My treat."

Bob shook his head. "No. I gotta get back home. Annie's waitin' for me."

"Psh," Andy scoffed. "Be daring, man! Get out a little! Your wife won't care if you're late one night!"

"Haha. That's what YOU think."

"Ok, fine," Andy muttered. "I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"Sure thing…"

As the voices of the two men faded, a figure detached itself from the shadows clinging to the graveyard walls. Looking both ways, checking to make sure everyone really had gone, he slipped around the back way, keen upon not being seen. His booted feet thudded gently on the ground, his movements fluid.

Once he had gone around, he peered upward, still sticking close to the wall as he waited patiently for the clouds to pass over the full moon. The seconds ticked by slowly, but he did not move. Then, as the light disappeared behind the grey shroud, he clambered quietly over the wall, landing silently on his feet.

He stood slowly, the wind rustling through the semi-barren trees. Pausing, he took a moment to look at them, the golden-red leaves dangling from the branches, many of them scattered randomly across the earth. It was a sign that fall was ending, and winter was on the way, something he had never dared to hope he would see. And yet, there it was.

Somehow, he had almost never believed it possible. He had always told himself he did, but for some reason, seeing it for real, it really hit home. It had used to be that such natural beauty could only be found where a geoplant was also present. It was truly remarkable to him, especially considering where this planet had once been. And while it made his heart leap with joy, it also saddened him because so much had been lost.

Feeling a little chilled, he shivered slightly despite his custom-made coat, wrapping his arms about himself. Walking slowly through the maze of headstones and crosses, he stopped every now and then to read what was inscribed on each one. They had all been people, people with hopes, dreams, ambitions…life. They had passed on now, though, gone on. But he remained.

He wandered for a while, his countenance becoming more solemn by the minute. After all, he had not simply come to read the engraved captions or to roam aimlessly throughout this desolate place. No, he had come for a much more personal, important reason.

As he walked, he noticed almost immediately how the graves were organized by year, the ones near the front of the cemetery dating back to the earlier years of Gunsmoke, the oldest one from about twenty plus years after the Great Fall. Since then, the graveyard had expanded exponentially due to spatial needs. I he continued on towards the back, he knew he would be able to find the one he was looking for.

It was a long way, though, and he took the time just to think. What would he say? What could he say? It had been such a long time, and he doubted he would ever be forgiven for most of what he had done. Still, he had to do this. He needed…closure. And hopefully, his message would get through.

He stopped short, his heart thumping in his chest loudly. It was there. He did not move, staring at the singular grave that stood out amongst them all despite its simplicity. Then, step by careful step, he moved towards it. Kneeling slowly, he sat down, the dying, browned grass crunching softly as he did so. He stared at it for a while without seeing, barely registering the words written across the headstone. He should say something…

Smiling tentively, he cleared his throat. "Hi…"

He scowled, smacking himself internally. _Stupid! You should have said something besides that! It's been years, and that's all you have to say for yourself?_

"Eh heh…sorry," he said , rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "It's been a while, and I guess…I've forgotten how to talk."

There was no response. Not that he had really expected to get one, but still. He was trying his best here! He cleared his throat once more, feeling decidedly awkward about this, as well as something more. His face fell some, reminded for the millionth time why he had come. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm showing up now," he whispered, his voice gaining strength as he went on. "I've been away for a long time. A really long time. I should have come sooner. I know that." He swallowed hard, his voice faltering. "I just…couldn't bring myself to."

He signed, running a hand through his hair. "I've already been to visit Preacher Man and Big Girl. I saw both of them a little while back, but coming here to see you…well…" He smiled sadly. "It's…difficult. And I know you'd probably smack me upside the head right now if you were here and call me an 'idealist, idiotic, pacifistic, upside-down-haired, woman-chasing, broom-headed lunatic who's nuts for donuts and gorges them like a starved hog in heat,' just because…that's what you do. But," he said hesitantly, "if you'll just hold off on that for a little while, I'll explain myself."

Shifting slightly, Vash took a deep breath, preparing himself to tell the tale of what had actually happened to him…

**100 Years Ago**

Vash ran as fast as his legs would carry him, his heart beating loudly in his ears, his thoughts racing. His red duster, already stained an even deeper crimson, was now becoming soaked through with sweat, the salty liquid trickling down his brow. All around him, the landscape was bleak, a blasted, bleak rendition of what had once been, twisted chunks of debris strewn about the battlefield.

He stumbled, falling to his knees in the hard, dusty earth. His muscles ached, screaming at him to simply lie down and rest for a minute. Just a minute. But he could not do that. Vash did not trust himself anymore. Knives had seen to that.

Stumbling to his feet, the bullet wounds in his legs throbbing violently, Vash staggered away, away from the devastation, away from the shroud of death that clung to the area like a parasite. But most of all, he ran away from her.

He had almost killed her. It did not matter that Knives had been the one controlling his body. It did not matter that he had, in the end, not killed her. The fact remained that he almost had. Him. Vash. No one else.

By mere association, Meryl's life had been placed in danger multiple times, even before he had even brought Knives back home with him. And now, Vash could not help but think, despite the ideals that had shaped his life and molded him as a person, that he should have killed Knives when he had had the chance. He should have pulled the trigger and ended it once and for all. Vash's eyes burned, and he wiped at them roughly, only serving to smear his already-smudged face even more, blood and dirt mingling with tears.

He glared up at the blood-red sky, his fists clenched. "What good are your ideals to me now, huh?" he screamed, his voice tearing. "Do you see what's happened? Look at what I've done! LOOK AT ME!"

No one answered him. A moment later, Vash tripped, falling flat on his face. He groaned, pushing himself up slowly, spitting dirt out of his mouth. Rolling over onto his back, Vash moaned softly, lifting his arm over his face, blocking out the sight of the crimson sky.

_'Stop your ridiculous whining, Vash.'_

Vash closed his eyes, so tired he could barely move. _'Knives…'_

His world shifted, drawn inwards by the pull of the other consciousness within him. They were back on the SEEDs ship again, the foliage characteristic of the old Rec Room surrounding them. This was where they had first parted ways, even though they had not known it at the time. This was where it all began.

_'You fool,'_ Knives snapped. _'Get up! Don't just lie there. There are things we must do, you and I.'_

_'And what things are those, Knives?'_ Vash asked dully.

_'You know well enough. What happened today was only a small taste of what I have in store.'_

_'Don't do this, Knives. Please…'_

Knives's lips twisted upward wryly. _'Since I have been deprived of a body of my own, yours will have to suffice to do what is necessary.'_

_'It's not necessary, Knives,'_ Vash said, his voice shaking slightly.

_'That's where you're wrong. And don't try to deny that even you have despaired by trying to live up to your foolish, contradictory ideals,'_ Knives sneered.

Vash closed his eyes. _'I don't know what to believe in anymore…'_

_'Then why not help me, brother?'_ Knives suggested soothingly, moving closer. _'It would be easy. Just stop fighting me, and you won't have to worry anymore.'_

Vash blinked, staring blankly at Knives. _'But…'_

Knives smiled. _'You want to rest, don't you? You want to be free, free of the cares laid upon you.'_

Vash nodded, his mind numb. He barely noticed his brother circling behind him, the grin on Knives's face widening. The only thing he was aware of right now was how far he had fallen, how much he had failed. What was the point in going on now after he had lost everyone close to him? Rem, the SEEDs crew, his friends from Sky City, Wolfwood, Millie, and now Meryl… All gone because of him. It was his fault. All of it.

The whisper of Knives's voice tickled his ear as his arms snaked around Vash's waist. _'The process isn't complete yet, brother. We must become one in both body…and mind. Are you ready?'_

_'What?'_

_'Come!'_

Knives's arms tightened around him, and Vash's eyes widened. He whipped his head around, shock mingling with horror as he saw his body sinking into his brother's flesh, melding with him. Vash twisted violently in his brother's grasp, fighting desperately now. This was wrong. It was wrong! WRONG!

_'Let go!'_ Vash shouted, struggling as hard as he could even as he could feel himself being drawn even further into his brother's presence.

_'No, Vash,'_ Knives hissed. _'You're mine. You always have been. That woman stole you from me, but I won't let her have you! Not anymore!'_

He screamed, his body sinking further and further into Knives. This was what his brother had intended all along, Vash realized frantically. It did not matter which body was used as a host in a Plant merger! If the absorbed mind was stronger than the one possessed by the host, regardless of the size of each individual's Gates, the stronger mind would be able to take control!

Vash writhed in Knives's clutches, gritting his teeth. He had to get free. He had to! If he let Knives have his way, Knives would kill everyone! Including…

_'LET. ME. GO!'_

Feathers spouted from his right arm then, battering Knives repeatedly. Seconds later, tufts of feathers and wings erupted, clashing viciously as they ripped at each other. Amidst the chaos, Vash finally managed to rip himself away from Knives, crying out as they "unmerged." Staggering back, Vash quickly raised his right arm defensively, prepared to ward his brother off. Knives straightened, holding his curved blades in front of him, poised to strike, his lips curling disdainfully.

_'Fool.'_

_'No, Knives,'_ Vash stated, determined. _'You're the fool. You couldn't defeat me in the real world. You won't beat me here.'_

Knives narrowed his eyes. _'That's what you think brother,'_ he snarled, each syllable dripping with venom. _'I WILL find a way…'_

And with that, he was gone…

**Present**

"After that," Vash continued solemnly, "I woke up. And, I knew it wasn't a dream because it felt so real. So, I got myself up and walked as far and fast as I could, avoiding settlements if at all possible. I didn't trust myself. I still don't…"

Vash sighed, laying down on he grass. Turning on his side, he faced the grave, a slight breeze ruffling his spiked hair. Absently, he ran a hand through it, knowing that the charcoal-colored hairs at the back of his neck were still there and that they had progressed up his skull a little over the years. They would never go away, he knew. The black would continue to creep upwards until the day he died. Smiling sadly, he resumed his story once more.

"Then, I found an old SEEDs ship, the same one where Knives had built our guns all those years ago. When I went inside, I was kind of surprised to see that everything had basically stayed the same, except for a little extra sand. I explored some, feeling a bit…nostalgic. And then," he said softly, "I found the Plant bulb."

"It was an old one, but it functioned just fine. I checked all of the equipment, and I saw that the Plant that had previously inhabited it had died some time ago. I removed the body and gave it a proper burial. After that…I locked myself inside."

Vash shook his head, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He could still remember his own screams echoing in his ears as the wires and needles had latched onto his back, sinking into his flesh as feathers and wings sprouted roughly, attaching themselves to the energy outlets within the bulbs. Excruciating. That was the only word he could think of to describe it.

"It was…painful. I pulled it off, though, even though Knives tried to prevent it…" Vash said quietly, his expression growing distant. "It was like floating in a haze of white warmth. Peaceful. I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone anymore…"

But of course, that was a lie. He had worried. But, it had only been a subconscious thing. After all, strong emotions and extreme thoughts were not present in Plant bulbs. Vash had learned that firsthand.

"My memories of the past century are…murky. I know that I got out a couple times, saw the planet progress as time went on." He hesitated, sitting back up again slowly. "I should have come sooner, but…I didn't… And, I hope that…you can find it in your heart to forgive me…"

Vash scooted forward a little, his vision blurring faintly as he set himself a couple inches away from the grave. Resting his fingers lightly on the headstone, he traced the letters engraved in its surface, his face wistful.

"I wish I could have stayed, you know. But I just…couldn't."

Vash's hand fell away slowly, letting it drop into his lap. He did not know if she could hear him. He did not know if he was doing any good here at all. But somehow, it felt…right, even more so since Knives no longer bothered him as vehemently as he had before. Vash could control his older brother somewhat now, mostly because of the improving condition of Gunsmoke itself, proving Knives's wrong about humans. Vash knew he still wanted to kill them, but he kept his brother well-contained. It was difficult, but he managed. And yet…

"I don't know what I'll do now," he said, his expression pensive. "But maybe I'll know…someday…"

He glanced over his shoulder, a few rays of golden light beginning to peak over the distant horizon. Vash stood, brushing himself off some before looking down at the grave once more. Then, very carefully, he reached into his coat and withdrew an object, resting it lightly on the headstone. Stepping away, Vash turned to go, looking back one more time. He managed a smile, something of the old Vash coming through in his semi-cheerful tone.

"I guess…this is goodbye. Meryl…"

And then, he walked away, the red duster flapping gently in the wind, leaving behind a single geranium on the grave of Meryl Stryfe, thinking about things that had nothing and everything to do with her. (2)

* * *

1) Reference to _Dune_

2) Final line co-written by fellow fanfiction author Spicy-obsession.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAH! It has come to and end! -cries- 

But seriously, I just wanna thank ALL of you readers and reviewers for sticking with me so long! I LOVE you guys! Such wonderful people…you guys made this fic possible!

Special thanks to Abo (the Almighty Brainstorming Monkey) and Puchiko2 (who betaed from time to time)! -CLINGAGE-

Farewell, my friends! Until my next story, I bid you all a very fond farewell! -blows nose loudly and obnoxiously-


End file.
